


An Angel in Witches' Robes

by FandomHarmony



Series: Angel in Witches' Robes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel (Supernatural) is Loved, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Comfort/Angst, Confused Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, GASP!, Gabriel (Supernatural) Tries To Fix Things, Gabriel being a good brother, Hugs, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, I keep changing the tags, I'm Sorry Castiel (Supernatural), I'm making the destiel more obvious, Implied Destiel - Freeform, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Luna Lovegood- freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Life Choices, Poppy Pomfrey is Done, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Temporarily Female Castiel (Supernatural), an oc has an effect on plot!, im sorry, makeup is low key evil and a lie, slow as heck, the destiel isn't obvious, why do I hurt Cas like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 94,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHarmony/pseuds/FandomHarmony
Summary: Castiel is stuck in a young, female vessel and is being shipped off to Hogwarts. Her mission: protect Harry Potter for a year. It's not as easy as it sounds. Castiel doesn't understand emotions and the fact that humans get attatched easily. Harry gets attatched after the first few minutes of talking to the sweet first year that is Castiel.It seems to be going alright until the Tri-Wizard Tournament happens. This is going to be a long year.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting here. If it goes well, I shall continue. Please, all feedback is welcome.
> 
> I do not own anything, and I do not get paid enough for this, or at all.

**The Arrival**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking for an empty compartment on the train. After their encounter with Malfoy they weren’t in the mood for talking to anyone else. They didn’t find an empty one, but they did find one with only one other person in it, and they were sleeping. The girl appeared to be a first year, but they didn’t know everyone in the school. On the rack above her, there was a trunk with C. J. Novak on it.

The Trio sat near the window, so they wouldn’t disturb her. They talked about the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup and what could possibly be going on at Hogwarts that had everybody excited. Malfoy and the older Weasleys already knew, so it must be something with the Ministry. It was the only thing that they had in common.

It was Hermione who noticed first. “I think she’s having a nightmare.” She was referring to the first year, who was shaking in her corner.

“Should we wake her?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said. “She doesn’t know us, so it might not be a good idea.”

They watched her. When she started making pained noises, Harry reached over and shook her awake. “Hey, are you alright?”

The girl sat up immediately. She was short, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing black slacks and a white blouse with a crooked blue tie and a trench coat. “Where am I?”

They were surprised by her deep gravelly voice. “You’re on the Hogwarts express, on the way to the school,” said Hermione.

“Who are you?” she was studying them all, like she didn’t quite trust them. She cleared her throat, probably getting rid of the catch, still watching them all very carefully.

“I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Ron Weasley.”

“Harry Potter.”

She tilted her head at Harry’s name. He shrank a bit under her gaze. Eager to take her attention off him, he said, “Er, is that your trunk?”

She stood, looking at the trunk. “Yes,” she pulled it down. She quickly opened it, read a note, grabbed her wand, then put it back on the shelf. There was silence.

“What’s your name, then?”

“Castiel.”

 

Castiel woke up in a strange place. They might have been expecting it but it didn't really make it less unnerving. They took stock of their situation. Their body was now female. Young female. Maybe eleven.

That part didn't bother her. Yes, her. She would have to get re-accustomed to female pronouns because humans are so woefully ignorant of how little gender matters in life. It made almost no difference, yet humanity put such rules based off such arbitrary things. It didn't make sense.

Anyway, that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her is that she had no idea where she was and who were these people around her. It was distressing to say the least. 

Another thing, was that she couldn't feel her grace. None of her senses seemed to be working. She had been warned about this and she had experienced this before, but it still didn't feel good. She could never get used to this feeling. This feeling of being vulnerable, and alone. The silence, even though most of the time she didn’t like hearing her siblings, it was always nice to know that she could if she wanted, or needed, to.

Castiel now faced the others on this train with her. One was a brunette female, called herself Hermione. Another was a ginger male, Ron. Then there was Harry, the one in the note. For the next 365 days, she had to stay with him. It wasn't going to be easy, but it would be worth it once she was able to return to her own time and go back to her friends. She could do this. 

She investigated her new wand. She had never had one before and couldn't sense its core, only someone who had trained to do that would, but it appeared to be elder casing, 11 inches, slightly flexible. Why the British, who had been using the metric system for centuries, used inches for wizarding things, was beyond her. Like many things, it made no sense to her.

Back to her companions. “I'm afraid I don't know a lot about Hogwarts. What can you tell me about it?”

“Are you American?” Ron asked her.

“Yes, is that unusual?” She asked. She didn't like how little she knew of wizarding culture. Of course, all of her family know  _ of _ them, but most don't bother with the headache it takes to locate and continuously watch them. The wards that they have developed were not impenetrable. They were bothersome and caused the less powerful of her siblings to become disoriented. None of them would ever look for someone among the wizards. It wasn’t worth the effort. Maybe it would be beneficial for her as well. If they weren’t looking for her, then they wouldn’t find her.

“Well,” Hermione thought, “America has there own wizarding schools. One would think you would be going to one of them. Were you born in the UK?”

“No, I wasn’t. But I am living here for the next year. Afterwards, I am going back to America.”  _ Hopefully. _

“Interesting,” Hermione said. “Well, what do you know?”

“Not much,” Castiel said. She liked to be honest when she could. Half-lies if she couldn’t. “I know that it is a magic school, one of the best in the world. Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster. There are four houses. That’s about it.”

They nodded when she said that. It meant all of that information was true. Castiel had talked to few wizards with her family and was worried that their knowledge would be out of date.

“The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,” Hermione stated. “You’ll be sorted with the other first years once we get to Hogwarts. We’re all fourth year Gryffindors. Do you know any other wizards?”

“Not really,” she said. “A colleague of my fathers brought me here. I don’t really know him, though.” It was true. They didn’t talk much other than to play with Cas and to comment on what a nuisance Cas was. And they did work with her father. Watched over his children while they slept. Castiel barely restrained from shuddering at that thought. “No one has really explained things to me.”

Hermione lit up. “Well, I’m sure we would all be happy to share what we know. Right?” She looked at them. They were quick to nod. She smiled. It was vaguely scary. “What do you want to know?”

Castiel smiled back at her. “The houses sound important.”

“People are sorted into the houses at the beginning of the year. You stay there for the rest of your schooling. It’s a judgement that will follow you for the rest of your life,” Castiel got the sense that Hermione was very knowledgeable and liked to share it with everyone. “You’ll be sorted by your most prominent traits. Gryffindor for the brave, noble and chivalrous. Ravenclaw for the intelligent and creative. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking. Slytherin for cunning and ambition.”

More arbitrary guidelines. Humans sure do love them. “How are the students sorted? It must be very reliable if it affects your future so much.”

“The Sorting Hat,” Ron said. “It looks into your head and says where you belong.”

“Ron!” Hermione cried. “It’s supposed to be a surprise. We didn’t know before our Sorting.”

“It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone.” Castiel was thinking. They were all very random qualities. What if no one fit properly in any of them? What if they had all of the traits? Could people choose where they went? She had so many questions. 

Her mind started to wander. Where would Sam and Dean end up if they were here with her? They could easily be put into any of them. They were quite adaptable. Both were incredibly loyal to each other and to others they consider family. They were also brave, to be hunters, and to risk their lives to save others every day. Sam and Dean had their share of intelligence. They had pulled of many clever stunts during their years. That could be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. She couldn’t really sort them. Maybe that’s why they didn’t have a human do it.

“Thinking about where you’ll be sorted into?” Harry asked.

“No,” Castiel replied. “I was thinking of where my friends would go. I can’t sort them. They fit all of them so well. They are brave, loyal, intelligent, cunning, clever. I don’t think I could sort them.” She tilted her head, not looking at anything. “Now that you mention, I don’t know where I’ll end up.” She thought a bit harder. “I really could be in any of them.”

“I don’t think you could be a Slytherin,” Ron said. “You’re too nice to be a snake.”

Castiel frowned. “What does being nice have to do with cunning and ambition? Can’t I be both?”

“No, it’s just-” Ron started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

“Slytherin’s got a bad reputation, because a lot of evil wizards come from that house and most of the house is pureblood. They tend to look down on the other houses,” she explained. “And we don’t know you well enough to discount anything.”

“Exactly.” Cas said. “If I were to assume your house without you telling me, I would’ve thought you would be Ravenclaw, but you are a Gryffindor, which means impressions aren’t always correct assessments of someone.”

“Maybe  _ you’re _ the Ravenclaw,” Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him. “That’s very true, Castiel.”

And so the train ride went. Castiel would ask questions, they would answer her, sometimes with another question. She learned much, while giving away little. She doubted any of them would be able to come to any worthwhile conclusion based on what she had said. Eventually, Hermione shooed Harry and Ron out of the compartment so they could change for school. Castiel pulled her trunk down again and waited to see if Hermione would be watching before she started to undress.

Castiel was unfamiliar with her new body. She was in a prepubescent female vessel, which she hadn’t been in for years, and that wasn't even for an hour. She didn’t know what she looked like, if she had anything a normal girl would want to hide or anything  _ she _ wanted to hide, and she had to find out with someone else being in the room where she might see anything.

The trenchcoat was the first thing to go. She was glad that she kept it in this form. Next was her tie and jacket. Then her regular white button down shirt. Looking down, she saw that she still had the tattoo she got from her last time as human. She would have to hide that. She was reaching down to get her uniform shirt when she heard Hermione gasp.

“Where did you get that scar?” she asked. Castiel touched the middle of her back. Right where she had been stabbed, there was a small, circular patch of raised skin. Oh. She quickly put on her shirt.

“It’s personal,” she said, putting on her other layers and gray tie. After she finished changing, she left the compartment to get away from Hermione’s inquisitive looks. Thankfully, she didn't press the issue afterwards.

Once they had all changed, they sat back down, Harry and Castiel on one side, Hermione and Ron on the other. Hermione was looking at Cas with something akin to pity. She didn’t need that. Ron and Harry just looked confused with the silent tension that was now there.

Castiel cleared her throat. “Are we friends?”

“Yeah, sure, if you want to be,” Harry shrugged. Ron and Hermione nodded.

“That’s good,” Castiel said. “Even if I’m in another house?” They nodded again. Castiel gave a small smile. The silence was now much more comfortable now that they had cleared that up. For Castiel, at least.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which house will Castiel go to? Will she make friends? (yes, she will)

**The Sorting**  
Harry enjoyed talking with Castiel. He almost always preferred talking to Muggleborns because they had no idea who he was. At least at the beginning. But Castiel seemed the no nonsense type. She just didn’t assume about people. It was kind of refreshing, if a bit odd for a first year to be that mature. He definitely liked her, no matter what house she would be in.  
When the call for the first years came, he was almost sad to see her go, even though he would see her at the Sorting in just a few minutes. “That’s Hagrid,” Harry said to her. “He looks big and scary, but he’s really nice. We’re friends with him.”  
Castiel nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you in the Great Hall, then.”  
“See you Cas,” he said. Cas stiffened and looked at him. Then the moment passed and she waved goodbye. That was odd.  
“Maybe she’s not used to being called Cas,” Ron said.  
Harry shrugged as they walked toward the carriages. “Hey, Hermione, why were you acting weird earlier?”  
“It’s nothing.” Hermione’s lips thinned. “She just had a scar on her back that she didn’t want to talk about. No big deal. I mean, it’s not like you want to talk about your scar.”  
Harry wondered about the scar, but then they reached the carriages. The was one left. It had Ginny and Neville already in it. The Trio sat across from them. Ginny and Neville waved at them.  
There wasn’t much talking during the ride up to the castle. He found himself looking forward to Castiel’s Sorting while the Hat was singing. He tried to find her in the crowd of first years. She was standing next to another girl with dark brown hair and a boy with blond hair that stuck out everywhere. The boy was called up first. “Caudwell, Owen.” Hufflepuff. There were a lot of people before the girl was called. “Madley, Laura.” She went to Hufflepuff as well. There were some cheers as she sat down. Harry only half listened as Ron complained about being hungry because he knew Castiel would be going up soon.  
McGonagall frowned at the list. That was odd. She never frowned at a student’s name. Not even the ones with the worst reputations. “Novak, Castiel.”  
Cas started walking up to the Sorting Hat. Like all of the first years, she looked a bit nervous as she sat down and the Hat was lowered. Harry waited for the eventual shout that would put her in her house. He waited but it wasn’t coming.  
It had been almost three minutes and still nothing. People began whispering, something about a Hat Stall. Harry leaned over to Hermione. “What’s a Hat Stall?” he quietly asked.  
“It’s when a sorting lasts longer than five minutes,” she said in a hushed voice. “The last person who got close to one was Professor McGonagall.”  
Harry sat back up and looked at the front of the room. Castiel was still up there and the Hat had yet to say a word. After four minutes, a couple of students started to whisper a countdown. It spread throughout the Hall and soon almost everyone was saying the numbers. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” It was officially a Hat Stall. But there was still no answer.  
The first years who had yet to be sorted began to sit on the floor. Harry didn’t blame them. They had been standing for a long time and, if the Hat Stall was any indication, they would be for a while longer.  
Castiel was up there for ten minutes. Fifteen. People were getting restless. Castiel’s face went a bit red under the Hat. She was under there for eighteen minutes before something unheard of happened. The Hat didn’t shout out it’s answer. It simply said it in a normal voice. And it said, “Hufflepuff.”

* * *

 

Castiel walked over to the boats and sat down in the back of an open one, slightly distracted. A girl walked over to her. “Can I sit with you?”  
She looked up at her. “Of course,” Cas moved over to make room for her. “My name is Castiel.” She held out a hand.  
“I’m Laura,” she shook her hand. “That’s one of the stranger names I’ve heard in the wizarding world.”  
“Yes, they do seem to pick unique ones,” Cas said. “Are your parents wizards?”  
“My mum’s a witch. What about you?”  
“No, I’m a muggleborn,” she said. “You’ve yet to make a comment about my accent.”  
“Well, you wouldn’t be at Hogwarts if you weren’t going here, so I don’t think it really matters where you’re from,” Laura shrugged. “But now that you’ve mentioned it, where are you from in America?”  
“Lebanon, Kansas.” It wasn’t lying if she did live there. “It’s in the Midwest.”  
Laura nodded. Two boys climbed into the section of the boat in front of them. “Hi, hope you don’t mind us sitting here.”  
“It’s fine,” Laura said. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Dennis Creevey,” the one on the right side said. “This is Owen Caudwell.”  
Owen had blond hair that went in every direction and a soft voice that counteracted Dennis’ exuberance. “Hello.”  
“I’m Laura Madley.”  
“Castiel Novak,” she said. These were her yearmates, possibly housemates. She had best make friends of at least a few of them.  
“You’re American?” Dennis said. “That’s so cool! Why are you going to Hogwarts? I thought there were schools in America.”  
“There are,” Cas said, “But I’m in England for the year, so I’m going to Hogwarts, not an American school.”  
“You’ve got a funny name. Does it mean something?” Castiel began to suspect that she would like Owen much more than Dennis.  
“It means ‘shield of God’ in Hebrew. It’s not so bad. I’ve been called that my entire life.”  
“Is it okay if I call you Cassie instead?”  
“No,” she said. That was what the others called her when they were threatening her or making fun of her. No one else will be able to call her that.  
“How about Cas, then?” He really didn't give up. Even she wasn’t this ignorant to others discomfort.  
“That is acceptable.” She regretted letting him in the boat. But it was too late now. The boats were already moving.  
“So, my brother Colin, he’s a third year Gryffindor, I hope I’m a Gryffindor,” Dennis said. His constant chatter was starting to annoy her. “He says that Harry Potter goes here and he’s friends with him.”  
“Harry didn’t mention your brother,” Cas said. “Is it possible that your brother was mistaken?”  
“You know Harry Potter?” Dennis asked her, turning to face her. He turned so hard he fell out of the boat. After a few seconds, something put him back in. Interesting. “How do you know Harry Potter?”  
“We were in the same train compartment on the way to school. We talked and, like I said, he didn’t mention your brother. Perhaps your brother meant that he was acquaintances with him.” Castiel said. “Why does it matter?”  
Laura explained. “Harry is considered somewhat famous in the wizarding world. When he was a baby, a dark wizard tried to kill him, but the curse he used rebounded and killed him instead. And now he’s famous.”  
Castiel furrowed her brow. “It doesn’t sound like Harry actually did anything. If anything, I would say that it was either a mistake with the casting of the spell or protections put on Harry that made the curse backfire, not anything that he himself did. Do people actually believe that an infant could defeat a fully grown and trained wizard?”  
“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds stupid,” Dennis said. That made him quiet for a time. It was a welcome respite.  
When the castle came into view, everyone gasped. Castiel included. It was a marvel of human engineering. And it was supposedly over a thousand years old. The fact that it has lasted this long was incredible. Human sentiment, but she was human now.  
They arrived at the school and were herded into a stairwell, where a woman in dark green robes was waiting for them. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and led them into the Great Hall. It was larger than she expected, but warm. She had valued warmth as a human before as well. They gathered together in front of the faculty table and watched as Professor McGonagall put a hat and stool up.  
Castiel was caught off guard when the Hat started singing. She was aware that it talked, but the singing was unusual and slightly unnerving. She stood closer to Laura and Owen. Dennis was off searching the tables for his brother. Then the Sorting began.  
Owen was the first one of them to go up. He went into Hufflepuff. Good for him. Dennis went to Gryffindor. It was obvious which one was his brother. The resemblance was uncanny. It was a while before Laura was called up. She also went into Hufflepuff. She sat next to Owen and waited for Castiel to be sorted.  
Just as McGonagall got to her name, she frowned. Castiel thought that maybe she hadn’t been on the list earlier. “Novak, Castiel.”  
She stepped up to the Hat. Hopefully, it would understand the importance of her mission and not reveal anything. She sat down and the Hat was put on her head. She couldn’t see anything out of the hat and that bothered her.  
“I bother you? No, wait, just the fact that you can’t see is bothering you, not me,” a voice whispered in her ear. No one else would be able to hear it.  
Hello, she greeted. How does this work? Do we talk? Tell each other our names, discuss things?  
“Oh, no need for talk, Castiel,” the Hat said. “But if you like, you may call me Merlin. He was the first student I ever sorted. You, though, are by far the oldest.”  
You won’t tell anyone, will you?  
“Of course not,” Merlin assured her. “I’ll just take a look through your memories. Who knows if I’ll ever have another chance like this again.”  
That does seem unlikely, Cas thought. But, please, feel free.  
It took a while. The reason most sortings were so short was because the Hat could look through their entire life in seconds. Castiel had been alive for much longer than that.  
“Well, that was very informative,” Merlin said. “Now I feel like I’ve earned my title as the smartest hat in the world.” He took a breath. “My dear, we really need to work on your sense of humor.”  
Castiel went a bit red. I’ve been getting better over the years.  
“Yes, those hunters have been good for you. Realized a whole bunch of things with their help, yes?”  
Yes, Castiel thought. She was saddened by the thoughts that filled her head afterwards. Everything had gone so wrong. So many things, deaths, she could have prevented.  
“Slow down there, there was nothing you could have done,” Merlin soothed. “It’s all in the past now, and you can’t change it, no matter how much you want to.”  
She felt a bit better. There was nothing she could do. He was right. But she still wished she could have been more helpful, that less people had been hurt by her actions, that she could have saved some of her brothers.  
The hat sighed. How did it even do that? It had no lungs. “I know how to sort you now,” he said. “But I think you should befriend Harry, for real. Not just for your mission.”  
I was already thinking about doing that.  
“And that is why you are a-Hufflepuff.” That last word was said out loud for the whole Hall to hear. She sent thoughts of gratitude while the Hat was taken off of her head.  
Castiel stood up off of the stool. It was very uncomfortable sitting on it for long periods of time. As she walked over to Laura and Owen, she noticed that the entire Hall had gone silent. She tried to show that that didn’t bother her and sat down across from the both of them, keeping her face straight.  
There was clapping. She turned around. It was Harry. Then Ron and Hermione joined. Laura. Owen. The rest of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And the entire Hall in such loud applause. Louder than it had been all night. She smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas jinxed it!


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is so done with the stupid tournament and it hasn't even started.

**The Announcement**

Castiel watched the rest of the Sorting. Most thought it was boring after hers, but she thought it was fairly interesting. One new Hufflepuff sat next to her, Kevin Whitby. She was sad and confused because she didn't know why she was sad. Then she remembered the other Kevin.

Then the food appeared and she made an attempt to distract herself with it. One of the few things she missed about being human was the taste of food. Whereas before, she could taste every individual molecule, she could now taste the normal human range, which was much more pleasant. The forest for the trees, or something like that. Human idioms still confused her sometimes.

The feast was delicious. As they ate, the people around her began to talk about things. “I'm a half-blood,” Laura said. “What about you all?”

“Both of my parents are wizards,” Owen said. “My dad works for the Ministry. Mum, at the Prophet.” What a strange name for a newspaper. It didn't see the future, why call it a prophet?

“Muggleborn,” Kevin said. “Parents are both in business.”

“What about you, Cas?” Owen asked.

“Muggleborn,” she replied. She took another bite to discourage more questions. It didn't work.

“What do your parents do?” Laura asked.

Castiel thought about this. She didn't want to lie. “My father's an author.” Technically true. “Mostly non fiction.” Also true. “You wouldn't know them.” Again, true, if a bit of a stretch.

“Cool,” Kevin said. “What'd he say when found out you were a witch?”

This is one of those areas where it might be advantageous to lie. “He accepted it. What about your parents, Kevin?”

“My dad had a hard time believing it was real,” he said. “My mum, though,” he laughed. “She quizzed Professor Flitwick about everything there is to know about the wizarding world. She wanted to make sure she could keep in touch and keep me safe and worry even though I'm here.” That made a few of the others chuckle. Is that what mothers are like?

Dumbledore stood up at the front, supposedly to make an announcement. “So, now that we’re all fed and watered, I must once more ask for you attention, while I give out a few notices.”

He went on to give out a list of forbidden objects from the caretaker, Mr. Filch. Apparently, there were over four hundred and thirty seven items that were no longer allowed. The forbidden forest is forbidden, and the younger students cannot go to Hogsmeade. Also there will be no Quidditch Cup this year.

“What!” An older student next to her exclaimed. Castiel thought he might be on the team. He was a sixth year. In his conversations with his friends, they talked about the sport and called him Cedric.

“This will be due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher’s time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-”

Thunder came from the ceiling and the door to the Great Hall banged open. A man in a cloak walked through and went toward the teachers table. He had a grizzled appearance and some of the older students seemed to recognize him. His entire face was scarred and he had a fake limb.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Dumbledore said, unfazed, “Professor Moody.”

There was a small bit of applause from Dumbledore and Hagrid. The students started talking to each other.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore continued, “We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

Castiel groaned. Why?

 

* * *

 

This was a horrible idea. Of course, what did she expect? An easy charge with no possibility of danger and no enemies? No, then it wouldn't be much of a mission.

Castiel had heard about the Triwizard Tournament. The last wizard she had talked to _died_ in the Tournament. He was only sixteen. It was the Dumbledores who pushed for the discontinuation of the Tournament after the boy’s death. Why was he bringing it back now?

She looked around the Hall. Hermione seems distressed when the death toll was mentioned, as were a few of the first years, but she mostly saw excitement and intrigue. How could humans be happy about a potential death sport?

There was an age restriction. Like that was going to stop someone from entering, themselves or someone else. There are always loopholes. She had learned that much from her brothers. She could already hear people plotting on how to enter or bribe the impartial judge. On the bright side, people stopped talking about her sorting.

Castiel, Laura, Kevin and Owen got up from the table together and followed the sixth year, Cedric. “Dorms are down here everyone.”

He led them down to a sublevel, but not into the dungeons. Yes, this castle had dungeons and there were classes held down there.

The living portraits gave way to still life paintings. Cedric stopped by one of a large fruit bowl. “This here is the entrance to the kitchens. You have to tickle the pear to get in. The house-elves work and live back there,” he said. “They don't mind you stopping by, in fact, they love helping you and giving you food. Just don't go in there too often and don't distract them from their regular chores.”

He continued on down the hall. The entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms was behind a stack of barrels. The password was a series of taps on the middle barrel of the second row. If you got it wrong too many times, you would be doused in vinegar. Effective way to discourage trespassers.

The common room was warm, round and open. It had oak furnishings and soft quilts everywhere. There were circular windows high on the wall, but level with the ground outside, so if someone walked by, you could see their feet. Above the fireplace, the was a woman sleeping in the frame. The placard said Helga Hufflepuff. The founder, then.

Cedric stood in the middle of the room. “Girls are on the left, boys on the right. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an older year, or Professor Sprout, she's our head of house. I think we're going to have a great year. Try not to cause problems. I'll leave you all to get settled. Goodnight.”

Owen and Kevin went to find their rooms and she and Laura did, too. They were together, with Castiel closest to the door, and Laura to her right. The other three girls had already formed their own group, so she and Laura talked with each other before bed.

“Are you excited for the year?” She asked. Castiel changed really quickly to avoid another incident like the one on the train. Thankfully, no one saw anything.

“I don't think excited is the right word for it,” Cas replied. She put her trunk away under her bed.

Laura turned to look at her. “How do you feel then?”

Castiel sat on her bed. “Apprehensive. Anxious.”

“You have a very grown up vocabulary, Cas,” she said.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Just a statement of fact,” Laura tucked herself in. “Goodnight, Cas!”

“Goodnight.”

Castiel drew the four posters around her bed. Great for privacy. She was tempted to draw some sigils on the back of them since she was human now, but was afraid that someone would find them and either get rid of them or tell a teacher. She decided to deal with it in the morning. Being a human was tiring and she needed to remember how to fall asleep.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is uncomfortable with lying but does her best. Draco is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer, but I couldn't find a better place to cut it off.

**The First Day**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at breakfast the next day, talking about their schedules when they next saw Castiel. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and, while her uniform was arranged perfectly, she had a disheveled look about her. Harry waved her over to them. She quickly walked towards him and stopped about two feet away, not sitting down.

“Hello, Harry,” she said, her voice was low, not as low as it had been yesterday when they first woke her up, but still lower than what Harry thought of her normal.

“Hey, Cas,” he said. “How are you doing?”

“I'm fine,” she stated. It was an automatic response.

Harry gave her a cursory glance. “Really?”

“No,” Cas shrugged. “But that's what you're supposed to say to keep the conversation from getting awkward, which it now has.” she paused. “Sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “No need for apologies. Why don't you sit down?”

Cas looked around the room, as if checking to see if anyone was watching, and slowly sat, still keeping small distance from him. She shifted, trying to get comfortable. When she finally stopped, she didn’t look comfortable, but that was probably something else.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Ron asked. He took another bite of his food, but was paying attention, which was something.

“Um, well,” Castiel started. “This might sound strange, but I’ve never actually… gone to school before.”

“Were you homeschooled?” Hermione asked. Castiel nodded. “That’s totally fine. It actually explains a lot.”

“It does?” Cas did that head tilt thing where she was confused. Her eyes were focused on Hermione. “Explains what?”

“Your expressions, your discomfort level, your social interactions,” Hermione said, going off the mental list that she had. “I feel better knowing the reasons why.”

“Oh,” she said. “I've been trying to improve on those. My friends have told me I've been getting better.”

“Your friends back in America?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Sam and Dean.”

“Tell us about them.”

Castiel tilted her head again. “Okay. Sam and Dean are brothers. Dean is the older one. I’m better friends with him,” she sighed. “Of course, my family doesn’t really approve of either of them. They have asked me multiple times to stop associating with them. I think they’ve helped me a lot.”

“How long have you known each other?”

“About nine years.” That was a surprise. Cas would have been about three then. She would have practically grown up with them.

“Why doesn’t your family like them?” asked Ron.

“They think they’ve poisoned my mind and turned me against them.” She shrugged. “My father and a few of my brothers like them. Vast majority don't.”

“You have a lot of siblings?” Ron was getting more bacon.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I’m the youngest.” She adds as an afterthought.

“I have five older brothers and a younger sister. Know what it’s like to have a big family.”

She nods, but she doesn’t believe him. She must have a very large family if she doesn’t think that Ron has a big one in comparison. She stands up and goes back to Hufflepuff table to sit with her new friends as the schedules are being passed out.

“Oh, we didn't get to ask her about her sorting!” Hermione gasped. “How did we miss that?”

“I doubt that she wants to talk about it ‘Mione,” Harry said. “She isn't very comfortable talking about herself. In case you hadn’t noticed. And if you think about it, she’s never had to.”

“What are you talking about?” Ron asked.

Harry shifted to face Ron. Hermione could hear him just fine, but Ron needed the extra attention. “She’s been homeschooled her whole life. That means that she almost never associates with other children. Her best friends have known her for nine years. They were there for most of her life. She never had to talk about her past or herself because the people she was surrounded by already know everything there is to know and probably lived through it with her. There was simply no need.”

“That is remarkably insightful of you, Harry,” Hermione gives a proud smile. “Come on, we’re going to be late to Herbology.” And they left to start their day.

* * *

 

Castiel stayed with Laura and sort of followed/led her all morning. First class of the day for them was Potions. Laura told Cas all sorts of horror stories she had heard about the professor as they made their way to his class. Professor Snape sounded mean and a bit unfit to be a teacher of children. Why was he employed at Hogwarts?

They found some seats together in the middle, with Owen and Kevin sitting in front of them. Hufflepuffs had Potions with the Ravenclaws, one of their many classes with them. It’s supposed to not be as bad as the Gryffindor/Slytherin classes, but when comparing to those, it seemed like you could only go up.

The doors behind them opened up and Professor Snape walked in, black cloak swishing behind him. That seemed overly dramatic. It set a mood for the class, which seemed to be the intent. “Welcome to first year Potions class,” he sneered. “I expect none of you truly understand the importance and power of Potions. There will be no wand waving in this class. Most don’t have the patience to stand over a simmering cauldron all day, yet it is necessary for the properties in the brew to be perfect. Quills out, we shall start with the notes.”

Castiel had actually been looking forward to Potions class. All the rituals she had performed with Sam and Dean, plus before that with her brothers, had given her excellent skills in magical mixtures and knowledge in how certain ingredients would react with each other. Now that she had a taste of Professor Snape’s teaching style, the prospect of an entire year of this seemed daunting and bleak. The man was brilliant at what he did, of that there was no doubt. But he was a horrible teacher.

Transfiguration was quite tame afterwards. Professor McGonagall explained her subject and its uses in everyday life thoroughly. Then she gave them a demonstration of the upper level of the spectrum. Of course, they were nowhere near that skill level yet, and started with turning matches into needles.

If Cas was being honest, this was the part she had been dreading. Actual use of magic. She had yet to test her magic and had no idea where it was at. She pulled out her wand and gave it her best shot. It turned out she actually had a knack for the spell. The matchstick had turned a metallic shade and one end went pointy. McGonagall gave her five points for that. Her new friends were very happy with the points, but slightly disappointed it wasn’t them who earned them.

Lunch passed by very quickly. Castiel ate and did her homework, while occasionally glancing over at Harry and Ron to see how they were doing. She was doing her homework now so she would have more time later for other activities, like mapping out the castle in her mind and research in the library on ways to keep Harry out of the Tournament. She was almost certain that he would end up in there. She just wasn’t sure how yet.

After lunch, she had double Charms. The teacher was quite amusing and she enjoyed the class. He radiated a positive and passionate energy. It was mostly an introduction to the class. He didn’t give any homework, but she assumed that would not be the case later.

She and Laura were walking past the entrance hall when there was a commotion. Castiel arrived just in time to see Draco Malfoy turn into a ferret. When she stopped, she saw that it was Professor Moody who had done so to him. Who then proceeded to tell him off and bounce him off of the ceiling and the floor.

It was horrible. Every squeal of pain that came from him, filled Castiel with shock, horror and anger. Anger at Moody, anger at the students who were laughing, the ones that did nothing. She longed to cry out at the injustice of this, but she couldn’t find her voice. Luckily, McGonagall had one for her.

“Professor Moody, what- what are you doing?” she said as her eyes followed the ferret’s progress around the room.

“Teaching,” said Moody. This was what he called teaching? Castiel didn’t want to see what his actual class was like if that was the case.

“Teach- Moody, is that a student?” McGonagall shrieked.

“Yep,” said Moody.

“No!” Castiel was never so proud of a teacher than when she saw Professor McGonagall run down those stairs and change Malfoy back and proceed to tell Moody off.

Malfoy made some vague comment about his father, then ran through Castiel and Laura to get away. She motioned for Laura to stay behind as she followed him, sounds of McGonagall’s rage in her ears.

She found Draco a couple of turns away from the hall. There were no paintings in this area. He was leaning hard against the walls and breathing heavily. Castiel dropped her bag with a thud and rushed to his side. “Where does it hurt?” she asked, trying to get a look at his face.

“Get away from me!” he said, yanking his arm away from her touch. But then he cried out in pain from the sudden movement. “Ah!”

Castiel gave him a gentle push to the floor. “Let me see that.” Her healer instincts were taking over. She looked at his arm. It was a break in his wrist and upper arm. Something was wrong with his leg. Maybe a few cracked ribs, and there was definitely a head injury, possible concussion. How she longed for the time when she could fix this all with just a touch to his head. He was crying. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, let’s get you to the hospital wing.” She tried to pick him up off the ground.

“No, no,” he pulled her down next to him. The effort of it caused him to grunt in pain. “No, I don’t need to go.”

“Don’t be idiotic,” she said, matching his quiet tone, but made up for lack of volume in intensity. “Anyone who was watching or cared enough could see that that man hurt you. I’d be surprised if you don’t have any cracked ribs. They might even be broken. You need to see Madam Pomfrey.”

He ducked his head in more silent sobs. “That’s just it, there,” he said, softly, “no one did notice. Not one of them. They all laughed as he did it and my _friends_ didn’t help me or come after me.” His voice turned angry now. “Why are you even here?”

There was blood coming on to his face from a gash on his forehead. How she wished she had her healing powers and she could just fix that. “Because that wasn’t right. What he did to you, that wasn’t right! You could have gotten seriously injured, you _have_ gotten seriously injured!” She shook her head. “I don’t care what it is you may have done, that made him think you deserved that, no one does. Teachers should not act like that. Now, you need medical treatment. If this goes untreated, it will get worse. Please.”

Draco cried a few more silent tears. He seemed so practiced in that, it worried Castiel. She stroked his back, up and down with his shaky breaths to try to calm him down. He cleared his throat and tried to speak evenly. It only half worked. “I don’t need to go to the hospital wing.” When Castiel tried to protest, he continued, “I know some healing spells, I’ll be fine.”

“Tell them to me,” she states.

“Why-”

“Just say them,” she repeats. He recites them to her, along with the movements and purposes and she draws out her wand.

“What are you doing?” he tries to shift away from her.

“I am going to perform those spells, because I’m not sure what the effect a concussion will have on your magical abilities and I don’t want you to accidentally fry your brain,” she points her wand at his head.

“But you’re a first year!” Draco protests.

“And you’ve been doing these sorts of spells since before you even came to school, tell me I’m wrong.” She was hoping he would. Her heart broke a bit when she didn’t.

The spells didn’t work perfectly. That was to be expected. But it was enough. His arm was no longer swelling and cracked. He could walk without too much trouble and breath with minimal pain. “I'm pretty sure you still have a concussion,” she said, “I don't think you should use magic until tomorrow. If it's still bothering you then, I _will_ take you to Madam Pomfrey.”

“That is entirely unnecessary,” Draco stood, grimacing.

“What did you do to anger Moody, anyway?” Castiel asked.

Draco was expecting this. “I took a shot at somebody from behind. Its apparently unsportsmanlike.”

Cas tilted her head. “That's actually a very smart tactic. I wouldn't recommend it in a school setting, but in a life or death situation, it's important to have any advantage over your opponent. If they don't see you coming, then they can't defend themselves against your attack.”

Draco stared at her. “With thoughts like that, how come you're not in Slytherin? Ow.”

“You're still in pain,” she pointed out.

“Oh, that's why,” he said. “I have a pain relief potion in my dorms. I'll be fine,” he looked her in the eyes. “If you tell anyone about this, you'll regret it.”

“I know how hard that would be on you,” she said. “You feel you need to look out for yourself because no one else will. Your reputation is there to protect you. I won't take that from you.” She put her hand on his arm.

He glanced at that hand, then back at her. “Thank you,” he whispered, so quiet she could barely hear it, then walked away. Castiel followed him with her eyes until he completely disappeared from her sight.

 

Castiel was searching through the nearly empty library that evening before dinner. It was, after all, the first day of classes and hardly anyone had any homework. But it didn’t entirely surprise Cas to find Hermione wandering about the shelves. She was pulling out books and stacking the ones she found on a floating pile behind her and sending them to a table.

“Hello, Hermione,” she said.

Her head snapped toward her. “Oh,” she breathed. “Hello, Castiel. You startled me there.”

“Sorry,” she pressed her lips together. “Dean says I need a bell.”

Hermione laughed. “Maybe, Cas. That’s sounds really funny. Imagining you with a bell. Precious.” She shook the picture out of her head. “Why are you in the library, Cas? I don’t think you could’ve gotten a lot of homework on your first day.”

“I could say the same about you, Hermione,” she responded.

“Just looking up some things for extracurricular activities,” Hermione said. “What about you?”

“I’m looking at wizarding law and traditions,” Cas replied. If she found the right book, she could help both Harry and Draco. “Do you know where I might find those books?”

“Two shelves down, on the right,” she pointed. “Are you enjoying your classes so far?”

“For the most part, yes,” Castiel forgot that humans liked to engage in small talk. She would have to play along until a point came in the conversation that she could leave without being rude. “I’m disappointed in Potions. I was looking forward to that class.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said. “At least you don’t have his class with the Slytherins or Gryffindors. He plays favorites. Snape dislikes Harry. He probably won’t have a problem with you Hufflepuffs, though.”

“I don’t know. If he keeps treating us like idiots who will never understand his subject, I doubt anyone will even bother trying. It’s a horrible teaching method.” Castiel shook her head. Snape obviously hated teaching the subject. He could do much better work somewhere else and he might enjoy it more. Why was he even here?

Hermione put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You’re not an idiot. You prove Snape wrong and do your absolute best. You are quite brilliant. I can tell,” she smiled. “I’ve got to get to work, but if you want to talk, I’ll be at the table over there. Good luck.”

She walked off and Castiel almost breathed a sigh of relief. Cas went to the shelf that Hermione recommended. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Hermione, it’s just that she wanted to get to work and didn’t like wasting time with meaningless conversations.

Castiel pulled a book out on the rights of minors and began to read.


	5. Professor Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't like Professor Moody. The feeling is mutual.

**Professor Moody**

Harry was in his second defense class, about to be put under the Imperius again when Castiel came in. He saw her yesterday in the halls. She was very happy to talk to him and seemed to be having a good time at Hogwarts. It was a little hard to tell, though, since she didn't much show her emotions on her face of in her voice. Harry soon began to look for her minute facial movements and her eyes to figure out what she was feeling. Right now, she seemed to be feeling slightly embarrassed for interrupting Moody’s class.

Cas took a quick glance at Harry before looking at Professor Moody. “Professor Sprout would like to speak with you as soon as you're done,” she said.

“Does she now?” Moody said.

“Yes,” Cas replied, even though it was obviously a rhetorical question. “She didn't specify what it was about.”

Moody was contemplating something. “Miss Novak, was it?” Castiel nodded. “Come in, I'd like to demonstrate something for this class.”

Harry didn't like where this was going. Cas tilted her head like she always did when she didn't understand something. “Sir?”

“I would like,” he said, enunciating every word like he was talking to a small child, “to perform a spell on you as a demonstration for my class. Please come to the front of the room.”

Castiel hesitated as she stepped forward. She clearly didn't feel comfortable right now. Harry had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. When she reached the front and turned around to face the class, Moody pointed his wand and said, “Imperio.”

The class waited for her to go glassy eyed and start doing random things. After a few moments, Cas cleared her throat. “I think I'll just, um, leave.” She headed towards the door. “Good day.”

Harry stared after her as she left. It was like Moody never even cast the curse. What was that?

Moody quickly tried to regain control of the classroom. “She must have even more natural talent than you, Potter. Very impressive. Ten points to Hufflepuff.”

They were all distracted by that for the rest of the day. Cas didn't even know what that spell was or what it was supposed to do. There was no way she could have been able to pull that off.

People were still talking about that in the halls on the way to dinner, when a very angry looking Castiel stormed past them. She walked right up to Professor Moody, who was standing about ten feet away from them.

She patiently tapped him on the shoulder, and the moment he turned around, she punched him in the face with her right hand, and grabbed something from out of his coat. Cas began to walk away. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the events unfold.

“Stop it right there, missy,” Moody called while reaching around for his wand.

“Peeves!” Castiel yelled, holding up a piece of wood. It was Moody’s wand!

The poltergeist zoomed into the hall and plucked it out of her flat palm, cackling madly. He began shooting spells in random directions as he flew off to cause more mayhem. Castiel smiled, but it was a crazed smile, that did not fit on her face.

“How dare you-” he rushed her from behind. She turned and grabbed the arm reaching for her, twisting it, and used his own weight to flip him. He was lying on his stomach, with one of his hands still held by Castiel.

“No,” she said, voice flat. Her expression hadn't changed at all during this incident. Her face was impassive, but her eyes were cold and hard. “How dare _you_ . How dare _you,_ Alastor Moody. If you ever try anything, like what you pulled today, I will drag you down to hell myself. Trust me, it won't be pleasant.” Her voice was stone.

McGonagall showed up trailing two students. “Miss Novak, what are you doing?”

Castiel released Moody's arm and faced McGonagall. “Teaching.” No one failed to see the irony in her statement.

Moody grunted as he stood up. His magical eye was fixed on Castiel as he talked to McGonagall. “I believe that she is one of Sprout's students. Perhaps, we should all go discuss this in her office.”

Professor McGonagall’s lips thinned, but she nodded. “Miss Novak, follow me.” She turned on her heel and left, Cas and Moody close behind.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was angry. She had rarely been so angry, and it was only multiplied by her bodies youth. One of the teachers of this school had tried to put her under mind control. A teacher, who was supposed to care and nurture, at Hogwarts school, which is supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world, had tried to put a student, a first year no less, under mind control, using an unforgivable curse that would normally end in a lifetime sentence in the worst prison on the planet. Angry wasn't really a good word in this situation.

When she finally found out what that spell was, Castiel had been horrified. The thought of someone else being in control of her thoughts and actions, _again,_ was devastating to her. How dare Moody try and do that to her?

So she got her revenge and insured that it would never happen again. And if she caused a little chaos by giving Peeves his wand, well…

Professor Sprout’s office was located near the greenhouses. It was homey, with all sorts of nice plants around. The woman herself had just arrived and was trying to straighten things in order to impress McGonagall. It wasn't working.

“Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody!” she said, shuffling some papers before sitting behind her desk. “Please, sit. What is this about?”

McGonagall's lips thinned as she lowered herself into the chair. Castiel and Moody sat after she did. “There was an incident in the halls today that involved Professor Moody and Miss Novak here. We came here to get the facts of the situation as you are her head of house.”

Sprout looked shocked. “What happened?” She looked at Cas to explain.

“I allowed my emotions to dictate my actions,” Cas replied. “In a public setting.”

“What she means to say,” McGonagall cut in, “is that she physically attacked Moody in the hallway.”

Sprout was alarmed. “Castiel? But she one of the calmest children in my classes. I can't picture it. Why?”

“That is what I would like to know as well,” McGonagall said. “Why did you attack Professor Moody?”

Castiel glanced between the two female professors. “I was angry at him. He did something that I felt violated my privacy and my rights and I responded violently,” she stated. “I don't regret my actions, only that I did it in a public area in front of the other students. I think I may have tarnished both of our reputations and encouraged disrespect towards the professors of this school. What I should have done was talk to him civilly, at a time when there were no students around. What I did was wrong, and I willingly accept whatever punishment you seem fit.”

“What is it that Professor Moody did that caused you to feel that way, Castiel?” Sprout asked.

“When I went to deliver your message, Professor Sprout,” she explained, still not raising her voice, just stating the events, “he asked me to demonstrate something for the class, and then attempted to put me under the Imperius curse without telling me what the curse was or what it did. I had to find out from someone else.”

McGonagall and Sprout paled at Castiel’s story and turned on Moody. “You performed _what_ curse on her?” McGonagall shouted, voice trembling in rage. “She is a first year and you didn't even explain what was going to happen? Or that it is highly illegal and dangerous? What were you thinking?”

Moody gave a small sigh. This was not going in his favor. “I was planning on showing my students the effect the spell would have on someone who was not expecting it,” he muttered. “Of course that backfired, as it seems that Miss Novak is immune to the Imperius Curse.”

“Immune?” Professor McGonagall asked, with a pointed look at Cas.

She nodded. “That is how come I did not react to the curse when it was first performed. It appears that I am now resistant to most mind control. That would have been useful earlier,” Cas half grumbled.

“Now?” Sprout cried. “You’ve been under mind control before?”

All professors began to look at Castiel in a very odd manner. She shrugged. “I’ve had a very interesting life.” That didn’t seem to satisfy them, so Cas quickly changed the topic. “What is my punishment going to be?”

McGonagall blinked, then turned in deference to Sprout. “She’s your student.”

Sprout seemed flustered. “Well,” she began, “I think, considering the circumstances, a week’s worth of detentions,” she glanced at McGonagall, “served in the hospital wing. You will report to Madam Pomfrey after classes today and every day this week. And you will work until she dismisses you.”

Castiel gave a slight bow of her head. “Thank you,” she stood. “I will see you in classes tomorrow. Good day.” And she left without another word.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's detentions ft. Dick jokes.
> 
> Or: Madam Pomfrey is chill and British desserts have weird names.

**Consequences**

Castiel went up to the hospital wing to begin her punishment. All in all, this didn’t seem like such a big deal when held against what she did. Maybe they actually took into account what Moody did. Huh.

“Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?” Cas called out to the matronly woman.

“Miss Novak,” she replied. “Are you injured?”

Apparently Madam Pomfrey hadn’t been told. “No, I was told to report to you for my detentions. I have them all week. Do you have anything for me to do right now?”

A slight frown creased Madam Pomfrey’s face. “When did this happen?”

“This afternoon,” Castiel offered. “I apologize. I assumed that since you would be handling my punishment that you would have been informed of the circumstances.” Pomfrey nodded for her to continue. “When I went to fetch Professor Moody for Professor Sprout, he performed the Imperius Curse on me as a demonstration for the class. It didn’t take hold like it was supposed to, so I had no idea what he was doing at the time. When I was told later, I reacted rather violently and punched Professor Moody in the face and gave his wand to Peeves’,” she stated bluntly.

“I see,” Pomfrey replied in a clipped tone. “Well, then. I suppose I’ll have to find something for you to do.” The older woman went off to her office, and instead of coming back with cleaning supplies as Castiel had thought, she came back with a book on low level medicinal potions. “I’ll be brewing some more of these tomorrow and shall need your assistance. You may read them from now until dinner. If you have questions, please come to me.”

Castiel was confused. She had heard many stories of detentions in the Medical Wing being served by cleaning nearly everything that Madam Pomfrey could think of. Never had she heard of doing potions, which happened to be one of her best subjects, despite how much Snape didn’t want to admit it. “Of course, Madam Pomfrey. Is there anything you would like me to read up on specifically?”

Pomfrey gave an almost indiscernible smile. “The Pepper-Up potion,” she supplied. “Oh, and pain relievers. I need to replenish stock on those. Professor Moody came in and took the last one.” Another student came in taking away the matron with that last cryptic smile.

Castiel sat in a corner and began reading, wondering if the entire staff was on her side.

 

* * *

 

At dinner, the Hall was buzzing with all the people talking about what happened. Castiel had once again become the talk of the school. It was almost like she was Harry with the stories they were coming up with.

Some were saying that Cas broke Moody’s limbs for taking house points. Another said that Moody came and knocked her out and dragged her to the Hospital Wing. While they were all very interesting, that wasn’t what happened.

“She just totally dominated him!” Ron said in between bites. Hermione watched him with a look of vague disgust.

Ginny joined in. “It was amazing! Moody couldn’t even defend himself,” she pointed out. “We should have her teach Defense.”

“But she didn’t use magic,” Hermione said. “That class is Defence Against the  _ Dark Arts, _ not Defense against unsuspecting teachers.” She seemed put out that she did it to a professor.

“Look who’s talking, Hermione,” Harry drawled, thinking back to when the three of them had attacked Snape the previous year. And of course, first year, when Hermione set fire to the man, a thought that gave Harry particular pleasure. “And it’s not like she didn’t have a good reason to be angry. Moody just put that spell on her without even telling her what he was doing.”

“But it didn’t work on her,” Ron informed. “She just walked out of the class when Moody put the spell on her.”

“Wait, really?” Ginny asked. “She’s immune to the Imperius? Or did she just throw it off like Harry did?”

“No, it never had a hold in the first place,” Hermione explained. “Maybe she’s had the spell done to her before?”

“Then she would have known what the spell was in the beginning and hit Moody right in class,” Harry maintained. “What I want to know is where she learned to fight like that.”

“Why don’t you ask her?” Ginny said, pointing to the person coming in the Hall. Cas!

She was about to walk to the Hufflepuff table across the room, but Harry got her attention and waved her over. She looked over at her table, but her friends weren’t in yet, so she walked toward Harry. Cas sat down next to him and across from Ginny and Hermione. Ron was on Harry’s other side. “Yes?”

“What happened?” Ginny asked. “Did you get in a lot of trouble?”

“I’ve got detention all week in the Hospital Wing,” Cas replied, looking at her. “I think that Professor Sprout was lenient because she thought I was somewhat justified. That and she doesn’t like Moody.” She tilted her head like she does when she's thinking. "That might also explain why Madam Pomfrey started acting nicer after I told her why I had detention."

“What you did was more than justified,” Ron crowed. “It was awesome! Where did you learn to fight like that?”

She turned to look at him. “A lot of people. My siblings. Sam and Dean. Bobby. Practical experience.” She shrugged. “Never thought I would be using it here.”

“You mean you’ve never had formal training?” Hermione exclaimed, finally sounding interested and a slight bit impressed. “And you were able to take down an Auror?”

“What’s an Auror?” Cas asked.

Ron looked at Harry. “She doesn’t even know who it was she took down?” He swallowed his food and began to explain to her. “An Auror is an elite Dark Wizard catcher. He was one of the best in the business until he retired. They have to go through all sorts of training and stuff to be able to get there. And you took him down without breaking a sweat or getting hit yourself!”

Castiel just shrugged again. “I guess it does sound impressive when you put it like that,” she admitted, “but what I did today wasn’t a good thing.” Hermione started nodding, agreeing with her. “I lost control of my emotions and assaulted a person of authority in front of his charges. It was open disrespect and showed everyone there that he was not as strong as he wants them to think. If I were to get congratulated on this, people will think that this is an okay thing to do. I should have waited until we were in a private setting before I confronted him and I should have only gotten physical if it was necessary. I let my emotional state control my actions and behaviours.” She shook her head. “Don’t praise me for this, I don’t deserve it.”

“You can’t be expected to just not have feelings, Castiel,” Harry told her. It looked like she didn’t totally agree with that. “What he did to you was bad. You have a right to be angry at him.”

“But I didn’t have the right to take it out on him like that,” she protested. “Can we talk about something else please?”

“Fine,” Ron grumbled. He then reached out to offer a dessert to her. “Do you want some Spotted Dick?”

Castiel looked at him, eyes wide with alarm. “What?” Then she saw what he was holding. “Is that the name of the dessert?” she asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

“Yes?” Ron said, not understanding what was going on. Harry didn’t blame him. He was confused too.

Castiel let out a snort. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth as she started laughing. The laughter got louder, but not obnoxious, like some. It was rather musical. When she finally stopped, she gave a content sigh, still smiling. “I needed that, thank you.”

“What’s so funny?” Ginny asked.

“It’s just that,” she said, “that word means something completely different in America.”

“What, dick?” Castiel chuckled again. Ginny continued, very curious. “So, what does it mean?”

She shook her head. “I shouldn’t tell you. It’s not appropriate for polite conversation.”

“Who said this was a polite conversation?”

Castiel finally relented. “In America, it’s the,” she was trying to put it in a way that was still semi-appropriate. “It’s the unscientific term for a man’s-” she began laughing again. But everyone understood her anyway. They laughed along with her. “It’s mostly used as an insult. Like calling someone an ass.”

“Hey,” Ron said, shaking off the laughter. “You’re in Hogwarts. We say ‘arse’ here.” And they descended into giggles again. Even Hermione, which in itself was a small miracle.

When they all finally stopped, they sat in silence for a bit. Castiel grabbed some food and they just ate together. As they were leaving, Ginny said, “I’m never going to be able to think of that with a straight face ever again.”

And they went to bed smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have literally been writing this story for months, I was just to nervous to post it, but you have been so nice in the comments so far, so I thought that I would just say thank you to all who did and to those who left kudos! Thank you!
> 
> Also, you guys asked when the Winchesters and Gabriel would be here. Gabriel will come during the school year and during the summer after. I haven't decided if Castiel got to Hogwarts by being sent back in time to match with the Harry Potter timeline, or just got sent to another universe, but either way, Cas will introduce the brothers to her wizard friends and it will be hilarious.
> 
> I'll be posting the chapters every few days from now on to give me more time to go over it first. Thanks!


	7. Potion Master and Prince of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Castiel and Draco interaction here. To those who like Snape: warning, he is a big jerk in this story. Also, if Laura and Owen were older, I would totally ship them.
> 
> AN: This came out angstier than intended. I almost made myself cry while writing it. You have been warned.

**Potion Master and Prince of Slytherin**

Castiel thought she was doing pretty well adjusting to being human, to being in a school, to being a female. Occasionally, she would have to make something up on the spot, but since she doesn’t normally broadcast emotions, Cas had a very solid poker face. It was a very useful skill.

Her detentions with Madam Pomfrey were almost complete. She only had today and tomorrow left. So far, they were going pretty well. After reading through the books her first night, Castiel was prepared to assist in making the various potions the matron had requested. It was calm work and the woman was so kind in answering all her questions.

Castiel was always inquisitive and ready to learn. However, she also was very respectful about how she asked them of Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape didn’t not like her questions about potion theory and ingredient interactions, at least during class. Once, he asked her to stay after to discuss one of her questions. He was surprising helpful, but he told her to not interrupt him during lessons again.

Things were running smoothly, which made Cas tense. Something was bound to happen. Maybe it would hold off long enough for her to figure out a plan about the Triwizard Tournament. With the way her luck had run in the past, she knew that her charge was going to be chosen, it didn’t matter if it was illegal. She only had one idea on how to stop it so far, but… she needed a better one.

“Hey, Cas, how many times are we supposed to stir this again?” Laura asked, bringing Cas back to the present. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years were in a practical potion lesson. Laura was working with Castiel, while Kevin and Owen were working together at the table behind them.

“Nine rotations counter-clockwise,” Castiel replied without looking at the instructions up on the board. “But we first need to take it off the heat and add these once I’m finished chopping them.”

Laura nodded and took their cauldron off of the fire and waited for Castiel to finish. “You’re very good at potions, Cas,” she said.

“Yes, I am.” This was the part where she was supposed to point out something Laura was good at. “You are very good at flying on a broomstick.”

“Thanks, but I think it’s a bit more practical to be good at potions than flying,” Laura admitted. “Potions are bloody useful.”

“So is flying,” Owen said. “It is an excellent form of short distance transportation and the most safe and comfortable form of wizard transport.” He looked up from his cauldron to meet her eyes. “You are good. You might even make Hufflepuffs team next year. Maybe even further.”

“Aw, thank you, Owen,” Laura smiled. “But, I meant for academic purposes.”

“Oh,” Owen stated, pinking a little.

“Yeah, you, Kevin and Cas have me beat there.” Her tongue clucked. “You guys will help me with my homework, right?”

“Of course we will,” Kevin smiled and Owen nodded.

This was where Castiel should also say she would help, but Cas hopefully would only spend a year here. “I shall help you for as long as I’m able.” Suitable. Cas poured the chopped up roots into their cauldron and began stirring.

 

* * *

 

The potion turned out perfect. Laura and Castiel put it into a flask, labelled and stoppered it, taking it to the front of the desk. Other students were not quite finished, in fact, it seemed that they were the first group to turn theirs in. Castiel set their potion on Professor Snape’s desk.

Snape had been grading papers when he heard the clink of a flask being set down. The children weren’t supposed to be done yet. “What are you doing, Miss Novak?”

~~_ Claire. _ ~~ “I’m turning in our assignment,” she replied, not flinching at her thoughts. “Whitby and Caudwell are about to finish as well,” Castiel informed the teacher, saying her… ~~_are they_~~ ~~_ friends? _ ~~   saying their last names so he would know who she was talking about.

“It is highly unlikely that you and Madley would be finishing this early,” Snape sneered. “That another group would also be done is even more so. You must have skipped a step in the directions.”

Castiel swallowed something in her throat.  _ But I haven’t eaten anything recently. _ “I do not believe so, sir,” her voice was slightly rougher than it had been. “The directions you gave were quite clear and easy to follow.”

“Flattery will not help you if your potion is a failure, Novak,” he quietly snapped.

An unpleasant sensation was building in her mouth. “The potion is perfectly satisfactory, professor,” Castiel said, beginning to get defensive. There was nothing wrong with their potion. She and Laura had worked hard on it and made sure to follow each step directly and efficiently.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at her. “I suppose we shall see, Miss Novak,” he said, each word enunciated slowly, like he was speaking to someone of lower intelligence. “When it does not work, know it is no one’s fault but your own.” He returned to his papers in a clear dismissal.

The feeling had spread to the backs of Castiel’s eyes. It was supremely unpleasant and she tried to blink it away as she walked back to their workstation. It wasn’t working. She needed to leave.

“Cas?” Laura asked when Castiel picked up her bag and went to keep moving. “You okay?”

“I think I need some fresh air,” she told Laura, trying hard to keep her voice from coming out strangled as she felt. Castiel pushed the door open and left. Once it was closed behind her, she quickly went off in any direction.

It was getting harder to breathe and more painful to keep her eyes open. After a while of going nowhere, Castiel collapsed against a wall, gasping. The gasps turned to painful heaves and soon enough, Castiel was crying.

She had never cried before. It just wasn’t something angels did. They were strong, stoic, they were warriors, they did not cry. Last time as a human, Castiel did not cry, even when she was dying. Now, here trapped inside this  _ weak,  _ **_stupid_ ** body, she was crying.

It was awful, unlike anything she had ever experienced. The tears both soothed her eyes and made them burn. Air was brought into her lungs just to be pushed out again. And she couldn’t  _ s t o p. _

A hand. There was a hand on her back. Castiel tensed up, but the hand just rubbed up and down in soft motions. “Shh, it’s alright,” a familiar voice quieted her cries.

Minutes passed, with each one it got easier to breathe, easier to stop shaking. Tears stopped falling. She looked up. It was Draco Malfoy, sitting next to her, backs both facing the wall. This was the paintingless corridor where they had first met.

“We’ve got to stop running into each other like this,” Draco jokes. At least, Castiel thinks he’s joking. Hesitating, he gave her a smile.

Castiel hiccuped and tried to reply. “Yeah,” she coughed a few times. “We should make a schedule, a signal at least.”

“A signal,” he nods. “And maybe not meet in the middle of the halls. I know a few empty classrooms on the third floor,” he says sarcastically, pointing a thumb over in the direction of the more populated area of the castle.

“Sure,” Castiel’s lips turn up. “I’ll bring the snacks.”

“I’ll bring the tissues,” he said, more serious. Concerned, he tries to meet the eyes Cas is currently hiding behind her arms. “What happened?”

She didn’t like to admit weakness, but Draco had done it for her. “I don’t really know,” she said, voice still uneven. “I turned in Laura and I’s potion, talked to Professor Snape, then I needed air and I left and then I started crying.”

“Snape?” he questioned. “What did he say?” He sounded genuinely curious.

“That we shouldn’t have finished the potion already.” Her throat felt raw. “That it was a failure and it wasn’t going to work. I told him it would and he said when it didn’t, it would be my fault.” Some fluid tried to get out from her nasal cavity. Without tissues present, she sniffed to keep them from falling.

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry, Castiel. He shouldn’t have said that. I bet you did a wonderful potion.”

“We followed every step exactly as it was on the board,” Cas said, not even knowing why, but she didn’t want Draco to think of her as a failure. “It was the right color, sheen, right smoke. There was nothing wrong with it, there can’t have been-”

“I believe you,” Draco interrupted. Cas stopped short and looked at the Slytherin. He sighed and shook his head. “I always knew he could be a bit mean, y’know? But, like, to people who couldn’t listen to instructions, to Gryffindors. You? You’re the opposite of that. You are mild tempered, practical, listening Hufflepuff. He has absolutely no right to be mean to you.”

It was almost as if that was exactly what Castiel needed to hear. Almost as if it was what Draco needed to say. They talked quietly for the rest of the hour, about softer topics. They came up with a signal and neither of them knew if it was a joke or not.

By the time Castiel next saw her friends, there was no evidence at all that she had been crying. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, it was just… fair. Draco let his walls down around her, let himself  _ not _ be strong for a time. When he left, those walls became a fortress and he was the Prince of Slytherin. They both needed to be strong, for others sake and for their own. But around each other, they could relax.

Castiel was strong. She had friends. She was practical.

But that seedling of doubt had been planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, in the book, the third task has a boggart in it that Harry sees as a Dementor. I have an idea for what Castiel's boggart would be, but I was wondering if I should just leave it with the quick little bit it would be as if it were in the book, or maybe I should have Moody make them deal with a boggart in class?  
> So, I'm asking you guys! Do you want me to force in Castiel and friends against a boggart in class, or should I leave plot as is for now?  
> Your comments are always appreciated :)


	8. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel puts her plan into action. She hates her plan, but maybe it will work like all those other horrible plans Team Free Will has come up with over the years. Also, she finally gets to meet the house elves. No, Dobby doesn't work there until after the first task, in canon at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job. It won't interfere that much with getting this posted, I will still have time don't worry.  
> Also, people have been saying they like the idea of the boggart chapter. So unless I get a lot of people commenting 'dear Chuck, no, don't do the boggart chapter!' I'm gonna do it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**The Goblet of Fire**

Life was somewhat calm until the other schools arrived. Moody was even nice to his classes for two weeks. It was disconcerting and almost everyone was glad when he went to shouting CONSTANT VIGILANCE. It also seemed like his magical eye never left Castiel after what happened. If anything, he had begun to show an extreme dislike for her and avoided speaking to her and acknowledging her altogether. It was vaguely annoying.

Draco and Castiel had almost developed a normal (for them) friendship, except for the fact that no one else knew about it. True to his word, Draco did know of an empty classroom on the third floor and Cas occasionally brought snacks. Topics were varied between classwork, other friends and heavier subjects, but they believed it was good for the both of them.

Almost before anyone knew it, it was time for the Triwizard Tournament. Castiel and Laura met up with Owen and Kevin to watch the schools arrive. “How do you think they’re going to arrive?” Kevin asked. “The train?”

“I don’t think so,” Laura said.

“They won’t,” Cas told them. “They’re going to want to show off their magic by arriving with their own transportation. It’s practically tradition to change it every arrival, so I don’t know how, but it won’t be the Hogwarts express or any other train.”

“How do you know?” Kevin asked. He never asked those questions with any malice. It was just polite pursuit of knowledge. Cas liked that about him.

“One of the books I read,” she responded. “I was curious about the Tournament. Wanted to learn all about it.”

“Well, it is all very exciting, isn’t it?” Laura looked back at the sky, where other students were pointing. “Is that a carriage?”

Castiel peered up. “If so, that is a very large one indeed.”

“It’s the Beauxbatons students,” Owen said. “The horses are Abraxon’s. Very difficult to tame. Very impressive.”

Cas smiled when he spoke. Owen was a great listener, but didn’t speak himself very often. It was a shame. He has such a magnificent voice.

The Durmstrang students arrived by skeletal ship. Cas personally found this more fascinating. Though, that was probably because she didn’t like the idea of flying in such a turbulent form as horse-drawn carriage. Dean definitely wouldn’t enjoy it.

Owen gasped. “Viktor Krum!”

“Really?” Laura asked. She stood on her tiptoes to see over the people in front of them. “Oh my gosh, it is him. How does my hair look?”

Cas and Kevin shared a confused glance. “Who?” he asked.

“One of the most famous Quidditch seekers of our time!” Owen said, sounding very excited. “Do you think he’ll give us autographs?”

“I doubt he’ll want to be bothered,” Laura said. “He looks so serious. And handsome.”

Kevin looked at Cas. She shrugged. “I don’t understand.”

Castiel knew that Quidditch was a game played on broomstick, but she had never seen a game and wasn’t all that interested in sports in general. Owen and Laura talked excitedly about Krum and their favorite teams all the way back to the Great Hall, while Kevin rolled his eyes at Cas, both taking amusement at their friends antics.

Cas sat next to Laura facing the rest of the Hall while Kevin and Owen sat across from them. There were a dozen or so students from each of the other schools. They must be all the students over the age limit that wanted to put their names in. There were a few younger students, but Cas assumed that they were the siblings of the older students. The Durmstrangs took off their heavy cloaks and showed red uniforms. It was a stark contrast to the thin baby blue of the Beauxbatons clothing. It was very easy to pick them out from the black robes of Hogwarts.

The three heads of the school were going to be three of the judges for the competition. Apparently the other two would be Mr. Crouch from the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Bagman from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Cas found the heads of the other schools. 

Madame Maxime was about as tall as Hagrid. Castiel wasn’t old enough to have any classes with the man, but he was a very nice man according to Harry, if a bit confused about what creatures are dangerous. Karkaroff was someone Cas was going to keep an eye on. 

As well with her research on the Tournament and laws, she looked up the two heads. Igor Karkaroff was a convicted criminal, a Death Eater, who turned on others to get out of Azkaban. That either means, he will work extra hard to get back on his masters good side or he’s scared of being found and won’t even try. Either way, Castiel was watching him.

The Goblet of Fire. Dramatic. Age line that gives cheaters long beards. Also dramatic. Everything was going smoothly. Time to enact her plan.

Castiel’s plan was very bad. She knew that. It was highly unlikely it was going to work and there were so many ways it could go wrong. Even if it went right, there was still a chance that Harry would be picked anyway. But it was the only plan she had.

 

* * *

 

After the feast was over and everyone had fallen asleep, Castiel snuck out of her common room. She made sure to be very quiet so as not to wake the portraits. In her hand was her wand and a piece of parchment with  _ Castiel _ written on it.

This was a terrible plan. Entering herself in the tournament on the off chance the Goblet will pick her over Harry. It was a terrible plan. Also her only one. So, she did what the Winchesters did: pick an unlikely plan and hope for the best. It will either work or make things much worse for everyone.

Sitting in the entrance hall was the Goblet. It cast an eerie blue light on the walls and suits of armor. Cas was having serious second thoughts. Her feet felt much heavier than she knew they were. She steeled herself and crossed the blue age line. Like the Sorting Hat recognized her true age, so did the line and it let her cross. Slowly, she raised her hand and dropped her name into the Fire. It turned red for a second before going back to blue.

Castiel breathed out. It was done. She started to walk back out of the hall when she heard footsteps outside of the hall. Her eyes widened and she hid behind one of the suits of armour. This was going south fast. She didn’t want anyone to see her.

It appeared someone had a similar idea to her and was putting their name in at night. There was some low mutterings and the burning of paper. When she heard the steps moving back she let out her breath. The steps stopped. Cas froze. Had he heard that?

After a few moments of tense silence, the man continued on. Once she could no longer hear any sounds, Cas peeked out from the suit. The hall was empty now. She rushed back to the still life hallway. Leaning against the wall, Cas took a few deep breaths. That was closer than she would have liked.

Castiel wondered who that other person was. They were older than seventeen or else she would have heard the man grow a beard.

As she passed by the fruit bowl painting, she thought about visiting the house elves. Castiel had heard her brothers talk about them and found their descriptions very intriguing. Gabriel had talked about them when they were first created: magical elves who were dependent on magical humans. Looking back, it was now obvious that he was giving a satirical commentary on how bad it was for the house elves, especially if they were mistreated by those they were dependant on. Castiel had looked more into it after house-elves became popular in the wizarding world. The system could stand a lot of improvement.

She tickled the pear, then had doubts on whether they would even be awake. As soon as she walked in the doorway, however, those were proven false. There were still elves working at the counters and one walked over to her.

“Hello, miss!” he said brightly. He looked up at her with eager green eyes. “How can we be helping you?”

“Hello,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“Catcher, miss,” he replied. “Sit by the fire, you look cold, miss.”

Cas looked down. She had hardly noticed earlier, but she was still wearing shorts and a tank top. They were great pyjamas, but very cold for walking in drafty corridors. She gave an embarrassed smile as she followed Catcher to an armchair by the fire. Another elf came a wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

“Do you wants some tea, miss?” Catcher asked. “Or sandwiches?”

As he said this, two more elves brought a tray of each and set them on the side table next to her. “Thank you,” she told them, taking one of the sandwiches. The two left and Castiel looked back at Catcher. “One of my friends keeps talking about house elves.”

“What does they say, miss?” he asked, sitting in front of her.

“They say that you’re being oppressed and that you should all receive pay and time off,” she said honestly. Castiel wondered how would they react.

Catcher looked scared at the idea. “Pay? Time off?” he shuddered. “Has yours friends ever met a house elf?” Then his eyes widened. “No offense, miss.”

Cas smiled. “I think she met one once. Apparently she was freed for putting her master in an uncomfortable position. She says the elf was supposed to hold a seat for him up in a high area when the elf was afraid of heights, then later, when people started to attack the area she was in, she got scared and tried to move away when she was told to stay put. My friend didn’t like that at all. She thought it was all very unfair and is now campaigning for your rights.”

“That is an awful story, miss,” he said. Cas wasn’t sure if he was talking of the elf being forced into a bad situation or the being freed. “She don’t think that all elves be like that? Oppressed and forced to do things we don’t want? Because all us elves at Hogwarts be loving our jobs. We get treated fair. We don’t want to be freed.”

“No, I’m not sure she does,” she sighed. “Her other friends have tried to tell her the same things, that only a couple of masters treat their elves like that, but she won’t accept it. She thinks that all of you are slaves.”

Castiel and Catcher talked for a very long time, discussing house elves and Hermione. Cas wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up the next morning, she was back in her dorm with no idea of how she got there. The elves must have put her back there.

They were quite wonderful creatures. Catcher was very nice. Maybe she would go back to talk to him another time.

 

 

* * *

Everyone was distracted during classes. Even the the teachers were a bit off. Except for Binns, of course, but he didn’t know what decade it was. Castiel was very worried. Every bad turn of events was going through her brain. Laura was very talkative today and it made her feel better. Laura thought she was off because she was looking forward to finding out the champions were tonight. In reality, she was just barely keeping all of her emotions from running across her face.

What if it didn’t work? What if Harry’s name was called anyway? Or, what if just a random seventh year is called up? Then Castiel would feel very idiotic for worrying. The worst thing she could think of, however, was precisely what she wanted to have happen. Castiel’s own name coming out of the Goblet.

She couldn’t imagine anything more terrifying, yet more perfect. This way, only Cas would be in danger. The deal was just that she would keep Harry alive and the Empty entertained for one year. Keeping Harry out would count as keeping him alive and it was a tournament, perhaps the Empty would find Castiel’s life being in constant danger amusing. But the thoughts that Cas might die ~~_ again _ ~~ sent cold running through her veins, paralyzing her.

In the Great Hall, everyone was quiet. The feast didn’t taste the same in her mouth. It was more like ash than actual dinner. Finally, it was time.

Dumbledore gave instructions for those that would be chosen. Castiel could barely hear a word of it. He took out his wand and put out every candle in one sweeping motion. There was now only the light of the Goblet. Like last night, its blue white spread over the Great Hall, giving off an ethereal look. Everyone was waited.

The Goblet turned red and a charred piece of parchment flew out of it. The room gasped.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” Dumbledore read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

Castiel found herself unable to clap along when everyone exploded in cheers. Once everyone had quieted down, a second piece shot in the air.

“The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour.”

A beautiful girl walked up as her classmates began to cry. Castiel found her breath catching in her throat. No one noticed. They were all too busy focusing on the Goblet at the front of the room.

Castiel was afraid. There were no other words for it. If she wasn’t chosen, then Harry would most likely be. If she was, then she would have to compete. She was human, or close enough. She could die. If she died, she had no idea where she would go. The empty? Heaven, Hell? Purgatory? She would never go home. Never see Sam and Dean or Jack. She tried to swallow the air, but she couldn’t. Was she going to cry again? Oh, she hoped not, she had to be strong, to survive, to go home.

A third piece shot out in a shower of red sparks. Dumbledore caught it. “The Hogwarts champion,” he began and looked down at the name. His face fell and he examined the parchment. “Castiel?” he said.

There was a smattering of applause from the other schools and a couple of Hogwarts students who didn’t know who she was. Everyone else turned to face her.

Castiel had gone deaf. Sound was gone and she couldn’t hear anyone saying anything. Yet… there was also this sense of relief. The fear was still there, but far away. Everything felt distant. Like it wasn’t happening to her, to someone else maybe. Relief. Fear. They were both there, but not.

Only when Laura started shaking her did she snap out of it. There was something wet on her face. Cas raised one of her hands to get it. She wiped off a tear. When did she start crying? At least it wasn’t awful and loud like last time.

There was waves of confusion as Castiel forced herself to stand up. As soon as she did, her feet became like lead weights. She looked back at Laura. It was stupid. Laura didn’t know how to fix this. She couldn’t. But Laura just grabbed her hand. Futile gesture that it was, it made Cas feel better. She finally got some moisture in her mouth.

She looked up as the Goblet turned red once more.  _ No, no. Please, no. No one else. You have me, who else do you want? No one else should suffer. _

Dumbledore nabbed it, foolishly hoping it would be the real Hogwarts champion, and not a first year. “Harry Potter.”


	9. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's point of view after the Goblet picks his Cas's names.  
> A little short, but I'm planning on posting the next chapter in the next day or two to make up for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: most of Ron's jerkish dialogue is taken directly from the book.

**A Mistake**

Harry thought that the end of the world happened when Castiel’s name was picked. Then his own name came out of the Goblet. He immediately turned to Ron and Hermione. “I didn’t do it. Neither of us did. I don’t want this.”

Before he was entirely aware of what was going on, both he and Castiel were going into the room with the other two champions. Harry couldn’t help but notice how much older they looked. And how much bigger they were compared to Cas.

Throughout the argument with the judges, he kept looking back at Castiel. She was looking back at him, but not really looking at anything. She was lost and scared. He just wanted to grab her hand and have them both run away.

Eventually, it was decided that they both must compete. Harry was very angry about this. She was a first year! She couldn’t possibly deal with all the things that were going to be in the Tournament! This whole thing was specifically designed for people above seventeen. She could die! Harry could also die and he didn’t put his name in, but he was more angry about Cas having to do this.

It was just them in the entrance hall now, neither quite ready to go back to their dorms and face the rest of the world. “I’m sorry.”

Harry turned to face Cas after she spoke the first thing she had said since their names came out of the Goblet. She was crying. “What are you sorry about? This isn’t your fault.”

He put his arms around her in a hug and tried to ignore how she stilled and flinched back when he did so. Then she relaxed into it and even hugged him back. He began to rub small circles into her back trying to comfort her.

She stopped crying and pulled away from him. Her voice was cracked when she talked. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Castiel went to her dorms, Harry called out to her. “Hey.” She turned to face him. “We’re going to get through this. Both of us.”

It didn’t look like she believed him, but she nodded. “Okay.”

He tried to forget how she looked at him like either of them might drop at any second as he got back. Then he regretted coming back to the dorm at all.

There were banners everywhere and people were cheering for him. It was horrible and he just wanted it to be over. When he finally got away to his dorm, he found Ron. “Where’ve you been?”

“Oh, hello,” said Ron.

He had a very odd, strained sort of grin on his face. Harry belated realized he still had the Gryffindor banner that Lee put on him. As he struggled to get it off, Ron did nothing to help him. “So,” Ron said, after Harry finally got rid of the banner, “Congratulations.”

“What’d you mean, congratulations?” said Harry, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: it was more like a grimace.

“Well… no one else got across the Age Line,” said Ron. “Not even Fred and George. What did you use- the Invisibility Cloak?”

“The Invisibility Cloak wouldn’t have gotten me over that line,” said Harry slowly.

“Oh right,” said Ron. “I thought you might’ve told  _ me _ if it was the cloak… because it would’ve covered both of us, wouldn’t it? But you found another way didn’t you?”

“Listen,” said Harry. “I didn’t put my name int that goblet. Neither did Cas, before you ask.” He didn’t know that for fact, but who would actually think that? “Someone else must’ve done it.”

“What would they do that for?”

“I dunno,” said Harry. He felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, “To kill me.”

“It’s okay, you know, you can tell  _ me _ the truth,” he said. “If you don’t want everyone else to know, fine, but I don’t know why you’re bothering to lie, you didn’t get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady’s, that Violet, she’s already told us all Dumbledore’s letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don’t have to do end-of-year tests either…”

“I didn’t put my name in that Goblet!” said Harry, starting to feel angry.

“Yeah, okay,” said Ron, in exactly the same sceptical tone that Castiel used when he told her that they would be fine. “Only you said this morning you’d have done it last night, and no one would’ve seen you…. I’m not stupid, you know.”

“You’re doing a really good impression of it,” Harry snapped.

“Yeah?” said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise,on his face now. “The one thing I don’t understand is why you told Castiel over me. I don’t know about you, but you were my best friend.  _ Were,  _ anyways.”

And Ron went to bed shutting his hangings, cutting Harry off from one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.


	10. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel deals with everyone acting off around her. And she's not made of glass, Chuck-damn-it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this is a little late, there were some unforseen circumstances. I'm sorry, it won't happen again.  
> Also,  
> Thank you guys so much! I keep getting comments on how people love the characterization I'm doing and I love you all! I am going to be showing more characters POVs, maybe even do a Draco one later. Thoughts?  
> Anyway, new chapter, enjoy!

**Fallout**

Castiel returned to her common room to be faced with a stifling atmosphere. Whereas in Gryffindor they were rejoicing that Harry had been chosen to be champion, the Hufflepuffs were more subdued and worried about one of their ‘youngest’ members. They were almost acting like they were at her wake. She excused herself to go to bed and nobody tried to stop her.

Cas changed quickly and lay down, staring at the ceiling. She had her curtains drawn so she wouldn’t be disturbed. Thoughts filled her head, not all of them good. Her dreams that night weren’t good either. Dreaming would always be a trip for her, because like most human things, she does not experience them.

She was running. Not entirely sure what she was running from, but she needed to get away from it as quickly as possible. There were hot coals beneath her and her feet were catching on fire. There was a lake ahead and she dove in, needing to get away from the heat. Cold replaced the heat immediately, but she kept going deeper, far deeper than she intended to go. She tried to turn around and push up. Hands grabbed her and pulled her down, farther into darkness. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, there were too many, it was too dark, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t-

“Cas! Cas, wake up!” Laura called, standing above her. Castiel took a deep breath and her lungs filled. She had never felt so grateful for oxygen in her entire life. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she said, after she had calmed down. “Just- bad dream.”

“Looked like a doozy,” agreed Laura. “It’s almost time for breakfast, if you’re up for it.”

“It’s just-” why was Castiel continuing? Laura had given her the perfect opportunity to get out of this conversation. Laura calmly sat on the side of her bed, ready to listen. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Laura glanced away from her. “I’m worried too, Cas. We all are.” She grabbed Castiel’s hand. “But we’ll be here for you. If it gets too much. I promise, we’ll be here.”

Her eyes pricked, but Castiel had cried enough in the past hours. “Thank you, Laura.”

“It’s what friends are for,” Laura smiled, giving Cas a small hug and leaving the room to let her friend get changed.  _ Friend. _

Cas smiled, glad she had someone like Laura to help her. She dressed for the day and went down to the common room. Kevin and Owen were waiting for them on the couches and they walked over to head out to breakfast together.

People were staring at Cas. It was very uncomfortable. She felt heat rising in her cheeks. Owen noticed. “What are you all looking at?” he snapped at the room. They all quickly turned back to their own conversations.

“Thank you,” Cas sighed. How could one be exhausted after a full night's rest? It must be the dream. “I do not have the energy to deal with this.”

“Bad dream?” Kevin asked softly. Laura and Castiel both nodded. “This is all rather sudden, huh?"

Silence fell upon the small group. This was a large weight placed upon very small, 'young' shoulders. This was not going to be easy, probably not for any of them. If Castiel knew anything about humans and their emotions, it was their ability to feel guilt over things that they have no control over.

"I know you're not okay, Cas, but how do you feel about all of this?" Owen asked her.

Feelings were not Castiel's strong suit. Introspection, in the past, had led to some very interesting discoveries about herself. Her doubts in her mission, her faith in her brothers that had been shaken. Now, she felt those doubts in herself, her faith in her own abilities fading. It felt wrong, something was  _wrong ~~with her.~~_   What if she was wrong, what if this wasn't what was meant to happen, this is all toomuch, toosoon, shecan'tdothishelpbrothersfatherDeanSamIcan'tdothisalone-

"Cas, breathe!" Laura yelled.  Her lungs were burning and the sudden rush of air almost hurt more than that. Laura put her arms in a circle around Castiel and rubbed her back. "Just breathe, it's alright, we're here, we'll help you."

Castiel felt that she couldn't do this alone. Good thing she wasn't.  ~~ _I_~~ _' ~~'m not alone, right?~~_

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few days, it was as if Castiel had unwittingly earned her own protection detail. The Hufflepuffs had banded together in her defense and anytime anyone said anything negative about her or her house. She had caught a few of them glaring at Harry on multiple occasions. This she complained about to her friends.

“Why are they mad at him?” she said. “This isn’t his fault. He didn’t ask for this.”

“You mean he didn’t put his name in?” Kevin asked.

“Of course not,” Cas said. “He’s almost as upset about his name being picked as he is about mine.”

“Well, the rest of the school doesn’t think that, Cas,” Laura said, putting a hand on her shoulder on the way to Potions.

“What do they think?”

“They think that he’s trying to make a spectacle of himself and get attention,” Owen stated. “Trying to take glory away and making fun of what happened to you by putting himself in the same spot.”

Cas tilted her head and sat down. “I understand those are not your own words, Owen, but I think that may be one of the most idiotic things I have ever heard.”

“I know.”

Things quieted down during class. They were doing a practical lesson today. Castiel loved the practical lessons in Potions. The making of the recipes calmed her down and they were so easy for her. She turned hers in first, before the class ended. Professor Snape wasn’t happy and tried to find any fault in her work. He failed and Cas walked out of his class with a smirk on her lips.

Later that afternoon, during Charms class with the Ravenclaws, they were interrupted by the entry of Dennis Creevey. “Professor Flitwick, sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Creevey?”

“I’m supposed to take Castiel downstairs.”

“Oh, alright! Go on, Miss Novak.”

Cas packed up her things and, not entirely sure what to expect, left class and her friends. “What’s going on?” She asked Dennis.

“Some sort of ceremony with all of the champions. I think the  _ Daily Prophet _ going to be taking pictures or something,” he said excitedly. “One of the women there asked me about you.”

That sent an alarm through her brain. “What did she ask about?”

“Just how you reacted when your name was called,” he shrugged. “Who your friends were, stuff like that. Of course, we’re friends, right?”

More like acquaintances. Thankfully, they arrived before she had to answer him. “Thank you, Dennis.”

She went inside to find an old classroom, with all of the desks put to one side to make an empty space in the middle. There was a table in the center with five chairs, probably for the judges. Mr. Bagman was already present and talking to a witch in magenta robes.

Krum was leaning against the wall in a corner, glaring at nothing. Cas decided to try her luck with Fleur. “Hello, mademoiselle,” she began politely.

“ _ Leave me alone, small child,” _ Fleur replied in French.

“ _ I only wanted to have a conversation with you,” _ Cas said back, also in French. “ _ There is no need to be rude.” _

“ _ You speak French?” _

_ “I speak a number of languages,” _ more like all,  _ “French is one of them, yes.” _

Harry came in then and did a small double take at seeing her speaking another language with Fleur. He was quickly dragged into a conversation, so Cas returned to hers.

_ “So, Fleur,”  _ she said.  _ “Are you looking forward to the Tournament?” _

_ “As much as one can look forward to uncertainty,”  _ Fleur replied, not quite losing her icy tone. Cas saw Harry being dragged off by the magenta witch out of the corner of her eye.  _ “What about you? I hear that you are only a first year. I’m surprised you were allowed to compete at all.” _

_ “Believe me,”  _ Cas said, dryly.  _ “Your reaction was small compared to mine.”  _ She gave a pained smile.  _ “I hope we both do well and are well enough to part as friends when all of this is over and done with.” _

_ “I suppose we shall see,”  _ Fleur said and turned as her headmistress walked in. The rest of the judges and a man Castiel didn’t recognize soon followed her. 

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room. “Now that- wait, where did Harry go?”

“Rita Skeeter wanted an interview,” Bagman put forth.

“Of course she did,” said Dumbledore, not looking the least bit pleased. “I’ll go get them.”

Harry reentered the room looking hassled and nervous. Skeeter sat down in a corner and began to take notes.

“May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?” said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges’ table and talking to the champions. "It is now time for the Weighing of the Wands! I have asked Mr. Ollivander to oversee it as he is world reknowned for his craft and he will do well in his inspection of your wands." The man with wild white hair and electric blue eyes locked onto Castiel. Oh, joy.


	11. Wandwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions get their wands inspected by Ollivander. Even Cas doesn't know what her wand is made of, so this should be interesting. Rita Skeeter wants an interview and has an obvious fixation on the younger competitors. Also, Gabriel has a slight cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am a nerd and I wanted to be accurate, so I searched google for good english to enochian translaters. Sadly, there are no good enochian translaters, so I made do with the meh ones. The closest translation to angel I could find was merifri, so if any of you are confused:  
> Merifri= angels.

**Wandwork**

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty pace in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. Castiel examined the proceedings with interest. She wondered what was in her own wand. She hadn't really thought about it, but that seemed like something that would be rather important to know. What if someone had asked her about it earlier? She would've had to say 'I don't know' and that would have made her look foolish. Yes, it was a good thing that this was happening.

“Hmmmm…” he said. He twirled it around in his fingers and it emitted a number of sparks. Then he examined it carefully. “Yes,” he said quietly, “nine and a half inches… inflexible...rosewood...and containing... dear me…”

“An ‘air from ze ‘ead of a veela,” said Fleur. Interesting. “One of my grandmuzzer’s.” A quarter-veela. Very interesting. Castiel had no idea that she was among such company. But then again, who was she to talk.

“Yes,” said Mr. Ollivander, “yes, I’ve never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…”

He performed a spell with her wand and made flowers burst from the tip. He handed it back to her and asked for Krum’s wand next.

“Hmm,” said Mr. Ollivander, “this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I’m much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…” The wandmaker examined the work of his competitor, with eyes that were sharp and calculated. He turned it over in his hands. “Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?” he shot at Krum, who nodded. “Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… _Avis_!”

It let off a blast like a gun, which made Cas’ eyes go wide, then small birds came out of the wand and went out the window. Harry was next. He seemed particularly nervous. He had nothing to be worried about. “Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather core.” Mr. Ollivander said. “A very fine wand, if I may say so.”

 _Of course, seeing as you made it_ , Cas thought. This human was slightly vain, wasn't he?

“Good,” he said, handing Harry back his wand. “Which leaves… Miss Novak.”

Castiel got to her feet and began to walk toward him. She didn’t even know what core she had, so this would be an excellent source, a wand-maker himself. “Now,” he said, “I don’t recall seeing you in my shop last summer.”

“You didn’t,” she responded. “My wand was given to me. A colleague of my father. I received it in America, where I assume he acquired it." Not technically a lie.

“Did he?” Mr. Ollivander mused as Cas gave him her wand.

He turned it in his hands like he had the past three wands. His brow furrowed and he glanced up at her. “You have a most unusual wand, Miss Novak, probably the most unusual I’ve ever seen.” He stood right in front of her. “Could you please hold this in front of you, so I may still see it?”

This was new. He hadn’t asked the other competitors to hold their own wands. But she did as he requested. “What’s so unusual?” she asked.

He looked up at her, as if he had forgotten who was holding the wand. “Not only is your wand made of elder wood,” there were a few gasps from the other people around the room, but Castiel focused on the pale eyes of the man in front of her, “but you also have the most rare wand core in the world! So rare, that I myself have only heard of one, that my ancestor examined centuries ago.”

“What?” she asked. This didn’t sound good. This could cause problems.

Mr. Ollivander leaned in and lowered his voice. “The man who came in called himself the Trickster,” _Dammit Gabriel._ “And he offered to make the man rich who could tell his wand core. No one ever figured it out and he told nobody. But,” he said, getting closer to Cas, “but, the interesting thing about the core, my grandfather always said, was that, in the arms of anyone but the Trickster, the wand appeared to be hollow.” Mr. Ollivander smiled. “But when the man held it himself, it was some type of feather no one could name.”

Castiel looked down at the wand between them. “I can’t see it. Could you describe what it looks like? Maybe I would know what it is.” Anything to figure out what type of wand she was holding.

“The one the Trickster had was described as brown and gold, but this one appears to be black, with dark blue markings.”

Castiel drew in a breath. They were wing feathers. That _thing_ took one of her own feathers off of her back and put it in a wood casing to cast magic with. “I know what it is,” she said, putting a hand over her mouth. “It is a _merifri_ feather.”

“Merifri?” Mr. Ollivander asked. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“You wouldn’t,” she said. “They are very secluded, hardly ever venturing from their home, and it’s not a place most people can just enter. They also take great pride in their wings, I can’t imagine this was taken willingly or knowingly.” _~~It wasn’t, this was my feather and he plucked it without asking.~~_ "Their wings normally aren't visible, unless the merifri lets you. Each feather would only work for one person. I have heard of the Trickster, his feather was given to him, I had no idea that I had one in my wand. The fact that mine wasn't and it works for me is unheard of. However, this feather, this one was unknowingly taken, the fact that he would do such a thing is an atrocity, the likes of which is-"

Castiel didn’t know when they started whispering, but the judges finally had enough. “Could you just tell us what her wand is made of so we may continue?” Mr. Crouch asked.

Ollivander straightened himself. “Of course, apologies, I lost myself in knowledge,” he gave her a subtle wink. “This wand is elder, eleven inches, fairly rigid, but not too so, and… _merifri_ feather core.” He gave a smile. “If you would perform a spell, I’m afraid I would not be able to with your wand.” No witch or wizard would be able to work with a hollow wand.

The others looked a little confused. “Of course,” Castiel said. “ _Aguamenti_.” A small waterfall came from her wand and ended when she asked it to, silently.

Mr. Ollivander beamed. “A marvelous wand, Miss Novak. In perfect condition.”

“Thank you all,” said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges’ table. “You may go back to your lessons now- or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-”

Harry and Castiel both got up to go, but the camera man cleared his throat. “Photos, Dumbledore, photos!” cried Bagman excitedly. “All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?”

“Er- yes, let’s do those first,” said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes went to Harry and Castiel. “And then perhaps some individual shots.”

Photographs took a long while. When the champions got their group photo, the cameraman kept trying to put Fleur and Castiel front and center, making Harry's fist clench whenever his gaze lingered on Castiel for too long. Rita eventually put Harry and Castiel in front, sitting side by side, with Fleur and Krum behind them. The individual shots really bothered Cas. She had never really had anyone take pictures of her other than Sam and Dean. Her smile was weak, timid and she was so obviously uncomfortable in all of her solo shots.

She almost sighed in relief when they were finally done. Cas quickly packed up her bag to go to dinner, but she wasn’t quick enough. Rita Skeeter stopped her. “Hello there,” she said, smiling sweetly. “I was wondering if I might have a word with you? In private, of course.”

Cas wildly looked around and saw Harry looking back, terrified for her. “Er, I-”

“Excellent!” Skeeter said, pulling on Cas’ arm. She glanced back at Harry. _What's going on?_ , she mouthed. Harry mouthed something back, but she couldn't tell as she was dragged around the corner. Skeeter had taken them to another abandoned classroom and sat her down. “Come, come. You won’t mind if I use a Quick-Quotes-Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…”

“I don’t know what that-” a green quill that moved on its own was writing on the paper that Rita Skeeter took out of her bag. “Um.”

“Lovely,” said Skeeter. “So, Castiel, how do you feel about the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Er, nervous?” Cas said, not really trusting this woman. “A little scared, I guess. What is that writing?”

The quill paused from writing: _Poor young girl is terrified out of her wits, who would ever put a child in such a dangerous situation?_

“That’s not what I said-”

“Ignore the quill,” said Skeeter quickly. “Your friend, Dennis Creevey tells me that you burst into tears when your name was called.”

“I don’t count him as a friend, I haven’t had more than three conversations with him,” she defended. “And I was not bursting with tears, just one or two- what are you-”

_She’s been friends with the younger of the Creevey brothers since she first arrived at Hogwarts and often goes to him for comfort in this trying time for her._

“I did not say that at any point!” Cas blurted.

“It’s fine,” Skeeter assured. “I’ll edit it later. Now, he also tells me that you are friends with Harry Potter. Is that true?”

“Well, that is, yes, but what right does Dennis have to tell you-”

“Do you think he had anything to do with your name being pulled?”

Castiel gasped. “No! He wouldn’t, he didn’t even put his own name in- can you tell your quill to stop that!”

_She naively believes the best in her friend, Harry Potter, even when he has obviously betrayed her trust-_

“He hasn’t betrayed me, he’s nice to me! He’s one of the kindest boys in school!”

Skeeter shook her head sadly. “Moving on, how do you feel about the death toll in this tournaments past? Does it bother you that you are the least experienced player in the competition?”

“They have put lots of safety measures in this year,” she protested, face paling. “There will be medical people after all of the tasks… I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself there.”

Castiel was about to respond where the door opened and Laura came in. “Cas, it’s time for dinner.” She looked at Rita Skeeter. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“No, we’re done,” Castiel said, rushing to the door and closing it behind her. “Thank you!”

“What happened?” Laura asked. “Who was that?”

Cas started walking to the Great Hall. “I’ll tell you all at dinner.”

Inside the Hall, Cas started scanning the table, looking for her friend. He saw her. He scratched his nose when no one was looking. She scratched back, smiling. Then Laura took her hand and led her down to where Owen and Kevin were waiting.

Kevin wanted to start asking questions immediately, but Owen put a hand out to stop while Cas got her breath back. “Thank you for giving me a minute,” she told Owen. “This has been a very long day.”

“Why did they want you?” Kevin finally asked.

Cas sighed. “It was a champion thing. The Weighing of the Wands ceremony,” she explained. “They had Mr. Ollivander come in and tell the wand facts and make sure that everything was in working order.” For a second, she thought about not telling them. They would probably find out anyway. Might as well hear it from her. “Apparently I’ve got a very unusual wand.”

“What is your wand?” Owen looked up from his plate.

“Elder wood, eleven inches, slightly rigid with merifri feather core,” Cas said quickly, putting some food in her mouth, trying to make it look natural.

“Must be unusual,” he said. “I’ve never heard of a merifri.”

Where Owen seemed largely unconcerned, Laura gasped. “You have a wand made of Elder?”

“Yes, I’ve been told it’s rare.”

“The rarest! And deeply unlucky,” Laura informed them all. “No one with an elder wand has kept it for long.”

“Why not?” asked Kevin. Sometimes with all the questions and knowledge, Cas forgot he had less background with magic than she did.

“Elder wands are notorious for only following powerful witches and wizards,” Laura said. “Most wand-makers don’t even bother working with elder because of how rare it is for anyone to have a true match with it. It really only works for the best in the area.” She looked at Castiel, as if seeing her in a new light. “Well, you are second in our year. And you’re really good at practical magic and potions.”

It was true, there was only a Ravenclaw student ahead of her in a few classes, mainly in potions because Snape keeps knocking her points for trivial reasons. “I don’t see myself as better than you,” said Cas. “And after that article that’s going to be published, I’m sure no one else will think that either.”

“Article?” Owen asked.

“There was this awful reporter there,” she groaned. “She asked me and Harry for interviews and this quill she had that wrote down the entire wrong thing. It went horribly.”

“Rita Skeeter?”

Castiel looked up at Owen. His mother worked for the Prophet. If Skeeter was as bad as she thought, his mother would probably complain about her. Cas nodded.

“I am so sorry,” Owen said, shaking his head. “She just writes what she thinks is going to sell. Gives all the reporters a bad name.”

“I think she was trying to paint me as a sob story who is incapable of handling myself,” she confessed, stabbing a potato with her fork. “Why does everyone think I can’t do this? I could win this if I tried.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Kevin agreed. “Think positive.”

“You show them, Cas,” Laura nodded.

Castiel smiled. Hufflepuffs deserved their reputation as the house of the kind and loyal. “What happened after I left class?”


	12. Unconventional Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Castiel have a meet-up and a mix-up.  
> Also, the long awaited(not) Draco POV!

**Unconventional Friendship**

After dinner, Cas made her excuses and slipped away from her friends. There was about half an hour before their curfew, so she had time. She wandered around until she found the empty classroom on the third floor that she had been using as a meeting place.

It looked like she had gotten there first, so she set her things down on a table and loosened her tie. After literal years in her old vessel with having an unstraightened tie unless she was doing a case, she found that she preferred it that way immensely. As she waited a bit longer, she just took it off completely, laying it next to her bag.

“So, we’re going casual, then?” a voice drawled from the doorway.

Castiel turned and smiled. “Draco.” She went and gave the blond a quick hug before pulling away. The affection made them both slightly uncomfortable, but they were working on it together. “I haven’t been able to get away before, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” he said, taking off his bag and tie. “I’ve been almost as busy as you.” He looked her over. “How are you handling it?”

Castiel sighed. “It could be worse,” she tried to smile. “We had the wand weighing ceremony today. That was fun,” she said, dripping with sarcasm.

Draco winced. “Was that was Potter was pulled out of potions class for?”

“He was in potions?” Draco nodded. “I bet Snape was happy about that.”

“He actually yelled at Potter to get out of his sight,” he told her. “Not as bad as what happened before class.”

He was wearing that face. The guilty, ‘i did something you won’t like’ face. “What?”

“Well…” he began, “I  _ may _ … have gotten into a fight with Potter.”

“Why were you fighting?” she asked, leading him over to a bench by the wall.

He sighed and pulled something out of his robe pocket. It faintly glowed in the darkness. It read: Support Castiel Novak, the real Hogwarts champion.

“I don’t see why Harry would get upset about that?” Cas said raising an eyebrow. Draco pressed the badge to his chest. It now read: Potter stinks. “Draco…” she trailed off, wanting an explanation.

“I wasn’t going to put that in,” he defended. “It’s just, Pansy saw me making them,” ah, yes, the girlfriend, “and she wanted to do this, so I had to, to keep up the charade.”

Draco had a lot of family problems. He didn’t really agree with what his family was doing, but if he didn’t go along with it, he would be punished for it.

Pansy was also a part of this. His parents were considering a betrothal contract with them, so he was told that he had to date her to see if they were compatible. Everyone kept saying what a wonderful couple they were, so he just went with it. In reality, he couldn’t stand her. She was vain, petty, and had no personality of her own. She just talked in his ear all the time when they were hanging out and she had nothing original to say. If he could, Draco would just dump her, but then his family would blame him for ruining their plans. It had to be her to break it off, but it didn’t seem like that would be happening anytime soon.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re acting all shifty,” Castiel pointed out.

“It got kind of heated,” Draco went on. Cas wondered how much of an understatement that was. “We both reached for our wands at the same time and fired off a spell. His hit Goyle.”

Castiel didn’t recall seeing anything wrong with Harry. “And?”

He looked sheepish. “Mine hit Granger.”

She gave him a light smack on the back of his head. “What did you hit her with?”

Draco rubbed the back of his head. “It was a growing curse. It hit her on her front teeth.”

“Draco,” she whined, putting her head on his shoulder. “Did you at least make sure she was okay, afterwards?”

“That’s when Snape showed up.” Cas made a frustrated noise into Draco’s shoulder. “He told her that he saw no difference and she ran off crying.”

Cas tilted her head back so she could look Draco in the eyes. “Sometimes, I really don’t like your godfather.”

“I’m not very proud of him at the moment either,” he agreed. “How did the wand ceremony go?” Castiel groaned. “Oh, that well?”

“The ceremony went fine,” she said. “It was afterward, when that horrible reporter woman, Rita Skeeter. She interviewed me and Harry. And she had this quill-”

“A Quick-Quotes-Quill?” he asked. Then he looked down at her annoyed face. “Sorry, continue. What about the quill?”

She sighed. “It took everything I said and just twisted it into lies and other things! It’s making it seem like I’m a totally incompetent six-year-old!”

Draco started making up and down motions on her back. “It’s not true, Cas. You are one of the most capable people I know, and that’s saying something, because my father talked himself out of a life sentence in Azkaban,” he joked.

Castiel snorted. “That’s not funny, Draco.”

“I know,” he said. They didn’t move for a bit. Just enjoyed each other's company in the silence. “Let’s try a lighter topic. How are your classes going?”

Castiel latched onto the subject with eagerness. She knew that they were both ignoring the problem and it wouldn’t go away, but she didn’t care. She talked about how she mastered her floating charm already and other things in that class. Cas was really enjoying charms work and Draco gave excellent pointers in most subjects, but if she needed help in Herbology Cas would be better off asking someone else. They lost track of time talking together.

“What about potions class?” he asked. “Get into a lot of trouble there?”

“I think that Snape would prefer it if I did,” she told him. “Then he could have an actual reason for disliking me, other than me doing wonderful mixtures and having an E average in his class. It would be an O, but he keeps marking me down on my written work.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” he smiled, knowing he wouldn’t.

“Would you?” she chuckled. “I can imagine how that conversation would go.” Sarcasm seemed like an appropriate thing at this time. Sam and Dean often did sarcastic impressions. Maybe she should try one. Cas did a mockery of Draco’s voice. “Professor Snape, I would like you to stop being unfair to my friend, because I actually have one of those and she-”

He pushed her on the arm. “Okay, that’s enough. I think it’s time for someone to go to bed. After all curfew is in,” he cast the Tempus charm. “Curfew was twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh!” Castiel grabbed her bag and a tie. “I’ve got to get back. See you tomorrow!”

She ran out of the room and down to Hufflepuff dorms. Cas counted it as a small miracle no one saw her. Lights were already out, so she had to change in the darkness. She stuffed her things under her bed and quickly crawled under the curtains. 

That was close, she thought. And slowly, she drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy made sure he was alone when he made his way to breakfast the next morning. It appeared that in their haste to get back to their dorms last night, he and Castiel inadvertently swapped ties. The yellow and black tie was currently wrapped up at the bottom of his bag. He intended to catch Cas and give it back to her before classes started.

Turns out, Cas saved him the trouble, as hands shot out and pulled him into a room off the entrance hall. It was Cas. She was looking slightly embarrassed as she handed him his silver and green tie.

“Thanks,” he told her as they both put their respective ties around their nights. “At least we caught it before anyone saw.” Her cheeks went red. “Someone saw you, didn’t they?”

“I didn’t notice it until Hermione and Harry pointed it out when I saw them in the hallway,” she whispered not meeting his eye.

“You didn’t tell them it was mine, did you?” Draco wasn’t really worried. Castiel wouldn’t do that to him. It was one of the things he treasured about their friendship. They could both trust the other to keep any secrets they told the other.

“No, I played it off, acted like it was just a laundry mix-up and excused myself. I then came back out here to catch you before you entered,” she said. “It would look suspicious if you weren’t wearing your tie after they saw me with a Slytherin one.”

“It’s too bad,” Draco smiled. “You looked rather good in silver.”

“Thank you,” she glanced away from him again. “So, you should go out first, enter with one of your classmates. I’ll go in about five minutes.”

“Sounds good,” he said. “I’ll see you when I see you.” He slipped back into the hallway. Looking back, it was almost impossible to tell that the room was there if you weren’t already aware of its location. How on earth did Castiel find it?

Draco easily slipped into the Great Hall unnoticed. He sat with his back to the Gryffindor table, close enough to Potter and Granger’s backs that he could hear them, but also far enough away that it wouldn’t be obvious. He pulled out a potions textbook so that it would look like he was studying and no one would bother him. Not that anyone would bother him anyway.

“Where'd you think she got that tie?” he heard Potter ask.

“Honestly, Harry,” Granger said, “it was probably just a mix-up with the laundry, no big deal.” This was good. They didn’t think it was him.

“She looked a bit too red for it to have just been a mix-up, Hermione,” Potter drawled.

Granger tried to reason with him. “She was probably just embarrassed that she didn’t notice it before we did. How would you feel if you showed up in the morning wearing a Ravenclaw tie?”

“Well, if someone else gets back to our dorms wearing another houses tie, it normally means they were snogging someone, and had to leave quickly.”

Draco almost choked on his breakfast. Not that Potter knew it, but he had just suggested that him and Cas were…  _ him and Cas. _ No! For many reasons, no! It wasn’t like that between them. They were just friends. When they had been meeting up together for the past few weeks, all they did was talk together. He enjoyed their conversations because he didn’t feel like he had to hold anything back or hide anything from her. She never forced him to talk about anything and neither did he. When they both needed it, they just sat in silence together. Also, the thought of him kissing Castiel made him feel wrong. And that was just  _ thinking _ about it. 

“Harry!” Granger smacked Potter upside his head. Deserved that one. “She’s a first year! She should not be snogging anyone, and frankly, I’m appalled that that is the first place your mind goes!” 

Too right, Draco thought. He looked up and saw Castiel walk into the Hall. She waved in his direction and to the two Gryffindors behind him. He couldn’t wave back of course, but she would know he saw. His eyes followed her back to the Hufflepuff table to join her yearmates.

He also saw one of his approaching him. “Hello,” he said, trying not to sound to glum as Pansy sat next to him.

“Hello!” Her voice was so grating against his ears. Nothing like Cas’ pleasant low tones. “I saw you across the Hall and noticed, you’re not wearing your badge.”

No, he wasn’t. He left it back in his dorms after the problems it had caused yesterday. Draco didn’t want a repeat and have to face Castiel with the feeling of guilt again. “I must have forgotten it,” he told Pansy. “I’ll get it when I have the time.”

“Good,” she commanded. “Because I have all of my friends wearing them, and if they are, you have to as well.” Sounds like his life. “I’ll expect you to have your badge and be sitting with me at lunch.” Finally, she was getting up to leave. “Oh, and Skeeter’s article is coming out tomorrow. We’ll all be reading it. I trust you’ll be getting your own copy?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he said. “I’ll see you in class,” he called to her retreating form. He had to refrain from letting out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Potter’s conversation.

“Do you think you’ll be able to talk to her later?” Potter was asking Granger.

“No, she’s busy almost all day today, so I doubt we’ll see her.” He groaned. “Have you made up with Ron yet?”

Oh, yeah. The Weasel wasn’t sitting with them. Trouble in paradise? “Does he still believe that I put my name in that goblet? Then, no.” So that’s what they were fighting about. Interesting. The Weasel didn’t think he was innocent in all this. What did it say about the boy that Potter’s enemy believed him and not his best friend? That was kind of messed up.

“He doesn’t really think that,” said Granger. “He’s just jealous that you’re in the spotlight, yet again. I’m sure he’ll come around soon. Maybe you should make the first move.”

Pfft, yeah right, Draco thought.

“Yeah right, like I’m going to do that,” Potter said. “C’mon, let’s get to class.”

Draco decided that it was time for him to leave as well. Shame, that was a very informative conversation he had the pleasure of listening in on. He winced. He wouldn’t be telling Castiel about this. And his badge wouldn’t be on the Potter stinks setting if he could help it. Draco didn’t understand, but he didn’t like it when Cas was disappointed in him.


	13. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article comes out. Is Castiel exaggerating when she says she hates being human?

**Rumors**

The weeks up until the first task were some of the worst in Castiel’s life. It was mostly due to her vessel’s emotional state and maturity. The things that were happening wouldn’t have affected her before, but now, human, it was almost unbearable to be going outside of her common room. At least her housemates had the decency to still treat her like a first year and not a baby.

Rita Skeeter’s article had been published weeks ago. It was really just a highly colored story of the Hogwarts champions, while barely mentioning the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions, even misspelling one of their names. It was chock full of lies and exaggerations. People who read it and didn’t know any better thought that Harry cried about his parents and was in a relationship with Hermione, which meant that she was getting hassled as well. Cas still didn’t think it was as bad as what was written about her.

 

> Castiel Novak is a first year Hufflepuff that, for reasons unknown, is one of the Hogwarts champions. She is a sweet girl, if small. She seemed rather nervous about the whole thing when I interviewed her, and honestly, who could blame her? She is eleven years old and about to head into the deadliest competition known to wizards.
> 
> Friend of the youngest champion, Dennis Creevey, told of her reaction when she was first chosen. “It was like she was frozen! She just stood stock still, crying!” Poor girl! This is too much! 
> 
> How on earth could this have happened? What kind of system was in place that allowed a first year to be chosen? More answers to follow.  Continued on page 4

 

It was mortifying. Cas had barely said anything at all to that woman and now she was blowing it all out of proportion.

Students and teachers alike were looking at Castiel with barely concealed pity. Some of the meaner ones would make motions like crying or offer her tissues. One asked what type of flowers she wanted for her funeral.

Laura, Owen and Kevin shooed them away before Castiel could snap at them that she didn't want a funeral, at least, not a traditional one. A hunter funeral would be nice, but it wasn't like she could tell anyone that. Which meant that, if Cas did die during the Tournament, she wouldn't have her body treated the way she wanted it, her body disrespected as a final insult. Maybe Castiel should write a will. That would go over well.

Her detentions with Madam Pomfrey were over. Cas actually found those a rather pleasant learning experience. She could perform basic diagnostic and healing spells with ease now. Who knows when that would come in handy. It felt nice to at least have some of her old abilities. Still, it was nothing like being able to heal people with a touch.

It was the day before the task. Castiel kept being asked how she felt. Nothing, she had gone completely numb. It was an okay alternative to some of the other emotions she could be feeling. Fear was not pleasant, she did not want to feel that.

At least, until Harry stopped her outside of class and told her that the first task was dragons.

“What?” she snapped.

“They have four, one for each of us,” he said. “We have to get past them.”

“Why, the  _ hell _ , do they think a dragon is an appropriate task for us?” she asked. “We are school children. You and I aren’t even considered adults in the wizarding community. What the hell are they thinking?” She was angry. Still better than some alternatives.

“That’s what I said when I saw them,” Harry exclaimed. “You’re a first year! It takes teams of trained wizards to take a dragon down and we’re supposed to take them on on our own?”

“What is wrong with people?” Cas thought back to what Dean said: demons I get, people are crazy. That statement has never felt truer to Cas than this moment.

It was a tense few hours until she finally turned in. It seemed Pince was giving her some leniency, because she allowed Cas to take some books back to her dorms. Castiel fell asleep around one in the morning, and was woken by her friends as late as they could. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rather short, but you guys deserve better than filler.  
> Next chapter: the First Task!


	14. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Castiel face their dragons. Mostly focusing on Castiel fighting the dragon, because we all know how Harry beat his. And if you don't know that, then why are you reading this?
> 
> Warning: mild descriptions of burning flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting the comments you all gave after that last chapter. You guys are really excited for this. I am too! I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
>  
> 
> Some of Harry's parts were copied directly from the book. If you notice any difference in writings styles(?) or whatever, that's JK, this is plagiarism, not me, don't give me credit, I just changed Cedric's name to Castiel's.

**The First Task**

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lesson were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons’ enclosure- though of course, they didn’t yet know what they would find there.

Harry felt oddly separate from everyone around him, whether they were wishing him luck or ill-will. He wondered if Castiel felt the same way. He looked over at her. Her friends were trying to get her to eat something. Harry should probably eat as well. Time seemed to move in great bounds that morning, so before he knew it, his last dragon-free hours were gone. Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching.

“Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task.”

“Okay,” said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

“Good luck, Harry,” Hermione whispered. “You’ll be fine!”

He left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn’t seem like herself either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Now, don’t panic,” she said, “just keep a cool head… We’ve got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand…. The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you…. Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Harry heard himself say. “Yes, I’m fine.”

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view. 

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there. . . he'll be telling you the - the procedure. . . . Good luck." 

"Thanks," said Harry, in a flat, distant voice. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside. 

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Castiel was pacing up and down. When Harry entered, Castiel gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, feeling the muscles in his face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it. 

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" 

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too.. . ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!" 

Harry glanced around. Castiel had nodded once, to show that she understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; she looked slightly pale, but she wasn’t very tan in the first place. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths; that was certainly how Harry felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this. Most of them anyway. 

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then - it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. 

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. 

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck and Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming. 

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. 

Cas put her hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. 

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Ms. Novak, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now. . .Harry. . . could I have a quick word? Outside?" 

"Er. . . yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to him with a fatherly expression on his face. Harry didn’t like it.

"Feeling alright, Harry? Anything I can get you?" 

"What?" said Harry. "I - no, nothing." 

"Got a plan?" said Bagman, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Harry. . . . Anything I can do to help. . ." 

"No," said Harry so quickly he knew he had sounded rude, "no - I - I know what I'm going to do, thanks." 

"Nobody would know, Harry," said Bagman, winking at him. 

"No, I'm fine," said Harry, wondering why he kept telling people this, and wondering whether he had ever been less fine. "I've got a plan worked out, I -" 

A whistle had blown somewhere. "Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off. 

Harry walked back to the tent and saw Castiel emerging from it, but she looked different. It was like she had washed all trace of emotion from her face, leaving only hard determination in its place.

Harry went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds hater, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Castiel had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of her model.

 

* * *

 

Of course Castiel was going first. As if this wasn’t nerve racking enough. Although, Harry was going last. She wasn’t sure what was worst. At least Castiel was getting it over with.

The blue gray model dragon climbed over her arms as Castiel tried to remember everything she had read about that particular dragons. Occasionally, a few facts from other dragons shuffled in there, but she was able to sort through them- for the most part. It had blue flame, which meant it was hotter than most dragons. Also, the beam of fire was more concentrated, leaving Cas less likely to be caught by it. Swedish Short Snouts had heavy armor, spreading out from a large chest plate that covered most of the front body, leaving precious few openings. No, she wouldn’t be able to incapacitate the dragon. Perhaps she should just try to work her way past it?

A shrill whistle blew. It was time. Bagman was still out talking with Harry, so she wouldn’t have a chance to ~~_ say goodbye _ ~~ see him before he went out. Putting the model down, Castiel walked out.

Castiel felt very small when she went out into the enclosure. Then again, with her body’s size, it didn’t really take much. Thankfully, Cas wasn’t in regular witches robes, those would have only gotten in the way. In the bottom of her trunk Castiel found some muggle clothes, equivocal to yoga pants and a t-shirt. It was good for movement, she wouldn’t trip over anything, but she could imagine Dean’s reaction to her ‘pretender work-out clothes’.

A swish across the rocky landscape grabbed her attention and she ducked down.  _ Okay, Short snout, _ she thought.  _ Distracted by fast-moving red objects due to main egg predators. _ These dragons were all nesting mothers, they would be especially on the lookout for small red things.

Castiel found a decent sized rock near her feet and cast the feather light charm so she could pick it up. It was about half her size, there was a chance it would be too small, but there wasn’t a better one around and she just didn’t feel like searching.

_ “Colovaria,” _ she whispered, pointing her wand at the rock. It turned a bright red color. A roar sounded from way too close and Castiel curled up, mentally saying expletives in multiple languages. Once the horrible screeching roar died down, Castiel peeked over her makeshift defense.

The dragon was almost in the middle, circling protectively over ‘her’ clutch. It would take a lot to move her from that position. She would have to perceive the rock as a real threat and chase it. Meaning Castiel would have to throw it close enough to the nest, but just far enough to go past it, giving Cas time to try and grab the golden egg.

Reaching down, Castiel picked up the red rock, holding it similar to an American football. It weighed about the same and was almost shaped the same, but the size was more than five times that. She adjusted her grip, hoping that this would work, because this was really her only idea.

Aiming just a few feet in front of the nest, on the opposite side of the enclosure, Castiel tilted the rock up and threw it as far as she could.

Castiel was frozen, waiting to see if her desperate plot would actually work. The short snout snapped to attention and her head followed the rock, her body after it in almost a second.

Quickly, Cas ran down the slope, almost tripping but catching herself on her hands, ignoring the stinging cuts that were made. Rushing up to the ledge that the clutch was residing on, she quickly sorted through the cement eggs (thank goodness they weren’t real eggs) to find the golden one. She was in such a state of panic and adrenaline that she didn’t even notice the blood she was leaving behind in the nest. She just grabbed the golden egg and ran.

Castiel was about five feet out of the nest when the mother figured out the red rock was just that- a red rock. Not a threat. A diversion. The mother returned to her ‘nest’ and found a strangers scent, a stranger’s blood. Nostrils flaring, her tongue tasted the air, lapping up the scent. The intruder was right there!

The roar was much louder this time. It felt like her head was inside of a bass drum, but magnified by a thousand. It hurt so much, so much! Castiel dropped in a ball around the golden egg and tried to cover her ears, but it was still too loud! The mother knew an egg was missing.

Castiel’s ears hadn’t recovered enough to hear the dragon move closer, but she felt the thumps of the mother’s stomps on the stony terrain. Curling even more over the egg, Castiel raised her wand in the direction she thought the dragon was coming from and tried to shout, “ _ Protego Maxima!” _

The fire didn’t reach her skin, but the heat did. The dragon was behind her, to the left. The heat was strong enough on it’s own to start burning her through her magic shield. The back of her neck started cracking, melting, fusing. It hurt. The sensation spread to her up face, down her back, to parts of her left leg. It was everywhere, it hurt. Scents of smoke mingled with burning flesh and she wanted to throw up. The pain was unbearable.

The world was spinning. What was happening? Her head was pounding and her watery vision was starting to go dark. No.

She screamed. She prayed. 

**_FATHER PLEASE!_ **

  
  
  


There was no answer.

 

Castiel passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there goes that chapter. Don't kill me?
> 
> I'll post next chapter tomorrow.


	15. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is alive, feelings are hard, but more Hufflepuff friendship bonding! This chapter is longer than the other chapters, just warning you.
> 
> AN: my personal headcanon, that is kinda canon already, is that all angels pretty much know every language of every creature, plus all of humanities languages. Castiel may not be able to automatically understand the languages in her current form, but she can still recognize them.

**Healing**

Castiel woke up to a freezing paste being put under her left eye. She hissed and jerked away from the touch before Madam Pomfrey's voice reached her ears. "It's alright, Miss Novak. You're safe. I'm putting some paste on your burns."

The words slowly registered and Castiel relaxed her muscles, leaning heavily back onto the bed. "Wh' hapnd?" she choked out, voice hoarse. From screaming or from smoke, she had no idea. Madam Pomfrey held her head up and helped get some water down her throat. It felt like cold acid, but it was a relief. Every breath didn’t cause a flare of pain.

“You did very well, Miss Novak,” the matron tells Castiel in a kind voice. “It was very clever of you to distract the dragon. Your shield spell failed after fifteen seconds of intense heat. Longer than would be expected, but life threatening situations tend to amplify protective magic. It only took a few seconds longer for the dragon keepers to restrain the mother.” She tittered to herself, “dragons, what were they thinking. School children… eleven years old, for crying out loud.”

Castiel sunk into the soft cot, processing things. She didn’t die, that was good. Her shield failed as was expected. Failure. The dragon keepers came for her. Was that her father’s way of saving her or was it just something that happened? Did anything ever  _ just _ happen? That seemed unlikely.

Her lips twitched into a frown, which immediately sparked a gasp. Madam Pomfrey came back with more of the orange burn paste and some bandages. “Try not to move so much for the next hour or so, Miss Novak,” she told her, dabbing more paste around her mouth and down to the side of her neck.

Careful not to aggravate the still fresh burns, Pomfrey wrapped her entire body to keep the paste in place.  When she was done, she huffed. "Well, Miss Novak, you are quite lucky. I know it probably doesn't feel that way-"  _you're right, it really doesn't. If I was lucky, I wouldn't be in this competition_   "- but your burns should be gone by the end of the day. It shouldn't even scar." She stood and moved to the door. "I need to attend to the other champions, Miss Novak. Don't be afraid to pull me away if you are in any pain. Now, your friends would like to see you, but if you strain yourself, I will have them leave immediately." Madam Pomfrey gave a soft glare before leaving.

Friends? They wanted to come see her while she was injured? Why? Castiel could barely move, there was no practical reason for them to come see her.

Laura, Kevin and Owen came through the flap that Madam Pomfrey just left. There were mixed emotions on all of their faces. Worry, relief, sympathy, pain, fear. Laura came right up to Castiel's right side and the boys both went to her left. "Oh, Cas, we were so worried!" Laura said, clearly restraining herself from giving Cas a hug. "You were screaming and we couldn't see you and then the dragon was stopped and you weren't moving and- you're going to be alright, yeah?"

Kevin answered for her. "Of course she's going to be alright! She's Cas!" As if that explained everything. "You were brilliant, Cas," he told her. "I didn't even know there was shield spell powerful enough to stop dragons fire!"

"Don't crowd her," Owen said calmly, pushing Kevin away slightly. "Though, it was cool."

Castiel tried for a small smile, but she ended up wincing. "Others?" she asked, voice still weak.

Thankfully, Laura understood what she meant. "The other champions are okay, Harry just finished going against the Horntail. No one got seriously injured, well," she stopped, sheepish.  _No one except me._ Castiel supposed that she should be grateful. That was, afterall, why she was here. To keep Harry safe. She hadn't even done anything to help him, Cas thought. She was a terrible guardian.

"The judges were impressed!" Kevin interrupted her mild self-loathing. Castiel tried to express her confusion in her usual head tilt, but that would probably be a bad idea. She settled for furrowing her forehead in an effort to communicate her feelings in a way she never had before. "You were unconscious and Madam Pomfrey said it wouldn't be good to move you, so they just did your scores without you. You got thirty six points! That's amazing!" His smile seemed unsure. "Right? I mean, Fleur only got thirty five, so... you're not in last, that's good."

Castiel nodded slightly, trying hard not to strain herself. She was already feeling better, lighter than she had before they came in. Was that why they were hear? Just to make sure she was getting better? Cas wished that her throat wasn't so scratched up so she could thank them. She settled for moving her hands so they were touching her friends. Laura beamed at her. The boys also smiled. It was nice.

Madam Pomfrey walked back in, carrying a potion, probably for Castiel. "How does it feel now, Novak?" she asked.

Castiel worked to clear her throat so she could speak. "Sore," she croaked.

"That's a good sign," Pomfrey said, shooing Laura so that she could give Castiel the potion. "This should help your throat and the heat damage done to your senses."

The potion was a fluorescent green and it smelled of grass. It also tasted like grass. It slid down her throat, feeling almost as if it was coating the entire inside of her body. Castiel scrunched up her nose before she realized that that also hurt. She coughed a few times.

"Yes, it's not pleasant, but you should be feeling better shortly." Cheers were heard from outside. "Ah, Mister Potter has received his scores, then," she tutted, shaking her head. "This probably isn't a good idea, but Mister Bagman has an announcement to give to all the champions. Do you think you would be able to stand for a few minutes, Miss Novak?"

Whatever that potion was, it did make Castiel feel much better. Slowly, she nodded, trying to sit up. Owen took her arm, beneath the elbow where the least bandages were. Once she was up, she tapped his hand in thanks. It was hard to communicate when moving your face muscles hurt and your throat was damaged. He understood though, and smiled back at her.

Madam Pomfrey let Castiel lean slightly upon her as she lead Cas to where the meeting was taking place. Castiel hated the weakness she was showing by doing so, but she understood the necessity of it. Throughout Bagman's speech, Castiel felt herself growing more weary. She was barely retaining the information she was supposed to be getting at an informational meeting. Something about the egg opening up? She didn't know.

Harry was there. There were a few cuts on him, but he was largely unharmed. Castiel tried to smile at him and he smiled back.

Once they were dismissed, Madam Pomfrey took her straight back to her cot to rest. Her friends had left. Pomfrey assured her that they hadn't wanted to and would be back to take Castiel back to the common room in a few hours. The small model of the Short Snout climbed up on her side table and she didn't have the energy to tell it to go away. She wasn't even sure she wanted it to go, though the reason escaped her.

_ Sometimes you don't need a practical reason,  _ she thought.  _Some things just are._

 

* * *

 

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He flew back over the stands and came in smoothly to land, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks. He had got through the first task, he had survived. 

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as he got off the Firebolt -which from her was extravagant praise. He noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at his shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. . . . Over there, she's had to mop up Novak already. . . ." Wait, what about Cas?

"Yeh did it, Harry!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' - " 

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand. Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket. 

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he growled. 

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please. . ." said Professor McGonagall. 

Harry walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried. "Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Castiel's shadow through the canvas, she wasn’t moving much, lying down. She wasn’t alone either. Three shadows were also there, probably her yearmates. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky. . . this is quite shallow. . . it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though... ." She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute - sit! And then you can go and get your score." She bustled out of the tent and he heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Novak?" 

Harry didn't want to sit still: He was too full of adrenaline. He got to his feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before he'd reached the mouth of the tent, two people had come darting inside - Hermione, followed closely by Ron. 

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!" But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost. 

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!" 

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough." 

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth with uncertainty. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it. "It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it." 

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -" 

"Forget it, "Harry said. 

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back Hermione burst into tears. 

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered. 

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling. 

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores. . . ." 

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, feeling more elated than he would have believed possible an hour ago, Harry ducked out of the tent, Ron by his side, talking fast. He told what all the other champions had did. Castiel had done some transfiguration and used that to distract the dragon. Apparently, her shield charm had failed last second and that was why she had so many burns. Fleur did a charm thing that wore off. Krum did a shot to the eyes, but got points of because the eggs were harmed. Ron drew breath as he and Harry reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Harry could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold. 

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight. 

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder. . . “

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air. 

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back. Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever. Ludo Bagman - ten. 

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But. . . I got hurt. . . . What's he playing at?" 

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly. 

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four. "What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!" But Harry didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him zero; Ron's indignation on his behalf was worth about a hundred points to him. He didn't tell Ron this, of course, but his heart felt lighter than air as he turned to leave the enclosure. 

And it wasn't just Ron. . . those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Castiel's. . . . He didn't care about the Slytherins, he could stand whatever they threw at him now. 

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes.... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent." 

Ron said he would wait, so Harry reentered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now: friendly and welcoming. He thought back to how he'd felt while dodging the Horntail, and compared it to the long wait before he'd walked out to face it.... There was no comparison; the wait had been immeasurably worse.  And he got forty points!

Fleur, Castiel, and Krum all came in together. Over half of Castiel's body was covered in bandages and a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending her burn. Given that she had gone against a  _ dragon, _ she really didn’t look that bad. Honestly, it was just such a relief to see her standing. She tried to grin at Harry, but the bandages got in the way.

Harry guiltily gave her a small smile, aware of how uninjured he was while Castiel looked as if she could barely stand.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open. . . see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg -because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!" Harry was rushed out of there while Madam Pomfrey led Castiel back to the cots.

Harry left the tent, rejoined Ron, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Harry wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which Harry had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leapt out from behind them. 

It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them. 

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?" 

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely. "Good-bye." 

And he set off back to the castle with Ron. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel rested in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey took the orange paste off of her skin and told her she could go back. She took the small model dragon and hid it in the pocket of the spare robes her friends had brought her. That was a good thing, given the muggle clothes she had been wearing were now little more than burned crisps. Her friends lead her back to the common room, but once she got there, she wished she had stayed with Pomfrey.

The entire house was there and the party was in full swing. They were celebrating the fact that Castiel was fine, made it through the first task with 'barely any injuries', toasting to future success.

It would have been fine, except Cas had never been to any parties. When Sam and Dean celebrated something, they just handed out beers and cheeseburgers and pie. There wasn't a lot of noise or people, and normally they had just gotten back from a case and everyone needed to get the blood off of them and quickly left to get a shower. This seemed like it would never end. And it was so  _loud._

“Great job, Cas!” someone told her. It was that sixth year that showed them around, Cedric. “That was brilliant transfiguration! I didn’t think it was possible for a first year to do it!”

“Thanks,” she nodded, trying to escape. Not from him, Cedric was fine, but from the party. She needed to just forget today.

“Wait!” a girl called. Hannah Abbott. “Aren’t you going to open your clue?”

Castiel had forgotten that she was holding the egg. She had planned to open it in private. Everyone had gotten quiet, looking at her, waiting to hear the clue. Slowly, she unclasped it and pulled the top. A screeching sound filled the dorm and many covered their ears. Cas quickly closed it.

“What was that?” Kevin asked. “A banshee?”

“No,” an older year said. “Banshee’s are screamers, not screechers.”

“Then, what?”

“I know what it is,” Castiel said. “I’ll be back.” She ran up the stairs to her dorm before any of her housemates got over the shock and stopped to ask her. It was mermish, language of the merpeople. It could only be understood properly underwater. She would have to find a way to listen to it. And tell Harry. He wouldn’t know, most likely. Plus, she kinda owed him after the dragon warning.

She changed into her sleeping clothes and took out the small dragon. It roamed around the pole of her bed and sniffed around. It was really much nicer than the real life version. Then again, this one didn't have eggs to protect. She layed back and thought about the events of the day.

It was almost like the first task was days ago instead of hours. Could that really have just happened in such a short time? It seemed like a lot of buildup for an event that had lasted a few hours. And she had months before she had to do the second one. It would be fairly easy to get the mermish clue into english, but it might still be in riddle form. Still, Team Free Will had done fine with less time and less resources and with greater stakes than just their own demise. Castiel probably wasn’t as worried as she should be.

Laura came in to the room and sat down at the edge of her bed. The small Swedish Short Snout was sniffing at Laura’s hand, so she reluctantly began to pet it. Nothing at all like the real thing. “Do you really know what it is?” she asked.

“Yes,” Cas said. “I’m going to be able to translate it easily enough.”

“Good,” she said. Laura was distracted. “Y’know, Cas if you ever need to talk to us, we’re here for you. You know that right?”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you. I can do this, Laura. I can make it. We’ll all make it.”

Maybe that was why she kept the dragon. Because she lived. She went against a real dragon and  _lived._ They all lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger I left you guys on. I enjoy this love-hate relationship that we have: you love this story, but hate me for the way I'm breaking it up!  
> No, seriously, I love you guyses comments, it gives me more motivation to write. And I love some of your suggestions! Highlights in my day, tbh.  
> New chapter in the next few days!


	16. What is Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas confusion. The trio don't like that Castiel has never had Christmas. Castiel doesn't get why it is such a big deal to them.  
> Also, the idea of the Yule Ball is brought up. Some drama on Draco's part and Laura is a great friend. We all deserve a Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Happy New Year's, you're getting two chapters in one day, maybe a third if I finish it before my shift starts. Inspiration has struck! Thanks to RainySpringDays for the inspiration that is now wacking me over the head. Slight changes to my original plan, but who cares the idea is great! I love you!

****

**What is Christmas?**

Days passed, the model dragon got slower as the charm slowly wore off, excitement from the first task wore away and excitement for the holidays took it’s place.

December came, and once again, Castiel was in a strange situation with no idea what to do. It was Christmas. They didn’t really have time to celebrate Christmas back in America. They were always fighting whatever big bad they had that year, or one of them was dead, or had lost somebody. This was the season of gift giving and the last gift she had given was a ham sandwich and that was when she was slightly insane. Not her favorite holiday.

She gave a quick, wizard-friendly low down on her situation to Draco, who suggested a few things for basic people, and to try and get something the person wants or needs for anyone else. He also hinted at asking the house elves for their help in getting all of them. That’s where Cas went next. Catcher was surprisingly helpful.

There was this new elf that Cas had met the last time she went to the kitchens. A new hire, a freed elf, who wanted wages, named Dobby. Quite nice, enthusiastic, but a bit slow on the uptake. He brought along another freed elf, Winky, who acted like most of her species would in her situation, if  slightly extreme. Catcher just said to give her some time and she would be fine.

Castiel found the kitchens just as easy to get into as last time and Catcher greeted her by the door. “Hello again, miss!” he said, brightly. “What do you be needing?”

“Well, your advice was so helpful last night,” Catcher smiled at the compliment, “so, I thought you might also be able to-”

She was cut off by a cry of “Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!” from over in the corner by the fireplace. Cas rushed over to help Dobby stop punishing himself only to find that someone was already helping him. Harry Potter, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, who was trying to get Winky to stop crying.

“Thank you, Harry Potter. Thank you,” Dobby said, rubbing his forehead.

“You just need a bit of practice," Harry said. 

"Practice!" squealed Winky furiously. "You is ought to be ashamed of yourself, Dobby, talking that way about your masters!" 

"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky!" said Dobby defiantly. "Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!" 

"Oh you is a bad elf, Dobby!" moaned Winky, tears leaking down her face once more. "My poor Mr. Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help! I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her ... oh what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh the shame, the shame!" She buried her head in her skirt and sniffed before taking notice of Cas’ presence in the room. “What you be needing, miss?” she asked Cas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby saw her and Catcher standing at the break between the work area and the space around the fireplace. “Oh, I’m fine, Winky. Just came to ask Catcher here a few questions. How are you doing? Working hard?”

“No, I be sitting here like the disgraced elf I am,” Winky said, brokenly. “The shame!”

Cas was about to say something, but changed her mind. “Hello, Dobby. I didn’t know you knew Harry.”

“Oh, no, miss,” Dobby protested. “I not be the elf to brag. Harry Potter is the one who freed me!” His ears perked up. The human girl part of her thought it was cute.

Castiel tilted her head at Harry. It was a habit she got into when she was confused about human things and now it was just confused in general. Harry knew that and explained. “I tricked Mr. Malfoy into giving him a sock.” Cas nodded. “What  _ are _ you doing here?”

“I was just going to ask Catcher where I would get wrapping paper,” she turned back to Catcher. “Is it okay if I talk to my friends for a bit and we talk later?”

“It’s fine, miss,” Catcher said. “I’ll be getting your wrappings, miss,” and he disappeared with a pop. Castiel went to sit by the fireplace, near Harry and Dobby, with Hermione, Ron and Winky on the other side.

“How long have you known where the kitchens are?” Hermione asked, a bit hurt.

“Well, Cedric, one of the prefects, told us at the beginning of the year,” she said. Hermione was probably hurt because Cas didn’t share the information when she knew she was interested in elf rights. “I only came in here the day before Halloween, when I met Catcher. I fell asleep here after chatting with him. He didn’t want me to tell you, because he thought you would try to free them. Plus, I thought that your prefects would have already told you.”

Hermione looked sad and Cas felt a bit guilty, which she hated. She had enough guilt in her life. She didn’t need more over this inconsequential thing. Harry distracted them both. “You want some wrapping paper? Getting a head start on your Christmas gifts?”

Cas nodded and smiled at him. “This Christmas is going to be very different from the ones I’ve had in the past. Thought I should get some help so I do it right.”

“Different?” asked Ron. “How so?”

“Well, for one,” Cas hesitated, “I’ll actually be celebrating it and exchanging gifts.”

Ron’s jaw dropped. “You’ve never had Christmas before?”

Castiel shook her head. Maybe she shouldn’t have told them that. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve just always been busy.” She shrugged. “It’s what I’m used to.”

“Not even your friends celebrated it?” Ron asked.

“No, we were busy doing other things,” Cas said. “Important things. We never had time for it.”

“So, you're saying,” Hermione said, “that in the past eleven years, you've never once had Christmas because you were busy? What were you doing?”

“Well,” Cas thought back, “for the first two, we were on the move and we were working on a case. Then I was in the center of a fight in my family. Then I lost my memory for a short time and was in a coma. Then I was on the run. Next Christmas too. Then I was trying to stop Amara from coming back. Then we were just trying to stop Amara. And this last Christmas, I was helping Kelly with her pregnancy.” She counted them on her fingers. “Yes, that’s my last nine Christmases.”

The three were stunned into silence. “No offense, Cas,” Ron said, “but what the hell?”

“The past nine years have been some of the best, worst and craziest of my life,” she replied. “Which is really saying something, trust me. How about you, Dobby? Have you celebrated Christmas before?” she tried for a subject change.

It was awkward, but it sort of worked. Cas doubted that they forgot about what she had said, any of it, but at least they were talking about something else. Dobby talked about his new freedom and what he had been doing with his wages: buying more clothes.

"Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Harry Potter!" he said happily, pointing at his bare chest. 

"Tell you what, Dobby," said Ron, who seemed to have taken a great liking to the elf, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?" Dobby was delighted. "We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you," Ron told him, "but it'll go well with your tea cozy." 

Castiel smiled. Catcher popped back in front of them, holding several different rolls of wrapping paper. “Here you go, miss,” he said.

“Catcher, you didn’t have to get so much,” she said accepting them. “Thank you very much, you’ve outdone yourself. And your advice yesterday was great.”

“It’s no problem, miss,” he told her. “Come back anytime!” and he popped away to get back to work.

Castiel stood. “Well, I should go get this back to my dorm,” she said to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dobby. “I’ll see you around.” She was almost gone before she remembered something. “Wait, Harry!” she called. “The clue, it’s in mermish! Thank you!” and ducked out of the kitchens before they could ask more questions. He could figure it out from there. After all, he had Hermione to help him.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were going pretty smoothly until Thursday for Castiel, which isn’t surprising, since Thursday  _ is _ her day. She had all of her gifts ready for the holidays and her name was just after Harry’s on the list to stay at Hogwarts. She was also working on something that would help her in the Black Lake for the task. She had figured out the poem pretty easily. Mermaids and they were going to take something from her, something that she valued. Cas wondered what that would be, but tried to focus on the part where she needed to breathe for an hour.

That is, things  _ were _ going smoothly. Until after Herbology, her head of house, Professor Sprout asked her to stay after. “Miss Novak, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but the Yule Ball is being held over the break this year.” Castiel nodded to show that she understood. “Well, as a Triwizard Champion, you will be required to attend.”

“I thought it was only for fourth years and up?” she asked, now alarmed.

“Well, usually,” Sprout continued, “but as champion, you and your partner-”

“Partner?”

“Yes, my dear, dance partner.” Cas was going to throw up. She couldn't do this. This was worse than the dragon. Anyone would agree with her, she was sure. “All the champions and their dance partners traditionally open up the Yule Ball. Now, I know this will be hard for you, but I expect you to do this with a level of maturity I know you have,” Sprout said, softly.

“Okay, um,” oh, boy, “Can my partner be a first year as well?”

Sprout shook her head. “I’m afraid you are the only exception. If we let you ask another first year, then all of the younger years will want to go as well, and we just can’t house that many students for the dance.”

Oh. She would have asked Kevin or Owen to go with her. Most of the girls in her place would be happy. But she wasn’t a normal girl. This was almost a nightmare. And she wasn’t going to wake up.

On her way from the greenhouses to the Great Hall, she was stopped by a wall of students. There was a line at the top of the staircase looking down at an argument below. She pushed her way to the front as she couldn’t see over the students. 

It was Draco and Pansy. Pansy was pissed about something. “Are you cheating on me?”

“What?!” Draco said. “Of course not! Just because I don’t want to go to the dance with you doesn’t mean that I’m cheating on you!”

“Well, you’ve been sneaking out of the dorms late at night and you never say where you go!” Pansy yelled.

“I’m just meeting up with a friend!” he yelled back. “They're in a different house and night is the only time we can talk!” Crap. They were fighting because of her.

“Who is this friend, then?”

“I don’t need your approval to have friends, Pansy,” he snarked. “I just don’t want to go to the dance with only an airhead for conversation!”

Pansy gaped at him. This wasn’t going well. “You take that back!”

“No!” Draco yelled. “I’m tired of listening to you gossip in my ear all day. You don’t talk to me, you talk at me, and you never listen! I’m done with you!”

“Fine, then!” she screamed. “Why don’t you just go to the Ball with your new  _ friend _ ?” she stormed off.

“Maybe I will!” he called out to her, not chasing after. “At least, I’ll have decent conversation with  _ her!” _ He then took notice of the dozen odd students watching them. “What are you looking at?” he snapped.

Most of them started walking away, but Cas just stared wide eyed at Draco. He subtly scratched his nose. She scratched back, then moved on. They would talk about this later.

She was distracted the rest of the afternoon. Thankfully, all she had that day was History of Magic, so no loss. Laura noticed. “What’s wrong?”

Cas sighed. “Since I’m a Hogwarts champion, I have to get a date and go to the Yule Ball,” she shared.

“Lucky!” she said. “Oh, I wish I could go.”

“Do you want to switch?” she asked hopefully, all while knowing she wouldn't be able to.

“Ohh,” Laura nodded. “This is a bad thing. Got it. So, lay it on me. What's wrong with the Yule Ball?”

Where to begin. “Well,” Cas said, “I have to bring a date, except they have to be over the fourth year age limit, so that rules out almost everyone I know and like at this school. And I have to do the opening dance with them in front of the rest of the school. I don't even know how to do any of the traditional waltzes or anything. I have horrible coordination. And I don’t have a dress-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Laura held her hands up. “Slow down. I'm not staying over the break, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Owen is staying and he'll keep you company. We can ask one of the teachers to teach you to dance if you really think you'll need it. And as champion, I'm sure people will just line up to ask you.”

“But I don't want to go with just anybody!” Cas protested. She rested her forehead against the desk. “I wish Dean was here. He'd know what to do. He always knows what to do in these types of situations.”

Laura put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “How about you and I go look at a dress catalogue? I can get you one for the ball.” Cas started to protest, but Laura just held up her hand. “No, I  _ want  _ to get you a dress. It’s a gift. If I can’t go to the ball, I’m definitely going to help you. It’s really the least I can do.” She smiled. “What are friends for?”

Cas hung her head but smiled. “Thank you, Laura.”

“Don’t mention it,” Laura didn't really say anything after that. She promised to look through a couple of dress catalogues with her tomorrow after class so Laura could prepare the best options and also talk to her parents through their communication mirrors. That sounded like a useful charm.

Things were pretty quiet until dinner, where Castiel’s problems were shared with the whole group. Kevin was also going home for break. Apparently, his mom wanted to see him after so long. They all wanted to help, as much as they could.

Castiel just wanted someone to come help her, someone who understood, who knew her past. Someone she didn’t have to lie to.


	17. Dance Lessons and Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Draco have a talk, in which both are helpful. On Cas' way back to the common room, something happens...

**Dancing Lessons and Disaster**

After dinner, Cas left her friends and went back to the classroom on the third floor and found that Draco was already waiting for her. He gave her a sad wave from his spot on the floor leaning against the wall. She smirked at the thought of anyone else seeing him like this.

“Hello, Draco,” she said, sitting at his side. “So, you and Pansy are done?”

“Yup,” he said, popping the p.

“You don't seem too happy,” Cas told him. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

Draco turned his head and gave her a tight smile. “See, that,” he pointed at her. “That right there. That is why you are better than her.” His face went a little red. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to date you, that would just be awkward, you’re my best friend. But,” he sighed. “She never wanted to know how I was feeling. She just wanted to talk about herself.” One of his hands wiped his face.

“But it's not that simple, is it?” She asked. She raised an arm to put around his shoulder. Sam and Dean occasionally did that. Laura had done it with her just before. It seemed to comfort Draco.

He sighed. “No, Cas,” he shook his head. “No, it's not.” He shut his eyes. “My parents are going to freak out. They're going to blame me for this, I just know it.”

Castiel put her head on his shoulder. “You don't have to face them now. You don't have to go home until summer, and by then, they might have forgotten.” She wasn't sure that was helping. “I'll keep you company over the break. It won't be so bad.”

“Yeah, but you can't come to the ball,” he moaned.

“About that,” Cas said. Draco turned and looked at her. “As champion, I actually have to attend. I just need a date. Which is horrible.”

“Why is that horrible?” he asked.

“I have to take a fourth year or older and we have to open up the dance, in front of the whole school, and I can't dance,” she gave the basics of her problem. “Laura is helping me a get a dress, but that is the least of my worries. I’m going to look foolish if I can’t dance.”

“I can teach you to dance,” Draco offered.

Castiel was taken aback. “Really?”

“Yes,” he said. “My mother has been teaching me since I was old enough to walk. I’m actually quite good at it.”

She still didn’t know. “I mean, I don’t doubt that you can dance, but are you sure you want to teach me?”

“Sure,” he said standing, going over to the desks in the middle of the room. “Come on, help me move them.”

Cas shrugged and went to help. Once they had cleared a large enough space, he lead her to the center. He positioned her hand on his shoulder and was about to place his hand somewhere before pulling back. “I’m supposed to put my hand on your waist,” he said. “I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with that.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said, “I’m going to have to do it at the dance anyway. Might as well get used to it.”

Draco put his hand on her waist, but thankfully, he wasn’t too awkward about it. He just did it with no hesitation. “Okay then. Next, you follow my lead and move with me to the tune.”

“What tune?” she asked. Then, Draco pulled out his wand and whispered a spell and music filtered into the room. “Oh.”

He replaced his hands. “And, one, two, three,” Cas looked down at her feet and tried to follow it, “no, Cas, if you look at your feet, you’re going to trip over them. Just let your body move like it would naturally.”

“If dancing was natural to me, I wouldn’t be here practicing with you,” she shot at him. She sighed. “Sorry, continue.”

“It’s okay, you’re frustrated,” he said calmly. “Let’s try again. One, two, three, one, two, three…” he trailed off as the went on. They just went in a small circle for the first few minutes. It was pleasant once Castiel found the rhythm. She occasionally had small missteps, but Draco just righted her and kept going. That was nice too.

“Okay, are you ready to try a twirl?” he asked after they had finally gone three minutes without her tripping. Cas’ eyes widened, but she nodded. He took his hand off her waist and pulled the other over her head and spun her, then they went back to moving. “That went well,” he told her. “Might want to go a bit faster with the tempo.”

Draco and Castiel just danced around the room a bit more, with her confidence growing with every step. Eventually, the music stopped and they both pulled away. Cas nodded. “Thanks,” she said, slightly winded even though this was very little exercise.

“No problem,” he said. He cast a quick tempus charm. “We’ve got about half an hour until curfew. We should probably go.”

“Yeah,” Cas said. She grabbed her bag and went to the door.

“Hey, Cas?” Draco called. She paused and faced him. “We could go to the ball together. I mean, if you want to, that is.”

Castiel was shocked, but gave a small smile. “Okay… okay,” she tilted her head. Why was she confused? His statement was very clear. “Yes. We can do that. It’s a plan. Um… I’m going to… go. I’ll see you later.” She rushed out of there, not sure why she was blushing furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room, digesting what had just happened. This morning when the subject of the Yule Ball was brought up, all Castiel could see were problems. She didn’t have a dress. Laura was helping her go shopping for one tomorrow. She didn’t know how to dance. Draco taught her… she didn’t have a date. Draco offered to go with her.

Not as an actual date, as friends. Which was fine, she only saw him as a friend anyways. It just… it was going to be awkward no matter who she went with. Might as well go with Draco. It wasn’t like their were better options around.

Castiel turned a corner into a short corridor that was frequently used, but it was the quickest way to get from the third floor to the Hufflepuff rooms. A strange feeling was crawling up her spine. It almost felt as if something was about to happen. About to happen right now. Which, while rather silly, Castiel was on guard for anything that might happen.

She made her way through the corridor, which was getting more and more ominous. She didn’t like it. Just as she was about to go down the stairs that would take her right next to the kitchens, a bright light flashed behind her.

Castiel had never really understood the human phrase ‘jumping out of your skin’, but that’s what this felt like. Her heartbeat rapidly increased as she turned around to see what was there.

Just a few feet away from her were two bodies on the ground. Intact, possibly still alive. They were male, definitely. Maybe a fifth year and a first year, but they weren’t wearing robes. They might not even go to Hogwarts. Two trunks were also not far from them.

Ignoring the human part of Castiel that was telling her to  _ get out of there _ , Cas approached the two unconscious humans cautiously. There was always the chance that they were faking it, or that they weren’t even human.

The clothes they were wearing were of muggle design. Jeans, t-shirts and… plaid flannel over shirts. Castiel looked closer at their faces. It didn’t seem possible, but…

“Dean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha!  
> Sorry. I'm wrote this in, like twenty minutes. So, yeah, Sam and Dean are entering the story sooner than I had planned, but I like it. It's a challenge. Thanks again to RainySpringDays. I love this! New chapter, probably tomorrow, I've got to go to work soon.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Feel free to give more suggestions, I will try to incorporate them! Love to all of you! Enjoy your New Years!


	18. Witches and Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV. The Winchesters wake up in Hogwarts and Castiel has to explain magic to them. What do they do now? No idea, I'm making this up as I go. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated this fic since last year!!!  
> Okay, now that that horrible joke is out of the way, here's the next chapter. Got so many comments after I introduced the boys. I personally think this chapter is a bit rushed and I'm not used to writing Dean POV but it was just so appropriate, so I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standard. The next one will be better, promise!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Winchesters and Witches**

Dean was not having a good week. First, the devil was having a friggin’ kid. Then a portal to a freaky dimension opened up, Castiel went through it and found an alternate version of Bobby and Crowley killed himself to close it to keep Satan trapped there. Only it didn’t just trap Lucifer, it also got their mom stuck as well. And Cas was dead.

Now, with Sam and devil-baby Jack by his side, they were having a funeral for Castiel. His best friend. Dean had wrapped the body himself, he wouldn’t let anyone else help him. He arranged the pyre and placed the body on it. Everything felt heavier than it was supposed to. Lighting that match was one of the hardest things he had to do. Sure, there was a chance that Cas could come back, he’s done it before, but… something about this time felt strangely permanent.

Jack didn’t even get the chance to know the angel that he was claiming as his father, and yet he was here grieving like he actually had. It angered him. Everything pointed to the fact that Jack himself had opened up that portal,  _ from inside the friggin’ womb! _ What? Everything in the past year, happened because of Jack, because of the devil, because of Amara, because of, because of, because of. It all traces back. Everything in his life had gone to hell, him included, and it was all decided from before he was born. It was stupid, it was frustrating. It was just easier to be angry than to think about it. Anger doesn’t hurt.

And, dammit, Dean’s best friend just died. He’s going to be silent and angry and he’s going to go drink until he didn’t feel so bad. Then Sam was going to come along and tell him about a case that he would throw himself into. Either Cas would come back or he wouldn’t. But Dean would go saving people and hunting things until he dropped.

At least, that was the plan. Dean was heading into the cabin to grab a beer, Sam trying to get him to talk about his feelings instead,  when there was a flash of light and they fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

_ My head hurts. _ That was his first coherent thought.  _ What the hell was that,  _ followed soon after. Dean tried to open his eyes and was assaulted with a bright room that caused him to press the heels of his palms on his eyes. “What the hell?”

“Language, Mister Winchester,” a prim british voice told him. It was a woman, not one of the British Men of Letters, not that he recognized at least. “You may be injured, but that does not allow you to be vulgar.”

Injured? Dean forced his eyes open and saw that he was in a hospital-type area. The woman who had been talking to him was dressed in an older style nurse outfit. He was lying on a bed wearing strange clothes. He looked at the woman. “Where’m I?” he gets out. His voice sounds strange, even to him. “Who are you?”

The woman just rolls her eyes. “I am Madam Pomfrey,” she explains. “You are in Hogwarts’ Medical Wing. As admirable as it to cross the Atlantic to visit your friend, Mister Winchester, exhausting you and your brother to the point where you need my help is not the way to do it. You should be lucky Miss Novak took you straight to me.”

Oh, crap, Sam. “Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, trying to sit up.

Pomfrey, or whatever her name was, wasn’t having it and pushing him gently back down. “Calm down, Mister Winchester. Your brother is on the bed next to you.”

Dean twisted to see… a much smaller version of his brother than he remembered.

“Madam Pomfrey,” a voice interrupted. Dean twisted and saw a young girl. She had black hair and was wearing a school uniform. She had a small, nervous smile on her face. “Perhaps he is still a bit disconcerted over the way he traveled here. Dean is normally never this rude, I swear.” Okay, who was this girl and why did she know his name and why was she trying to cover for him?

The matron looked over the girl and looked over Dean. “Is this true, Mister Winchester?” she raised an eyebrow. The girl glared at him and the intensity of it felt so familiar. Dean nodded. “I’ll go get you a headache potion. Don’t strain yourself. Miss Novak, keep an eye on your friends?” She left and Dean was left very confused.

The girl moved up to his side. The nurse called her Novak, like Claire, like Cas’- like Claire. She didn’t look like Claire. With an earnest expression, she leaned in and stared at him with those blue eyes. “Dean?” she asked.

Wait… “Cas?” he asked. “What- Is that you?” She nodded. “What the hell happened?”

“Listen, I know this is a lot, but you need to just trust me for a minute,” Cas-  _ Cas! _ \- rushed. “I promise I’ll tell you everything later. For now, just go with what I say. If anyone asks, you and Sam tried to apparate to see me- I’ll explain what that means later,” she said at his confused look. “We’ve known each other practically since birth. You are fifteen, Sam is eleven, you are both Thunderbirds at Ilvermorny, but only say that if someone asks. When in doubt, let me answer for you. Madam Pomfrey is going to give you something, drink it, it’s not poison, it will make you feel better.”

For a moment, it seemed as if Cas wanted to say something more, but Pomfrey came back before they could continue. Like Cas said, she was carrying a bottle and handed it to Dean. “Here, drink up,” she said cordially.

Dean took it and looked at Cas. She nodded, so he tilted it back and swallowed the bitter concoction. “Ugh,” he said, but his headache was already dissipating. “Wow, thanks.”

“So you do have manners.” That might’ve been snark, but it was hard to tell. Dean really didn’t know the woman. She turned back to Cas and handed her another bottle. “The other Winchester should wake in a few minutes, Miss Novak. You know what to do. After he does wake, wait half an hour before you leave the hospital wing. If anything changes, and I mean anything, you  _ will _ come and get me.” Pomfrey eyed Cas before nodding. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”

Dean waited until the scary nurse left before turning on Cas. “What the hell, Cas?” he asked. He felt slightly guilty when she-  _ she, that was a whole other can of worms- _ flinched at his sudden volume. Quieter, he continued, “what is this place? Why are we all young? Why are you a girl? What is going on? You died! I mean,” he sighed. “What the hell.”

“I don’t know,” Cas said. “You two aren’t supposed to be here. This is my mission. As soon as I was finished, I was supposed to go back, help with Jack, keep him safe. I don’t know why you’re here.”

“Wait, mission?” Dean held up his hands. “Back up. You died, start from there.”

Cas huffed, calming herself. And boy, Dean never expected this. “Can we at least wake up Sam so I don’t have to say this twice?”

“Who tell me wha?” groggily came from Sam’s bed. He had his eyes open halfway and was looking at both of them with confusion. “What happened?”

“You have  _ wonderful _ timing,” Dean drew out. “And to answer your question,  _ Castiel _ here,” he motioned to her, “was just about to explain just that.”

Sam’s face grew alarmed when he caught sight of the little girl that Dean had referred to as Castiel. “That’s not- I mean, Cas is dead. And Cas is a guy!”

“Keep your voice down,” Cas hissed. “And for the record, I have taken female vessels before, you know that.” Castiel gave Sam his potion.

Oh, yeah. Dean had forgotten that. He had only ever seen Castiel as a guy. Even in his head, it had been hard to imagine Cas a girl. Looking at the new version in front of him, not only could he see it, it was being forced onto him and everyone else. And the way Cas had said made it sound as if she didn’t have much choice in the matter, anymore than they had had in Sam and Dean’s new ages. Dean didn’t like being a teenager for the third time. What if Cas wasn’t comfortable with this? Body modification, small or big, was hard enough when you wanted it. This was huge.

Dean shook that thought train away and tried to focus. He could ask later if it came up. “So, what happened to you? Last we saw you, you-” Dean found it hard to tell little girl Cas that they died. Maybe it was the fact that they were all children that made it weird.

“Yes, I know,” she said, looking away from them. “Then I woke up.”

“Were you in Heaven?” Sam asked.

Castiel shook her head. “I went where all angels go: the Empty,” she didn't seem comfortable in her spot. “I've never woken up there before, no one has. It rathered angered the caretaker. I tried to convince them to let me leave, but they didn't like being awake and it would take them a long while to fall asleep again. So, they wanted something interesting to watch. He gave me a mission and sent me here, like this. Female, eleven and completely human.” She gestured to her body.

That was horrible. Being used for entertainment. All for… what? “And once you're done, this guy lets you go?” Dean said incredulously. “They coulda found something else to do and just let you go!”

“Yes,” Cas conceded, “but they really weren’t happy with me for waking them, so this is my punishment.”

“What exactly is it that you have to do?” Sam asked.

Cas tilted her head.  ~~_ It looked cu- nope, not going there. _ ~~ “You know the witches that we normally hunt?” Both boys nodded, wondering where this was going. “Well, they’re actually just a subspecies of witches. They’re referred to as dealing witches, in the sense that they have to make deals to gain power. The main branch of witches are born witches. They are born with magic, it runs in the family, though occasionally it appears in non-magical families or dies within a magical one.” She took a breath. “This is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where young magicals learn to control their power so they don’t hurt anybody. They’re not evil, they’re just children, they can’t help it. I think I actually made friends, don’t kill them.”

“Woah, woah,” Dean raised his hands to calm Cas. She was almost panicking. “If they aren’t hurting anyone, we won’t hunt them.” Cas sighed with relief. “And what do you mean ‘think you made friends’? You’re very friendly, I bet you have loads of friends.” She didn’t seem to believe him, but she didn’t argue either. “Okay, so what is your mission here?”

“To protect Harry Potter,” Castiel told them, looking at both boys. “He’s fourteen, very famous for surviving the killing curse when he was a one year old. Someone has illegally entered him into a magical tournament with a very high death toll. We’ve already gotten through one of the tasks, two more left. I’m finished on August 31st, 1995, if we’re both alive at that time.”

“1995?” Sam asked, eyes widening with alarm. Dean was taken aback with this information as well.

“Yes, it is currently December 16th, 1994.” Cas tilted his-  _ her,  _ Dean would need to remember that- head again. “That actually might explain your ages.”

Dean’s head hurt again. “So, all we have to do is keep this Harry guy alive for the next eight months and then we can go back to the future?” No way it was that simple.

Aaand, he jinxed it. “Not exactly.” Dean groaned and dramatically flopped back on the bed. Castiel’s voice got higher as she continued. “I have also been illegally entered into the tournament?” it almost sounded like a question.

Dean threw his hands up and met Sam’s eyes. “Our friend is also part of the death tournament. Yay.” He turned back to Castiel. “Anything else?”

“If I think of anything, I’ll tell you.” She suddenly seemed exhausted. “You guys aren’t supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be safe and home.”

“Doing non-stop cases so we don’t drink ourselves asleep every night trying to avoid the fact that you were dead?” Sam put in. He was talking about Dean, they both knew it, but he included himself to not put emphasis on it. “We just had your funeral. We burned your body, Cas. You’ve been dead for two days-”

“I’ve been here four months!” she practically yelled. Cas’ eyes were filling and it terrified Dean. He had never seen his friend this emotional before. “You don’t know how hard it’s been! I’ve been here,  _ alone, _ lying to every single person here because they can accept werewolves and vampires and magic, but they don’t know about angels! About demons! About hunters! They think that magical creatures are only in the magical world! So, no, I don’t have anybody here that I could’ve told about how strange it is to eat food, to sleep and dream and have nightmares, to cry! I’ve never cried before these four months and this body is just  _ full  _ of emotions and I have no idea how to express them and I can’t ask anyone here for help! And I just-” scooched closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I missed you,” she whispered.

Dean was internally freaking out as he hugged Cas back. He tried to comfort her while also trying to get Sam to help. Sam made the ‘I-don’t-know’ motion and moved to also sit on Dean’s bed, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “It’s okay, Cas,” Dean says awkwardly. “We’re here now.”

After a very tense thirty seconds, Castiel pulled back, looking surprisingly embarrassed. “Sorry about that,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s- It’s fine, just a little warning next time,” Dean tried to joke. Moving away from the subject. “Hey, how bout you give us a tour?”

“Right, that’s probably a good idea.” Cas stood. Team Free Will, reunited at last, left the infirmary together.


	19. Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get a crash course in the American and British wizarding worlds. Sam's curious. Dean's brain hurts. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I told my best friend I was writing and she asked me what this was called, I told her the name and she actually found it. I don't know what I was expecting, but she has requested more chapters. This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth :)
> 
> Also, FIRST robotics kickoff was on Saturday, just want to say, I am HYPED! Liftoff in six weeks, destination: Deep Space!

**Awesome**

The first place Castiel took the boys was to that hallway where they had first appeared, where she had stored the trunks that the two now had. Thankfully, it was only the early hours of the morning, even the paintings were still asleep. “Is this painting  _ snoring? _ ” Sam asked Cas on the way up the stairs.

“Shh, don’t wake them. They get mad,” she said gently.

Dean looked at all of the paintings covering the walls. Hundreds, if not thousands. “Living paintings that will snitch if you wake them. Awesome.” Cas just looked at him. Dean smirked. “At least your ‘done-with-your-shit’ look is the same.”

Sam quizzed Castiel on facts about the magical world, the people, and the schools on the way. He was particularly fascinated with the wands. “But how do they work? Wood and a single magical ingredient doesn’t allow power-”

“No, Sam, these magicals are born with their powers. The wands are just conduits. They focus their powers, allows them to mature. A few can learn to do some simple spells without a wand, but it’s much more difficult.”

“Why don’t dealing witches use wands, then?”

“Because they aren’t part of the magical community,” she explained. “It probably wouldn’t even work for them if they did. They have no way of even knowing that these even exist. It’s the same way from the other side. Magical communities tend to be very insular. They have their own news, their own music, their own government. Very few people leave the magical world once they enter. I don’t believe that most are even aware of the muggle monsters.”

“What’s the difference?” Dean put in, now on Castiel’s other side.

“Well, they do have werewolves and vampires and such, but they were originally wizards. Wizard werewolves are slightly less dangerous, as lycanthropy wasn’t supposed to infect non-magicals. They only turn once a month and recently a potion was made that allows them to stay in control of the wolf during their turning.” She opened the door to the classroom their things were stashed in. “Vampires have their own colonies in the magical world. They can still be killed by beheading and deadman’s blood does slow them down, but they haven’t really killed anybody since wizards started donating blood to them. I think they’ve developed a taste for it.”

“Awesome,” Dean muttered as Castiel opened the trunks. “So, this stuff appeared next to us with the light thingy?”

“Yes, Dean. A trunk of supplies also appeared with me. Had almost everything I needed, even a small amount of money.”

Sam perked a little. “Do wizards have a different form of currency?”

“Yes,” Castiel pulled out a small bag and looked inside. “They gave you American wizard currency. Good, this helps your cover.” In her hand, there was a few green-black bills slightly smaller than a normal dollar and some rounded black coins. “The bills are dragots, the coins are claws. Dragots are like dollars and claws are a quarter of that. Pretty easy to remember.” She gave that bag to Dean to poke around, then began to root through the other trunk. “British money is much more complicated. They only have coins: galleons, sickles and knuts. They also don’t divide easily. If you get confused, just say it’s the currency difference between cultures. Most will understand.”

Sam got a bag of the strange money on his own and examined it. The dragot had a rather impressive dragon on the front and the standard american eagle on the other side, clutching a wand in one set of talons, a sword in the other. The coins had, you guessed it, claws on one side, crisscrossed wands on the other, embossed with the letter MACUSA. “What’s Macusa?”

“Magical Congress of the United States,” Castiel replied still going through their trunks, searching their clothes and trying to find other things. “But even the president calls it Macusa, so you definitely should.”

“Whatcha looking for, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Some clothes for you guys to wear. And your wands, you should both have one.”

“What’s wrong with what we’re wearing?” He glanced at his usual denim and flannel attire. “They had jeans in the nineties.”

Cas shook her head and held up a pair of pants that seemed to be Dean’s size. “That’s not the issue. Yes, jeans are commonplace in the non magical world, but in the british wizarding world, people mostly wear robes and other wizard styles.” She folding the pants and began picking through shirts. “Americans, however, are more focused on blending in and not being noticed than upholding traditional styles. So, while you don’t need robes, your clothes are very obviously not of magical make. It’s the cut of your clothes.” She handed Dean a stack of clothing. “This should be fine. Anybody has a problem with it, say it’s popular in America.” She rubbed her forehead. “America is going to be our best excuse.”

Dean looked at the clothes Cas had picked for him. Black slacks, not to bad. An off-white button up, fine. No tie, thank goodness. The shoes were also black, a different material than he was used to, but acceptable. “Kay, awesome. What about you, Cas?”

“I mostly wear my school uniform,” she said, now getting clothes for Sam. “It’s okay to wear some no-maj clothing for sleep and on your off days, but that’s mostly for the children on no-maj’s, which I am pretending to be.”

“No-maj’s?” Sam asked.

“American term for those without magic. I’m telling you the American term first so that people don’t question if you always say the british terms.” She gave Sam his clothes. “Americans don’t have as strict class divisions as Britain, so if anyone asks, you all are legacies- that’s what they call full blooded wizards. The british call them purebloods. Mixed heritage is second gen for America, half-bloods for UK. I’m pretending to be first gen, or a muggle born. Muggles are non magicals. If you hear anybody calling anyone a ‘mudblood’, that’s an offensive word that refers to muggleborns. Only fanatics use that, and no one should call you that.”

The only sound in the room was wood scratching wood. “My brain hurts,” Dean said.

Cas let out a sigh. “I’m really sorry if I’m overloading you with information. This is stuff that, as a wizard, you should have known your whole life. We can’t have people question that, because then they’ll start questioning everything, including me. I’m trying to get the big things down first. You’re lucky I pay more attention to the development of magical society than the rest of my brothers.”

“Why wouldn’t they pay attention?”

“Wizards have made specialized wards to keep themselves hidden from the rest of the world. It’s stronger around concentrated areas of magicals. Watching them for long periods of time is comparable to getting a headache. My brothers mostly view humans as not worth it in general, why bother getting a headache just to watch some different ones?”

The boys shrug. It made sense. Cas held out two sticks. “Here we are.” She gave one to each of the brothers.

When Dean first touched it, a small warmth went through him. It was like he just ate a slice of warm apple pie. “Whoa, what was that?”

She gave a small smile. “That was magic. Your own, flowing unstoppered for the first time.” Castiel stood and smoothed out her skirt. “Of course, seeing as both of your magical cores are burnt out from ‘apparating’ across the Atlantic, you won’t be doing magic for at least two days while your stores rebuild.” She left the room. “You guys should get changed. I’ll be outside. We’ll talk more about your cover.”

The door closed and Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam shrugged. Dean frowned. “Awesome.”

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam were changed into their 'wizard clothes' in under five minutes. It worked the same way as normal clothes, the material just felt finer and the seams less intrusive. It was nice. Dean would never admit though.  ~~ _he wondered if he could get jeans like this. That might make this all worth it._~~

Their wands were tucked into the holsters they found that went around their wrists for easy access. Both boys knew they would probably have to get into the habit of carrying them, so they decided to just start now. Dean's wand was a light brown wood about a foot long. Sam's was darker and slightly shorter. Dean made several crude jokes about it, but quite after Sam said something about how Dean's wand was compensating for something.

Heading out into the hallway, Dean looked next to the door. There was sitting Castiel, sitting on the floor, writing a list with an honest to god feather quill and ink. What. "What."

Ever the same, Castiel didn't exactly startle. She just looked up at him with a small amount of surprise on her face. "Hello. I was just getting down a list of books for you and Sam to reference while I am at class today."

"Yeah, but," Dean almost laughed. "A quill? Seriously? A friggin' quill? That's-" he cut off before he snorted, smiling.

Cas rolled her eyes and stood. "Pens were invented by non magicals. They have yet to make their way over to this side. That process might take hundreds of years." She regarded the quill and inkpot in her hand. "Though, one muggleborn did invent a spell that automatically refills the ink in your quill. I should research that."

"Books?" Sam reminded them. Oh no. Cas wanted them to  _read._ Horror mildly filled Dean. "Is there a library here?" he heard Sam ask.

"Yes, this  _is_ still a school, Sam." Castiel smiled and started walking. Both boys quickly followed. Neither wanted to get lost in what was obviously a huge castle. "And I have classes this morning, so I thought while I was doing that, you could be filling in you knowledge on magic. Dean should focus on knowing first through fourth year spells. Anything you don't remember, we can chalk up to differences in American and British schooling. Sam, you should focus more on the culture of America and traditions. As a first year, you wouldn't be expected to know much actual magic. Thankfully, we can use Madam Pomfrey as an excuse for you two not to use magic in front of others until you are ready for it."

"Yeah, about that," Dean cut in, getting onto the stairs heading down. "What is our cover exactly?" The stairs began to shift with them on it. Sam and Dean were alarmed at first, but after seeing Cas just steady herself against a railing, they relaxed a bit and waited for it to stop moving. When they did, they were heading in a completely different direction. "Okay, Hogwarts is a labyrinth that moves. Awesome, that'll be fun to learn."

"I forgot to warn you, apologies," Castiel said, stepping down and off into a different hallway. "As for your cover, you two missed me and decided to semi-legally apparate internationally to come visit me, exhausting both of your cores in the process. Apparition is basically teleportation for wizards. It's rather dangerous, so there are age restrictions and multiple laws about this. In America, they are different and slightly more lenient, which we will use to our advantage."

"How so?" Sam asked. Dean felt a wave of nostalgia overtake him. Back when Sam really was eleven, so gangly and awkward, he had just been filled with questions, a burning curiousity and deep desire to learn everything he could. Dean never really felt the same like him, but now, Sam's brain is his best weapon in their new environment.

"Like driving, in America, you can get a practice license at fifteen or sixteen depending on state. Dean's fifteen, so he qualifies. Of course, you are supposed to practice with an adult who already has a full license and never try to go more than one thousand feet in any direction. So while you can legally apparate, you definitely can't apparate to Europe, let alone with another underage wizard in tow. If anyone asks how you got through the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts, they weren't expecting a fifteen and eleven year old to apparate. Most wards are designed for adults. A flaw that should be corrected, but is useful for our purposes."

Dean frowned. "Then, shouldn't the cops be after us?"

"Aurors, and no, they'll be waiting for you when you get back." Castiel stopped and put a hand to her temple. "How are we going to explain you staying here after break is over? I mean, normally you would go back to Ilvermorny, but you aren't actual students, so that's not an option. We could register you here, but we would need someone who has guardianship over you to come and allow it."

Sam looked very concerned over this. Dean recognized a spiral when he saw one and tried to cut it off in both of them. "Hey, hey!" he got both of their attention. "One problem at a time. Let's get ourselves established. Learning what we need for our cover. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He tried to make a joke to lessen the tension. "I am literally saying that I will read a book to help our cause guys. One time deal, never gonna happen again." 

He smirked in triumph when he got small smiles out of Sam and Cas. In the early morning light of a December day in 1994, 24 years before they were supposed to be, Team Free Will was still laughing over Dean's refusal to do research himself. A clock bell chimed a musical tune and Castiel's face shifted to what Dean could only describe as an 'oh, crap' expression. "I didn't return to the dorm room last night," she said.

Oh no. "How bad is that?"

"Well, I wasn't caught, so I won't get into any trouble with the teachers, unless someone says something," she says, "but Laura will have noticed and is probably worrying about me as we speak. She's going to be really mad at me for this."

"Oh, one of your witchy friends is worried about you for sneaking around?" Dean teased.

Castiel was unamused. She rolled her eyes and hefted the bag on her shoulder. "Come on, let's try and catch up with her before breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Sam smiled at how Dean perked up at the mention of food. "Awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to write. In case you are wondering why that is, it's because of my writing process. When I come up with a story, I don't think linearly. I get different scenes, sometimes in the middle, end, beginning, or completely unrelated crack. The more I write the more scenes I come up with, but sometimes the scenes don't nicely fit together, then I have to make something to connect them. But since I'm not inspired about it and it's basically just filler, I don't have anything good to write and I just want to keep my writing to a standard, so sorry this is late! It's no excuse, but it's the only explanation I got for why one chapter took like four days to write! The next chapter is the one I want to write, I just had to write this one first so I could get to it! That one won't take so long, I promise!


	20. Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff friends meet the Winchesters. Castiel is done with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just had a blizzard where I live and that made my mind go on a great big tangent involving cocoa, so tomorrow, I'm going out in aesthetic. I'm a Hufflepuff, if you didn't know, and I have this really cool Puff t-shirt and Puff cardigan. Mix that with warm leggings, skirt, boots, hot cocoa and the first Harry Potter book, I have a really cozy aesthetic to keep me warm in the cold that continues tomorrow. Don't let the weather trap you in grey; though I like the color, I don't like the mood. Hope you stay cozy where you are!

**Hufflepuffs**

Laura Madley was worried. Worried might actually be an understatement. Castiel, one of her best friends, is missing. Last evening, Castiel had gone to the library after dinner like usual. Sometimes Laura, Kevin and Owen or some mix of them joined her and they studied together. Other times, Cas likes to be by herself. She probably researches for the tournament. It’s good for some quiet time for yourself to figure things out, Laura didn’t hold that against one of her best friends.

The thing is… she didn’t come back. Castiel is almost always back to their dorm before curfew is up (this one time, she was late. The next day she was wearing a Slytherin tie. ?), but Laura waited and Cas didn’t show.

It wasn’t that Castiel couldn’t handle herself, Laura saw her get past a dragon, which she had previously thought impossible. But that didn’t stop her from being worried. And angry. Castiel was most likely just fine, but she hadn’t come back and let her friends know that, which was just rude!

After much tossing and turning, staring at the empty bed next to hers, Laura fell asleep. Friday morning, she woke up grouchy and even more angry at Castiel, if that were even possible. And her roommates commented on how it looked as if she didn’t get much sleep. She got why adults say they need coffee before they deal with people.

Owen and Kevin were instantly wary when Laura marched across the common room to them in the morning. “What happened?” Owen asked, ready to take cover.

“Castiel didn’t come back to the dorm last night,” she huffed. “I’m worried and I don’t like it.”

“Maybe she fell asleep at the library again?” Kevin suggested. It was possible. It had only happened once, but technically it could happen again.

Laura frowned. “If she did, I will partially forgive her.” She stood and walked toward the door, Owen and Kevin quickly sharing a glance before going after her.

They were almost to the kitchens when the small trio saw Castiel with two boys. Neither were wearing uniforms and they were following and talking with their friend. Laura felt her anger bubble up inside her alongside her fear. Was Cas replacing them with cooler, older friends now that she was popular because of the tournament? That didn’t sound like Cas, Laura really hoped that this wasn’t the case.

She marched right up to Cas. “Where have you been? Do you know how scared I was when you didn’t come back last night?” Laura sniffed, ruining her anger and bringing her very close to tears.

Guilt overtook Castiel normally non expressive face. “I’m sorry, Laura! I didn’t mean to! I was on my way back, but then-”

“Think carefully of about what you are going to say,” Laura said, pointing threateningly at her friend. “How long I am mad at you will depend on it.”

The two boys looked very close to laughing. The taller blond one with green eyes actually let out a few chuckles. Cas shut her mouth and glared at him, causing him to laugh harder. She turned back to Laura. “Like I was saying, I was heading back to the common room, but  _ these two _ ,” she motioned to the boys behind her, the smaller looking slightly sheepish, “decided to come visit me.” Laura’s confusion must have shown. “Allow me to introduce my friends, Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean, Sam, this is Laura Madley.”

Laura instantly tried to say something, but her mind was wiped blank by Castiel’s statement. She closed her mouth and took in the two brothers whom Castiel had (briefly) spoken about.

Laura assumed that Sam was the smaller one, given that Castiel said that he was the younger. He was about her height, with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue shirt, nervous under Laura's scrutiny. His brother, on the other hand, was totally unapologetic and still snorting a little whenever Laura or Cas looked his way. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

Dean gave a half smile and cocked his head at Cas. "'I think I actually made friends?' Oh, you definitely made friends, Cas, look at her," he said, gesturing at Laura while laughing. "She's so protective and mad. That's best friend material."

Laura inwardly bristled with pride and indignation. While she was happy that Dean approved of their friendship, he was quoting something that someone else had said, meaning that Cas- "Did you think we weren't really friends?" she asked Castiel. Her expression telled Laura all she needed to know. "Cas!" she smacked her  _friend's_ arm. "You idiot, you have lots of friends here! You've got me, Owen, Kevin-" don't think the Hufflepuffs didn't notice the brothers' flinch slightly at the name 'Kevin'- "Harry, Hermione, maybe Ron, I'm not sure if Madam Pomfrey counts or not-"

"Is that the nurse lady that told me off for swearing?" Dean said, mostly to himself, while Sam just looked confused.

Sam looked to Castiel. "You were unconscious." Sam should not have accepted that so quickly.

"Wait, you were in the Hospital Wing?" Laura asked, already feeling her anger wearing off. Owen and Kevin gradually moved in closer when they saw this fact. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cas told them. "Dean and Sam just performed ill-advised magic to get here and they were both unconscious upon arrival. I took them to Madam Pomfrey. They're magically exhausted, but otherwise perfectly fine." Wait, how  _did_   Cas' friends get here? Hogwarts is supposed to be nearly impossible to get to unless you were expressly invited. How...

"Why are you friends with the nurse?" Dean asked.

Castiel pinked a little. "I had a week of detentions with her back in the beginning of the year. She was nice, taught me how to make medical potions and a few new spells."

The two boys looked confused. "How did you get detention?" Sam asked incredulously.

Cas did a half shrug, trying to play it off. "It was nothing, idiotic-"

"She punched Professor Moody in the face," Owen said factually.

"And stole his wand," Kevin added.

"And Judo flipped him over her shoulder," Laura finished, beaming. "It was beautiful."

While the three Hufflepuffs reminisced over the happy memory, Castiel was red and ducking away from Sam and Dean's gaping mouths. "I'm sorry, you did  _what_?" Dean asked. "You beat up a teacher?"

Castiel looked as if she was about to go run and hide, so Kevin stepped in. "In her defense," he began, feeling bad for not telling the whole story at the beginning, "she only did it after he performed the Imperious curse on her without telling her what it was."

Sam and Dean's eyes darkened at that. "What?" Sam asked.

Kevin felt intimidated looking at them, despite the fact that their anger was most likely not directed at him. "Uh-h, Moody. He was teaching the fourth years to throw the curse off, when Cas went in and gave him a message from Professor Sprout. Then, he used Cas as a demonstration for what the curse would act for someone who didn't know to fight it. But-" he rushed when he noticed the rage entering their eyes. "But, it didn't work on Cas, for some reason. When she figured out what he did, she punched him in the face and gave his wand to Peeves."

Both of them whirled on Castiel faster than Kevin thought possible. Dean softly put a hand on her shoulder, complete opposite of the anger on his face. "Are you okay?"

Castiel looked almost as murderous and yet empty as she had the day she attacked Moody. "A figure of authority in a school put the mind control curse, one of the three most illegal curses in the British legal system, on an unsuspecting minor without even telling them what they were doing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Cas looked much like she normally did. "It was months ago. I've moved on."  Everyone else raised their eyebrows. Yeah, no, not with that reaction. Castiel plowed forward anyways. "This is Kevin Whitby and Owen Caudwell," she said, motioning to her other friends. There was a tense silence for a few seconds. "How about we go to breakfast? I'm hungry."

They all agreed to go get food, but the Winchesters protectively walked with the group, trying to keep Castiel safe while they were here.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was very glad to have Ron and Hermione both on good terms for the holidays, _~~yeah right~~_. The dance was throwing a wrench into the works. Hermione didn't seem to really care about the whole thing, while Ron just wanted to get a passable date. They were having a small spat on something when Harry noticed two new people enter the hall with Castiel and her friends. Two boys, one that almost looked like a first year without a uniform, the other that looked a year or so above Harry. Who were they?

The six went and sat at the Hufflepuff table, Owen, Kevin and Laura on one side, while Castiel sat with the two new people, one on each side.

There was something off about the strangers. Harry didn't recognize them from around the school, and they didn't seem familiar with this place, scanning the Hall almost constantly. Cas whispered something to the younger one and he looked up at the ceiling in excitement. The ceiling was currently white and cloudy, to reflect the weather. Once night fell, it would show the stars and distant constellations. The older one was almost as enthusiastic about food as Ron was, but at least had the manners to semi-swallow his food before saying anything.

"Hey, guys," Harry tried to bring Ron and Hermione in to get their thoughts on the matter, but they weren't paying attention. "Guys!" he hissed. They looked up as if to say 'what?'. "Look over there, next to Cas. Do you know who they are?"

That finally got them to stop fighting. They both looked over to the Hufflepuff table at the additions to the group. "No," Hermione said. "They don't look like they're from the other schools either. Not the right uniform."

"I don't know them either," Ron put in, leaning out to get a better look. "Cas sure does, though."

It was true. Castiel seemed nervous, but still smiling and happy. She was trying to get the two boys to talk to the other side of the table, they didn't seem to know each other that well. When a hesitant words were spoken across from Kevin to the younger one, Cas' shoulders seemed to relax. Harry kept an eye on them, but wasn't as worried as he had been before. If Castiel was comfortable around them, he would reserve judgement.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel thought that Sam and Dean were mixing well with her other friends. Which was honestly such a relief. Things were a bit tense until Sam curiosity got the better of him and he continued to ask questions about the enchantments on the ceiling. Kevin loved astronomy and, as such, had done a lot of research on the Great Hall's ceiling and the constellations that appeared. It was a great ice breaker and soon, conversation was flowing between all six of them.

So far, so good. Cas glanced around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione checking over Sam and Dean. She made to go over and introduce them at some point today. Her eyes traveled over to the Slytherin table and met with Draco.

Draco. Right. He asked to go with her to the Yule Ball last night. Was that really only last night? It seemed like such a long time ago. While things had begun to move very quickly after the Winchesters had appeared, Cas had almost completely forgotten about the Ball, about her anxiety over it. Her brain had just been to busy to think of anything else. Castiel gave a quick grin to Draco, which he subtly returned. She didn't give the signal. She doubted that she would have time to meet up with Draco on the third floor while getting Dean and Sam situated.

Castiel went back to her plate and put some syrup on her sausages. The combination was surprisingly delicious and gave almost enough energy to make up for the fact that Castiel didn't sleep at all last night. Probably not too healthy, but she'll sleep tonight. Nothing to worry about.

Dean took a note from Castiel and glanced over the entire Hall. "So," he asked, "why isn't everyone wearing yellow?"

Cas quickly swallowed her food. "Different school houses," she said, thinking of how to sneak in reminders of their cover into a natural explanation. "You know, like Ilvermorny has Thunderbird and the others, Hogwarts has Hufflepuff," Owen, Laura and Kevin sat up straighter, "Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw." She pointed to red, green and blue, respectively.

"Oh, yeah," Dean nodded. "Hufflepuff. What does that mean?"

"Well, each house is associated with different traits," Kevin explained, taking over from Cas. "Hufflepuffs are known as the just, hardworking and loyal. Gryffindor is the house of the determined, chivalrous and daring. Slytherin is for the cunning, ambitious, clever and resourceful. Ravenclaws are the curious, creative, wise and imaginative. When we all first got here, we had to go through the Sorting ceremony. Castiel actually caused waves there, too."

"Oh, do tell," Dean said, smirking at Cas.

Cas gave a half-hearted glare back. "My sorting took eighteen minutes, the longest in recorded Hogwarts history. They didn't know where to put me. Eventually decided on Hufflepuff. Apparently, I'm 'friendly'." She was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. To her, it wasn't. She had forgotten about it until Kevin had said something.

"Why are you being so modest today?" Laura chided her. "Most sortings take less than a minute. The longest before Cas was seven minutes. It wasn't like she did it on purpose, of course, but it's still fascinating."

"How does that work?" Sam asked, though it was hard to tell in what way he was asking it.

Castiel decided to take back over. "The Sorting is done by a hat enchanted by the founders to sort them based on what the founders wanted. You put on the Hat, it looks into your memories, and sorts you. It's not known if it uses your most obvious traits or just the ones you value the most or just where you need to be. Many scholars have tried to figure it out. It seems the Hat is different for everyone," she shrugged.

Both boys thought over that. Dean reached behind Castiel and poked Sam in the arm, causing both of them to glare at them. "Hey, Sam," he said, ignoring their facial expressions of disapproval. "What house do you think we'd be in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so me and my friend already sort of discussed this, but I want you guyses opinions:  
> What houses would Sam and Dean be in? Yes, answer Dean's question. Be honest.  
> Always love your comments, love all of you read this, thank you! <3


	21. Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindors turn to meet the boys! (are you seeing a pattern?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Work is killing me, midterms are killing me, midterms don't even technically start until next week, I've had three hysterical breakdowns in as many days, and this just sort of slipped from my mind. But I'm here now!!!
> 
> I didn't notice it last chapter, but I broke 40,000 words. Woo! :) Thank you for all the support, I couldn't have done this without you all!

**Gryffindors**

Castiel checked the clock in the Great Hall. “We should probably go now,” she said to Sam and Dean.

“What?” Kevin’s food stopped partway to his mouth. “What do you mean? Where?”

“We still have morning classes,” Castiel started packing away the homework that she would’ve done last night. It wasn’t due until after break, but she didn’t want to worry about it later. “I thought I’d get them situated in the library so they wouldn’t be bored. Sam was really looking forward to it. One of the largest collections of magical books in the world.”

Sam’s eyes widened, partly playing along, but actually getting excited. Largest in the world? “Yes,” he might’ve said too quickly. “Let’s go.”

He started pulling on Dean, who was just finishing his plate. Dean groaned, swallowing a last bite of food. “Okay, okay, stop pulling, you nerd. They’re just books.”

“Just books, just books?” Sam said, now getting very into the idea of this library. He dragged Dean up and along the line, Castiel rolling her eyes and making apologies to her friends. “How many times has ‘just books’ saved your life? Books are the backbone of society. We are going and I’m going to read every single book I can get.”

They were almost out of the hall before Castiel stopped in front of them. “Wait, before we go,” she says, taking a step toward the table decked in red. There were two boys and a girl looking at them. Castiel introduced them while pointing out which was which. “These are my friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron.” She turned the the trio. “And these are my friends, Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, shaking hands with Ron and Hermione, who were on their side of the table. Sam looked disappointed that they had stopped, but was trying not to show it because new people! and he wanted to be nice. So, he smiled and waved, anxiously hoping that this conversation would be short, he had books to look forward to.

“Oh, we were wondering who you were,” the ginger- Ron- said. “So, you’re the American friends. Thought you’d be older for some reason.”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed. “I don’t know how to take that comment.”

“Yeah, that came out weirder than I intended. When did you guys get here?”

“And how did you get here?” Hermione added, with genuine curiosity with a hint of suspicion. “Portkey? Floo?”

_Flew?_ Dean blanched and shook his head. “No, no, I don’t- no.”

Sam recalled Castiel telling them some magic words that he was definitely planning on looking up in the library once they got there. “Well, we got in last night, but the apparition spent both our cores, so we can’t use magic for the next few days,” he said, sheepishly shrugging for effect.

“But you can’t apparate into or out of Hogwarts,” Hermione said. “The wards won’t allow it. It’s written right in Hogwarts: A History.”

“Also, you don’t look seventeen,” said Ron, narrowing his eyes, as if he missed a few years.

“Well, in America, you can get a practice license at fifteen. I mean, technically, we weren’t supposed to go across the Atlantic, but whatever.” Sam turned to Hermione. “And the wards were designed in the case of adults using magic, they’re weaker on underage, but they possibly affected our core depletion. What book did you say that was in, and where can I find it?” he smiled, visibly excited.

“Hogwarts: A History. We should definitely look more into the wards and minor apparition, that seems like a huge loophole that could be exploited. Hold on,” she ruffled through her bag for some papers.

“Dear god, there’s two of them,” Dean stage whispered to Ron and Harry. Castiel elbowed him in the gut. “What?”

Sam and Hermione were now have a conversation about possible wording in the spells that cast the wards that could be the root of the problem. Though Sam was not familiar with this particular type of magic, he knew enough about spells to know that the simplest mistake could make the spell not work, or have unintended consequences. He was picking up quickly and grinning the whole time.

“That is terrifying,” Ron said, watching the scene with horror.

Both of the conversing genii looked in tandem over at them, deadpan expressions on their faces. “We can hear you,” Sam told them.

“Yeah,” Dean drawled. “And here I thought you wanted to go to the library, but no, talk all you want with your nerd buddy. It’s not like I care.”

“Jerk,” Sam said.

“Bitch.”

“Assbutt,” Castiel put in on impulse. All five people in the room turned to her, the trio in surprise at her language, Dean with pride and Sam with bemusement. Castiel realized that she had never really done that before, joined in with the brothers and their banter. And she had never really spoken out of turn at Hogwarts at all. So, like humans  ~~_ Winchesters _ ~~ do  ~~_ not really, it’s unhealthy _ ~~ , she avoided it and tried to move on. “Well, we really should go to the library. Better to get situated before I leave for classes. We’ll talk to you all later.”

Castiel started to walk off, Sam and Dean following close behind, all smiling.

 

The library. It was… beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word. Sam stared at the space. This had to be the biggest library he had ever been in. The bunker library couldn’t really compare. And it was all magic books! Books that couldn’t be found anywhere in the non-magical world, according to Castiel.

Speaking of Castiel, she nodded to the woman at the desk at the front. The woman kept eyes on the three of them like a hawk as they entered the library. “That’s Madam Pince,” Cas told them. “She’s very strict. No eating in here, no folding book pages, no loud talking loudly… in fact, just refrain from doing anything other than reading and taking notes. She’s very hard to please.”

Sam and Dean were led to a table near a window, letting them see the grounds of the castle for the first time. It was much larger than they first thought, with a forest expanding as far as they could see in one direction and a large lake taking up much of the rest of the view. It was gorgeous.

“You seem to know your way around here pretty well,” Dean noted. He too, was impressed with the library, if not as much as his brother.

“I’ve been here awhile,” Castiel said, pulling out the list she had made for Sam to read. “Alright, for Sam, I mostly have books on wizarding culture, things that you would be expected to know as a legacy. Also some history and major laws, especially the International Statute of Secrecy. Dean you have to know that one too.” She went over to a shelf and began taking books off. “These are the most common spells and charms. Dean, you need to know these. Not all at once, but you will need to know them all eventually. And knowing the words and the wand movements is not as important as intent and focus.” She put a hand to her forehead. “No, wait, that’s NEWT level thinking, you shouldn’t be on that.  _ I _ shouldn’t even know that.”

This was all giving her a headache. Cas rubbed small circles on her temple, a technique that Laura had taught her. It was supposed to relieve tension in order to lessen stress induced headaches. And she was definitely stressed.

“Hey,” Sam caught her attention softly. She looked up and he smiled. “It’s going to be okay. They have no reason to doubt us.” He noticed the purple sheen that was beginning to show beneath her eyes. “Didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” he said, apologetically.

Castiel groaned as she thought of another problem. “Where are you two going to sleep tonight? I forgot about sleep, how could I forget about sleep? It’s the second best thing about being human.”

“What the best thing?” Dean smirked, trying to take attention away from the thing Cas was stressing over. He stood and walked over, putting hands on her shoulders, grounding her. He took slow breaths for her to mimic and she did, calming. “C’mon, I’m dying to know.”

"Well, I can't taste molecules anymore," Castiel said. Dean and Sam huffed a little. They both remember the last time Cas was human. She loved burgers and pb&j's, missing them once she had gone back to being an angel. "Laura gave me a piece of chocolate. It was amazing."

"Yeah, chocolate is one of life's simple pleasures, right Sam?"

"Sure is," he agreed, eyeing all of the books stacked in front of them.

Castiel lightly pulled away from Dean. "Chocolate actually has certain uses in the magical world."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it is widely considered the best way to recover from a dementor encounter," she told them. "Also, other emotion affecting creatures and spells."

"Huh." Dean wasn't sure what a dementor was, but it didn't sound pleasant. It did make a good case to carry chocolate with him wherever he went though. "Learn something new everyday."

Cas smiled. It hit Dean how much that she had done that now. He didn't know what it was, being female, being young, being  _human_ , a combination, or something else entirely, but Castiel's mask wasn't as tight as it normally was. Emotions were peaking through and Castiel was smiling. It was nice. Dean would never admit, but he liked seeing his friend smile. It let him know she was happy.

A bell sounded through the castle. The smile went away. "I have class in fifteen minutes," she explained. "I'll come get you for lunch in a few hours. Will you guys be alright here?" They nodded, reluctant to part with a familiar face in strange surroundings. It looked like she didn't want to leave either. "If you need anything, just ask Madam Pince. As long as you're polite and treat the books nice, she should be helpful." She backed up a few steps, not quite turning away from them. Like not being able to see them meant that her friends were gone. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see ya," Dean nodded. And Castiel finally looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are as follows:  
> For Sam: For Dean:  
> Ravenclaw- 6 0  
> Hufflepuff- 1 4  
> Gryffindor- 1 4  
> Slytherin- I had one person say maybe Dean, but then they said it would most likely be Gryffindor, so no actual votes for Slytherin. Also, Cas could've been a Slytherin, but Cedric was a Hufflepuff, and they deserve a chance to shine.
> 
> Still accepting votes! Will be accepting them up until sorting chapter!


	22. Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs into a couple of Slytherins. He does his best. Also learns something about the First Task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie Jones-oc- is like, Michelle Jones' magical british cousin. Current vote tally at the end, love you all, enjoy the chapter!

**Slytherins**

Dean put his head in between the pages for a second. It was just so heavy and full of random bits of knowledge he hoped were important. But seriously, how was knowing how to turn a rat into a teacup important? Who would even want to do that? Seriously? What is wrong with wizards?

Sam poked him in the shoulder, but Dean didn’t want to go back to reading. It had been almost two hours since Cas had left and Dean had read through two and a half books about near nonsense spells and charms. Sam had routinely told him ‘interesting’ facts about wizard history and culture, which he tried to remember, but his bran felt so heavy with everything that had been crammed into it.

Suddenly, he sat up and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I need a break. Do you remember where Cas said the bathrooms were?”

“No, go ask the librarian,” Sam said, distractedly. He was absorbed in his readings on the Salem witch trials and the effects they had all over the magical world. Seeing Sam read was nothing new, but he wasn’t reading about monsters or some fiction book. He was learning about something that interested him and, yeah, it was for a cover, but he was enjoying it, and he was getting drawn in.

“Yeah, well,” Dean teased, “don’t forget to come up for air at some point. I’ll be back in the time it takes.”

“Mhmm.” Sam didn’t even look up. That’s how deep he was. Dean hated when Sam got like this. He only really got out when he had read so much he could barely function unless he was snapped out of it. Hopefully, Sam would remember to move his position every once in a while, or his was going to be very stiff when he got out. And Dean would not listen to him whine.

Dean got up from their table and stretched. Ah, movement, a wonderful thing. He rolled out his neck muscles while heading toward the front desk where he had previously seen the librarian. Annnnnnd, she wasn’t there. Of course.

“Typical,” he muttered, turning to go find where the bathrooms were himself, when he suddenly found himself almost bumping into someone.

‘Someone’ was a girl, Dean would’ve described her as young, but his body’s age actually meant she was older than him, maybe seventeen. She had brown hair and brown eyes staring at him with an expression that made him feel like a bug under a microscope, yet still like he wasn’t important enough to study. 

“Who are you?” he asked, trying to keep his face schooled.

The girl leaned in, narrowing her eyes slightly. She scanned him visibly, so he scanned her right back. She was a few inches taller than he currently was (man, he wished he was older), wearing a green tie, which meant she was a Slytherin. She had brown hair and black eyes that were trying to dissect him.

Finally, the girl stood back, straightening and going back to looking as if she couldn’t care less. “I’m Leslie Jones, seventh year Slytherin prefect.” Jones raised an eyebrow in a way that clearly said ‘and you?’

“Dean Winchester,” he said, not looking away. He didn’t trust people on a good day, but she made him extra careful.

She scanned him up and down. “So, you’re friends with the badger mystery girl.”

Dean didn’t know why Castiel was a badger, but that was obviously who Jones was talking about, so he went with it and acted like he knew what that meant. “Was there a question in there?”

“No,” she stated. She stepped closer to him, until they were only a foot apart. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen up.” Her eyes still didn’t betray any emotion, Dean did not like that fact about her. He didn’t know what to expect from this ‘Leslie Jones’ character. “If you, your brother,”  _ How did she know Sam was his brother? Dean never mentioned it _ “or the badger do anything that interferes with my housemates, we will be having words, and not over tea and crumpets like you Americans seem to think we enjoy.”

With that, Leslie Jones turned on her heel and walked out of the library. What just happened?

Dean was slightly unsettled as he made his way to where he figured the bathrooms would be. After checking through a few doors, he actually found a student to ask which door. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t seem to make a big deal about his accent or why he didn’t already know this. Instead of dwelling on this, Dean just went into the bathroom, because he just didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with- this.

After doing his business, Dean was washing his face. How did a place that seemed so old-fashioned and medieval have running water? This was the most advanced technological thing he had seen in this school so far. There were torches, actual legitimate  _ torches. _ What?

Too busy with his brain hurting, Dean didn’t notice another boy slip into the bathroom. This boy seemed almost Dean’s age, with platinum blond hair and grey eyes, also wearing a Slytherin tie. When Dean turned around and finally  _ did _ notice him, he took a step back, but was too tired to show any other visible signs of startle. “Not another one,” he groaned. He stood up straighter and conveyed his seriousness in his voice. “You gonna threaten me? Cuz if you are, someone else in your house beat ya to it.”

The boy, to his credit, hid his surprise rather well. “Oh, Jones was here, wasn’t she?” Dean nodded. So it wasn’t too unusual. The boy suddenly looked much more comfortable. “Yes, she can be a tad frightening at first, but she’s just protective of all of us. Slytherins tend to be looked down on. I've been told she's almost nice once you're close with her. I’m Malfoy, by the way,” he added as an afterthought. “Draco Malfoy. I know Castiel.”

“Seems everyone here knows Castiel,” Dean said evenly. He didn’t want to diss this guy if he actually was a friend of Cas’, but it did seem like everyone had heard of them.

“Well, yes, she has been causing waves all year,” Malfoy agreed. He moved to stand next to Dean. “Really though, Cas and I are-” he paused, almost searching for the right words. “Friends.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. He used Cas' nickname. The other Slytherin hadn't. Were they friends? "You don't sound too sure of that." It wasn't a question but it was.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's not a normal type of friendship, I suppose." Malfoy looked at Dean. "Castiel tends to keep things to herself, deal with everything while letting no one know she is hurting. Sometimes, even she doesn't know that she's hurting."

That surprised Dean. He didn't know where this conversation was going, because he didn't expect that. This Malfoy guy obviously knew Cas more than he thought. "Yeah, sounds like Cas," was all he said, while waiting for Draco to continue.

"The First Task was hard on Castiel. She almost _died_." Dean felt sick as he heard it said bluntly. _Died?_ Cas had almost died?  ~~ _Again, not again._~~   "The next two are only going to get more and more difficult. She's going to need you two around, Winchester." Dean didn't respond. His heart was still beating too fast, yet none of it was going to his face. "She doesn't tell me everything. That's good, smart, I don't tell her everything either. Castiel needs someone whom she doesn't have to censor herself around."

Malfoy held out his hand to shake Dean's. He allowed it. When he did, Malfoy leaned in and whispered. "Don't tell Cas about this, or anyone else." And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean left that bathroom with a lot going through his head. He thought the headache he'd had before going had been bad? Nothing compared to now. Honestly, his brain felt like it had been smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped around a brick*. Multiple times.

Castiel hadn't told them much about this tournament, other than they had been illegally entered alongside Harry and that they had finished one task. Nothing about dying! Just thinking about Cas dying made Dean need to take a breath. That Malfoy kid was right. Cas tended to keep problems to themselves. Hell, they all did that, but it was hard hearing about it. Maybe Dean needed to work on that. They obviously weren't being a good example to Cas on how to be human. Having other examples would probably be good for them.

So, with an even worse headache, Dean walked back to the library. He stopped a few feet short of their table when he realized that Sam wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the pangalactic gargle blaster. Sorry, the opportunity presented itself, and Dean would totally watch that! It's funny, 10/10, would recommend. Also, the movie is so accurate with the book, I love it. Tangent, ignore that, votes!  
> Sam: Dean:  
> R- 13! - 0  
> H- 1 - 8  
> G- 2 - 7  
> S- 1 - 3
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Wow. So much votes. Also, some people left long comments explaining their reasoning for their choices and <3! It gives me such insight and will allow me to make a well informed sorting chapter with /why/. And it's so nice hearing all of your different perspectives!  
> Votes will remain open until sorting chapter! <3  
> 


	23. Ravenclaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ravenclaw sits down across from Sam. Dean returns to find them talking. Castiel finishes her classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Midterms are done! Sorry that this chapter took almost a week. I didn't mean for it too. Another OC. Not sure if any of these are gonna stick around for any period of time. Probably just passing mentions in future chapters.

**Ravenclaws**

Sam was deep into his book when Dean left. Perhaps that’s why it took so long for him to register the different person that was sitting across from him. “What are you reading?”

Sam was not so skilled as hiding his surprise as Dean was, so he actually jumped a small bit. He took in the eleven year old across from him. Blue tie, Ravenclaw. She had long hair curling almost all the way down her back and she was staring at him through her purple glasses. Her question registered and Sam was confused. "Um," he said, checking the title. "Different Dragons of Europe. You?"

"Artemis Fowl: Eternity Code," she said easily. "Muggle fiction, I know, but it's just so fun to read. What muggles envision magic is like. There are so many different interpretations. Fascinating stuff really."

"What's a muggle?" Sam asked before he could stop himself. Inwardly, he was swearing. What if this was something that couldn't be put on cultural differences? What if this girl figured him out?

"Oh, right, you're American!" she said. Sam had to keep himself from visibly showing his relief. "A muggle is- um, what do Americans call them? No-Maj's? Yeah, no-Maj's. People without magic."

The American term made sense. No magic. No-Maj's. Where did the term 'muggle' come from? It didn't seem to reference anything or a shortened version of something, it seemed like a derogatory term for a person. He sort of remembered Castiel saying something about the Brits and lineage or something like that. "Huh." Wait a second. "Who are you?"

The Ravenclaw smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" Sam nodded. "Sorry, I'm Emily. Smiths." She held out a hand for him to shake. "And you're Sam Winchester, right?"

Sam stiffened in alarm when Emily said that. "What?" Hardly anyone knew they were even here. There was no possible way she should know who he is. “How do you know who I am?”

“Simple, you and your brother arrived secretly last night,” she said, as if that explained everything. “The whole school should know by dinner, maybe earlier at this rate." Emily snorted. "Hogwarts is infamous for the rumour mill. It takes a lot for something to stay secret for long."

That both comforted Sam and worried him. Emily seemed like a nice enough girl, he would've felt awful if she was a monster that knew he name for some supernatural reason. But, if what she said was true, then he and Dean were at a higher risk of being found out than he thought. Then again, Castiel had been here for almost four months and people still didn't suspect she was more than a normal witch. In fact, even Sam had trouble seeing Castiel as the angel he knew she was.

How on earth did Dean figure it out? Because if this Cas had just come out and said that they were the same person, there was no way that Dean would believe them. Castiel was over six feet tall, highly trained, stone faced. And male. This Castiel barely topped four feet, so small, young, vulnerable. The total stereotype of an eleven year old girl. There was no way that Dean would just believe Castiel if the came out and said that that was who they were. No, Dean had to have figured it out himself, that was the only way he would have believed them. Though,  _how_ Dean had figured it out is a mystery to him.  _Knowing them_ , he thought,  _Dean probably recognized Cas by staring into her eyes. So gay. Or would that be straight?_ Sam shook those thoughts away and went back to conversing with Emily.

"So, let me get this straight," he asked Emily. "You heard a rumour that me and my brother came to Hogwarts, saw someone you didn't recognize in the library, heard my accent, and figured that I was one of the brothers?" She nodded. "But how did you know I was Sam? I could've been Dean."

Emily shook her head. "No you couldn't. Dean is an older brother name. Sam is a younger brother name." Sam's confusion must have shown, because she followed up. "I know lots of people with younger brothers named Sam. All of the Deans that I've met are either older brothers or only children. It's just a weird thing about names, like sisters often being named Emily and Elizabeth. A fact of life, that is," she shrugged, as if that made complete and total sense. Sam was worried about his mental state when he found himself agreeing.

"Why are you in the library?" Sam asked. "I thought today was the last day of classes for you guys. Shouldn't you be spending some time with your friends? Or whatever it is people do over here."

"Play Gobstones or Exploding Snap," Emily jokingly told him. "Or gossip, if it's fresh." She shook her head, serious again. "Nah. I just wanted some quiet before the break really gets started. I'm going home for the break, actually. Train leaves on Monday."

"Aw," Sam said. "Maybe I'll see you once break is over."

"Oh, you're staying for the break? That's going to be awful for you," she commented.

Why would staying over break be bad? Sam didn't get it. He asked as much.

"Because of the Yule Ball."

"And that is?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "We have three schools here for the Tournament, we have to do  _something_ special over the break," she explained. "So, everyone fourth year and up is invited, third year can go, but only if someone older takes them." She leaned in a bit to whisper something. "I heard that Castiel gets to go because she's one of the champions, but she's the only first year allowed, so she still has to find a date so they can open up the dance." She sat back down nodding, like she had just delivered a huge conspiracy theory.

Sam was still confused. "How is that bad for me?"

"You're a first year, you can't go. Dean- is he a fourth year or a fifth year, I can't tell."

"Fifth."

"Well, he's allowed to go, but you can't," she said. "If you're staying over the break, but can't go to the ball, while almost everyone else is freaking out about it around you, you're gonna feel real left out."

Personally, Sam didn't care. It was a dance. He couldn't really dance anyways. Dean knew how to dance, but that was just for impressing the ladies, he didn't actually like it. Sam was more than fine with the idea of watching everybody else get all worried about this  _Yule Ball_. It sounded amusing. Both boys and girls tending to be amusing when it came to school dances. The guys asking the girls out, then being all nervous, wanting to impress their dates. The girls worrying about what to wear, wanting to stand out, but not be intimidating to their hopeless crushes. Sam found all of this hilarious, except for when he was one of the ones participating in the madness. Here, he wasn't invited, meaning he could watch and laugh.

"A ball?"

Sam startled again when Dean returned. Sam turned to look at his brother. Something was off. Nobody else would be able to tell, but Sam knew. Dean was slightly pale. Something- or someone- had, maybe not scared him, but got him worried. Dean was obviously getting over it quickly, but this was lingering. He was trying to force it back through the topic change that Sam and Emily were providing. So Sam helped him out.

"Yule Ball," he said. "Apparently, it's a tournament thing. I'm not invited as a first year." He smiled, mischievous glint in his eyes. "You can go though. You got a tie?"

Dean snorted, color already returning. "Yeah, right. Like I'd go to one of those things. Never again."

"Cas is going," Sam pointed out. He inwardly laughed when Dean payed more attention to his next words. "As a champion, she's opening the dance. Only first year allowed."

"Wow, that's gonna suck," was all he said. Dean then turned on the Ravenclaw. "And who are you?"

"Emily Smiths," she said. Emily looked rather nervous with Dean around. Sam didn't blame her. Dean was pretty tall, even at fifteen. Way taller than Emily. And Sam. Why couldn't Sam be seventeen? That's when he really shot up. He was only just taller than this shorter version of Castiel. It was kind of embarrassing. He would have to get used to not towering over everyone else. Ugh. "You're Dean?"

Dean nodded. He pulled out a chair where he'd been sitting earlier, putting his feet up on the table. "Ravenclaw. Cool," he said. Dean had realized that Emily was slightly scared and was trying to calm her by showing he was relaxed. It was a good idea, he did it a lot when around younger children, almost always worked. "Met every house now."

"You met a Slytherin?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Prefect. Jones. Threatened me." He smirked. "I would say that's hot, but I don't think she'd be above cursing me."

Sam grimaced. Yeah, no. That would actually be a thing they would have to worry about in this school. Magical retribution. "Hey, d'you think-"

"Feet off of the table!" Madam Pince harshly spoke when she saw Dean. It startle both boys. Dean instantly put his feet down on the ground. The librarian glared at the older Winchester. "Don't let me see you doing that again! I have half a mind to kick you out right now!" She stormed off, leaving silence at the table. The brothers and the Ravenclaw looked between themselves.

A sigh brought their attention back to the outside world. Castiel was back from her classes. "I specifically told you not to anger her."

 

* * *

 

 

Charms class was rather boring. Professor Flitwick, it seemed, had given up on trying to teach the last class on the last day before break, so he just gave them time to talk between themselves and ask any questions if they had any. No one really did, so it was basically a free hour.

Laura took advantage of this and pulled some magazines out of her bag to look at with Castiel. She took the up most of the hour going over different styles, pricing, and what would go well with Castiel's figure and coloring. Cas quickly felt overwhelmed with all of this. Laura had asked her so many questions: what colors she liked, what type of dress she wanted, if she had any make up, shoes. It made Castiel long for the days in which she only wore a suit and trenchcoat everyday.

When the bell rang for them to go to lunch, Laura said she knew the perfect dress for Castiel and was going to order it right away. Castiel was left quite confused with a headache and no idea which dress Laura was talking about. Owen reached over and gave her a quick, reassuring pat on the back before going with Kevin for lunch. She packed up her bag and went to get Dean and Sam to take them to lunch with her other friends.

Castiel arrived at the library to see an irritated Madam Pince walking away from the area where she had left Sam and Dean. She could guess at what had happened. Cas approached the table, seeing deer-in-headlights look on Dean, Sam and... Emily Smiths. When did she get here?

Well, it was obvious they were the ones to gain the ire of Madam Pince. Cas sighed, gaining the attention of the three.

"I specifically told you not to anger her," Cas said, rather tiredly. "Do you just not listen to anything?"

Dean actually had the audacity to smirk. "You know me, Cas," he  _winked_ at her. "All part of my charm."

Castiel had to take a deep breath. "What did you do?"

"Nothing at all." Then he seemed to notice how tired she was. "Hard time in class? Did you get homework over break?" Dean shook his head. "Hate it when teachers do that."

Her annoyance slightly faded. "No," she said, taking the last chair at the table, setting her bag down next to it. "We actually didn't do anything. Laura just overloaded me with all this information about fashion and I am so confused. What does it mean that orange is not my color?"

"Oh, orange is so not your color." Surprisingly, it was Emily who said this. "Orange is a difficult color to work with, it doesn't go with most people. There was actually a study about it. It has to do with skin tone and lighting, drawing out similar colors. Oranges and yellow work better on people with darker skin tones, any warm color really. Cool colors with lighter tones. For you, specifically, probably blue." Emily looked at Cas' face. "Yeah, it would go well with your eyes." Her own eyes widened. "I just realized how that sounded. I'm sorry if I weirded you out. I didn't mean to, I just read the study, it's really interesting and I just gave a huge dump of information on you that was not necessary."

"No, that's fine, it actually makes more sense now," Castiel responded.

Sam turned to Cas. "You guys know each other?" he asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Emily and I share the top spot for our year." Now that Castiel thought about, they hadn't really talked much, they just existed on each other's periphery. This was the first time they have directly spoken to each other.

Dean moved on. "So, you're back, does that mean it's lunch time? Because I'm starving and I could really go for a burger if they have it."

"I have been here for four months, and I have yet to see a burger in Hogwarts," Castiel said, watching Dean's face fall as she delivered the sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current vote tally:  
> Sam: Dean:  
> R- 14 - 0  
> H- 1 - 8  
> G- 2 - 8  
> S- 1 - 3
> 
> Also, I realize that these past five chapters have all taken place on the same day, don't worry. I will advance the plot next chapter. And there will be a surprise appearance by a new character~


	24. Really, this guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find out about the dragons. Dean says Fuck. McGonagall is not a happy teacher. Also, surprise appearance by new character!

**Seriously, this guy?**

Sam asked Castiel a bunch of questions that he found he had after reading the book on dragons. Specifically, on their differences from what they would normally hunt. Did they take human form? Could they speak human languages? Did they hoard gold? (That last question was Dean, who was getting very interested in these cooler dragons, in his opinion). “No, they’re mostly just like any other creature. If you want an animal that collects gold, try a niffler.”

“Okay, I’ve only heard the name,” Dean said, sitting down across from Castiel at the Hufflepuff table, “but those sound fun already.”

“They are really annoying, they try to steal everything shiny,” Castiel informed them. Some food appeared in front of them as the three sat down. Dean piled up his plate while listening to Castiel talk about Nifflers. “They are supposed to be cute, though. I’ve heard the fourth years talking about wanting to keep them.” She had a slight frown, as though what she was saying didn’t make sense to her. “But, from what I’ve read, dragons don’t really like shiny objects more than any other creature.”

Kevin and Owen sat down next to them. Hearing Cas’ last statement, Kevin added, “And Cas has read just about every book on dragons the Hogwarts’ library has.”

Dean cocked his eyebrow. “Why? They a good read or something?”

“Research for the First Task,” Owen said. “Had to get past a dragon.”

Sam and Dean almost choked on their food. “Wait, what?” Dean asked. “A dra- you had to fight a dragon? You never said-”

“I didn’t fight a dragon,” explained Castiel. “I distracted it and snuck past.”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded. “Then it realized the trick and tried to set Cas on fire.” Kevin flinched under the glare he was getting from Castiel, the ‘are-you-thick?’ look from Owen, and the angry disbelief from Sam and Dean. “What?”

Sam was the first to recover from the shock. “I thought the Ministry of Magic labelled dragons five x or something. You can’t legally have them around children.”

“Tell that to the idiots running this show,” Owen said. “And the first task is supposed to be the easiest.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair and swore violently. Kevin looked impressed and began taking notes for all the ones he didn’t understand while Owen remained stone-faced. “The fuck is wrong with your government?” he said, almost a shout.

“Language Mr. Winchester.” The five of them turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “I was to take you to the Headmaster’s office anyways, but don’t think I won’t be discussing this with Professor Dumbledore as well.”

“Professor Dumbledore wants to see them?” Castiel asked, voice clear though her face was paling. Was it possible for them to be found out so early? It hadn’t even been a day. She didn’t want the brothers to leave. They couldn’t leave, they had nowhere else to go. Castiel didn’t realize that she was praying to her father- to anyone of her family, really- to help. Anything for them to be able to stay. “What about?”

Professor McGonagall turned to Castiel. “Do you really think we can have two American students just come to Hogwarts and there is no problem? You may come along as well, Ms. Novak, but this must all be handled before anything can progress.” The older witch turned on her heel and began walking out of the hall. “Come along, you three.”

Team Free Will quickly looked at each other, before standing and following her.

 

* * *

 

On November 24th, the day of the first task, someone was causing a particular brand of havoc in Surrey, England.

There was this man, Ivan Polkiss, who was an absolute jerk, and not in the nice way. He was an abusive shit to his wife and son, the latter, Piers, now taking on some of his father’s traits, had even joined a gang so he wouldn’t be targeted by his ‘friends’.

Not only was Ivan abusive to his family, he was also a dick to his workers. Total disregard of safety measures, workmans comp, and basic minimum wage laws. Three men and one woman had already died of lung cancer that they got from working in a building with asbestos. How the cops didn’t catch onto this? The building had already been inspected; by paid off inspectors. Those people had already been taken care of...

So, yes. Ivan was a terrible person. If he lived, he wouldn’t be anymore. No, you see, this particular havoc was going to end with Ivan going to prison, where he would be diagnosed with a rare, fast acting lung disease. There was a chance that, if caught quick enough, Ivan might live… but who would honestly try that hard with a wife-beater convict?

The one responsible for all this havoc smiled around the lollipop he was twisting in his mouth. Yes, England was fun. He was getting slightly bored. After this trick, he would move on. Maybe Spain. Bullfighters? Yes, that sounded like high-probability just-desserts waiting to happen.

Suddenly, he gripped his head. Someone was screaming. No, not someone. Family. In a way that tuned into his frequency. By design? He didn’t know.  **_“Father, please!”_ **

There was something wrong, though. He wasn’t Father, but he reached through the prayer, following it to the source. Below him was a dragon breathing fire on a young girl whose shield was failing. He reinforced the shield a bit, while some adults through multi colored spells through the air and restrained the beast.  _ Ah, wizards, _ he thought.  _ But where did the scream come from? _

He took a closer look at the now-unconscious witch. She was covered in burns and semi-melted skin, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

Behind the witch, invisible to the rest of the world, two black wings were bound up so tight to locked up Grace that this angel might as well be just a human. There was only one angel with black wings. Castiel.

But Castiel didn’t have any viable female vessels, wouldn’t for at least another few years, if Jimmy’s love life was any indication. Not to mention the fact that there weren’t supposed to be any angels on Earth right now, barring himself, of course. Castiel was still in heaven. So, who was that on the field? He was going to have to keep an eye on this.

On December 16th, he received yet another surprise when two copies of the Winchester brothers popped into existence. Not just copies, but they even had the same souls, if about twenty-eight years older than they were supposed to be. But, lo and behold, this Castiel knew them and they knew her.

After watching Castiel for almost a month, he was very happy to finally find out who she was and why she was here. What happened to Castiel had frozen him. Death, gender change, deaging, exploitation, manipulation. It was insane! Yet, it was all true. Castiel wasn't a liar. He knew that much. Castiel had been one of the fledglings that he had watched, taught everything. It had hurt so much when he left Heaven. Castiel, Balthazar, the others... he had almost stayed. But he didn't. He would never forgive himself.

If their Father wasn’t in on this, then why wasn’t he stopping it? There are very few beings that could stop Father from doing anything.

He grit his teeth and started setting up some things. If he couldn’t change his little sister back or send her to the right time, then he could help any way he could.

Which was why he was sitting across from a senile looking old man with a twinkle in his eyes and no sense of dress.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had never been to the Headmaster’s office, so she was at least learning more of the castle. She had to walk a little quicker in order to keep up with everyone else, but Dean lessened his pace and Sam followed soon after. McGonagall looked back and slowed down with a small smile.

Soon enough, they stopped in front of a statue of a griffin. “Blood pop,” McGonagall said right to the statue, slightly freaking out the Winchesters, but Castiel whispered that it was the name of a sweet in the wizarding world. The three deaged students watched as the griffin stepped aside and allowed them through to a door. Through the door, they could hear low talking.

McGonagall promptly knocked on the door, silencing the two men talking on the other side. “Come in, Minerva.”

The teacher opened the door and allowed Castiel and the brothers to go in first. The headmaster was at his desk, the man he was talking to facing away from the door. Professor Dumbledore smiled genially at Castiel, while having a slight strained smile at the boys. “Ah, Ms. Novak, Messers Winchester,” he said. “I was just having a chat with one of your teachers about the possibility of you two transferring for the remainder of the year. You, of course, know Mr. Angelo.”

The man at the desk turned, facing them with a trademark smirk that caused them to freeze. Castiel breathed out, “Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! How's that for a cliffhanger? (don't hate me)
> 
> The current vote tally is...  
> a secret, cuz I'm revealing the sorting next chapter and I want it to be a surprise. I'll still take your votes, I'm just not gonna show them.
> 
> Next chapter should not take as long as this last two, I don't know what has been up with me lately.


	25. The Sorting Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is sassy, Castiel wishes her brother wouldn't flirt with her teachers, Sam and Dean get sorted, the Sorting Hat smacks Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Chuck.  
> I love you all!!!!  
> I have over 1500 hits!! And over a hundred kudos! And your comments are so nice!!!! Ily! <3!!!  
> Truly, you all are so kind! I never thought this was going to do so well, thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter, you beautiful people!

**The Sorting, Pt. 2**

Sam looked down at his new tie with a small bit of disappointment. “Does this mean we can’t sit at the same table anymore?”

“Really?  _ That’s _ what you wanna talk about?”

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel chuckled at the scandalized reactions of the teachers at the informality of Castiel calling him by his first name. “It’s fine,” he assured them. “I’ve been trying to get Cassie here to call me Gabriel for literally  _ eons. _ ”

Castiel’s astonishment turned to a frown rather quickly. “Don’t call me Cassie, Mr.  _ Angelo _ .”

“Aw, it was fun while it lasted.” He then turned to the boys. “Sammy! Dean-o! How’s it hangin?” The legendary twin bitch faces appeared. Gabriel smiled. Win. Turning to the deputy headmistress, he flashed his best smile. “Thank you for getting them up here, Minnie, can I call you Minnie?”

Castiel looked at her professor with slightly widened eyes, which was full blown shock on anyone else, as the teacher lightly blushed. “I don’t particularly mind it, Mr. Angelo,” she replied, causing the Winchesters to look at the professor strangely as well.

“Please, call me Gabriel,” he gave her another charming smile. “Well, now that we’re all here,” he said, trying to look more professional and only partially succeeding, “what else needs to be done to get the boys fully transferred? I already supplied the paperwork, school records, and guardian’s signature. It’s obvious the boys want to be here.” He shrugged. “They even snuck here a whole two days early,” Gabe tried to give the boys and stern look, but it ended up being teasing. “You guys will be facing punishment for that, don’t worry.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They had seen and experienced Gabriel’s idea of ‘justice’ and let’s just say they didn’t like it. “Sorry, sir,” Sam said, playing along with the information given. “We were just really excited. Didn’t mean to actu-”

“Nah, save it, kid,” Gabe said with a smile. “We’ll talk more about that later. Now, I’d rather get you two situated.”

“Ah, yes,” Dumbledore cut in, attracting everyone’s attention. “You have yet to say why exactly it is that the boys are transferring in in the middle of the year. I think I speak for us all when I say it is highly unusual.”

“Oh, of course,” Gabriel easily kept up the pretense under the harsh stare of the headmaster. “Their father has been given an assignment on this side of the pond, and he never likes the boys being too far. I don’t know the exact details of the assignment, confidential and all that.” Clever, slipping that in there. It gives the boys room to play around with the story to whatever they could remember, while telling good old Albus to back off. “It shouldn’t last too long. The three should all be back in Ilvermorny for next year.”

Everyone in the room could tell that Dumbledore didn’t completely buy that story, but he left it alone. For now. “With the paperwork out of the way, all that is left to do is sort the boys.” The twinkle was back in his eyes. “Need to know where they’ll be sleeping, won’t we? I’ll make a short announcement about it at dinner-”

“Please don’t,” Sam blurted before he could stop himself. When the teachers turned on him, he forced himself to explain. “Dean and I went to no-maj schools before Ilvermorny, but Dad’s job kept him moving a lot, so we transferred to many schools a year. Always the new kid.” Sam looked at his feet, kicking at the floor a bit. “I just don’t want it to be such a big deal, I guess.”

McGonagall tutted her lips, sympathy on her face. “Alright, we’ll just make a small announcement to the prefects of whatever house you end up in, and your new dorm mates as well,” she said, with a barely noticeable smile.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” Sam said, with the cute smile he had always used to charm mothers and older women when he was that young the first time around.

“It’s no problem, dear,” she told him. She easily transitioned back into a more professional stance. “I do hope at least one of you ends up in Gryffindor.”

Dean offered his own smile. “That your house, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester,” McGonagall said, no longer as warm as she had been with his younger brother. “Has Ms. Novak explained the houses to you both?”

The boys nodded and watched as Dumbledore summoned what they thought was a pile of rags before it perked up and became a talking hat. “Two transfers?” it said in a wizened old voice. Hats could talk? What is the wizarding world? “Interesting… well? I might have all day, but I’m certain the rest of you don’t.”

“Who would like to go first?” Dumbledore asked.

Sam and Dean looked at the hat, then at each other. At the same time, they both held out a fist, Castiel rolling her eyes. Confused, the teachers watched as they shook their fists three times, Sam keeping it closed while Dean held out two fingers. Dean then grimaced and put the hat on.

Dean’s expression turned to one of shock as the hat actually talked to him  _ in his head! _ “Oh, so you are like the little angel that I sorted earlier, displaced, in a wrong body,” it said. “Hmm, still, not anywhere near as difficult. Let’s take a look, shall we?”

_ You don’t get to look through my head, _ Dean snapped mentally.

“It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone what I see, I’m quite good at secrets,” it said, slyly. “Your angel friend let me search their whole memories, took quite a lot time too.”

Dean wasn’t happy about this, but there wasn’t really a way for him to get out of it, so he allowed it. He listened to this old hat musing in his head on what house to put him in.

“Well, very loyal, especially to your family,” it thought. “Maybe Hufflepuff? No, your loyalty is not easily won, rather, quite easily lost outside of your loved ones. And rather sly, quick on your tongue with the lies and the cons, resourceful. Slytherin would be a good fit. However, you do sometimes value strangers above yourself, extreme bravery, and can be chivalrous if the situation call for it. Not to mention, stubborn as hell-”

_ Can you just make up your mind? _ Dean thought angrily.

“I like to explain myself in difficult cases such as yourself. I don’t get to interact with people much, don’t rush my monologue.” Dean felt on of the flaps on the hat wack him on the back of the head. “Where was I? Oh, yes. GRYFFINDOR!”

Dean gratefully took the possibly lice-ridden thing off and tossed it towards Sam, who fumbled with it for a second before putting it on.

“Hello, there, I do hope you’re better behaved than you’re brother.”

Sam handled his shock much more reasonably.  _ You can speak in my mind, I was wondering why Dean was freaking out, _ he figured out.  _ What’d he do to make you hit him? _

“He tried to hurry the sorting along, you won’t do that will you?”

_ No, I find this quite intriguing, please continue, _ Sam was excited and nervous to find out what an unbiased party thought of him.

The hat almost chuckled. “Eager, are we? Keen mind, practical with your knowledge, but also finding joy in the facts, that’s a very Ravenclaw feature. And with the intelligence, a healthy ambition. Getting away from your family, becoming a lawyer, nice dream, didn’t work much, sadly. Hmm,” the Hat continued. “You could easily follow your brother in with Gryffindor, but I don’t think you would much like an entire dorm filled with people as headstrong as your brother. Hufflepuff with your angel friend? No, not quite the open, honest people that Helga wanted. You are quick with your wit, innovative when getting out of the problems you and your brother get into. While you prefer a solid plan, you can improvise, an important skill, you realize that. And wisdom beyond your age, and I’m not just talking about how young you look.” Sam almost smiled, but wasn’t quite sure how the hat meant it. “RAVENCLAW!”

Sam took off the Hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who looked slightly put out that Sam didn't go to Gryffindor like Dean did. Ah, well. Ravenclaw had gained a fine student.

Gabriel stood and looked at both of the boys up and down. "You two couldn't have waited a day, so we could have gotten your school uniform first?" Dean and Sam didn't respond to that. It was okay, Gabriel wasn't looking for a response. "Where  _is_ the nearest clothing shop? Hogsmeade, was it?"

"Why, yes, Mr. An-" Professor McGonagall stopped herself, remembering that she had agreed to call him by his first name. "Gabriel. Would you like me to show you all there?"

He took the older witch's hand and kissed it. "It's a date."

Castiel's headache was coming back full force.

 

* * *

 

 

Minerva McGonagall quickly got flustered with Gabriel's particular brand of subtle-yet-not flirting. It wasn't that she didn't find the man charming, it had just been a while since anyone had really paid her any attention in that way and she wasn't particularly looking for anyone that way either. Waiting for the time it would be socially acceptable to excuse herself and then waiting a bit more just not to be too obvious, she finally left the Americans in a robe shop in the west end of Hogsmeade.

Gabriel watched her leave. "She digs me," he announced to the group. "You all saw that, right?"

"Cut the crap, Gabe," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"  Castiel gave Dean a quick warning glare, that Dean interpreted pretty quickly. Don't let Gabriel know of his future. 

"While I am not so blunt as Dean may be, how did you come to be here, brother?" Cas warmed at the word.

Gabe smirked. "While back, I heard a type of prayer, a very specific frequency that caught my attention," he said, looking at Castiel. "Had I been anywhere but Earth, I might have not noticed it, but it sounded very much like a Fallen angel, so I investigated. Naturally, I was very interested when I found an angel that I knew was still in Heaven, with damaged and bound Grace. Even more so when these two idiots showed up," he pointed at the Winchesters. "At this point, I was getting invested in it all, so I had to help."

Castiel was shocked. She didn't show it visibly, she still had some control over her emotion. Gabriel had heard her. He had  _listened._ And he came to help. He cared. There was no way that Castiel knew to share her feelings without having her Grace free. Angels normally showed their expressions and emotions through their wings and manifestations of their Grace. Part of the reason why most found it difficult to translate it onto their vessels. It was confusing.

"Why?" Sam asked, not as harshly as his brother as he was looking around the shop. "Why help us?"

Gabriel's expression turned dark. Gabriel, unlike many angels, had been in his vessel for a  _very_ long time, long enough to where he showed his emotions easily on his face to the humans. "I don't know exactly what is going on when you came from," he looked at Castiel, "but no one's Grace should look like that. It is bound so tightly, damaged so heavily, I wouldn't be able to fix it on my own. It's-" he had to look away. "It's just wrong."

Castiel felt a familiar tingle around her. It almost felt like Gabriel's Grace, wrapping protectively around her, almost like she was a fledgling again. Part of Castiel wished her Grace was free to meet it, but rest of her wanted to push away.

Youngest angel she might be, but she was a warrior, an Angel of the Lord. She wasn't a fledgling, not anymore. She could take care of herself.

But she did need Gabriel's help, at least to get the Winchester's settled in Hogwarts.

Speaking of, the boys were looking uncomfortable, like they were intruding on something. They might have been. Castiel didn't know.

The wizard who ran the shop returned out from the back and gave a bag to each of the boys, switching them, frowning, then switching them again. Gabriel payed the man and they left the shop, walking back to Hogwarts in the snow.

Castiel wasn't sure how to break the awkward silence that had somehow fallen upon them. "I don't know how much you can help," she finally said.

The other three walking with them all turned on her quickly. "Cas," Dean protested.

"No, Dean, listen to me," she explained. "When I was first told to come here, it was just supposed to be me. Me. Protecting Harry, and everyone else at this school. You and Sam weren't supposed to have any part in this. I should've been back before you had to burn my body." She paused and swallowed, her throat suddenly very thick. "I was, and am, supposed to do this alone. If I am to do this properly, I'm not sure how much Gabriel can actually help with this."

Sam and Dean were obviously trying to fight her decision, but couldn't find the right words that would refute what she said.

Gabriel just gave her a sad smile. "That's okay, kiddo," he said. "You want to do this on your own. I get it. I won't help you save Harry. But I'll still be around, if you need me." He winked and went back to walking up the trail. "C'mon! You guys don't want to miss dinner, do you?"

Castiel inwardly smiled as the boys (mainly Dean) started walking a bit faster, but still keeping pace with Castiel. They walked back to the castle together and Cas felt strangely lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that angst at the end, I have no idea where that came from.
> 
> I hope you're all happy with the houses and the reasons! If you check the last poll, it was Ravenclaw for Sam by a landslide, but Dean was tied at Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. After reviewing the comments a bit more, thinking ahead to future plot, I made him a Gryffindor! Bit cliche, but now we get Harry more involved! Will he suspect???? Prolly not, Harry was pretty oblivious in the books, smh. But Hermione...


	26. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Laura has a cat, an OC knits, Dean and Hermione bond, and Luna makes a cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday at work, I got his with four metal poles in the side of my head, and because I didn't put ice on it, I have this bump on my head like a cartoon. It is currently after ten thirty pm my time, but I wanted to finish this. Sorry, Elizabeth, I'll sleep tomorrow.
> 
> So, Laura's cat is based off of my own, the OC is based off of someone I know (all of them are), and I really wanted Luna to say something cryptic and stuff. Enjoy!

**Good Morning**

Castiel woke the next morning with a bit of confusion. Going over the events of yesterday, the confusion abated slightly.

Gabriel had left at dinner, telling them that he would keep in touch. Whatever that meant. Sam had gone with Professor Flitwick to his new dorms, Dean with Professor McGonagall. Cas had promised to meet up with them for breakfast today so they could talk over things. She wondered if this was the kind of situation where she should inquire over how they had settled into their house. Maybe. Castiel still had trouble with social situations.

Pushing off the bed, Castiel found herself face to face with a tortoiseshell cat. Laura’s cat, Teka, to be specific. Cas wasn’t sure if the last cat she had met was a good base for all of the creatures, but this cat was much nicer, if lazy and indifferent, though it was comforting to pet Teka.

Cas went around Teka and got dressed for the day, slightly rousing Laura. “Wha’re you doin?” she asked, hair flying all over her face.

“I’m meeting with Dean and Sam for breakfast.” Where were her shoes? Cas looked around the dorm. Teka was sitting on them. She shooed the cat off of them. “What about you? Any plans for today?”

Laura groaned. “No, it’s the first day of break. I’m sleeping in.”

“Ah.” Laura often slept in quite late on the weekends. It was very difficult to wake her before noon in these circumstances. “Will I see you at lunch, or should we save you something?”

An indecipherable noise came from Laura’s bed, where she had pushed her face into her pillow. Castiel didn’t know what that meant. Quietly, Cas finished lacing up her shoes and left the dorm, Laura’s even breathing telling her that she had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke up in strange surroundings, trying to figure out how he got there, before remembering the previous day. He layed back down on the very comfortable bed and thought it over.

When McGonagall took him to a talking portrait of an opera singer and said the password ‘fairy lights’, he began to wonder if all wizards were a little crazy. Honestly, the wizards were playing into the stereotypes so much that it hurt.

On the plus side, his new roommates seemed alright. It was weird sharing a room with four other dudes, but it was nothing he hadn’t done before. The guy in the bed next to him was already up and he was… knitting? Okay… it could’ve been worse.

“Uh, hi,” Dean said, trying to remember what this dude’s name was. He was very tired when he came in last night.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. “Hello. Dean, yeah?” He put the knitting down and Dean realized he was making a scarf. He reached his hand over the space in between their beds. “I’m Shane.”

“Nice to meet you.” There was something a bit off about Shane. His voice sounded a bit high, but that could just be puberty. Dean was not happy to be going through that again. “Eh, what time is it?”

Shane picked up the scarf and went back to knitting. “Bit after eight, I’m pretty sure,” he said. “Breakfast starts at nine on weekends and breaks, if you were wondering.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, getting out of the bed and stretching. “I said I’d meet up with my brother and Cas at breakfast.” He watched as Shane manipulated the yarn over the needles. It was fascinating and Shane was so focused on what he was doing, he didn’t comment on it. “What’s the scarf for?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, Christmas is coming up and one of my friends needs a scarf, so I thought I’d make him one.” He held up the pale blue mess of yarn. “Still need to finish it though.”

Wow. It had been awhile since Dean had celebrated Christmas. And he didn’t think he had ever gotten a home knit scarf. That sounded really nice. Dean shook his head. “Can’t help you there, buddy. I can sew, but I never learned to knit.” Now, Dean slept with most of his clothes still on. To get ready in the morning, all he had to do was put his pants and his boots on and he was good to go in an emergency. Because it was much colder in Scotland or wherever the hell this school was, he also pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a plaid jacket. “Well, thanks for the conversation. See you around, Shane.”

“Bye, Dean,” he said, going back to the scarf.

Dean headed out of the dorm and went down to the common room, maybe he would be able to find someone and follow them down to the Hall until he memorized the route. Checking around the room, he spotted one of the people Castiel had introduced him to the other day. The brunette, bookworm that bonded with Sammy. She was currently reading from a book with a quill and parchment (man, these wizards were out of  _ touch _ ) at the ready with notes. Dean decided to go say hi.

“Hey,” he called softly, getting her attention while trying not to spook her. Sammy sometimes got really distracted while reading and suddenly appearing next to someone is startling enough for a normal person, let alone a trained hunter. “Whatcha reading?”

Hermione- pretty sure that was her name- looked up and recognized Dean before going back to her book. “Just wanted to get my homework started now, so I’m not panicked at the end of it.” She scoffed. “Like every other person here will be.”

“Wow. I’m not looking forward to that at all.”

She eyed him with a degree of incredulity. “I can’t imagine you would. Who thinks it’s a good idea to transfer during fifth year? OWL year?”

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what that was, but it sounded like what people said when he was in high school talking about SATs. “Hey, wasn’t my decision. Dad was the one who moved us. At least we know someone here.”

Hermione looked at Dean. “I know it’s hard changing schools. I did it back when I was in muggle schools. It’s not easy.”

“I know it’s not,” he agreed. “Sam and I went to no-maj schools before Ilvermorny,” it was weird how easy his new cover came to him, yet it was almost as natural as breathing, “we changed schools multiple times a year back then. Been almost everywhere in America.”

“I can’t imagine that,” Hermione said, sounding sad. “That sounds awful.”

“Nah, it wasn’t so bad,” Dean said, standing up. “Why don’t we get some food before studying, huh?” He jokingly offered his arm, Hermione lightly smiling as she accepted, showing him the way to the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam hadn’t really slept well last night. It had been a long time since he had such a bad night. Nerves were getting to him. Part way through the night, he gave up, grabbed one of the books he got from the library and settled in the common room to read.

The Ravenclaw common room was pretty sweet. Lots of bookshelves, comfy seats and lighting, even at night, for him to read by.

As he read through a book about the base theory of transfiguration- that sounded difficult- Sam wished he was asleep. He knew how important sleep was. Being deprived of it made you more susceptible to diseases, mental attacks and slip ups. But he just couldn’t do it.

Eventually, sunlight began to enter the windows. It was still early, but a couple of students came down. One such student approached Sam.

She was about thirteen, with long blonde hair and strange multi colored glasses. Or were they strange for wizards? Probably, everyone else was either looking at her or avoiding her, even with their gaze.

“Hello,” she said, sweetly.

“Hi,” Sam replied, because it was polite, and she seemed nice enough.

“I’m sorry about your friend.” Sam looked up at her, alarmed. What did she mean? “Castiel. I had hoped that her wings would be fixed after her brother’s visit, but apparently the knot was too difficult for him to untie.”

Sam’s jaw hung open. How did she- what?

The girl pat his leg with a comforting smile that didn’t reach her distracted eyes. “I’m sure someone will figure out the knot eventually. The nargles sure seem to think so.”

Then she got up and left, leaving Sam wondering what the hell just happened. He put his book to the side and rubbed his eyes. Yeah, he needed sleep. And food. It should almost be time for breakfast.

As he was heading for the door, he bumped into the girl from the other day, Emily. At least she was odd in the normal, rambling way. She still had that Artemis Fowl book and was obviously in the middle of the good part. She was torn between talking to Sam and continuing to read. Her manners won out and she met Sam’s gaze.

“Sorry,” he said. “Wasn’t paying attention, didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Emily replied. “So, you’re in Ravenclaw, huh? I thought so, what, with the books everywhere yesterday.”

Sam didn’t know enough to dispute it so he just went with it. “Yeah, I guess. Hey,” he asked. “Do you know how to get to the Great Hall from here?”

“Of course,” she said, and yes, Sam knew that logically she would know how to get there, but she didn’t seem to get the implied question. He didn’t blame her though, he knew how distracting good books could be.

“Do you think you could show me?”

“Oh,” she said, blushing slightly and realizing what he meant. “Yeah, sure. Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The three met up outside the hall and took in each other for a moment in silence.

Which was then broken by Dean. “Is anything in this place normal?”

Castiel thought it over for a moment. “If I find something, I’ll let you know.”


	27. Types of Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is discussions of Luna, and of the Yule Ball, Castiel's friends find out who her date is and have some things to say about that (especially Dean, but shh...) and lots more! (especially with Destiel, but shh...)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry. This is really late. Like, more than a week. I was going to post a new chapter on Valentine's day, because of the holiday and all that, but then I got sick with a sinus infection and a fever. I tried to write anyways, but then the fever broke and I read what I typed and... it wasn't good. I edited it. A lot. I have no school this week, so hopefully will post more during my time off.   
> Thank you for still reading this even though I am terrible at consistent updates. I love you all!
> 
> TL;DR: I was sick and I love my readers.

**Types of Weird**

Sam and Dean, of course, decided to break the rules the first day, and sat with Castiel at the Hufflepuff table. Dean was lamenting the lack of coffee in this place while Sam was poking at his eggs, thinking on the strange thing that girl told him this morning. Should he bring it up? Yeah, he should. Someone knew about Castiel’s wings and that Gabriel was her brother.

“Hey, so, something a bit weird happened this morning,” Sam started.

“What kind of weird?” Dean asked between bites of food. Both Sam and Castiel looked at him in confusion. Dean rolled his eyes and finished chewing before explaining. “This whole situation is weird. We’ve got magic school weird, spells and hexes weird, our age weird, creepy weird, normal life weird, supernatural weird-”

“No, I get it,” Sam interrupted. “This morning, one of the third years said something weird.” Man, he was saying ‘weird’ too many times. But it got Cas and Dean’s attention. “She said that she thought Cas’ wings would be untied after her brother visited, but the knot was too complicated.” He observed their reactions. “How bad is that?”

Dean looked slightly worried, but Castiel’s brow was furrowed as she thought on it. “Was the third year blonde with multi-colored glasses?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “So, what does that mean? Are we found out already?”

“I don’t believe so. It sounds as if you are describing Luna Lovegood. I have heard some of the older years talking about her. They all call her ‘Loony’ Lovegood.” She took on a pinched expression. “If that is her nickname, I don’t think it is a nice one.”

Dean frowned. Sam didn’t really like the sound of that either. “So they all think she’s crazy?”

“I don’t know about that, but it’s a possibility.” Castiel seemed to be thinking it over when Owen and Kevin dropped into the seats next to them.

“Laura still asleep?” Owen asked.

Cas nodded. “She said ‘it’s the first day of break. I’m sleeping in.’”

“Girl after my own heart,” Dean commiserated, taking a bite of the waffle, egg and bacon sandwich he’d been building for the majority of their conversation.

Kevin eyed him before returning to Castiel. “You’d think she’d wake earlier given that she and I are leaving for break on Monday,” he said. “Last night at the table she was talking about going over makeup before she left.”

Sam almost laughed at Castiel’s expression. “Makeup?”

“Yeah, for the ball,” Kevin reminded.

“Why do I need makeup? Laura is already getting me a dress.” In her voice, Castiel was doing a good job at hiding her panic, but her face was alternating between paler than usual and almost flushed.

Owen put his hand over Cas’ for just a second, pulling away at Dean’s quick glare. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Laura isn’t normally the girly type. This is the only time I’ve seen her get into this sort of stuff. Maybe if we just let her get this over with, we’ll get our normal Laura back.” Kevin nodded, more solemn than the situation called for.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Castiel said.

"If it gets too much, just tell Laura that and I'm sure she'll calm down," Kevin assured her.

"And if she doesn't," Dean agreed, "we'll just knock her out until this whole thing is over. You've got nothing to worry about."

Owen and Kevin looked slightly alarmed at how serious Dean sounded when he made that suggestion. Sam tried to make an expression to let them know Dean was kidding, but even Sam didn't know if Dean really meant that or not. But Castiel was back to normal coloring, so they forgot it. "Thank you," Cas said, to all of them.

“Anytime Cas,” Dean told her.

* * *

 

 

Castiel spent the morning with Dean, Sam, Owen and Kevin. Once lunch came, Laura woke up and started talking with Cas about the ball. “So, your dress has been ordered, it should be here by Christmas,” she said. “I have some makeup, so this afternoon we’re going to see which would be best with your skin tone. Now, I couldn’t find anyone to give you dance lessons-”

“Oh, someone is already teaching me,” Castiel input, already feeling awkward. Laura shouldn’t have to do everything for her, this was something she could do for herself.

“Really?” Laura asked. Cas nodded. “See, and you were worried about that just two days ago. Actually, you were worried about a whole lot of things, and now, between the two of us, we’ve already covered most of it. All that’s left is for you to get a date!”

Cas felt some heat rise in her face. “I have that covered too,” she said, hating how her voice came out.

Her sentence made almost everyone at the table look at her. Dean was the first to say something. “You have a date?” he asked.

“It’s not a date,” she said, shaking her head. “We’re going as friends. That’s all.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Laura teased.

Castiel hated being human. “It’s just very awkward for me. I don’t think of him like that and he doesn’t think of me like that.” She sighed tiredly. “He’s just the only person who asked, and I have to go with someone who’s a fourth year or older and open up the dance, so why not him?”

Laura pouted, looking slightly guilty, as if just remembering that Castiel didn’t want to do any of this. “Alright,” she said.

“But who is it?” Dean asked.

Oh boy. Laura, Owen and Kevin didn’t know that Castiel regularly saw Draco, much less was friends with him, and they have been at Hogwarts with Castiel the entire time. They weren’t going to be happy about her keeping this from them.

“Try not to freak out,” that was the wrong thing to say, Dean was clearly on edge, her Hufflepuff friends began to frown. She tried again. “I’m going with Draco Malfoy.”

Laura and Kevin openly gaped, while Owen just raised his eyebrows. Dean and Sam were watching their reactions. They didn’t get why this was such a big deal.

“Are you serious?” Kevin asked. “You’re going with that peacock?”

“Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” Laura spluttered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel put her head in her hands. “You are making this into a much bigger deal than it actually is.”

Owen frowned. “I thought Malfoy hated muggleborns?”

“Obviously not,” Cas deadpanned, almost glaring at her friend.

“Sorry,” Owen said, putting his hands up. “But you understand why I’m saying that? I mean, he acts like a prat to all the muggleborns.”

“His father raised him to look down on muggleborns his whole life,” Castiel defended. “Draco has realized how wrong that is and is trying to change his habits.”

“Oh, so it’s ‘Draco’ now, hmm?” Kevin asked. He was also a muggleborn. This subject was very close to him. “Why didn’t you tell us you were friends with that arrogant prick?”

“Okay, whoa, everyone calm down,” Sam said, trying to keep the peace. “You guys are all saying some very mean things about this guy. Has anyone here actually talked to him other than Castiel?”

Nobody said anything. Dean rolled his eyes. “So, you all are judging him based off of things you have heard about him, not even bothering to get to know the guy? That’s very judgemental of you.” Laura and Kevin looked down at their plates. Owen looked toward the Slytherin table. Dean spoke directly to Cas. “If he says anything to you that proves these guys right,” he gestured to them with his fork, “you tell us, okay?” Castiel nodded.

“Protective much?” Sam muttered into his cup of tea. He pretended not to see the glare Dean sent him, clearly amused.

“Thank you,” Cas said. “Now, can we move on?”

They mumbled under their breath for a few seconds, but the meal continued and by the end of it, they were chatting like normal again. Once they were done, Laura stole Castiel away, leaving the boys laughing at Cas’ expression.

* * *

The weekend flew by much too fast for Laura and Kevin’s liking. As glad as the two were to be going home, they were going to miss their new friends. They promised to send presents for Christmas, Laura made Owen promise to take pictures of Castiel in her dress. Castiel had at first wondered why, as Laura already knew what the dress looked like, but then Dean had explained that she wanted to see what  _ Cas  _ looked like in it.

After breakfast, they all walked out to where the carriages were waiting to take the leavin students to the train station down in Hogsmeade.

“What are those creatures?” Dean asked Castiel, looking at the strange dark horses.

“Thestrals,” she whispered back. “Only certain people can see them. Most of the student body can’t, don’t even know that they exist. We shouldn’t mention them.” Dean nodded then passed along the explanation to Sam.

Laura placed her trunk on the ground and wrapped her arms around Castiel. Cas was taken completely off-guard and stood stock still for about ten seconds, before relaxing slightly and returning the hug. Dean gave her a thumbs up. Okay, so she was doing this right, that was nice to know.

Laura pulled away after a minute. “Alright, I’ll see you all next term, then.”

“We’ll meet you right here,” Cas said. She smiled, a genuine one, if a bit awkward.

Kevin stepped up. “I won’t hug you, but I will miss you. You too, Owen,” he said to the current victim of Laura’s hugs.

“I will miss you as well,” Castiel said.

Sam and Dean were staying a few feet away from the group. Whether it was to let the friends say goodbye or to avoid Laura’s hugs, who knew. They waved with Owen and Cas when the carriages started pulling away.

The four of them stayed there until Kevin and Laura were no longer visible. Then Castiel shivered from the cold. She was just wearing a button up shirt and some pants.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were cold?” Dean asked, taking off his plaid shirt to give to Cas. “Where is your coat?”

“It caught fire back in September,” Cas said. She didn’t like the idea of taking Dean’s shirt, but she was really cold. She could always give it back later. Reluctantly, she pulled it on. It still held some warmth from Dean. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he told her, keeping his eyes forward.

“How’d your coat catch fire?” Sam asked.

“Peeves.” And that was really all the explanation that was needed.

Dean grumbled, like he did at any mention of the ghosts and the poltergeist. “Really wish I had my shotgun,” he said under his breath.

Owen went back inside the castle, encouraging them to follow. “Let’s go to the kitchens and get some hot cocoa.”

Dean brightened. “Yeah, that’ll warm you up.” 

“I’m not  _ that _ cold,” she said, wrapping the shirt tighter around her as she held off more shivers. She just wasn’t used to being cold. Or hot. Or any temperature, really.

Her words weren’t convincing anybody. Dean’s face said  _ Really? _ Sam had already given up and them and followed Owen. Dean and Cas weren’t far behind.

_ Well, _ she thought,  _ at least they can meet Catcher. _

They didn’t talk much on their way through the castle. It said something that Castiel didn’t even have to think of where she was going on the way back to the Hufflepuff common room. She knew they weren’t going all the way there, but she still almost continued past the bowl of fruit. Strange. She had fallen into a pattern.

“This is how you get to the kitchens?” asked Dean, incredulously. When he saw Owen tickle the pear and a door handle appear, he lost it. "C'mon! Seriously! What is this- Actually, you know what? Why the hell not? How much weirder can this place get?"

"Dude, don't jinx it," Sam said.

_ Too _   _late,_ Castiel thought as Owen opened the door. The four of them stepped through and the boys stopped short at the sight of the elves.

Catcher immediately came forward, smiling widely in his neat uniform. "Hellos again, Miss! Does yous have any more questions for Catcher? Does yous be needing anything?"

"Hello, Catcher," she said politely. "These are my friends, Owen, Sam and Dean. We were wondering if you could possibly get us some hot chocolate?"

All of the house elves in the area brightened at the request. "Of course, Miss and Sirs. Would yous like to sits by the fire?"

Four comfortable chairs appeared next to the fire with a small table between them. A couple of elves led them over to them and stoked the fire. More house elves brought over four cups of hot chocolate and a platter of biscuits as well.

"Thanks," Owen said, accepting the drink. Their smiles grew wider, which Castiel didn't even think it was possible. They disappeared with a small pop, presumably back to their work.

The Winchesters were quiet as Castiel kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't entirely break their minds.

"You jinxed it," Sam said, drinking his hot cocoa like he wished it was something stronger.

Dean absently nodded. "That I did, Sammy."

An elf approached the group of four, dressed differently than the rest in a wide variety of mismatched articles of clothing. "Hellos, Miss Castiel! Hellos Miss Castiel's friends!"

"Hello, Dobby. How is working here going?"

"It's going great, Miss! I's having fun earning wages!" A passing elf glared at Dobby before moving on.

"That's wonderful, Dobby. What about Winky? Does she still have a drinking problem?" Cas asked in her usual blunt manner.

Dobby's ears drooped a little. "No, Miss. Winky be drinking most days. Barely works, thinks she be a bad elf for not working, then drinks to be punishing herself," he told her shaking his head. "I's just getting Winky water."

"Oh." Castiel didn't know how best to respond to that. Well-wishes? "I hope she gets better."

"Thank yous, Miss!" He smiled before disapparating.

Dean looked at Cas. "What was the drinking age in the UK again?"

"Sixteen with an adult accompanying. Why?"

"Son of a  _bitch._ "


	28. Yule Presents and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron can't get dates. Owen and Castiel discuss the nonsense that is pureblood culture. Gifts are exchanged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! You know that tag that I included, the whole 'Chuck is an asshole'? Well, it comes up in this chapter, just warning you. Some angst that will be dealt with next chapter. Sorry Cas.
> 
> Also, some of Harry's stuff is directly copied from the book, with slight changes so it matches with mine.

**Yule Presents and Parents**

Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them - for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Harry didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN that they were a very famous musical group. What type of music or anything else, he had no clue.

The Yule Ball was approaching far faster than Harry would like, especially now that the official break had started. It was almost impossible to get a girl alone, much less ask any of them to go to the Ball with Harry.

Thankfully, Harry wasn’t the only one having difficulties. Ron was also behind in getting a date. It was just a couple of days into the break and they had both gotten back to the common room down after being rejected. Things weren’t going well for them.

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone. Except for Neville. He tried to ask Hermione. She said she already had a date.”

“Malfoy doesn’t have a date,” Ginny calmly pointed out.

Harry stared at her like she had sprouted another head. “I thought he was dating Pansy?”

“He was,” Ginny said, “but they broke up last week. They had a fight in one of the halls. Pansy thought Malfoy was cheating on her because he was leaving his dorm at night to visit a friend in another house and he refused to tell her who it was. I’m surprised you didn’t already know. It was rather public considering they're Slytherins.”

This was news to Harry. Ron as well. “So he’s going to be alone as well to? Deserves it, the git.”

“Ronald,” Ginny warned. “Don’t-”

“But, Ginny, don’t you see? If he shows up alone, no one will laugh at us! They’ll be too busy laughing at him!” Ron demonstrated by laughing, a tad hysterical.

Harry would’ve joined, but he had a feeling that more people would laugh at  _ him _ for not having a date than Malfoy. He still smiled because Ron was trying to make both of them feel better. It just wasn’t really working that well.

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole. "Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them. 

"Because - oh shut up laughing, Ron - because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny. 

That shut Ron up. 

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly. 

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you." But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light. 

"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl...." 

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly. 

"Well - you can come with one of us!" 

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione. 

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..." 

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone." 

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!" 

"Oh did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" 

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again. "Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?" 

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!" 

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again. 

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go. 

"She's not," said Ginny quietly. 

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply. 

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny. 

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -" 

"I can't," said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with - with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought... well... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She looked extremely miserable. "I think I'll go and have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed. 

Ron goggled at Harry. "What's got into them?" he demanded. 

But Harry had just seen Parvati and Lavender come in through the portrait hole. The time had come for drastic action. 

"Wait here," he said to Ron, and he stood up, walked straight up to Parvati, and said, "Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?" 

Parvati went into a fit of giggles. Harry waited for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pocket of his robes. 

"Yes, all right then," she said finally, blushing furiously. 

"Thanks," said Harry, in relief. "Lavender - will you go with Ron?" 

"She's going with Seamus," said Parvati, and the pair of them giggled harder than ever. 

Harry sighed. 

"Can't you think of anyone who'd go with Ron?" he said, lowering his voice so that Ron wouldn't hear. 

"What about Hermione Granger?" said Parvati. 

"She's going with someone else." 

Parvati looked astonished. 

"Ooooh - who?" she said keenly. 

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he said. "So what about Ron?" 

"Well. . ." said Parvati slowly, "I suppose my sister might. . . Padma, you know ... in Ravenclaw. I'll ask her if you like." 

"Yeah, that would be great," said Harry. "Let me know, will you?" 

And he went back over to Ron, feeling that this ball was a lot more trouble than it was worth, and hoping very much that Padma Patil's nose was dead center. 

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas break was finally happening at the castle. The decorations were very beautiful to Castiel, but very odd as she found that they had nothing to do with the convoluted origins of the holiday. She still was… saddened when Laura and Kevin left. Most of her time she spent with Owen doing their work so they could relax later. 

She started spending more evenings with Draco dancing and talking about the Yule Ball. As much as she missed Laura, it was much easier to get to and from her meetings with him without her around. There wasn’t as much sneaking around as there had been before, now that her friends knew who she was going with. She still felt awkward talking about it with them, for some reason.

Owen and Castiel were on their way down to the library a few days before Christmas to finish up their transfiguration essays when they saw Hermione and Viktor Krum talking. Owen tensed up and froze while Cas easily walked up to them. She waited until there was a lull in their conversation before she greeted her friend.

“Hello, Hermione,” Cas said. 

Hermione looked up at her and blushed. “H-hi, Castiel. It’s been a while.” 

“That is has,” she said. “I’ve been rather busy. I’m sorry if you feel I have neglected our friendship.”

Hermione shook her head. Viktor Krum watched her hair move as it went back and forth with her motions. “Not at all, Castiel,” said Hermione. “I’m sure you had good reason.” That was debatable. “How are you doing? Are you excited for the Yule Ball?”

Cas smiled. “I think I might actually be looking forward to it,” she said. It was true. Ever since she had started to learn to dance with Draco, she had been thinking of the ball as something fun in her future. Except for the whole makeup part, she wasn’t looking forward to that. “Are you going with someone?” she asked politely.

“Oh, um,” the blush was returning to her face. “I’m going with Viktor,” she said, motioning to the Durmstrang champion.

Castiel turned to him. “ _ Hello _ ,” she extended her hand, speaking in Bulgarian. “ _ We never got a chance to introduce ourselves properly. I’m Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you. _ ”

He looked at the protruding limb warily, but took it. “ _ Viktor. The pleasure is mine. _ ”

Cas nodded genially at the man.  _ “I wish you luck in the tournament if you will accept it.” _

_ “Thank you, _ ” Viktor returned her nod. “ _ To you as well. I did not know that you spoke Bulgarian. I thought I saw you speak with Fleur in her native language. _ ”

_ “I speak a multitude of languages,” _ Castiel replied.  _ “I find that people prefer it when you speak in a way that they are most comfortable with. I think Hermione is feeling put out, perhaps we should go back to english?” _

“We should,” he said, in his accented english now. He turned to Hermione. “Your friend is very nice, Hermy-own.” 

Castiel smothered an immature giggle while Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. “It’s Her-my-oh-nee,” she happily corrected. “Did you find someone to go with, Castiel?”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. She still hadn’t told anyone who she was going with. “Yes, I did.” Hermione was honest with her, she could tell her. “I’m going with-”

“Hello,” Owen said, finally joining them, seeming a bit nervous. He turned to Viktor. “Hello. You’re probably getting tired of this, but I’m a big fan. Honor to meet you,” he told him holding out a hand.

Viktor gave a gracious smile and shook it. “Not a problem.” Castiel noted how his demeanour had changed. This was how he presented himself to fans, to the public. It was different than how he was acting with Hermione and Cas before. It was one of his images. Then again, Castiel also had multiple images. She was just seeing the difference between Viktor and Krum.

“We should go work on our transfiguration,” Owen said, unknowingly giving Castiel an out of this conversation.

“You’re right,” she nodded. “Hermione?” she looked at the Gryffindor with uncomfortable askance. “Would you be willing to help me get ready for the ball?”

Hermione brightened right up. “Oh, of course! We can get ready together! It’ll be so fun! We’ll discuss it more later?”

Castiel was almost taken aback by how readily she had agreed to it. “Yes. Thank you Hermione. I’ll see you around. Viktor,” she nodded, before she and Owen left the couple to whatever they were discussing before Castiel showed up.

Owen glanced back at them as they walked over to their own table. “Is she the one going to the ball with Krum?” Cas nodded. “Wow. Who would have thought? First you with Malfoy, now Hermione is going with Krum?”

“I don’t think that is an accurate comparison,” she blushed as she got her books out.

He frowned at her. “Oh come on. Both are incredibly unlikely matches. I mean, a world famous Seeker with a bookworm that nobody outside of Hogwarts has heard of, and a pureblood scion of an Ancient and Noble house with a first year muggleborn.” He shook his head. “I wonder which one of you is going to surprise everyone more.”

Cas groaned. “Why is everyone making such a big deal over the fact that I am a muggleborn? It has no bearing on my ability or my potential to make friends with anyone.”

“It does when it comes to magic blood snobs.”

“Which is completely ludicrous. It’s not like it actually matters. The best witches and wizards end up having muggle blood, and it’s not because of their blood. It’s because they feel they have something to prove, they feel that they have to work harder, so they do. If the purebloods put in the same effort, then the wizarding world would benefit as a whole.”

Owen thought about that. “Okay, that makes sense, but pureblood tradition and all frowns upon mixed blood relationships.”

“But we aren’t dating,” Castiel put in.

“Yeah, no, but-” he seemed to be having trouble explaining this. “In general, this is going to be hard for people to wrap their heads around. Malfoys aren’t exactly known for their tolerance.”

“He’s really quite nice,” Castiel protested. “He just doesn’t really show it around people he’s not comfortable with. Opening up is difficult. It requires a certain level of trust, which may be higher for some people.”

“Alright,” Owen accepted. “But five galleons says that it ends up in the Daily Prophet.”

“I”m not taking that bet,” she told him. They both got to work on their essays and were silent for a few moments.

“Hey, was that his tie you were wearing last month?”

Castiel groaned.

 

* * *

 

Hufflepuff common room during the holidays was an interesting affair. They don’t put presents at the foot of the bed like they do in other houses. Instead, they have seven trees out in the common area, one for each year, and put presents for the students staying under them. The second year tree had no presents under them, as no second years had stayed. Third years had a few people staying for the ball. First years only had three people staying: Owen, Castiel and another girl, Eleanor Branstone.

Because of the traditions that said you had to have all students present before you could begin opening them, it was Eleanor who ran into Castiel’s room to wake her. “It’s Christmas! Christmas! Wake up!”

Castiel sat up and gave a stone-faced glare at her. “Fine. Let me get dressed.” She stood and moved to take off her shirt before she noticed that Eleanor was still looking at her. She cleared her throat.

“Oh! Sorry,” she said, turning her back.

Castiel didn’t like people seeing her without clothes after Hermione saw her scar on her back. She also didn’t want to risk her warding tattoos being discovered. She quickly put on a t-shirt and plaid jacket (Dean hadn’t asked for it back yet) and some pants before going downstairs.

Owen was waiting for the two at the bottom of the girls stairs. He himself was dressed casually in pyjama bottoms and shirt. He looked tired, but excited. “Who gets to open the first present? Arguments must be given now in order to qualify.”

Eleanor spoke quickly. “My mother said that she was giving me something special that belonged to my brother.”

Owen nodded. “My father promised me a broom this year. Cas?” She looked up. “What’s your reason to go first?”

“I-uh,” Cas said. “I don’t know what to say, I’ve never had Christmas before.”

The two gaped at her. “We have a winner,” Owen said. Then he turned to the older years across the room. “Castiel’s never had Christmas before!”

Cas wanted to bury her head in her hands when she saw a bunch of older years look towards them. “Really?” Cedric asked. “Not one?”

“We were just busy,” Cas defended. Five minutes later, she was draped in garland and had three paper crowns on her head and had the honor of the first of her house to open a present.

She just grabbed the one closest to her spot. It was from Hermione. It was a small box wrapped in a red bow. Castiel untied it and opened the top. It was a blue ribbon with a bell on it. Cas gave a small laugh and tied it around her wrist. The note said:  _ No more sneaking up on me! _

Once she had done so, the dam broke and the rest of the students began opening their presents. It was calm, for the excitement levels, but Cas was glad to have the second year gap tree between her and the rest of the house. She put her gifts aside and set to the rest of them.

Ron had gotten her some Chocolate Frogs. She’s never had any, so she was happy with them. Harry gave her book on wizarding entertainment, Cas supposed that it was supposed to get her interested in Quidditch. Laura sent her a box of powders and pastes with a note saying it was make-up for the Yule Ball and to ask someone else to help her apply it. Kevin sent a book of old rituals that had gone out of practice, which would be very helpful. It looked like a book from the bunker. Owen gave her some of the ingredients that she had been wanting to use to try new potions. Draco had given her a silver necklace for her to wear to the ball. It really was beautiful.

Castiel hadn’t really been expecting any gifts from the Winchesters, since they had never celebrated the holiday before. However, Dean had sent her a present. She opened the small box and found a new trench coat. She didn’t think that Dean would take the offhand comment of his coat burning so seriously.

Removing the plaid jacket that she had gotten from Dean the past weekend, Cas put on the new trench coat. It fit her perfectly. She smiled with a small bit of guilt. Why didn’t she get Dean a present?

Some other people who she wasn’t really close with had sent her small bits of candy, magical or muggle. There was quite a lot of it. She would have to share with Dean. Maybe it would make up for her not giving him an actual present.

Castiel gave out plenty of gifts. To Hermione, she got a magical ink eraser that Castiel had asked Catcher to get for her. For Ron and Harry, she got them both four-inch mini brooms that hovered a few inches from the floor. Laura, some hair pins that she had pointed out when they were looking through magazines for her dress. Cas didn’t really remember much of what Laura was saying as it didn’t really make sense to her, but she had placed an order for the pins afterward. Kevin, a book on astrology, it was one of his favorite classes. Owen, she got a wand holster, he was always misplacing it and asking them to help find it. She even gave Dobby a tie with stripes of the Hogwarts house colors. For Draco, she had found a spell that linked a quill and an inkwell so that the castor didn’t have to constantly get new ink when the quill dried. He had been saying how impractical it all was. Castiel wished she had a pen to give him.

And while it wasn’t quite a gift, Castiel had received her dress today. It really was beautiful. Laura went above and beyond. Mrs. Madley had also included some shoes to go with it, which really made her feel guilty about all the trouble they were going to for her.

She was about to go put all of her gifts upstairs when Eleanor called her back down. “Wait! You forgot one!”

Castiel tilted her head. All of her close friends were accounted for. Who else would give her a Christmas present? “Thank you, Eleanor,” she said as she examined the box in her hands.

It was a long box, about the length of her forearm. There was something familiar about the weight and feel of the box. She looked at the to and from label. To: Castiel, From: Chuck.

A torrent of emotions rolled through her. Cas opened the box. It was an angel blade. Tears were forming in her eyes. She closed it and wiped at her face. “I’ll go put it with the rest. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

As soon as the door closed behind her, she let the tears fall. He  _ knew. _ Her father  _ knew _ that she was here and he had done  _ nothing. _ He hadn’t come to see her. He didn’t bring her back. He didn’t even send her home without a warning like he had done before. It wasn’t like he couldn’t fix all of this if he wanted to. He was God, he was supposed to be all powerful. He could  _ help _ her, take them all home without the need for entertainment.

But, no. It was just Castiel’s blade for a Christmas present.

The only Christmas she had ever had. That had really been perfect.

And now it was ruined.


	29. Wizard Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you all aren't happy with the angst from last chapter so.... more angst! This time with 100% more hugs at the end!  
> I don't know if this needs a warning, soo... warning for not good thoughts, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the reason this took so long is because of emotional authenticity, and that is part of it, but also because I have been swamped with work and this kind of isn't needed right away(but I still love it, I'm not leaving). I tried to be as accurate as I could, given the fact that I cannot write how I feel for the life of me. Do you know how hard it is trying to describe a breakdown after it's over?  
> This chapter is dedicated to school, for all of the times it made want to break down while in front of my classmates and for teaching me how to silently cry! Great ideas on what to write for Cas!

**Wizard Angst**

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room and they went down to breakfast together. Harry looked over to the Hufflepuff table to search for Castiel, but couldn’t find her. There were two other first years, Owen and another girl that he didn’t recognize, but no Castiel. He pointed this out to his friends.

“Maybe she’s not hungry,” said Ron.

“We could always ask if you’re worried,” Hermione suggested. Her eyes went to the entrance. “Well, I see the Winchesters. Doesn’t look like she’s with them.”

Harry checked. No, it didn’t. In fact, the Winchesters were also searching the Great Hall. The elder one had his eyes on the Hufflepuff table, where Castiel normally would be sitting next to Owen, but she wasn’t there.

He watched as Dean’s face hardened and he advanced on the table, not looking back at his brother, who was obviously trying to talk to him, only stopping when he was next to Owen. Dean didn’t sit down, no, he stood over the table and, though Harry couldn’t hear what was being said, was certainly asking where Castiel was. Owen blanched.

“Something’s wrong,” Harry said, getting up. He could hear Ron and Hermione forgetting their arguments over the past week in favor of finding out what was going on.

As they got closer, Harry heard Dean growl, (like, an actual growl. Harry was alarmed, to say the least) "what do you mean, you don't know where she is?"

"She left the dorm about fifteen minutes ago," Owen said, looking absolutely terrified. Harry didn't blame him. Dean seemed almost scarier than a dementor right now. "She said she was going to meet up with you!"

"Obviously," Dean grit his teeth, "she didn't."

Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, the two having a silent conversation. Eventually, Dean let up on Owen. He wiped a hand down his face. "Okay, fine, do you know where she might have gone?"  Owen shook his head, looking very guilty. "Hey, none of that, that won't help us find her," Dean said. He noticed Harry. "You guys know where she might've gone?"

They all shook their heads. This was bad. Castiel was missing.

"Ahem." Harry turned with the rest of them to see Malfoy standing a few feet away at the edge of the group.  "I think I know where she might be."

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was sitting with her back to the door in her dorm, taking deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Slowly, her tears stopped falling, instead burning beneath her eyes. Still controlling her breaths, Castiel wiped her face and untucked her hair from behind her ears, letting it fall to frame her face.

Shaking, she rose from the floor and walked down the stairs, trying to make it seem like absolutely nothing is wrong, like she was just as happy as she was just five minutes ago. Was it really only five minutes ago?

Just a few steps from the door, Owen called out to her. “Hey, where’re you going?”

Castiel swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke as evenly as she could. “I’m going to go meet up with Dean and Sam. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall.” She didn’t turn around.

“Alright, I’ll be up in a bit, just going to clean this up,” he said.

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll see you later.” And she left the room.

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, Castiel felt her emotions bubbling up inside of her, looking for anyway out.  _ Not yet, _ she thought. If she was going to show weakness, she wouldn’t do it in a place for everyone to see. That was the reason she left the dorm. She didn’t want Eleanor to walk in on her crying. That wouldn’t do.

At some point, she had turned toward the paintingless hallway. She wouldn’t collapse in the middle of the hallway, not like last time. She had more control than that  ~~_ or so she liked to believe. She really didn’t. _ ~~

Last time Draco came and found her. She didn’t want anyone to find her, not even Draco. He wouldn’t understand. This was a kind of weakness she didn’t want to share with him. With anyone.

It was break. Every single classroom was empty, including the ones in the paintingless hallway. Castiel thought that maybe one of the electives was taught in this hallway. She certainly didn't have any classes down here.

Castiel went to one of the corners in the room and it's like all of the energy in her head just decided to leave her all at once. The only thing that kept her from crashing into the stone walls was the hand that she put against it to brace herself. She still sat rather roughly on the ground, but she didn't have the energy to particularly care about that.

There was no one around to see her, to hear her.  _If I'm going to cry, now would be the time._

But she didn't. It seemed all her energy had left. She didn't even have enough to cry. She could feel the water just there, welled up, ready to fall, but she just couldn't find it in herself to push them. And if she was forcing herself to cry, did that really mean she was in emotional distress? Or was she just being an attention seeker? With no around? Does that even make sense?

This was all so frustrating. She wanted to scream, to yell! Why was this happening to her?

Castiel didn't scream either. She just let it build in her throat like the tears in her eyes. No energy to make either thing happen.

Sitting in an empty classroom, with nothing better to do, she just listened to the voices in her head yell. Some of them defended her, and her rights to feel, but the rest of them were ripping her apart at the fragile seams holding her together.

And Castiel let them.  _Your own father doesn't want you. You can't even feel things properly. You can't do something as simple as pretend to be human, what would your brothers think? You're a failure. Crying makes you weak, but you can't even do that. What use are you? None! You're good for nothing ~~~~, ~~you only make things worse, your friends would be better off without you, you should just stay here, empty until you fade away~~ -_

Castiel wrapped her arms around her legs and ducked her head, trying to shut up the voices, but what use was it? They were in her head,  ~~they were right.~~

The door opened with a loud creak. "Cas?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Why would you care?" Ron accused before anyone else could get a word in.

"I'm not talking to  _you_ , Weasel," Malfoy sneered, turning toward Dean and Sam. "I'm talking to the Winchesters."

Dean took this in stride, tilting his chin up in almost challenge. "And why would you tell us?"

Malfoy scoffed. "You don't strike me as an idiot, surely you can reason that out for yourself."

"No, I want to hear it from you," Dean said, pointing a finger at Malfoy. Dean's voice was dangerous, not offering any sympathy.

Malfoy didn't even try to get out of it, but he rolled his eyes anyway. Harry thought he noticed something else in his expression. Almost as if Malfoy was... worried? About Castiel.

"It's Yule," he drawled, as if that explained everything. "There's exactly one thing that could be going on that would cause Castiel to isolate herself. Now, it happens that that is the one thing I can't help Castiel with. While you two can." He stared directly at Dean when he said this. "She hasn't told me about her family, I highly doubt she's told anyone else here. If you've really known her for as long as you all seem to, you would already know everything that she doesn't want to talk about." Harry realized that Malfoy was right about this. "In case you really can't put two and two together, that means _you_ are the only person properly equipped to handle this sort of situation."

With that final thing, Malfoy put his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels. "Do you want to know where she is or not?"

Dean seemed to carefully consider this, as if he knew what it meant, making a deal with a person like Malfoy. However, unlike the deal Malfoy offered to Harry back when they both were in first year, this one didn't seem to benefit him in anyway and was helping Cas. How could Dean say no?

"Alright, where is she?"

 

* * *

 

 

Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the creepy silent hallway on the third floor was not it. Malfoy had lead him and Sam out of the Great Hall and given them specific directions, something about not wanting 'Potter and his gang' to know about where Castiel was. Dean could appreciate that, not overloading Cas with people, especially people that wouldn't understand. As good a vibe that he was getting off of Harry, Ron and Hermione, they did seem a bit impulsive when it came to saying what they thought. And Malfoy was right: anyone else really wouldn't get Cas' family.

"Do you really think that this is about her family?" Sam asked.

"I hope not," Dean said. "Gabriel is about the only good one right now, and I don't think he would make Cas cry." As much as that particular angel rubbed Dean the wrong way, he seemed to be the one angel willing to help them out, that cared about Castiel at all. Dean could put aside his own feelings for that.

He pushed open the door to the room Malfoy had specified. He peeked his head in, trying to spot his friend. "Cas?" he asked, before seeing her.

Castiel might have been in a small vessel, but Dean didn't think that Castiel was  _small._ But right now, that was the only way that he could think of to describe her. She had withdrawn to the corner across the room from the door, curled up as tightly as she could probably get her human body to do, huddled in the trench coat Dean had sent her and loosely holding an angel blade in her hand.

She lifted her head slightly and Dean could see red, watery, _empty_ eyes. And damn, if that didn't scare him.

Dean could accept Castiel being human, being female, but he could not-  _would_ not accept his best friend not being there. "Cas!" he called, fully entering the room, Sam on his heels.

Castiel barely reacted when Dean first sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Cas, I'm sorry, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay," he murmured in her ear. "And if it's not, I'll make it that way. I promise."

He heard a small sniffle and could feel small arms clutching him. Castiel tucked her head beneath his chin, hiding her face in his chest. Soon, she was giving shuddering breaths and heaving sobs. It was terrible for Dean to hear, but it was better than nothing, so much better. He just held her closer, calmly stroking her hair, absently pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. Dean forgot soon after, just trying to get Castiel to let all of her bottled emotions out.

Eventually, the tears slowed down and Dean could feel Cas withdrawing from him. Dean pulled back to get a look at her eyes. They were bright red and present, which brought a small smile to his lips. "Hey," he said. "Scared us. No one knew where you were."

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, throat probably too raw from crying to speak. She coughed a few times while Dean realized the position they were in and scooted a few inches away, still close enough to comfort Cas.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked from his spot on the floor in front of Castiel.

She seemed to realize the blade that she was holding and stared at it. "Chuck sent me this," she hiccuped, eyes not leaving the knife.

"Oh," was all Dean said. How does one reply to that? Dean understood daddy issues better than most people, but he honestly had no idea of a way to make this better. Maybe there wasn't one.

Castiel's face screwed up. "He knows I'm here. Why hasn't he done anything?" A few more tears fell with Castiel wiping at them angrily. "He doesn't care, does he?"

There definitely wasn't an answer for that. Not one that wasn't either a lie or one that sounded fake. "I don't know," Dean said. "He probably does, in his own way." He hung his head and ran his hands down his face. This wasn't sounding right.

"Chuck is complicated," Sam put in, looking like he didn't want to intrude. "This whole thing is complicated."

"That's family for you," Dean said.

Cas rested her head on Dean's shoulder. "Why can't it be simple?"

Dean sighed. "If family were simple, than it wouldn't mean as much to us."  Cas gave a huff that almost sounded like a laugh before coughing again. Progress. She moved her hair back behind her ears, showing her face more. Dean heard a small ringing. He looked closer at something shiny on Cas' wrist. "Is that a bell?" he smiled.

"Um," Castiel glanced at the bell. "Yes. Hermione gave it to me."

"Snuck up on her one to many times?" This was too funny. Dean almost laughed.

"I didn't sneak up on her!" Castiel protested lightly. "She just didn't notice me until I announced my presence."

"Meaning you snuck up on her," he said, standing up. He had no idea how long they were sitting down there on the hard stone, but he was stretching his arms up above his head. Something cracked. Ah, that felt good. He stuck out a hand to help Castiel. She gripped it, hauling herself off of the floor.

"Thank you," she said, not meeting their eyes. "Both of you."

Dean leaned his head over, until Cas was able to see him, smiling lightly. "It's no problem," he said. "We're here for you, Cas. You're our family too. You know that, right?"

She smiled back and nodded, much brighter, even if it wasn't broadcasted on her face. Dean could tell.

Sam gave Castiel a quick, one-armed hug. "You can always come to us," he said. "Why don't you wash your face before we go rejoin society?"

That got a small chuckle out of Cas and they all smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was feeling much better as Dean and Sam walked her back to the Hufflepuff dorms. She felt exhausted. Maybe after she ate something, she could try to get a few hours in before the ball.

Of course, for some reason, Hermione asked to meet up over three hours beforehand to prepare. What could possibly take that long? Didn't they just need to change clothes and put on (light) makeup?

They came to a halt in front of the portrait of barrels. "This is the entrance," Castiel said, reluctant to leave them.

"Okay, we'll wait out here for you. Sound good?" Dean asked.

Cas gave a curt nod, tapping the pass code on the middle barrel of the second row. Entering the common room, she felt the same sense of comfort that she had when she first was sorted almost four months ago. It was something in the atmosphere of this place, a warmth that filled her up to the core.

If it was possible to relax further, that is what she did upon entering the shower. It was just going to be a quick, ten-minute thing, scrubbing her skin and clearing the red instead of just wiping it off.

When she got out, Castiel put on some fresh clothes, as well as the trench coat. Of course, her hair was really cold, seeing as it was still wet and dampening the collar. She grabbed the brush that she needed now. One thing about her old vessel: it didn't get knots or tangles in her hair. Now, it would take longer than the shower itself to straighten it out and it would still have a slight curl to it, especially on the ends. She grit her teeth, trying to get the one knot on the back of her head.

"Let me help with that," a familiar voice said, grabbing the brush out of her hands.

Castiel turned her head slightly to see Gabriel smiling down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha Collins: *exists*  
> Me: Pure Bean  
> Castiel: *exists*  
> Me: Precious baby  
> Kid!Fem!Castiel: *is created and confused as to why she is the main character*  
> Me: Literally my child  
> Also, me: maybe... just a /tiny/... bit of angst *accidentally puts too much angst in*  
> *all three Castiels start crying*  
> Me, panicking: Ah, no, don't cry! I love you, I'm sorry! *pushes Dean in their direction* hug them!  
> Gabriel, shows up fifteen minutes late with starbucks: what did you do?  
> Me: I projected too much.  
> Gabriel: well then, imma just-  
> Me: No, you're helping me fix this! Go give her your present! *shoves Gabe*  
> Gabriel: Bossy!


	30. Gummy Bears and Other Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some beautiful sibling bonding, featuring our two favorite angels. Gabriel has some really sweet gifts, and I wasn't intending for that description to be a pun, it just typed that way and I'm going with it. Fluff to make up for the angst the last few chapters. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have y'all ever seen those Tumblr posts where Gabriel created a platypus, took it to Chuck and was all like 'can I keep it?' and Chuck said to just put it in Australia with the other things?  
> If not, then just run with it, I am.

**Gummy Bears and Other Gifts**

And so Castiel ended up sitting cross legged on her bed in front of her older brother, him brushing out her hair. They way he did was much gentler than Castiel doing it herself somehow. It felt very reminiscent of the times when she was younger and Gabriel was carding his fingers through her feathers instead of a brush through hair.

“You’re good at this,” Castiel commented with vague surprise.

The smile was clear in his voice when he spoke. “Yeah, well, had to take care of these luscious locks for the past thousand years. Picked up a thing or two.”

“Yes, I suppose you would.” Castiel couldn’t imagine keeping this hairstyle for long. Perhaps she should cut it. Not quite as short as her old vessel, but maybe to the length her brother kept it at. That would make it considerably more manageable.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Gabriel communicating what little he needed to in small touches that didn’t last long. Just enough to remind Castiel that he was here, that she wasn’t alone. It was nice.

“So,” he finally broke the silence. “He sent you a blade.”

Cas didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. There was really only one possibility. “Yes.”

Gabriel sent the brush through her hair again, finding a small knot. He gently took it apart while he continued. “Well, if it helps, I didn’t get anything,” he joked.

“Not really.” In fact, that might’ve made it worse. She was being singled out by their father and she had no idea what any of it meant. “Why?”

She was so glad that she didn’t have to specify. Whether it was because Gabriel was an angel, or just because he was her brother, he just understood. “He must think it will be useful, more so than anything else he could have given you.” He tilted her head slightly, in order to reach a new section of hair.

“So, instead of getting me out of this, he just sends me a blade,” Castiel tried to reason. “He is saying that I  _ have _ to do this.”

“Maybe.” She could hear the shrug. “What’s that thing humans say? He works in mysterious ways?”

_ I wish he wouldn’t, _ she thought, but didn’t say aloud.

“But he does,” Gabriel said, responding to her thoughts.

Strange. In her earliest memories, she could barely recall a time when thoughts weren’t used for conversation. Yet, now it took her off her guard and she had to think about why Gabriel would just randomly say that sentence before she remembered that he was in tune to everything she thought. And she couldn’t hear a single thing from him that he didn’t want her to. It felt oddly… invasive. Is this why Dean doesn’t like it?

“Let’s just keep it verbal,” Gabriel said, and Castiel had no idea if it was because he read it from the silence or her mind.

“Thank you,” she said either way.

There was a soft tug as Gabriel pulled at another knot in her hair. Thankfully, this one came out fairly easily. “Y’know,” he said, thoughtfully. “I’ve been thinking about it. You remember the platypus?”

Did she remember the platypus? How could she forget it?

Back when the fish came out of the ocean, and new animals were appearing all around the earth, shaped by their father, Gabriel was walking with Castiel in an area of land that would one day be called Australia by the humans. Gabriel was amusing the younger angel by making their own new creature.

It was a mixture of all of their favorite things about their father’s creations. Gabriel never said no to adding something (“Can it’s bite be poisonous?” “No, poisonous means you eat it and it kills you. We can make it venomous though.”). The result of all of their meddling was the platypus.

Castiel was young, it was amusing and they wanted to keep it, but didn’t know if it had a place in father’s plan. Gabriel, of course, was all for it. (“Let’s just leave it here, maybe he won’t notice it.” “But doesn’t Father notice everything?” “True. Maybe he’ll notice how happy it makes us and will  _ pretend _ he didn’t notice it.” “...” “C’mon, it will all work out. You’ll see.”).

They didn’t know how many years passed before they looked down at earth again, but now there was way more than just the platypus they had made. Father had taken a small creature, a whim that had made them both so happy whenever they thought back on it, and incorporated it into his larger plan. It was as if the platypus was a part of it all along.

“I remember,” Castiel smiled softly.

Gabriel paused in his brushing for a moment, lost in the memory with her. “That was a good day.” He added a few more runs through her hair, before tiling it back to its normal position. “There we go,” he said after a few minutes. “I did a good job.”

Cas ran her fingers through her hair and found it quite soft and not at all frizzy like it had been. He really was good at this. She turned on her bed to face him. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Oh, that?” he scoffed. “That’s nothing. Wait til you see the present I got you, then you can thank me.”

Another present? “Gabriel, you really didn’t have to,” she tried.

He waved her off. “No, no, I wanted to!” He reached both hands behind his back and procured a medium sized box in black and gold wrapping paper, one that would have been impossible not to notice if it had actually been behind him the entire time. “C’mon, we’ve never celebrated Christmas before! It’s gonna be fun.”

“You and I have very different definitions of fun,” she said, taking the box from him.

It wasn’t particularly heavy, but she heard multiple things shuffling around as she put it on her lap. She raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. He gave her an excited nod of an encouragement. Cas withheld a sigh and took off the comically large gold bow and opened the box.

The first thing she took out was sparkly, hot pink tissue paper. Gabriel just giggled and motioned for her to keep going. Castiel reached inside and pulled out a stuffed animal. A platypus.

She instantly looked at Gabriel to see if he was messing with her. But no. He was just giving her a platypus toy. It was very soft. She supposed it was more reasonable than getting her an actual one, which she wouldn’t put past him. “Thank you,” she said.

Gabriel beamed. “What’re you gonna name it?”

“Um.” Castiel looked down at the platypus. Did it really need a name? It wasn’t like it was ever going to respond to it. Then again, lots of children name their toys. Dean had named the impala Baby. Then again, that implied that Baby was a toy, and Dean wouldn’t like that comparison. To him, Baby was more than an inanimate object. Perhaps Gabriel was implying that she should attempt to pack bond with this object and attach feelings to it? She wasn’t sure that she wanted to do that. But Gabriel looked so excited.

Castiel vaguely remembered a children’s show that she had watched during her last time as human, when she hadn’t felt like leaving the bunker. Wasn’t one of the characters a platypus? “...Perry?” she tried.

Gabriel tapped his fingers on his chin, considering. “Perry, Perry the platypus, hmm,” he nodded, then smiled widely. “Yes, I like it!”

She had a feeling that he would have said that whatever name she had given, but it still gave her a warm feeling that he approved.

The box still wasn’t empty. The bottom of it was lined with different packages. They were all written in German, but that wasn’t a problem for Castiel. Haribo. “Are these all gummy bears?” she asked her brother.

“Of course not!” Gabriel said, mocking offense. “There’s  _ way _ more variety than that! I also got you gummy peaches, twin snakes, cherries, worms, frogs, berries, sour s’ghetti, smurfs, schnecken, letters, fruit salad, color-rado, bärchen-pärchen, saure pommes, grapefruit, strawberry and I even got you the soda ones, even though they’re gross. You might like them, though, taste buds are weird. It’s like roulette, really.”

Castiel counted and there were over twenty different bags of gummies inside of the box. “What am I supposed to do with all of these?”

Her brother rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. “Try them!” he said. “I mean, not all today, not all at once, but y’know.”

No, she didn’t know. “Why?”

“So we can find out what your favorite is,” he told her. “If you’re going to be human, you should have favorites. Especially when it comes to candy.” He nodded as if this all made perfect sense to him.

“If we’re trying to find my ‘favorite’,” she hedged, “then why are there only Haribo gummies?”

“Because those are my favorites,” he said, strange expression on his face. She hadn’t really spent time with her brother studying expressions and how they correlate to moods and emotions, likening them to Grace, which was what she normally read on her siblings. But something about Gabriel’s current face reminded Castiel of his Grace whenever he was sharing something of his that he wanted her to like. A small bit of vulnerability, opening up something he holds dear to criticism by others.

“Gabriel, I-” she didn’t know what to say. She ducked her head and pulled Perry closer. Then she realized she was already using the stuffed animal as a source of comfort. Well, humans bond quickly and she  _ was _ currently human. She contemplated the box and pulled out the bag labelled original and looked back up at her brother.

“I can’t wait,” she said. Gabriel tilted his head much like Castiel tended to when she was confused. She smiled and wondered if that was where she got it from. “To see which one is my favorite.”

Gabriel let out a warm laugh. “I can’t wait either,” he agreed. “Starting with the original is good, too.” He paused and they just sat together for a moment, enjoying the positive moment between them. Suddenly, he pushed himself off of the bed. “Welp, I bet those Winchesters are waiting for you downstairs.”

“Yes, they probably are,” she said, standing as well. Cas had tried to get them to go back to the Great Hall, but they didn’t want to leave her alone again. She could understand why, but it had to be very dull waiting for her like that.

Now that Gabriel was here and about to leave, Castiel felt the irrational desire to ask him to stay, to never leave. But that was infeasible. He had other things to do. And, while it was nice to have him here, Gabriel would eventually start pranking worse than Peeves and the Weasley twins combined if he stayed at Hogwarts. The wizards wouldn’t be able to handle that. No one could.

Her brother grinned and pulled her into a sideways hug, not giving Castiel a chance to respond before pulling back, disappearing with a wink and a small flutter of wings.

Castiel was alone in her dorm again.

She looked back at the bed to all the candies that Gabriel had given her. And Perry.

Then, she did something very human like.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam and Dean were starting to get bored. They had been waiting for Castiel for almost half an hour. Dean was fiddling with his wand and leaning against a wall, absently mouthing the words to a Led Zepplin song. Sam was half-heartedly glaring at him. They were both starting to get  ~~_ worried _ ~~ impatient.

“How long does it take to shower?” Sam groaned.

Dean smirked. “Well, Cas is a girl now, they do take longer showers.” It was a joke and they both knew it. Both of them had taken very long showers in the past, indulging in the warm water. Once, Dean even took a hot bath. Very relaxing. “Seriously, though, she should be back by now. Cas said she wasn’t taking a full shower.”

They looked at each other and were about to get up when they heard the barrel portrait swing open and out crawled the very person they were talking about.

_ Speak of the devil, _ Dean thought but didn’t say. That would be tactless, even for him. Then he noticed what Castiel was holding. “Is that a platypus?”

Her lips drew together in a stubborn expression. “His name is Perry and I have now bonded with him. We shall discuss this no further.” With that, she determinedly set off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Dean looked at Sam, only to find that he was as bewildered as him. Shaking his head, Dean followed the crazy little angel. Where did she even get a platypus? And, more importantly, did she know that his name was a reference to Phineas and Ferb?  She'd better. ~~_Dean loved that show._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the whole Yule Ball, I'm going to quickly move through Sam and Dean's first day of classes and then go on to the Second Task like they do in the books. That being said...  
> Who do you guys think Castiel's person to save should be?  
> I had an idea when I started this whole thing, but this fic has evolved far beyond my initial concept. So, I'm asking you guys!  
> Leave your answers in the comments, please and thank you!


	31. The Ball- Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Hermione get ready for the ball. Then they attend the ball, and hooboy, fun times. Part one (1) of the Yule Ball.
> 
> Hey, I just realized that it has been just over four months since I started posting this story. Thank you guys so much for all the positivity that I've gotten in response, I never would have continued without your comments keeping me posting! Love you all, even the new readers who weren't here at the beginning. <3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Castiel's reactions and thoughts about makeup are based off of my own experiences with makeup. The first time I put on makeup, it was for the play I was in in sixth grade. Some eighth graders put some makeup on me and I basically had a panic attack, which messed up the makeup, so one of the girls reapplied it and told me off for messing it up, which was not h e l p f u l. I do not view makeup positively, sorry if you like it, you can still wear it, I'm not trying to force my opinions on the masses. Just allow me to project for a little, I think it fits with the story.

**The Ball- Castiel**

Hermione, of course, walked right over to Castiel the moment she and the Winchesters returned to the Great Hall and wrapped her arms around Cas. Castiel couldn’t exactly react, because she was holding Perry, but she tried not to freak out while Hermione made sure she was alright while slowly depriving her of oxygen.

Finally, Hermione let go, still keeping her hands on either of Castiel’s arms and watching her face while asking how she was doing multiple times. Then she took notice of Perry in her arms. “Aw,” she cooed. “Who’s this?”

Strange. Hermione automatically referred to the stuffed animal as a ‘who’, not a ‘what’. Hmm. “This is Perry,” she said, holding him up for Hermione to see. “My brother gave him to me.”

For some strange reason, Hermione decided to give Perry a quick pet on the head. “Very cute,” she said in an approving tone. Cas didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just tilted her head in confusion. Hermione just smiled. “So, anyways, if you’re still up for it, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up to get ready for the Yule Ball tonight?”

Oh, right, that was a thing. “How long do you think it will take to get ready?” she asked.

“Well, some of the girls in my dorm are already preparing-” Castiel raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t even noon yet- “but I don’t think we’ll need that long. Three, fours hours at the most. Maybe we should meet at around four thirty? Five?”

Castiel couldn’t imagine spending that long on her appearance. It hadn’t really mattered much the past few years, with the exception of her time as Steve. Even then, all she had done was change her clothes under Dean’s suggestion. What could possibly take more than three hours to get ready?

“I think five o’clock would give us plenty of time,” Castiel said.

Hermione nodded eagerly. “Now, where should we get ready, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor dorms?”

That was a good question. The older Hufflepuffs had told the first years that no one outside of Hufflepuff had ever discovered how to get in the Hufflepuff common room, or even the location of it. She didn’t want to be the one to ruin that. “Gryffindor would be better,” Cas said, somewhat apologetically. “I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you where out common room is.”

“Well then, why would I bring you to Gryffindor?” Hermione asked with a smirk.

“I already know where that is. It’s behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. You wouldn’t be giving away any new information,” she said. “Plus, your password changes during the year, so it’s not like you are giving me free reign in your dorms.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped slightly in shock. “How do you know where our dorms are?”

“Cedric Diggory told me of an incident last year in which a criminal ripped up the portrait and you were unable to enter your dorms for the night. It wasn’t that difficult.”

She seemed impressed by what Castiel figured was a simple deduction. Perhaps she was unaware of the stories outside of Gryffindor and the amount of information that was in them. Though that was probably something that Gryffindor should keep an eye on, maybe regulate. “Well, then,” she said, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get ready there. We’ll meet up in the Great Hall at five o’clock then?”

Castiel nodded. Hermione responded with a smile and walked back to where Harry and Ron were. Sam and Dean came up to either side of Cas, the latter casually putting an arm around her shoulder. The three of them sat down at the Hufflepuff table, still staying next to each other on the same side of the bench.

“You excited for tonight?” he asked.

“I suppose so,” she said. “What are you two going to be doing tonight?”

“Probably hang out with Owen and Emily,” Sam said.

“I’m going to crash the ball tonight,” Dean smirked.

Sam shook his head. "You're gonna look very out of place in jeans and flannel."

"What makes you think I don't have a suit?"

"Where did you get a suit?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. "It was in my trunk. Why?"

Her brow furrowed. "There wasn't a dress in my trunk. Why would there be a suit in yours?"

"You jealous?" Dean joked. Cas glared at him and he shrugged. "Okay, yeah, it's a little weird, but what about this isn't? It's just a suit, it's not that big a deal, is it?"

It still bothered her, but Dean had a point. It was a small thing that didn't particularly matter in the larger scheme at play. That didn't stop her thoughts from periodically returning to it throughout the meal.

Lunch ran a bit quick for Castiel's taste. This morning she had effectively skipped out on breakfast, leaving her hungrier than usual. Dean and Sam were telling jokes throughout the meal until Harry and Ron came up and asked them if they wanted to join the interhouse snowball fight going on in the courtyard. They agreed easily and they all went outside to join in the fun.  Hermione decided to sit on the sidelines and catch up on some free reading, and Castiel didn't particularly feel like throwing clumps of snow at other children, so she sat with Hermione and observed.

The houses had divided up, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had teamed against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, meaning Sam and Dean had ended up on different teams. The two of them immediately began targeting each other and snarking whenever one of them landed or missed a hit, all in good measure. Castiel looked around and saw this familial type of teasing all around the courtyard, even between students that she knew had no blood shared between them. One older Slytherin threw a snowball at his own housemate a few feet away, both smiling.

Castiel sighed and lost herself in watching, in her opinion, the greatest creation in the universe. Humans. Her siblings thought of them in many ways: novel, unimportant, scum, but to a few, to her, they were endlessly fascinating. She could happily watch over them for the rest of her life and that was before she raised Dean out of Hell. Now, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep away from them. They were a beautiful and complex puzzle that Castiel couldn't ever hope to solve, and she didn't think she wanted to.

Hermione finally got her head out of her book and tapped Castiel on the shoulder, effectively bringing her out of her peaceful daze. She glanced at the nearest clock and found it was a few minutes until five. Hermione had such an excellent sense of time. They both went to say goodbye to their friends before heading off to get ready for the ball.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had no trouble at all getting to the right portraits with the small boxes of things that she needed. Of course, she didn't know the current Gryffindor password and still had to wait for Hermione to let her in and take her up to the dorm rooms. Apparently, Hermione's dorm mates had kicked her out of their dorm earlier when they started getting ready, but thankfully they didn't have anybody in the first or second year staying, so the two just decided to get ready their.

"I'm so glad we're getting ready together," Hermione said, getting her dress out of the box it was stored so it had time to get rid of the fold wrinkles before they put them on. "I honestly think I would just have obsessed over every small detail and end up totally frazzled if I had done this alone." She looked up and smiled to Cas, who was standing just a few feet away, not entirely sure what to do next. "Do you want to get your dress out too? I'd love to see it."

That at least gave her a sense of what to do. She opened the box where her dress was and hung it next to Hermione's.  She took a step back and looked at it fully for the first time.

It was beautiful. That was the only way she could think of to describe it. It's base was a full length medium blue strapless dress that almost shimmered in the light. There was black lace over the top half of the body of it, in a pattern that continues down past the elbows in flowery designs. It must have been very expensive. The thought made her very uncomfortable.

"That's gorgeous," Hermione breathed.

Castiel looked over at Hermione's dress. It was a soft periwinkle color, that shimmered a little in the light. Sure, Cas' dress was beautiful, but she thought Hermione's own was much better. Once they put them on, Hermione would most certainly outshine her at the ball. "So is yours," she said.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione got out a bottle of a potion labelled Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, various types of makeup, and a brush. "So," she said, not looking up from getting things ready. "You never did end up saying who you were going to the ball with."

Cas thought back. No, she didn't. Owen had interrupted. She had been grateful at the time, but now, there was really no use in keeping it from her. Everyone was going to find out in three hours anyways. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione almost knocked a couple of things off the table. She whirled on Castiel. "Malfoy?" she asked. "You're going with  _him?"_

"Yes." Why did people always have such negative and obvious reactions? Only Dean and Sam didn't, and that was because they hadn't even been in the wizarding world a full day and they didn't know anything. All because Draco's family were blood purists. Speaking of, "He meant to apologize for the teeth growing curse, but Professor Snape insulted you and you ran away," she said in a semi-detached manner. "He wasn't aiming for you, but he didn't think that particularly mattered."

The Gryffindor looked away so Castiel couldn't observe her expression. She was thinking this over much more calmly than Cas had thought she would, which was nice. "I hope you understand that I won't forgive him," she said, finally going back to getting things ready. She turned to face Castiel and she was smiling sadly. "If he really wants forgiveness, he'll really have to show it."

"You'll give him a chance?" Cas asked.

"We'll see how tonight goes," she agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. "You obviously care about him. I suppose he can't be completely awful."

Castiel understood the message in her words. Hermione was doing this for her, but why? Because she trusted her judgement? Because they were... friends? She supposed it didn't really matter. At least Hermione was willing to give Draco a chance to change. It was a start.

"Now," Hermione brushed aside the topic and opened up a container with a powdery neutral colored substance. "Let's actually get ready for tonight."

Castiel sat down across from Hermione and allowed her friend to do her makeup and hair. She may not particularly like it, but she too trusted Hermione's judgement.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had heard of the human phrase, 'if I never had to do that again, it would be too soon'. It hadn't really made sense to her then and she had puzzled over it for a while before realizing it was a very dramatic and emphatic way of saying 'I never want to do that again'. Why humans couldn't just say that, she didn't know.

Now she was pretty sure that she got it.

Castiel was acutely aware of the particles clinging to her skin on her face, on the inside of her pores. She felt claustrophobic in the middle of the spacious hallway they were walking through. Hermione had done a very good job on her makeup, Castiel was grateful. But looking in the mirror, she hadn't quite looked like herself. It was a lie, a creative mask, one that stuck to her skin and she couldn't get it off. She felt like a fraud. She was pretending to belong and she hated the feeling. This was worse than being in a wrong vessel, worse than almost anything short of torture. Then again, this might just be torture.

The only thing keeping her from scratching her skin off of her face was Hermione. Hermione was right next to her. She must have noticed something was wrong. Castiel was breathing a bit too fast, a bit too hard, her eyes were slightly red in the small mirror they checked themselves in before heading out. Hermione had held Cas' hand as they made their way down the stairs to where people were gathering, never outwardly saying anything, but just constantly being there. Castiel was very thankful for Hermione, and also that she wasn't wearing heels like the Gryffindor.

The two girls looked around the Hall. Castiel spotted Draco and Dean off to one side, talking together. Draco was in all black, a very nice suit, it almost looked as if he was wearing a priest's robes, but there was no white in the collar. Dean, though, his suit was much like what he wore when he was pretending to be an FBI agent, but it was different. It was very obviously made of much nicer materials and much better fitting. The attention Dean was getting from almost every female and even a few males in the room was either being ignored or unnoticed by him. He was attractive, no sense denying it.

Hermione tapped Cas on the shoulder, bringing her attention back to her friend. Hermione apologetically said, "I promised I'd meet Viktor just outside. Will you be okay until the ball starts?"

Castiel nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll be with Dean and Draco."

"Alright," she said. There was a strange look on her face. A sort of smile with a knowing look. Castiel tilted her head. What did she know? Hermione gave a slight laugh. "If you need anything, just come find me."

Cas didn't really want to interrupt Hermione's night, but she agreed in order to get Hermione to stop worrying and move off. After Hermione had left, Castiel let out a breath and went to where Dean and Draco were standing.

They both ended the conversation they were having as Castiel approached them. Dean's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Cas, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "Hello," she said.

Draco was the one who responded first. "You look beautiful, Castiel."

"Thank you, Draco," she said, not really knowing how to accept the compliment. "You look very nice as well. You too, Dean."

Being personally addressed made Dean blink for some unknown reason. He adjusted his tie. "Thanks. Sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you in makeup before."

Castiel smiled a bit uncomfortably, noticing the attention she was now receiving from some of the older students now that she was a part of the crowd. They weren't looking at her. They were looking at the makeup, at the fake part of her, telling her she was beautiful. None of them were seeing  _her_ , just the lie. Then again, wasn't her entire body a lie? It wasn't like it was hers anyway.

She pushed aside the impending existential crisis and tried to respond positively. "I haven't worn makeup before," was what came out.

Dean nodded and seemed to understand the awkwardness and tried to move on. "So, does anyone know how this whole thing is going to go? Cuz I have no idea." He smiled charmingly, easily distracting every single female paying attention to him that wished that smile was directed at them. But it was directed at Cas.

People finally stopped staring at the three of them having a conversation that they couldn't hear when the oak doors opened and in poured the Durmstrang students with Professor Karkaroff leading them. Many of the girls that had previously been staring at Dean were know staring at Viktor Krum. They threw envious looks at Hermione, who was smiling brighter than Castiel had ever seen her. That fact saddened her for some reason.

"I think that we're going to be having dinner first," Draco answered the question and separating them from the 'spectacle' that was the Durmstrang students. "Then the champions open up the dancing for the rest of the night."

"Is it just going to be the Weird Sisters, or will there be other types of music?" Castiel asked, earning a questioning look from Dean. "Popular band over here." He nodded. They were actually somewhat good. Laura had made her listen to some while they were studying in the dorms. Of course, Castiel still preferred muggle rock music.

Draco shrugged, surprisingly elegant for such an action. "I don't know. I do hope so, not all of their songs are good for dancing to," he said. "Do they even have enough songs to play for three hours?"

Cas got the feeling that Draco didn't particularly like the Weird Sisters and their music. She wondered if Dean would like it. Well, they would find out later. Professor McGonagall had just called for the students to enter the Great Hall, except for the champions and their partners.

Dean put his hands in his pockets and started moving off. "I'll see you inside, I guess."

Castiel and Draco nodded, heading over to where the others were gathering. Fleur Delacour was with a boy that Castiel vaguely recognized as an older Ravenclaw, who was practically drooling over Fleur. Harry was with one of the Patil twins. Castiel didn't know either of the twins well enough to differentiate them, but she was wearing a bright pink dress, while her sister, whom Castiel had seen earlier with Ron, was wearing turquoise. There was Hermione and Krum, of course. The Patil twin was staring at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. That seemed rather rude, even to someone who wasn't really as up to date with social decency.

They got into pairs, Castiel and Draco in the front, unfortunately, due to the fact that she was the youngest champion. She didn't like being in the front. That meant that people were going to be staring at her first when they went inside. Draco nudged her slightly and offered up his elbow to escort her in. It was a very traditional practice, but the clear defined rules comforted Cas.

Inside, the Great Hall was beautiful. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. At the back end of the Hall was a large round table where the judges and Heads were already sitting. That meant that they had to walk through the entire Hall to get to their seats. Wonderful. Is that how you use sarcasm?

Draco kept Castiel from tripping over her own feet, which was very nice. He didn't walk too fast or too slow, keeping pace with her and quickly leading them to the large table. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Patil, slightly flickering for only a second when Castiel and Draco appeared. Professor Karkaroff outright frowned at Hermione with Krum, but Madame Maxime cordially met Fleur with the Ravenclaw. Mr. Bagman was there, but instead of Mr. Crouch, there was a much younger redheaded man there, who looked a bit like Ron. The young man pulled out a seat and looked at Harry, who almost immediately took the seat, so they must be familiar with each other.

Castiel ended up sitting between Hermione and Draco, with Fleur and the Ravenclaw sitting on his side, and Krum and Karkaroff on Hermione's. Harry and Patil were almost directly across from her, Dumbledore and Maxine between Patil and the Ravenclaw and the young man and Mr. Bagman between Harry and Karkaroff.

There were small menus on the plates, and after seeing their own school head order something and have it appear, Castiel quickly ordered something. It showed up near instantly, still hot and tasting delicious. She decided to stop by the kitchens to thank Catcher and the other elves before turning in. It would have been much easier to enjoy the meal if Castiel could actually close her lips around the fork without getting the foul taste of lipstick in her mouth. It wasn't very pleasant.

Conversation sprung up around the table. Viktor was telling Hermione about the differences between the castles of Drumstrang and Hogwarts. He sounded so enthusiastic, much different from how he seemed when surrounded by his fans.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -" 

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!" 

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy ., . one would almost think you didn't want visitors." 

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?" 

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder." 

Harry snorted into his plate of goulash. His neighbor, which Castiel had figured out was Percy Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, frowned at Harry for doing so.

Fleur, on the other side of the table, was far more critical of Hogwarts.

"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course . . . zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently. 

The Ravenclaw (Davies, Castiel thought) was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. It might have been because was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.  "Absolutely right," he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

Fleur also seemed to realize that the boy she was with wasn't really paying attention to her words and only to her looks. Frustrated, she turned to Madame Maxime and complained in French.  _"He isn't even listening,"_ she exclaimed.  _"He is so rude!"_

_"Don't pay it any attention, my dear,"_ the woman responded.  _"He is only a teenage boy, and a British one at that."_

_"That seems overly harsh on the British,"_ Castiel said offhandedly.  _"He could just be vain and shallow. I'm pretty sure there are people like that all over the world."_  

She took another bite of her food and realized that there was a small bit of silence around most of the table. They must not have realized that she spoke French. Fleur leaned slightly around Draco to face Castiel.  _"We didn't ask you to intrude on our conversation, little girl."_

_"Then perhaps you shouldn't be having it in such a public area, in front of people, in a place where most are speaking freely,"_ Castiel said, flatly.  _"Though you are from France, you should not assume that no one else can understand you. Draco, I believe, also speaks a fair bit of French."_

Draco nodded.  _"True. My family has a number of dealings with businesses located within France. I grew up speaking both languages in the house,"_ he told them, more proper sounding than he had all night. A small bit of a showoff to the French girl who was being quite rude to both of them.

_ "It's your date that you are mad _   _at,"_ Castiel explained calmly.  _"So, I politely suggest that you keep your problems simple and just be mad at him."_

Fleur sat up straighter, but with a slight pout on her face. She didn't argue any more or say any rude comments. Cas could feel Madame Maxime examining her.

Professor Karkaroff was doing similar, before leaning over to say to Viktor, in Bulgarian, " _She is a tricky girl. You should watch out for her."_

Viktor picked up his goblet to take a sip of his drink.  _"So should you, sir,"_ he said.  _"She speaks Bulgarian as fluent as she does French."_

Karkaroff snapped to where Castiel was sitting with a rather deadpan expression. She set down her utensils and put her hands in her lap.  _"Your manners require some improvement,"_ she said back in Bulgarian, surprising even more of the people at the table. Harry was staring while Patil was outright gaping.  _"With all due respect, sir."_

"Perhaps we should return to English," Professor Dumbledore, interrupted. "So that all may partake in the conversation?"

Karkaroff turned bright red in rage, glaring daggers at Castiel, who ignored them quite effectively, talking with Draco softly for the rest of the meal portion of the evening. She glanced around the Hall, trying to spot where Dean was. He was sitting a few tables away, with Ron and the other Patil. When he looked over and saw her, he quickly smiled. Castiel smiled back.

It was a small wait for the rest of the students in the Hall to finish with their food, then Dumbledore called for everyone to stand.  Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. 

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Castiel suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up. It was time for the dance.

Cas stood up and moved to the cleared area with the others. Harry tripped on his way out to the floor, causing a few sniggers to ring out and Castiel to wince. He got up and, once all the champions were in position, the Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune. Draco kept his hand on Castiel's waist, she put a hand on his shoulder, and the dance begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I wanted to draw Castiel in her dress, cuz then I could show exactly what I wanted the dress to look like, but I forgot that I'm totally Terrible at drawing children! Like, even worse than I am at drawing adults! Yeah, I'm extremely disappointed in myself! Does anybody know how to attach an image to the end notes so I can at least show you guys a pic of the dress I based Cas' on? I honestly have no idea.
> 
> *Jacksfilms voice* Yesterday, I asked you: who should Castiel save for the second task? Here are your best answers!  
> So far, I've got two people saying definitely Dean. The other two people who have responded can't decide if they like Dean or Draco better. Before Sam and Dean got involved, I was thinking about, like, Laura or one of her Hufflepuff friends, but now I just dk. Help?  
> I'm going to be accepting votes until the chapter of, so keep 'em coming!  
> Part two (2) of the Yule Ball coming up next!


	32. The Ball- Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV, from his talk with Draco until the end of the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE LAST UPDATE??!! NO, IT HASN'T- oh, crap, it actually has. Sorry about that, btw. I've been having a tough time these past few weeks, with writing and in general, but I still want to keep going with this. Thank you all for sticking with this. Sorry for me taking forever to do that.  
> I promised my friend that I would post this chapter today no matter what, so here! Have an extremely long chapter! Who cares if it's midnight where I am?? (my friend does, don't tell them I stayed up, shh (who am I kidding, they read this (sorry)))  
> Also!!! Same friend just started posting on here too! If you're in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, it's called Finally, by SansationalSans. It's really cute! (sorry for staying up)
> 
> For those of you who read the notes for every chapter, you'll now that Sam and Dean entering the story a few months ago was actually suggested by RainySpringDays. And the reason is in /this/ chapter specifically. Thank you Rainy! ily <3

**The Ball- Dean**

Dean adjusted the tie around his neck for what felt like the millionth time. The suit was way fancier than what he was used to and it made him feel uncomfortable. Like at any moment someone was going to run in and say that he was faking it. He shrugged off the nerves and made his way to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. Or, at least, everyone who was ready.

While he might not have needed three hours like Castiel and Hermione, Dean knew that he should get ready with enough time to talk to Malfoy before the ball. So, here he was, all decked out in a too-fancy suit, about ten minutes until eight o’clock. Really.

Malfoy seemed to be hanging out in an isolated spot on the wall, seemingly relaxed, but he was definitely watching his back. Dean debated asking him outright what he was looking for. He was blunt like that. However, from what he had heard about Slytherins (which he took with a grain of salt. It seemed like the whole school was biased), Malfoy probably preferred subtle.

Dean could do subtle. He ran cons all the time. Bashing heads in was more his speed though. Leaning up against the wall space next to Malfoy, he got comfortable and looked over to see how the guy was doing. Malfoy was staring right back at him in confusion. "What are you doing, Winchester?"

Dean shrugged. "The only other person I know here is Shane," he said, nodding his head to where his roommate was hanging with a few girls and another guy, "and he's busy with his friends. Figured I might as well talk with you while I'm here, get to know you."

"Why?" Malfoy all but scowled.

"Well, Cas is friends with you," Dean reasoned. "Gotta be a reason. I certainly would like to know why. Especially when everyone else in this weird ass school thinks of you as a devil spawn." He raised an eyebrow, silently asking and a little bit threatening (maybe a lot threatening, but Dean didn't particularly care. This is Cas we're talking about.). If Dean was internally smirking over how much Malfoy was shifting under his glare, he wasn't going to let anyone know.

Dean softened his glare a slight bit. “Look,” he said. “After this morning, it’s kinda obvious you care. But you know that you can’t do everything. That’s already a point in your favor. I’m just trying to do my job and make sure you don’t overstep.”

Malfoy sighed and shook his head. “She was there for me when I needed it,” he said. “Then, one time when she needed it, it felt like she was holding back. I’m no expert in emotion, but I know that’s not good. You two have been friends for long enough that you guys shouldn’t have to hold back. That’s all.” He shrugged those last two words like he was trying to show he didn’t care. But he did.

"Hmm." Dean thought over what he just heard. It seemed like Malfoy was the type to hide his problems, not let people help. It reminded him of Castiel more than Dean cared to admit. Getting Cas to ask for help in the past had been a major problem. That Cas was accepting it from Malfoy stung a little, but at least they were getting it from somewhere. Maybe now she would be more comfortable coming to him, and Sam, in the future.

Dean straightened up for a moment and fully faced Malfoy. "Alright, I've decided."

"Decided what, Winchester?"

"You can be friends with Cas," he said, then held up a hand to stop whatever Malfoy was about to say. "I'm not saying I have power over who Cas hangs out with, I wish I did, but you have my approval for now. But," Dean stared right into Malfoy's pale eyes, "Castiel, to me, to my brother, Cas is family. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will personally make you suffer."

Malfoy nodded quickly, looking pale. Which was saying something, cuz the guy looked like he had never seen the light of day. "If I ever hurt her, feel free. I would deserve it."

Dean smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's what I want to hear. Good talk."

The conversation drifts off and neither of them move to start it up again. Dean said what he needed to say, he and Malfoy were in agreement on what would happen if something bad happened, things were good. Now, all they had to do was wait for Castiel to get here.

A small group of students came up from the staircase across from where Castiel normally went off every night. There were a couple of brutish looking guys wearing these awful green dress-type robes. They looked toward Malfoy with confusion and followed the pug faced girl in annoying pink robes that took one look at Malfoy, turned up her nose and walked over to an older boy Dean didn't recognize. There was history there.

"So," Dean hedged after a moment. "Who was that?"

"Parkinson," Malfoy said in a bored voice. "My ex-girlfriend."

"Who broke it off, you or her?"

"Me, I guess," he answered. "She's rather shallow. An airhead, really. Don't know why our parents thought we be a good match."

Dean took a moment to process what he heard in that statement and what was being implied. "Wait a minute," he began, not really knowing how to say his question without making the wizard suspicious. "You started dating her, because your parents wanted you to?"

"Yes," Malfoy said, not seeming to care as much about it as Dean did. "They had some good reasons. Good political, financial, business match. Bloodlines. Tradition." He considered it for a moment. "The tradition part of it is fading out. Not many families are planning out marriages early anymore, especially more recently. I definitely won't continue it." He raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Why do ask?"

"I-" This was insane! Wizards are insane! Who the hell even thinks about marriage this early?! The only time Dean even actually considered marriage was when he was with Lisa and Ben, and he was thirty, not fourteen. Dean couldn't imagine the stress going through Malfoy's mind. "I guess it just isn't really a thing in America."

Malfoy- why was Dean still calling him Malfoy? Because everyone else did? That was stupid. This kid is just that, a kid. Calling someone by that name is what you do to an adult, someplace formal, not to a teenager. Draco looked over Dean and finally saw that this bothered him. "America sounds nice."

Dean leaned back against the wall and thought about that. "It can be," he said. "But it ain't perfect. No place is. If you want perfect, you'll never be satisfied with anything else." Why had he become the fountain of knowledge and wisdom? Feelings gave him hives. "You just gotta find a good place, with good people, and work from there."

He looked over to see the Slytherin nodding, staring at nothing really. "That sounds more realistic."

"Yeah," Dean scoffed. "Enough of this heavy stuff! Tonight's supposed to be fun!" Change the topic. That sounded like a wonderful idea. "I haven't really been to a party like this in a while. Are they really as boring as everyone says?"

"Depends on the people, music, gossip," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Scandal is a big seller. We certainly have enough of that tonight."

"Scandal?"

"Yes. Krum with Granger, Castiel and I. With Skeeter reporting, we might make the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"What?" First of all, how could news be so slow you end up writing about children's dates? Second, "Why the hell is you going with Cas scandalous?" Dean could somewhat understand Krum with Hermione. From what he had heard, Krum was some sort of famous sports player.

"The Malfoys are rather infamous for 'blood purity' and she is a muggleborn."

Dean was confused. He vaguely recalled Cas mentioning that word, but he couldn't remember the context. And 'blood purity'? What the hell?

"I know, rather idiotic, isn't it?"

Dean still didn't get it, but nodded anyways. Well, at least the topic changed. They moved on to telling various stories about stupid things and people in their lives, Dean's carefully edited, but he suspected some of Draco's were as well. About ten minutes before eight, they heard a new rush of murmurs, causing them to look up.

It was Cas. "Hello," she said, just a little bit shyly.

_ She's beautiful _ , was the first thing to cross Dean's mind.  _ I mean, for an eleven year old.  _

Cas' dress was blue, with lace. Dean might've thought it was a bit girly for Cas, but honestly, it suited her perfectly.  _~~And the blue matched her eyes~~. _ Her hair was actually down and styled, falling just past her shoulders in ringlets, a few silver clips keeping it out of her face.

And she was wearing makeup. Makeup. Cas. Don't know why, it's not like she needed it. No one did, really, but definitely not Cas. Cas looked perfect.

...that sounded weird. This Castiel was only eleven. Even if Dean was fifteen, it would still be weird to find Cas attractive. Not that he did, of course. He just wasn't blind to all the older boys suddenly looking their way. A surge of  _ j ~~ealousy~~ _ protectiveness went through Dean.

"You look beautiful, Castiel," Draco said. It was polite, but he wasn't interested in a way that made Dean want to punch him in the face like he did all those other guys.

"Thank you, Draco." Cas shifted under the eyes of everyone else. Dean was uncomfortable when a lot of people looked at him that way too, but Cas was eleven! At least to these guys. She shouldn't be having to deal with this. "You look very nice as well. You too, Dean."

Oh no, Dean was being brought into the conversation. And he just realized that he had been staring. "Thanks," he began. "Sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you in makeup before."

Wrong thing to say. Castiel's mouth almost became a grimace for a moment, before it went back to neutral. "I haven't worn makeup before," she replied in a slightly clipped tone.

Makeup was a sore spot apparently. That was okay. It wasn't like she was stuck with it for the rest of her life. And it wasn't like she wasn't awesome without it. The idea that some women feel like they need makeup was foreign to Dean. Sure, most women liked to doll themselves up every once in a while, special occasions and all, but then there were those girls who wouldn't leave the house without full foundation and eyeliner, which Dean didn't get. Why would someone hide their face like that? To fit in? To make themselves look pretty to others? Well, newsflash,  society doesn't have a say in that. If someone really finds you beautiful, it shouldn't matter if you're wearing makeup or not.

So, it just didn't make sense to him. Maybe it didn't make sense to Castiel either.

Castiel was still uncomfortable though. Dean did what he did best: he changed the subject. "So, does anyone know how this whole thing is going to go? Cuz I have no idea." He smiled charmingly, easily distracting Castiel. She smiled lightly back, which was exactly what he wanted. His own smile became a little less forced at the sight of it.

The sound of the doors to outside brought their attention to the party just entering. It was the students from the nordic school. Hermione was with one of them, also glammed up. She was smiling excitedly and enjoying talking to Krum, who was chatting back. The other girls in the room through dirty looks at her.  _ Get over it, _ Dean thought. Hermione looked happier than Dean had seen her the entire time he had been here.  _ She deserves this. _

"I think that we're going to be having dinner first," Draco answered the question and separating them from the 'spectacle' that was the Durmstrang students. "Then the champions open up the dancing for the rest of the night."

"Is it just going to be the Weird Sisters, or will there be other types of music?" Castiel asked.

Weird Sisters? Was that the name of the band? Was there no Zeppelin? Was that something he was supposed to recognize?

Castiel seemed to sense his confusion over the topic.  "Popular band over here."

He nodded. But did that mean no Zeppelin? No Metallica? No AC/DC? No-

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. I do hope so, not all of their songs are good for dancing to. Do they even have enough songs to play for three hours?” Why did Dean get the feeling that the Weird Sisters weren’t Draco’s favorite?

A voice called out for the students to move into the hall, while the champions were supposed to gather up. Probably to enter separately or something.

Dean looked over Cas and Draco, shoving his hands in his pockets, not really wanting to go. “I’ll see you inside, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

 

So, the food. Was. Amazing. If Dean ate like that every day, he wouldn’t be able to move. And the whole Hall was all fancy and everything. It all looked amazing.

Now, if only the company was as good as the food. Dean had ended up sitting with Ron and a few other people from Gryffindor. Ron’s ‘date’ was this beautiful girl named Padma Patil. Apparently, her twin was up at the champion’s table with Harry. At least her twin was getting some attention from going with him. Ron certainly wasn’t paying any to Padma.

Ron kept glaring up at the champion’s table, which, yeah, it sucked that he was the only one from his friend group not up there, but Dean quickly realized there was more to it than that.

See, Dean was also periodically looking up at the champion’s table, to keep an eye on Cas. Ron’s frown got deeper every time Hermione laughed. Every time  _ Krum _ made her laugh. Dude was jealous and he didn’t even realize it. Boy, Dean was glad that he missed most of this high school drama bs.

Speaking of the champion’s table, the French girl said something and, when Castiel responded, the entire table stared at her. Now, Dean couldn’t hear what was going on, but he was pretty sure Cas just called them out. Good on her. Dean smiled.

Then, the scary looking dude leaned down to Hermione’s date and said something. Dean couldn’t really read lips, but it didn’t look like english. Krum just smiled cooly as he replied. The guys eyes snapped up to Cas. She said something which made him look outright murderous. Dean chuckled, but kept an eye on the man for the rest of the conversation.

“Hey, Dean,” Ron called, bringing his attention back to the table. “You want a butterbeer?”

“What’s that?” he asked. Dean liked a good beer, but this was possibly magic beer, so who knew. Plus, it probably wasn’t alcoholic, given the fact that children were drinking it.

Ron passed him a bottle that was warm, which automatically made him suspicious. No proper beer should be warm. Dean cautiously took a sip and just barely kept himself from spitting it out.

“What the hell?” he asked. It was  _ sweet! _ Who in their right name would call this a beer? Dean put the bottle back on the table,  _ far _ away from him.

Ron looked at the butterbeer. “Is there something wrong with it?”

Dean shook his head. It obviously was supposed to be that way. “I just wasn’t expecting that,” he said. “Not really my taste.”

“Oh.” Ron looked like he was about to comment on that, but then the Headmaster told them all to stand up and go to the edges of the room. Dean was slightly confused at this, but he just went along with what was going on, hoping magic was the explanation.

When all of the students were out of the way, Dean watched with wide eyes as all the tables moved on their own to the edges of the room, clearing a space in the middle. It confused the hell out of him when a stage showed up and  _ bagpipes _ were one of the instruments that appeared.  _ Bagpipes. _ Honestly. What.

Dean watched Harry go out with Padma’s sister (he tripped, which was kinda funny), Hermione went out with Krum, the French girl with some guy, and lastly, Castiel with Draco.

Dean watched closely as Cas and Draco set up to start dancing. Draco's hand was in the proper place and wasn't lingering any place it wasn't supposed to. Not that he thought he would, no, but Dean was just being  ~~ _overbearing_~~ careful. Once he was satisfied that everything going on was fine, Dean actually relaxed and just watched them dance.

Castiel and Draco danced around the room, movements in perfect time with each other. It looked both natural, graceful, yet slightly mechanical. Like they had practiced over and over again for it to look as easy as it did. Or maybe that was just Dean being overly critical. It was still beautiful dancing and they were obviously talented.

When Draco spun Castiel, the skirt of her dress flared and her loose hair breezed out, catching the light, looking almost blue. Dean rubbed his chest, suddenly feeling tight, not taking his eyes off of her. It was almost like the world had stopped spinning as he watched Cas twirl. She looked so... content. Like she had finally stopped worrying about everything, almost like she was actually just a normal eleven year old. Dean smiled softly, feeling content with her.

Suddenly, the song was over. There were other couples that had joined the champions on the floor not long after the song had started, and a few of them moved off again. Ron hadn't even offered to go out with Padma for the first dance, which seemed extremely rude to Dean. He may not know a lot about this society, but he was pretty sure that if you asked someone to a dance, you were supposed to actually dance with them. Harry had at least done the first dance with Parvati, before coming over to where Dean, Ron and Padma were standing. If Dean didn't feel so bad about it, he might have laughed at how hassled Harry looked.  _Poor guy._

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer. Lying, sweet beer. It’s a soda. He was gonna call it that from now on. Butter soda. Though that didn’t make it sound more appealing.

Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot tapping in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Yeah, that was going to bite Ron in the ass one day.

Parvati sat down on Harry's other side, crossed her arms and legs too, and within minutes was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons. 

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Parvati said. 

"What?" said Harry, who was now watching some couple dance around the room. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, and she went off with the boy from Beauxbatons. When the song ended, she did not return. Good for her.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. 

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks." 

Ron gave her a withering look.  And that was Dean's queue to get the hell out of there. Not dealing with this stupid denial of feelings and high school hormones fest.

"Hey, Padma, wanna dance?" he offered, holding out a hand. He wasn't leaving her behind to deal with this either. That would be cruel.

Padma looked up at him, relief showing on her face. "Yes, please."

They went onto the dance floor rather quickly after that, not waiting to hear what stupid thing Ron was undoubtedly going to say. Dean put a hand on Padma's waist and the two began dancing with everyone else. Draco was right, it wasn't the best song to dance to, but it was better than staying where they were. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron and Hermione having a heated discussion that seemed to be escalating.

"Thank you, Dean," Padma said, also glancing back at the group.

"Eh, it's no big deal. Just didn't want to leave you alone," he replied honestly. "Plus, you're probably gonna regret this. I'm not a great dancer."

Padma giggled. "Neither am I."

They both chuckled at that, finishing the song in silence, focusing on where to put their feet. Afterwords, Padma went off to where her sister was standing with the Beauxbaton boys, quickly getting drawn into the conversation. Dean got off the floor and out of the way of everyone dancing. He looked around the edges for a spot to settle and found that Castiel and Draco had stopped dancing as well. Inwardly, he debated going over to them. He didn't really want to interrupt them, but it wasn't like it was a date... it better not be a date.

Dean went over to go bother them before he could think twice about it. Castiel had her back to him, inspecting the label on a bottle of butterbeer, but Draco noticed him approaching and gave him a nod. Cas looked up once he was standing next to her. "Hello, Dean." She looked back at the bottle. "Is butter supposed to be used in the process of fermenting yeast?"

"No," Dean snorted. "I had some of that earlier. It's non-alcoholic. Very sweet. Doesn't taste like beer at all."

"Oh." She considered the bottle again before taking a sip. Dean and Draco both watched her take a sip, face showing only vague interest. She took another small sip. "Interesting" was all she said.

Dean couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Castiel didn't seem to know either. She kept taking small periodic sips throughout the conversation the three of them were having, seemingly having an inner debate on whether she liked the drink or not. When she finished the bottle, she set it down on the table for the house elves, not asking for another one. Still looked confused about her tastebuds. Honestly, if Dean had tried butterbeer without knowing the name first, he had no idea if he would have liked it or not either.

Suddenly, Draco peered over Dean's shoulder. Dean quickly turned, but he couldn't spot whatever it was that had gotten the kid's attention. He turned back and saw Draco whispering something into Castiel's ear with her nodding before heading off in the direction of the door. Dean watched him exit the Hall with no small amount of confusion. "Anything I need to worry about?" he asked Cas.

"Professor Snape wanted to speak with him," she said. A teacher wanted to talk to a student over break? "He's Draco's godfather." Ah, that made more sense.

He felt the sudden urge to start laughing. "Does that mean Draco has the best grades?" he teased.

It was a joke. Castiel's reaction was not. It wasn't much of a reaction by normal person standards, just her mouth slightly turning to a frown, her eyes a bit darker. But it said a lot. "Professor Snape is widely known in this school for his favoritism. I'm sure you'll see when you start classes." Dean automatically didn't like this teacher. What did he do to turn Cas against him? It had to be something. Some part of Dean wanted to track down this guy and give him a piece of his mind. Castiel straightened and the feeling went away. It wasn't like she needed him to stand up for her anyway. "Draco would have high grades either way. He's second overall in his year."

"Wow." That was pretty high up there. "Smart kid. What about you?"

"First in most classes, second in one. Then again, I've known about the wizarding world longer than anyone in this school has been alive, so I'm not quite sure that it counts."

She made a good point. Dean shrugged and leaned back against the wall, Cas next to him, both just watching the students dancing around them. There was something peaceful about this. He could see why Cas enjoyed it. Seeing normal(ish) people being happy. That's why they did what they did what they did. Saving people, hunting things. So they could be normal. Or, as normal as they could get.

He turned to see Castiel deep in thought. "Dean," she began, "I never asked how Jack was doing."

Oh. That was a heavy subject. "Jack. Yeah, he, uh," he smiled, not really knowing how to explain the kid, and his own behaviour to said kid. "He's a teenager. Said something about the world being too dangerous for him to be a kid. So, he just skipped over all of that." Castiel's forehead pinched. She was biting her lip. Was she nervous? "He was really confused at the beginning. When Sam and I finally caught up to him, he said he was looking for his father. And he was talking about you." Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Thinking back, that's actually cute, but... at the time, I was just angry about losing you, and Mom getting trapped in the other universe... I'm gonna have to apologize to him when we get back."

Dean couldn't believe he was actually saying this stuff out loud, to another person. Normally he kept all this feelsie crap up in his head, but here he was, rambling like a little kid. Well, maybe it was making Castiel feel better. He checked her face, but Cas looked sad, staring down at the floor. "You don't know that we're going to get back to him," she said quietly.

"No, no, Cas don't think like that." Dean immediately straightened up and faced Cas. "We're gonna get out of here. We're gonna keep everyone safe and find a way home." Ugh, Dean sounded like a hypocrite. And he was making a lot of promises. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep all of them, but he was damn sure gonna try. If it killed him, he was getting Cas back. "We'll see Jack again."

She shook her head. "Even if we do go back, I can't be his father."

Dean crossed his arms. "Why not? You were ready and willing to take care of him all the way through Kelly's pregnancy. What changed?"

"I- What if I'm stuck like this? What if I don't get my old vessel back?"

"Then you'll be the best damn mother you can be!"

Cas looked away from him unsure. "I wouldn't even know where to start with being a parent," she confessed, voice barely rising above a whisper.

"I'm sure you'll do great. And if it's too much, I'll help you out," Dean said honestly. "Sam, too. Kid already likes him, I could tell." He smirked. "But, one step at a time. We're still a long way off from Jack, right?" Castiel nodded. "Haven't even finished this dumb school dance yet, have we?" That almost got the Castiel equivalent of a smile. The band started up a new song. "So. Wanna dance?" He held out a hand.

For a long moment, Dean truly thought that Cas was going to decline. But she reached out to Dean and went with him out to the dance floor.

Okay, Dean didn't really think this through. He could barely dance and Castiel was so elegant earlier. She had practiced really hard to be a good dancer and Dean was going to make her look awful with his terrible dancing. Oh, boy. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. She put a hand on his shoulder, he put one on her waist and hoped for the best.

The song was a bit slower than the rest of them, but it wasn't a slow dance. It just gave Dean enough time to actually think about where he was going to put his feet without having to actually look down at them. Which meant he could actually watch Cas to see if she was cheering up like this was supposed to be doing.

Wow. It was one thing to watch Castiel dance with Draco, but up close and personal, she was absolutely amazing. She completely trusted Dean to lead their steps, but gently corrected him without both of them looking like idiots. Dancing with Cas was just so much easier than anyone else. Eventually, Dean realized that he was actually having fun at this stupid school dance.

At the end of the song, they both seemed reluctant to back away. But, the life of the party was moving on with the next song, so they had to leave the dance floor. They went back to the small area where they were standing earlier. Dean didn't fully realize how tiring it was dancing, but it had been fun. And Castiel was giving off one of her soft, almost there smiles that meant a wide grin on anyone else.  _When did I get so good at reading her expressions?_

"Thank you, Dean," she said.

"No problem, Cas," he replied instantly, because helping her feel better was never a burden to him. "You're a great dancer."

If Dean didn't know better, he would've said that Cas was blushing, but Cas didn't blush.  ~~ _It made her look cute._~~ "I had a lot of help."

"Yeah, yeah, be humble," Dean joked. "Still great."  She rolled her eyes and Dean knew that he had won. They just sat in silence through the rest of that song and the next one.

Looking back towards the doors, Dean spotted Draco weaving his way to them. Dean let go of Castiel's hand-  ~~ _wait, how long were we holding hands?_~~ \- as he approached. "Sorry that took so long. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"We didn't mind," Castiel said. No, Dean actually didn't mind at all. This was possibly the best school dance he had ever been to.

Draco smiled. "Oh, well. It is getting late. What do you say, Cas? One more dance before we turn in?"

"Alright," she nodded, looking slightly... disappointed.

Dean sighed. "Well, I've got to climb up a ton of stairs, so I'm gonna get started on those now."

"If that's what you want," Draco shrugged. The music ended and the song was about to change. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Castiel nodded as she went off with Draco. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Yeah, night, Cas."  _Love you._

Dean froze as he realized the words that almost slipped off of his tongue.

 

 

_ Shit, when did that happen? _

 

 

Dean's brain quickly chocked that up to a mental typo before shaking it off and heading up the Gryffindor dorm.  _Not dealing with that, nope. Not today. Uh uh. Nope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the dance part, where they were dancing together, that was what RainySpringDays suggested. Well, they actually wanted Dean to be Cas' date, but at that point, I had developed the plot for Draco asking her, so this is what I made it. This was what my brain spiraled my original idea into. I hope I did the idea justice. Ahhh, I ship it so much!  
> Boy, that was a long chapter. I hope it makes up for it taking so long.
> 
> The votes as of now:  
> Dean- 8  
> Draco- 3  
> Gabriel- 1  
> Some people are saying they can't pick, or they would be cool with whatever I pick, but the reason I ask is because I have so many ideas and I'm indecisive as heck and need you guyses help picking an idea. While I love your faith in my story writing ability, please just give me an answer. It's sweet, but I honestly have too many directions I could go. And I'm not kidding about being indecisive. Seriously, it's a problem. Still accepting votes, so if you don't like what you see, tell me about it! Feel free to explain why! I love your comments and try to always respond!


	33. Back to School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break is over. Castiel wants to know why Dean is avoiding her. Sam wants Cas and Dean to get over themselves. And also a pen. Emily can only help with one of those things. Or rather, she knows someone who can.  
> And Dean isn't avoiding Castiel, why does everyone think that? (he totally is) Luna tries to get rid of Dean's nargles, cuz why else would he be this idiotic about Cas?
> 
> A couple more minor ocs. Is this crack? Maybe, idk. This chapter is started as a joke to get this story moving. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Fact #137: a muggleborn who successfully brings contraband into Hogwarts is called a smuggleborn.

**Back to School Shopping**

For the rest of break, Castiel noticed some off behaviours from Dean. He never quite seemed to meet her eyes anymore and sometimes went through entire conversations without speaking directly to her. It was odd and she couldn’t think of a reason why this was happening. No one else was saying anything, so maybe this was normal. It didn’t really feel that way, but Cas didn’t want to bring it up if it was.

It just really bothered her. Things were going so well at the Yule Ball. Castiel had a wonderful time, then the next morning Dean was acting all distant and shifty for no reason. It was frustrating.

Dean and Sam were starting classes in a couple of hours and Dean was sitting over at the Gryffindor table, talking to one of his yearmates. Castiel supposed it was a good idea for him to not be stuck alone in his house, but the whole situation made something uncomfortable coil in her stomach.

Sam sat down across from Castiel at the Hufflepuff table and was obviously unhappy. Castiel wasn’t entirely certain what to do. “Is there something I can help you with, Sam?” she asked, still slightly distracted watching the Gryffindor table.

He let out a groan. “I can’t use a quill,” he complained. “I’ve been trying to practice for the past few days, but they just keep snapping and it makes my handwriting look terrible!”

“How is it different from writing with a pen?” Castiel asked. Sure, she had had to adjust the amount of pressure she had put on the utensil, but overall she hadn’t done much to change her writing style in order to fit in.

“It just is! It’s a feather! Why can’t we use pens?”

“Pens are only manufactured in the muggle world,” Cas explained. “There is no way to get them at Hogwarts.”

“Yes there is,” a voice said. They both looked up and saw Emily, about to walk past them. She looked a little uncomfortable. “Sorry, I just heard you talking and- well, you can get pens in Hogwarts.”

Sam brightened. “You know where I can get a pen?”

Emily looked around to make sure no one is listening. She leaned in a bit and said, “Not me, but I know someone.”

 

* * *

 

Sam and Castiel were following Emily down the corridors to meet whoever it was with the pens. Sam was curious. Cas had been at Hogwarts for over four months and had never heard of anyone with pens. Sam certainly hadn’t seen any of the other students with them. How did they manage to keep this hidden.

Emily was leading on, speaking a little bit. “First years aren’t supposed to know about this,” she admitted. “I only do because my sister’s in third year. I’m taking a chance here, telling you about it.” She turned and stopped. “No telling anybody about this, yeah?”

“If you can get me a pen, this’ll stay between us,” Sam solemnly promised, Cas nodding with agreement.

“Alright then,” Emily said. She opened the door to the library and led them to where the older years tended to hang out.

Almost all of the tables were filled with different people and there was a low level of chatter. It was a wonder Madam Pince had gotten on anybody about being too loud. Emily deftly avoided most tables, heading for one off to the side, but not on any ends. The only thing that stood out about this table was that it was quieter than the rest.

There were four girls sitting at the table, three brunettes and one redhead. Two of the brunettes on the side facing away from them were both Hufflepuffs, and they were lost in what looked like non-magical fiction, while the other was a Ravenclaw, looking at the redhead, a Gryffindor, nodding along to what she was saying.

“...and it’s so annoying! Honestly, just because of who her father is, doesn’t mean she should get away with bullying all of us! She’s not even good at anything, why did she get in over me?” the redhead complained.

“No idea,” the Ravenclaw said. She wasn’t really invested in the conversation, but was listening to her friend anyway. “Maybe you should tell McGonagall.”

The redhead twirled her hair and frowned. “No, that won’t work.” She looked up and brightened at the sight of Emily. “Hi, Emily! Who’re your friends?”

“Hey, Lexi,” Emily said, stopping at the edge of the table. Sam and Cas hung behind her. “Sam needs to talk to Elise.”

At this, the two Hufflepuffs at the table looked up and Sam almost took a step back. They both had similar face shapes, expressions and glasses on. They almost could have been twins, except the one on the right had straight hair, blue eyes and wire frames instead of thick plastic ones like the girl next to her and Emily. Maybe they were sisters?

The one on the right raised an eyebrow. “Why?” she asked.

“He needs a pen,” Emily hedged.

The girl grinned and looked at Sam with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “A pen? You can’t get a pen in Hogwarts,” she said, still smiling. “Everyone knows that.”

“Oh, c’mon, Elise,” the left one said. “If anyone has a pen, it’s you.”

Elise didn’t even bother denying it. “True,” she nodded. Elise reached down and picked up a bag from the floor, setting it on the table. “What kind of pen are you looking for?” She opens up the bag and pulls out dozens of different types and colors of pen. “Felt pen, fountain pen, bic pen, black, blue, red, I think I’ve got green here somewhere, but then the professors will get suspicious, so you probably shouldn’t use that one.”

“What the hell, Lis?” the Ravenclaw asked, staring at the pens that Elise was  _ still _ pulling out. “Where did you get all of those?”

“Oh, everywhere,” she offhandedly said, smiling at all the quizzical looks she was getting from everyone (including Sam and Cas), except for Emily and the other Hufflepuff. “Banks, handouts from schools and businesses, free pens, people forgetting to ask for them back. I probably only paid for, like, two of these. So, how many you want, Sam?”

Sam took a couple of seconds to respond. Who had that many pens? Why? “Um… four? Black ink?”

Elise quickly picked out four black pens and handed them to Sam. “You’re in luck, I just got back from a supply run, plenty of black pens to choose from,” she said.

“But you didn’t go home over break?” Lexi said. Elise didn’t respond.

They didn’t match, all with different casing colors and logos, one was a normal bic pen. Sam stuck them in his bag. He might give one to Dean. Y’know, if Dean started talking to Castiel again. He didn’t know exactly what happened, but Dean was avoiding her for some reason. Cas didn’t seem to know either.

“Emma, why are you surprised?” the other Hufflepuff asked the Ravenclaw, who was apparently named Emma. That’s a lot of names starting with ‘e’.

“I know I shouldn’t be, but come on!” Emma said, looking at the pens Elise was now putting back. “This is weird.”

Elise hadn’t stopped smiling. On the contrary, her smile grew wider, and she took out a pair of beaten up red converse. “Hey, Elizabeth, can I borrow Nico? I need to return these to someone.”

The other Hufflepuff (seriously, another ‘e’ name?) frowned. “Why not give it to them in person?”

“Because then I’d have to explain where I got them from,” Elise said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Then she’d want to know where they got it from, and that might alert them, and we’re still working on our revenge plot. It’s going to come into play over the course of the rest of the school year, possibly into next. Anyway, can I borrow your owl or not?”

Confusion overtook Elizabeth’s face and she turned back to her book. “Sure, I guess?”

“Thanks!” she smiled even wider, standing up. She turned to Sam and winked. “Let me know if you need anything else, okay? See you in class guys!”

All six of them stared after her as she almost ran out of the library, only slowing down when she was in view of Madam Pince. Lexi had a blank look on her face. “Who’s shoes were those?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “One of Emma’s yearmates. Some older girls have been taking her stuff. Elise stole some of it back. Don’t know what she’s planning on doing to the girls, but I saw her talking to Fred and George.”

Sam didn’t know who they were, but everyone else, even Cas winced.

“Wait a minute,” Emma realized. “How’d she get the stuff back? She’s not in Ravenclaw. She shouldn’t even know where our common room is!”

Elizabeth snorted. “Like that’s gonna stop her.”

“Okay,” Sam was leaving before this got any more complicated. He was barely keeping up as is. “Thanks for your help. See you around.”

“Bye, Sam. Bye, Castiel,” they called as Sam and Cas left the library.

Sam pulled out the pens he had just gotten, checking them over. They seemed to have most of their ink, which was good. One of them was pink. Definitely giving that one to Dean. He looked over at Cas, prepared to offer her a pen if she wanted, but she wasn’t looking at him.

Cas was looking off in the direction of the owlery, where Elise was headed off to, with a thoughtful look on her face. Sam felt a little bit nervous. “Cas? What, uh. What are you thinking about?”

She turned to go back to the Great Hall. “Just some supplies I might need for the Second Task. And where I would be getting it.” She was silent for a moment. “Classes start soon. I believe we have Transfiguration together.

Sam followed her out, worried about what she meant by her previous statement. He had a feeling that Elise was going to be smuggling some interesting things this year.

 

* * *

 

Dean wasn’t avoiding Castiel. Well, he just found it a bit weird, y’know? Everything was fine between them, he just reacted poorly to that really, really, random thought he had on the night of the Yule Ball. It had no bearing on his actions. None at all.

Oh, and he wasn’t  _ in love _ with Castiel, that would be stupid. No. He just loved Cas as, y’know, a brother- sister. Sibling. Whatever. It was  _ completely  _ platonic. Like a best friend, but more. It wasn’t like Dean wanting to do whatever it took to see Cas smile, and for Cas to be happy, and to hug her whenever she wasn’t- well, none of that really meant anything.  _ (You sureee?).  _ Not a thing. He’d do the same for Sam. Totally platonic.  _ (Cuz Mr. Fizzles can sense when you’re being a liiiaaaaaarrrr). _

So, no, he wasn’t avoiding Castiel because of a stupid thing like Dean only  _ thinking _ about saying ‘love you’. He wasn’t avoiding Castiel at all. Nuh-uh. Nope.

“Are you avoiding Cas or something?” Shane asked at breakfast on the first day of classes.

“What?” Dean looked up at his fellow Gryffindor. “No! ...why d’you ask?”

Shane motioned to the Hufflepuff table behind Dean with his fork. “The whole time she was here, she kept looking over here, kind of confused and sad. Thought something happened between you guys.”

Dean shook his head. “No.” Then his brain latched onto something. “Wait,  _ was _ here?” He checked the Hufflepuff table, and yeah, Cas wasn’t there anymore. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably to class. She had your brother with her," Shane said. "Feeling alright there, Dean?"

"No, he's not," a voice behind Dean answered for him. He spun around a found a little girl -well, duh, this is a school, there are lots of little girls here- about thirteen with a spaced out look on her face. Something about her seemed kinda familiar. Didn't Sam say something about a weird third year girl? "Him staying away from Castiel is hurting his soul."

Dean blinked. Yup, this one was crazy. "I'm fine," he nods, placating the crazy. "My soul is fine. And I'm not avoiding Cas."

The girl shook her head. "You really shouldn't lie to yourself," she said dreamily. "It attracts nargles. Perhaps they got to you over the holidays. They do live in mistletoe."

Honestly, how was he supposed to respond to that other than nod and agree? "Sure, okay. Nargles... and those are?"

"Why, they're-" she was interrupted from explaining by a black and white owl dropping a pair of beat up converse on the ground in front of them. "Oh, I was wondering when I would get these back."

She sat down on the bench and began to put the shoes on what Dean had just realized were her bare feet. She was walking around bare foot in the middle of January. "Why weren't you wearing your shoes, kid?" he asked, slightly worried. "Bit cold for that."

She nodded. "Yes, it is quite cold. In the summers, I hardly ever wear shoes. Separating your body from contact with the earth for long periods of time can have intriguing effects on magical cores. Of course, that's not why I wasn't wearing my shoes. I just didn't know where they were." She smiled when her laces were tied. "My things often go missing. They have very interesting ways of returning to me. Though, I've noticed I'm getting a lot more owl returns this year."

_Someone's bullying this girl,_ Dean thought angrily. Sure, kid's a bit odd, but that doesn't mean anybody should be taking her stuff. That's just wrong. "You tell me if your shoes ever go missing again," he told her. "I'll help you find them."  _And the people who took them._  


She started beaming like that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her and, damn, if that didn't made Dean worry about her. "Oh, that's so kind of you," she said. For a moment, it seemed like the conversation was going to end there, but that girl still had one last surprise in her crazy little head. "But only if you start talking with Castiel again. With a profound bond such as yours, you really shouldn't have stopped in the first place. It's not good for you."

Dean blinked. The girl picked up her bag and began to stand up. "Wait, what?" he said. "How'd you- what?"

"I'm sorry, but I must be getting to class. Professor Trelawney is doing a wonderful job at showing us how not to read tea leaves. I hope we get to learn the proper way soon. Though, it is a rather long walk, I really must get going. I'll see you."

"Wait-" what was her name? Cas said it once. Um- "Luna!" But she was already out of the Great Hall.

Dean slumped over the table. Shane was looking at him a bit weird, but honestly, he didn't really care. How in the hell did that Luna kid know about his and Cas' 'profound bond'? Was she some sort of psychic? Maybe. Ugh, a witch who's psychic, great. Dean had a headache. He didn't even feel like finishing the last bit of breakfast left on his plate.  _Okay, whoa._ That's a bit much. Maybe something is wrong.

He groaned and slung his bag over his shoulder. School again. Weird magic school, but still school. Dean looked over at Shane, who looked almost as tired as Dean felt. "You ready?" Shane asked.

"Not in the least," Dean replied, standing up. "Let's go."

On their way to whatever the hell class they had first (defense maybe?), Dean made up his mind to talk to Castiel at lunch. Not because  ~~~~he _ ~~missed her~~_ ~~~~had been avoiding her and his soul hurt, no, because Luna knows way too much and that needs to be discussed. But he did feel lighter with this plan in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the heck did this chapter take so long. Vacation? Ideas? Family? Procrastination? All of the above? sorry.  
> Okay, so with the oc's and their names, pretty much all of my female friends except for like three of them have names starting with e. It's kinda weird, but none of my friends names overlap, despite the same first letter.  
> Also, Hogwarts totally has a problem with s'muggle'd goods, don't even try to fight me on that!
> 
> Votes:  
> Dean- 10  
> Draco- 3  
> Gabriel- 1  
> Laura- 1 yay! Laura gets a vote! I was worried you guys would drop her like a hot potato with the boys here.  
> Still taking votes if you want!


	34. Insane Things, like Moody, Potions, and Castiel's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first wizard class is Defense, Sam meets Snape, and Castiel is Crazy! The alliteration thing totally wasn't planned until I reached Cas, but that worked out very nicely, I'm proud of myself.  
> Anyway, the boys don't like the teachers they meet and Cas makes a plan. The boys do not approve.  
> And background drama to represent the goings on in my life. Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts with Dean's classes, but the next chapter is a jump to bring them closer to the second task, cuz I wanna write that so much.

**Insane Things, like Moody, Potions, and Castiel's Plan**

Dean wasn’t happy about a lot of the things in this school. The current problem he was having was the amount of stairs everywhere. He was not used to multi-leveled schools. Really, most schools in the United States were two, maybe three stories high. There definitely weren’t any  _ towers _ in any of them.

“What class are we going to again?” Dean asked Shane, trying to memorize the way.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” he replied, shrugging. “You’ll get the layout eventually. Just don’t count on the stairs facing the same way.”

Oh, yeah, the stairs moved too. Great, just great. As if this place wasn’t enough of a maze, it shifted. “This place is insane.”

“Wait til you meet the professor,” Shane commented under his breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “The professor?”

“Nothing too bad, really. He just used to be an auror and now he’s a little…” Shane shrugged. “I think I heard that your dad was an auror. You know what they’re like.”

Gabriel had (hopefully) chosen a cover story close to their real life, like Cas had. If an auror was similar to a hunter in any way, shape or form, then Dean could probably guess what this teacher was like. “Paranoid bastard?” he joked.

Shane laughed. “Exactly! He randomly shouts ‘Constant Vigilance!’ at us when we stop paying attention in class, scares the younger kids. And he’s got all of these scars- oh, and this crazy magical eye so that he can see in every direction-”

The more Shane described this teacher, the more he sounded like a hunter; except, of course, he was hunting magical criminals, not monsters. Magic cop. Only, i t seemed like the other kids really liked the guy, craziness and all. Maybe this didn’t have to suck.

“-and he’s been teaching us all these curses. It’s a bit violent, but I guess he didn’t get to his status without seeing learning this. Good thing Moody’s teaching us before we’re up against this on our own.”

“Wait, Moody?” Dean interrupted. “That teacher that put Cas under that mind control curse? The one she punched?”

Shane looked shocked. “She actually punched him? I thought that was just a crazy rumour. It actually happened?”

"Why would anyone even make that up?" Dean frowned, already disliking this teacher, and they had only just arrived at the classroom. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Well, you won't know until you give him a chance," Shane smiled.

Dean almost rolled his eyes. Shane was sounding almost as peppy as his brother. He was about to reply when a door slammed at the front of the classroom. The class fell almost completely silent, the only sound the rustling of their clothes. It was Moody.

The man that held the room's attention was a bit more grizzled than Dean had expected. Yeah, sure, he expected some scars, he and Sam had gotten plenty of them over the years, but this guy had a whole lot more. He had an entire peg leg, a good chunk of his nose missing and- like Shane had told him- a crazy magical eye that whizzed around, taking in every part of the room. Eventually, the eye picked up on Dean, the only new face in the room, and the normal eye joined to assess Dean. Something about this guy set Dean on edge, maybe the way he scared the room into silence, the way he had treated Castiel, but having both of this guy's eyes on him just didn't sit well with Dean. So, instead of ducking away from the stare, Dean met it head on and refused to back down, leveling an even gaze that bordered on glaring.

Moody raised an eyebrow and looked almost approving for a second. Dean didn't like that. He definitely didn't like how Moody then smirked and slammed his cane on the tiles, making some of the students jump in their seats.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody barked. "I sure hope you haven't forgotten that while you were lounging about over the holidays, eating sweets, feeling safe and warm." He looked at every student in the room, all avoiding meeting his eyes. When Dean still didn't, Moody didn't move on. "Sure it's a nice break from reality, but it won't prepare you for the real world. The real world is dangerous and there are always going to be people willing to prove to you  _why._ Isn't that right, Mr. Winchester?"

Some of the kids sneaked glances back at Dean, but Dean was focusing on the teacher. This was a challenge in some way. "Yes, I suppose so," Dean said, evenly.

Moody only nodded slightly. "You need to be able to protect yourselves, against threat seen and unseen. Being able to summon a shield at a moment's notice will give you a chance." He snapped around so quickly, Dean was surprised Moody didn't get whiplash. "Everyone get out your books! Open to chapter thirteen! Who knows when you'll have a practical reason for this. Best get the theory down."

Why did that leave Dean with the feeling that Moody was going to throw things at them a few classes down the line?

“That was intense,” Shane said, as they were walking out of the class. “Then again, almost all of his classes are- wait, I left my transfiguration homework in our dorm! We’re right around the corner, will you come with me? I hate walking alone.”

Shane had a panicked look on his face. Dean couldn’t really blame him. If McGonagall taught transfiguration, he wouldn’t want to forget his homework either.

They quickly made their way up the steps and around the corner to where the Fat Lady portrait was. There was another student right outside the door, scratching her head. Dean didn’t recognize, but it didn’t look like she was getting something for class, she wasn’t even wearing her tie.

“‘Scuse me,” Dean said, getting the girl’s attention, “you need any help?”

The brunette sighed in relief. “Oh, thank goodness, I completely forgot the password and I need to pick something up for a friend and-”

“Right, I get it. The password’s  _ verliebte, _ ” Shane told her. “Just changed yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah,” the girl said as the portrait opened up. They crawled through the opening and stepped into the common room. “That’s german, right? Something with love?”

Shane nodded. “Yup,  _ fallen in love. _ ”

Oh. Dean hadn't really known what the password meant. It just assumed it was some nonsense, but apparently it was just a different language. Wonder why they chose that word.

Dean followed Shane up the stairs. They almost forgot about the girl until she gasped right behind them. “You guys are David’s roommates? What are the odds of that?” She pushed past them into the room. “This is his bed, right? Don’t want to take someone else’s broom.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. A random girl outside the common room just happens to be going the same place they are? But, then again, Dean was pretty sure one of the other guys in the room  _ was _ named David. Still, big coincidence. And he didn’t put a lot of faith in coincidence.

The girl pushed up her glasses as she reached under David’s bed and pulled out a broomstick. “Thanks for your help! I’ll see you around!”

“Wait!” Dean called, stopping her before she reached the door. “What’s your name?”

She frowned. Then nodded. “Right, I’m third year, we don’t have classes together, I’m Elise,” she held out her hand, grinning widely.

“Dean,” he said, shaking it. “That’s Shane.”

She waved over at Shane, who was rifling through his pillows looking for his lost homework. He absently waved in her general direction, which ended up being about four feet to her left. “Well, it was nice to meet you both. Bye!”

_ Odd, _ Dean thought as she left quickly. Maybe he would ask David about this. If he remembered which one David was.

“Aha! Found it!” Shane said, triumphantly holding up a roll of parchment. “Alright, we’ve got to hurry if we don’t want to be late. First day back, definitely don’t want that.”

Dean let go of the girl for now. Hopefully, this class will be a little more normal than Defense. Then again, this is a magic school, so he didn’t have a lot of hope.

* * *

 

Sam left his first magic class feeling a bit behind, but otherwise confident. So far, so good. They hadn't done any actual magic spells in class, just reviewing, which was helpful. It made it more likely Sam wouldn't totally screw up when the time came.

Now, he, Emily and Castiel were heading down to the dungeons for Potions. It kinda worried Sam that this school had dungeons. Were they ever used? What if they had bad ghosts down there, not the ones who kept their minds like the ones floating around the school? They probably would've gotten rid of those ghosts by now. Hopefully.

One thing was for certain, the ghosts wouldn't have a lot of work to do to make the dungeons cold and drafty. Sam pulled his robes tighter as they made their way down the steps, moving closer to his friends. Emily enjoyed the warmth it was giving her, but Castiel didn't seem to know what to make of the sudden huddle they were having as they headed to the next class.

"Hey, Emily!" a voice behind them called. The three of them turned to see Elise at the top of the stairs, waving a pair of pliers. "Who has the wood paint?"

"Emania does!" Emily called back, not questioning the very questionable scene Elise was presenting.

"Thanks, didn't want to have to talk to Abby for no reason," she said.

"And the snake is better?"

"She's not as pretentious," Elise shrugged. "Anyway, we're meeting on the second floor after last class."

"Alright, see you then!"

Elise went out of view and Emily just started moving on. Sam considered what just happened and decided it wasn't his business and he was going to ignore that for now, no matter how curious he was.

Castiel had already caught up with Emily (despite being so short, she moved very quickly when she walked) and Sam got there in time for them to enter the classroom all together. Cas went off to sit next her Hufflepuff friend Laura, but Emily gestured for Sam to follow her to her desk. It came as a surprise to him that Emily didn't have a partner, she seemed friendly enough, but now didn't seem like the time to ask. Not with the teacher right in front of them, putting directions on the board.

Professor Snape first came off as intimidating, with his glowering eyes and his all black attire. Then Sam remembered the fact that he hunted monsters that didn't really have to try hard to be scary and realised that this guy probably just didn't want to bother picking out clothes that went together everyday, so he just wore black. That was a lot more likely.

"Welcome back," Snape said. "I do ever so hope you didn't forget the essay on the properties of aconite that was due today, because if you did, I accept no excuses for it not being done."

There was an immediate ruffling as all of the students tried to locate the essay in question. Sam hadn't been there when the essay was assigned and, as such, hadn't done it. It felt a bit strange, not getting an assignment out when everyone else was, but Sam was familiar enough with it from changing schools all the time throughout his childhood. He just sat back as Snape went around the room picking up everyone's essays, not even pausing as some tried to stutter out why they didn't have one. Laura held out a roll of parchment to the professor as he walked past their desk.

Only then, did Snape stop for the first time. "And where is your essay, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam looked up and didn't pick up on any joke in Snape's expression. "Um, I wasn't at the school when you assigned the essay, sir."

"Yet," he drawled, glancing at Emily, who bit her lip anxiously, "your friend here was. Surely she informed you of any assignments you had today?"

"It's my first day, sir," Sam tried to defend. "I didn't expect to-"

"And what a great start you are off to, Mr. Winchester," he interrupted. He turned back to the front. "Five points from Ravenclaw." He set the stack of essays on his desk. "Instructions are on the board. If they seem familiar, it's because we did this same potion a month ago. Let's see if any of you can improve."

_What the hell?_ Sam thought. Emily hung her head and went to get some supplies from the cupboard. Sam helped by getting a cauldron out. Who teaches like that? Most teachers Sam had had before never bothered Sam about assignments until he had been there for a week at least. Even those that only gave him one day didn't expect Sam to have the classwork due  _the day he arrived._    


This was going to be a long eight months.

* * *

 

Castiel dropped her bag off on her bed after her last class of the day. Though the day had been filled with some stress after showing Sam around, not really seeing Dean, and just regular classes, Cas felt lighter than she had been for the past week. The Winchesters had both been able to get through an entire day of magical classes and no one suspected they had never taken a single magic class in their lives. That took a weight off her shoulders.

Maybe now with that out of the way, Castiel could go back to researching the second task. Though she didn’t quite understand what was going to be taken, she still knew enough to try and find a way to breathe underwater for an hour. She had gone through a couple of books before bed, trying to find something that would work. There had been a couple of things that were close, but still not exactly what she needed. There had to be something that she had somewhere that could feasibly be pulled off by a regular first year.

Sighing, she pulled out a book on ancient rituals that she had found in the back shelf of the library. It looked very dusty, so Castiel had hopes when she checked it out, but so far, it was turning up nothing. She opened to the last page she remembered and began flipping through.

This book was full of fascinating rituals. Some not quite legal, it was surprising that she had been able to get hold of it so easily. There was even a ritual to force someone into their animagus form and  _trap_ them there. Definitely not suitable for small humans. Perhaps she should warn Madame Pince when she returned the book.

As she looked over the ingredients for the next ritual, Castiel frowned. Yes, none of the ingredients for it were illegal, but they were certainly not regularly available to students. What did this one even do? Cas flipped back a page and read the description.

Her eyes widened. This was perfect. Her eyes scanned the pages it was written on. It was feasible. Again, she read through it. There amount of risk was acceptable to her. The only problem she could see was getting the ingredients necessary. It wasn't like she could just ask Professor Snape for them. She doubted he would agree anyway. Maybe...

Castiel got two sheets of parchment out. On the larger one, she copied down the steps of the ritual and everything that would be needed. On the other, she made a list of the things that she didn't have access to. Once she was done with that, she shut the book and put them both in her pockets, heading down to the common room. She scanned the faces for someone specific and... there she was.

Elise was heading to the door, checking through multiple sticks of colored glitter glue. She stopped short when a small first year planted herself in front of her shoes. "Oh, hello, Castiel," Elise greeted, putting the glue in one of her own pockets. "Can I help you?"

"Actually," Cas took out the smaller list. "Do you happen to know where I could get some of these?" she asked, holding it out.

Raising an eyebrow, Elise took the list out of her hand and looked it over. Her mouth opened slightly, taking in the strange list. "You- what-" she looked up at Cas. "Do you know what this stuff is?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what this stuff can do to you if used incorrectly?"

"Yes."

"Then why the  _hell_ do you want it?" Elise almost shouted, then looked around the common room. She guided Cas off to an enclave and began to speak in hushed tones. "Pens are one thing, some of this stuff is barely legal. Why do you want this?"

Castiel didn't really want to tell Elise everything, but she did the help getting the ingredients. "It's a tentative plan for the second task. I know-" she calmed the older year, "I know how bad the results could be. I'm going to try to find another plan, but so far, this is the best I could come up with." Elise still looked lost in worry. "I don't think I'm even supposed to be asking you for your help getting this stuff. Please, I promise I will be careful, and I'll only use it if I find nothing else."

Elise didn't meet Cas' eyes for a long time. Cas was about to walk away when she spoke, only just audible. "This stuff isn't going to be easy to get."

Cas almost sagged with relief. She truly didn't know if she would find another solution. "I have money, I'll be able to pay you back for everything-"

"No, no," Elise held up a hand, which she then pushed back through her hair. "I can't take your money. Just-" she sighed. "You better survive this." She looked straight at Castiel, eyes wet. "You better live a long life."

_Already have,_ she thought but didn't voice. Suddenly, Castiel's throat seemed a bit tight. She nodded at Elise. The second task, she would find a way to survive. For Elise.

The third year coughed, nodding back. "Alright," she choked. "I'm going to hold you to that. Er-" she blinked hard, then smiled. She almost looked happy. "Have to go meet up with Lexi and the others. Her boyfriend just dumped her and, well, we're going to try and make her feel better. You-" she coughed again. "Stay safe. I'll see you around."

Elise quickly left the common room, leaving Castiel confused in the common room. Her organs felt like they were in the wrong places, which didn't make any logical sense. She couldn't recall ingesting anything that would have that sort of side effect.

Shrugging it off, she went toward the Great Hall to explain her plan to Sam and Dean. They had done rituals like this before. They would certainly agree that it was worth the risk.

"No," Dean said. "Absolutely not."

Cas' shoulders drooped. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

 

David was completely ready to drop off to sleep when he noticed something sparkly on the floor next to his bed. He got down on his hands and knees to inspect it, only to find glitter glue. What? He looked under the bed, where there seemed to be more of the stuff. He gasped in horror and pulled out his racing broom.

All of his well cared for twigs had been twisted, pulled and mangled such that it looked like a messed up muggle broom rather than the sleek design it was supposed to have. The handle had been splattered with bright pastel colors that had sunk into the wood and mismatching glitter splats were everywhere from the front of the broom to the tail. His broom was completely ruined.

"What the fu-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit is completely unrelated to the rest of the plot. Don't worry, I'll finish Dean and Cas' conversation next chapter.  
> I'm closing the votes for the second task. Thank you for all your comments, I love hearing from you guys, you have good ideas! Feel free to keep contributing! <3


	35. What You'll Sorely Miss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up to the second task.

**What You'll Sorely Miss...**

Dinner was an interesting affair. For one, it was the first time since the Yule Ball that Dean had actually sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Castiel wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

Not because she didn't know what she felt, she had gotten better at dealing with feelings over the past few months, it was that the feelings in question were conflicting. There was a pleasant feeling; she was glad that Dean was back, yet... she wasn't happy at all. It was almost as if she was... angry, about Dean sitting across from her. Castiel didn't quite understand that. It shouldn't have taken him this long to return. Was she... bitter? No, that was more in the background. She was much happier about him being back than upset over his previous distance. Now, if only she knew the reason for his distance, so it would never, ever, happen again.

"Hey, remember that one witch that freaked out Sam by talking about wings and Gabe?" was what he led with, as if he hadn't even left. Honestly, Castiel shouldn't have expected any different. This was just the way Dean was. "Well, that makes two of us. She started going on this morning about our 'profound bond'."

Castiel's eyebrows drew together. "What about it?"

Dean held back a second, too long for Castiel to believe his next statement. "I don't really remember," Dean lied, "but that was her exact working. And isn't that what you always said we had?"

"Of course, Dean," Cas said. "We've been bonded since we first met when I-"

"Raised me from perdition, yeah, I know," Dean nodded. "Wait, does that mean you're bonded with Sam, too?"

Cas tilted her head. "Yes, but that bond is insignificant when shown next to ours."

Dean rolled his eyes. She didn’t understand. Why was he trying to downplay the importance of their connection? Castiel valued Dean greatly, above every other human, above her siblings. She defied everything she ever knew, over and over again for him. And it wasn’t easy. No matter how many times she disobeyed, it never got easier.

But she would always do it again for Dean. Always.

"What's insignificant?" Sam asked, plopping down next to Dean, looking very pleased for some reason.

Castiel was going to give Sam an actual answer, but Dean interrupted. "Your face is insignificant. Why're you smiling?"

"No reason," Sam said, grinning wider. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"That Lovegood kid said something creepy again."

Sam grabbed some food and nodded. "Yeah, but I've seen the other Ravenclaws interact with her. They definitely don't take anything she says seriously." He paused, not smiling anymore. "Some of the older girls have been making fun of her. Though, I think someone is already taking care of that problem."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Would this be the reason Lovegood got a pair of shoes from an owl?"

Both Sam and Castiel nodded. Elise would handle the situation appropriately. Castiel had only met the older girl this morning, but she sensed a great deal of determination from the girl. She would do this task, along with the other tasks given to her. Even the one Castiel herself had added. There was a twisting in her gut that felt like guilt.

"Hey, what's that?" Sam asked, spotting the parchment sheet in Cas' hands.

Cas looked down at her copy of the ritual. She had almost forgotten about it when Dean came over. "I might have found a solution for the second task," she said. "Though, I think I shall keep looking at options, seeing as this is rather complicated."

"You know what the second task is?" Dean asked.

"Mostly. The clue said that they're going to take something of mine that I value and place it at the bottom of the Black Lake. I'll then have an hour to retrieve said item. This ritual I found will not only allow me to breathe underwater, but it will supposedly grow fins to help propel me through the water." She passed the sheet over for the boys to look over.

Sam looked over the sheet with a small frown. "You're right. This  _is_ complicated. But, I think we could pull this off if it came down to it. How long do the effects last?"

"Hopefully, around an hour."

"Hopefully?" Dean said, also eyeing the sheet. "What if it doesn't? You'll die at the bottom of the lake. Or what if it lasts too long and you're stuck like that?"

"There's going to be medical staff on standby like there was at the first task," Castiel assured him. "And it's going to be like that with all possibilities I come up with. There's always a chance something could go wrong."

"Yeah, but this ritual seems chock full of them to me," Dean said. "I don't think you should use it."

"If I find a more feasible solution, I'll use it," she agreed. "But I've been searching for two months and this is the first possibility I've found. Likely, there won't be a better one."

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be something better than this. Look at the name of the damn thing!"

"Dean, the name of the ritual doesn't matter-"

"You're not using this ritual."

"Why not? It's no more dangerous than the ones we used back home. And some of those required runes carved into my skin. I find this one quite tame in comparison."

"Yeah, well, you're human now. And we have no idea where you're power levels are at right now," he pointed out.

"This ritual is meant to be done by a wizard. Besides, it's a ritual. Someone without any magic at all could possibly pull it off. I should be fine."

"'Should be' ain't good enough. This is our only chance at getting us home, I'm not losing you now. You're not using this ritual."

Castiel felt that anger resurfacing. "Do you have any alternatives?"

"No, but-"

"Then, if it's the only option, I'm using it."

"No," Dean said. "Absolutely not."

Castiel sent a hard glare in his direction. He met it head on. How dare Dean Winchester almost leave her life completely, only to come back two weeks later, and try and tell her what to do? What right did he have to say what she can and cannot do in order to survive the stupid Tournament that she is being magically forced to compete in? She didn't want to be here, none of them did. This might be her only option, she didn't have the luxury of being able to just say 'no'. It's not that simple, and Dean was being a complete ass about this.

Sam eventually cut through the tense air. "Whoa, hey," he said, getting their attention. "We have almost two months before the actual task, yeah?" Cas nodded. "Then we have two months to find something easier, effective, and less dangerous for Cas. She can't have checked every book in that library, there's bound to be something."

Dean looked down at the table. "Yeah, I guess."

Sam nodded encouragingly. "And with all of us looking, we can cover more ground than just Cas."

It sounded so simple when he put it like that. But it could possibly work. Maybe there was another spell or ritual that she just hadn't found yet. "Alright. Let's keep looking."

* * *

 

It was not as simple as Sam had made it sound. They were less than a week away from the task, and even spending every hour not in class, eating or sleeping in the library, they had yet to find a suitable replacement for the ritual. The only thing they had found that was even considered was the Bubble-Head Charm, but that was soon thrown out.

"C'mon, it just requires a wand and some words," Dean had said. "You could easily make it last an hour."

"In a controlled environment, maybe," Cas had told him. "Under the lake? All that water pressure, mixed with the currents, various animal and plant life, along with the other champions? It's just an air bubble. It could easily collapse without warning. I could be hundred of feet below the water level with no way back up. At least with the ritual, I would feel it wear off minutes before I would stop getting oxygen."

"So, no? Just like that? Could you at least try to cast it?"

They did. Castiel could barely keep the bubble up for twenty minutes before it collapsed. And that was in the library.

Their fuses were all burning short. Tensions were high. Even Sam was realizing that they might have to use the ritual. Dean didn't want to admit that it was a distinct possibility.

Castiel closed yet another unhelpful book, rubbing her eyes. Words were swimming along the back of her eyelids. It was quite annoying.

"You know," a voice said, causing Castiel to open her eyes and look around. "If you want to shout at them, I know some silencing charms so Madam Pince won't hear."

"I'll keep that in mind, Elise," she replied, facing the brunette.

"It's not to late to change your mind," Elise said, gesturing to the box in her hands. "I know a Ravenclaw whose parents run a diving school. Pretty sure I could get you some SCUBA gear before the task." There was a small smile on her, but it was hard to tell if the suggestion was meant as a joke or not.

Cas wished it was that she could use something like that. "I'm pretty sure all the judges are going to want to see examples of my magical skill. Otherwise, I'd accept."

"Yeah, thought so," she said, holding the box out to Cas. When Castiel tried to pull it away, Elise didn't let go. "You're going to be careful, yes?"

There was that twisting feeling again. "Of course," Cas told her. She almost continued, but she couldn't think of anything that would make Elise feel better. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no, I don't need your money."

"I insist. How much did this cost you?"

Elise hesitated, before... "Nothing. I didn't pay a single knut for it."

Castiel blinked in confusion. Had Elise..?

"I didn't steal it," she rushed. "I was going to pay for it, really, but- the man I was getting it from, he asked what it was for." Now, it was Elise's turn to look confused. "I don't know why I told him the truth, but I said it was for you. And he just gave it to me, no charge. High quality stuff, too."

While Elise still looked confused over both her and the man's action, Castiel was suspicious. "Who did you get this from?"

"Er," she bit her lip. "It was... I think he said his name was Gabriel? I could be wrong."

Gabriel. Castiel put her chin to her chest and tried to ignore the swelling behind her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Thank you, Elise."

Elise just looked at Castiel, like she regretted agreeing to this. For a long moment, she said nothing. Then, suddenly looking away, "Yeah, no problem." And then her smile was back in place. "Just next time you ask me to get something for you, it better be for fun. I wasn't kidding about the diving gear."

Castiel just nodding, also placing a smile on her face. "Alright. Fun. Got it."

Elise disappeared in between the shelves of books, leaving Castiel alone with the box of different herbs and plants that would end up being used in a possibly deadly ritual that might just allow her to survive. The box felt much heavier than it had a second ago.

Suddenly, she was fraught with indecision. Was she really considering this? Was this her best option? Her  _only_ option? It seemed way to dangerous. She was, in all technicalities, a human child. Could she really do this?  ~~ _No, you can't. You're weak. You couldn't save yourself last time. That's what got us into this mess in the first place._~~

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Gabriel gave her the supplies necessary, no matter how indirect. Gabriel had faith that she could do it. If an archangel can believe in her, then she could do this. She would just have to be very, very careful.

Tucking the box away into her bag (she didn't think Dean would react well to the fact that she already had the ingredients ready for the ritual), Castiel turned to a new shelf and began scanning the book titles for something that might be useful. She pulled out a tome at random, only to be interrupted again by a very different voice.

"I've already looked through that one," Harry said. "Nothing that would work."

Castiel smiled. "Finally figured out the clue, then?"

"Yeah," he smiled back. "With your hint, I should've figured it out weeks ago. Procrastinating probably wasn't the best idea, was it?"

She shook her head. "You've had better ones. Although, I'm not sure if trying to outfly a  _dragon_ would classify as a 'good idea'."

"Who said anything about trying? I  _did_ outfly a dragon," he said, smirking. A small chuckle passed between them, both quickly sobering. "Putting it off just made it seem less real. Then it just hit me that it was going to happen whether I was prepared or not."

Castiel sighed. "Life tends not to care if you're ready."

Harry silently agreed. "How's your group doing on finding a plan?"

She had noticed Hermione and Ron scouring the shelves earlier. "Not well. We might have an idea, but Dean thinks it's too dangerous."

"And do you think it's too dangerous?" he asked.

She wanted to immediately say 'yes'. That's what her whole argument with Dean had been this entire time. She had done dangerous things before, both of them, but this felt... different, somehow. "I just don't want the cost of this to be my life."  _Or yours. Or Dean's. Anyone's._

"Sure got that right," Harry said. "If you think it's your best shot, go for it. If not?" Harry shrugged. "I gotta go keep looking. I don't even  _have_ a dangerous idea to fret about," he joked.

Castiel smiled and waved goodbye. The box of ingredients grew ever heavier in her bag.

* * *

 

It was insane. The task was tomorrow and they were  _still_ in the library. Castiel had inwardly decided to mix the ingredients to prepare the ritual, despite how it caused guilt and fear to run through her whenever she thought on it for more than a second. So, she just wasn't going to think about it.

But the fact remains, that Sam and Dean were still looking at other options when there weren't any left. "I don't want you to use that ritual," Dean said.

_ I don't want to _   _either,_ Cas thought. "I might have to," is what she said out loud.

"I'd rather you use that Bubble thingy above that thing, I don't trust it."

It was very rare that Dean showed his worry on his face. Castiel was almost alarmed at seeing it again, especially directed right at her. She really wanted to look away, but couldn't bring herself to.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then Dennis Creevey showed up at their table, awkwardly waiting for an opportunity to speak.

"Hey," Dean ended up saying. "What you want, kid?"

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you," he said.

Dean frowned. Sam looked over to his brother. "You in trouble or something?"

"I don't think so." He sighed. "You guys keep looking. I'll come back as soon as I'm done with her, alright?"

"Sure thing," Sam said, already flipping through another book.

As Dean began to walk out of the library, Castiel called, "Goodbye, Dean."

_ Why didn't she say 'see you later'? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and regulate my posting schedule. Check back here next Monday to see if I'm succeeding!


	36. The Drowning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Second Task (combination of book and movie versions).  
> What exactly does that ritual Castiel found do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long chapter (over 5,000 words) because I didn't want to stop in the middle of it and leave you hanging/screaming bloody murder/wanting to kill me. You might still want to kill me anyway. So...
> 
> ... this gonna be wild. *puts on sunglasses and fails to look cool*

**The Drowning Ritual**

Dean wasn’t back within the hour. Around midnight, Sam and Castiel were forced out of the library to get some sleep. Perhaps the reason Professor McGonagall wanted Dean took longer than expected and she would be sending Dean straight to the Gryffindor tower afterward. Castiel would surely see him in the morning.

The explanation didn’t quite sit with Castiel as she rested her eyes in the darkness of her dorms. Dean would have at least stopped by to say he was heading up. More likely, he would only have agreed to go up when Sam or Cas yawned first, insisting that they get their rest. He wouldn’t have just gone to bed, not even if McGonagall had told him to.

Perhaps the teacher escorted him back? And that was why?

Cas turned over in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Maybe she should try counting sheep? She’d heard of humans doing that before. But how? There weren’t even any sheep around here.

There was a small padding sound and a sudden dip at the foot of her bed. Castiel opened her eyes to see a small tortoiseshell cat coming toward her.

“Hello, Teka,” she whispered, pulling her hand out from underneath her covers. Laura's cat sniffed at her fingers, before pushing her head into the hand. Castiel put up the appropriate resistance that the cat was looking for and rubbed Teka’s ear. A soft rumbling quickly sounded.

When Teka started moving again, Castiel instantly lifted her hand. If Teka was going to walk away, then she obviously didn’t want the contact. Instead of leaving, Teka put a paw up onto Castiel’s side. Putting a small bit of the cat’s already small weight on Cas, she eventually climbed on top of Cas, padding so she was in the middle of Castiel’s chest.

It was getting slightly harder to breathe, but Castiel didn’t dare disturb the cat as it started kneading her through her quilt. Apparently, Castiel was doing the right thing (nothing to stop the cat), and Teka settled down.

Being careful to keep her breathing even to not alarm the cat, Castiel slowly reached up her hand again to pet the cat, going from the head to almost her tail. Cas didn’t touch the tail, that would be a bad idea with Teka. No matter how much the cat  _ thought _ she wanted to be pet there, she just wouldn’t take anyone touching her tail without blood being drawn.

How did it come to this? Castiel, one of the fiercest angels of her garrison, worrying about being scratched by a cat. She would laugh, but then Teka might leave, clawing her on the way. She would feel pathetic, but she had seen some seventh years freeze when cats sit on their laps, and they have magic.

Resting her hand in the nook between Teka’s head and back, Castiel allowed herself to relax. Her eyes closed of their own accord and, soon enough, Cas had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Please, Castiel? Can you at least try?” Laura asked, looking over at her friend with pleading eyes.

Castiel looked down at the plate of food being pushed toward her. The sight of scrambled eggs made her feel nauseous. “I can’t,” she said.

“C’mon, you’ve got to eat something!”

“If I even attempt to eat that, I may throw up.”

“And if you don’t eat anything, you could faint in the middle of the task!” Laura protested, hands on her hips. “You’re being silly.”

Cas sighed, checking over the Gryffindor table for the sixth time since her arrival. Dean still wasn’t here. Sam had gotten to the Great Hall not five minutes ago, Dean’s dorm mates had been there almost as long, but there was no sign of Dean.

She might throw up whether she ate or not, her guts were twisting so much. “I don’t feel well.”

Laura softened. “Please, just a piece of toast? It’ll help settle your stomach and you’ll feel better.”

That, at least, sounded more appetizing than eggs. Cas picked up the toast from the plate Laura gave her and took a bite.

There was silence over the Hufflepuff table while they ate. It was as if the whole house had picked up on Castiel’s nerves and somber mood. Perhaps they had, just by watching her. These humans were quite observant.

After half an hour, Cas had managed to get down two slices of toast. Whether it would stay down was still up for debate. Laura didn’t seem completely satisfied with that, but didn’t say anything more of it.

Constantly scanning the Great Hall as she was, Castiel noticed that Dean wasn’t the only of her friends not present. Harry, Hermione and Ron were also absent, though perhaps they had decided to get up to spend more time preparing for the task.

The Gryffindors had four missing people, yet no one was saying anything. Why weren’t they worried? Did they know something? Or did they know nothing? Was Castiel alone in her observations? Her eyes met with Sam’s over at the Ravenclaw table. No, he saw it too. This was real.

Suddenly, Castiel pushed back from the Hufflepuff table. She couldn’t just stay here. She needed to be doing something. “I’m going to get ready for the task.”

Laura also stood, following Cas out of the Hall, not listening when she was asked to leave. “Nope. Not leaving you alone unless I absolutely have to.”

“What if I say you absolutely have to?”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna happen.”

Why was Castiel constantly surrounded by stubborn humans? It was quite frustrating dealing with them at every turn. The only time Laura actually left Castiel alone was when she went to get a shower and change.

The time spent alone with her thoughts in the shower did not help Castiel calm down in the slightest. If at all possible, she was even more on edge.

She had two possible courses of action: Bubble-Head Charm, or the ritual. The plan that had been agreed upon by Cas, Dean and Sam was that she would use the Bubble-Head charm and if she couldn't manage that, to tell the judges and hope they go easy on her because she is 'young'. However, she didn't have faith in her ability to cast the charm, which was causing problems when actually casting the spell. She just knew the bubble would be too unstable to last long in the Black Lake. Dean and Sam don't know what's in the Lake, even Cas didn't know all of it, but she had seen the giant squid easily pick up Dennis on her first night here. And those were the friendly creatures.

So, the Bubble-Head wasn't a feasible option. Now came the real question: does she risk drowning by using the charm and look weak? Or does she use the ritual, still risk drowning, and betray Dean while she's at it? Really, when she put it that way, there was no question to it at all.

Castiel got dressed and braided her hair back, fully intending to do the Bubble-Head Charm for the task.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was cold outside. Obviously. It was a late February morning and Castiel was standing by a large, partially frozen lake, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts, pulling a cloak tight around her shoulders until the task started. She really should have researched a good warming charm before this. At least she was more prepared than Fleur, who had showed up in a silver and blue swimsuit, clearly used to the warmer temperatures in France. Viktor was the most used to the cold weather.  Cas had seen him doing practice swims in the Black Lake.

Castiel shivered again. She had no one to blame but herself, really. She had chosen these clothes based mostly on how they would serve when trying to swim. The only reason she had made the concession on the long sleeved versus short sleeve shirt was the fact that the long sleeved clung to her arms and wouldn’t put up much resistance underwater. Her legs would just have to suffer. At least she wasn’t wearing her skirt.

At the sound of footsteps approaching on the sand, Castiel looked up to see Viktor walking towards her.  _ “Hello, Viktor,” _ she greeted in his native tongue.

_ “Greetings, Castiel,” _ he replied, searching the bursting crowd in the stands.  _ “Have you seen Herm-oh-nin? I asked her to come see me before the task.” _

Castiel stood frozen at the side of the lake, not even feeling the cold. Hermione was missing. Viktor’s date to the Yule Ball. Ron was missing. Harry’s best friend. Dean was missing.

Castiel turned to see Fleur also scanning the crowd.  _ “Are you looking for someone?” _ she asked in French.

The part veela looked a bit sour, but underneath was deeply concerned.  _ “My family said they were coming to see the second task, but I do not see my sister with them. She is a bit smaller than you, with hair like mine. Why do you ask?” _

She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t move.  _ They wouldn’t… surely, they wouldn’t, _ were her thoughts as she swayed on the spot. Cas would have fallen if Viktor hadn’t held her shoulders to steady her.

_ “Castiel?” _ he asked, worriedly.  _ “What is wrong?” _

“We’re all missing someone,” she whispered in english. Viktor and Fleur expressed confusion at her barely heard words. Castiel stared out into the middle of the lake. “We’re all missing someone. Even Harry. ‘What you’ll sorely miss’.”

Fleur gasped and covered her mouth. Horror filled her eyes as she understood what Castiel was saying. Viktor’s grip on her shoulders tightened briefly before he forced himself to let go, anger burning in his expression.

Castiel stumbled away from the Lake, heading toward the medical tent behind the judges’ table. She pushed back a curtain, heading off to a secluded corner.

“Miss Novak?” Madam Pomfrey called. “Are you alright, dear? You look pale.”

She struggled to take in a breath. “Did they take them?” she gasped. “Dean? Hermione, Ron, Fleur’s sister?”

Madam Pomfrey was silent. That was enough confirmation for Castiel. She took a step away from the matronly woman, heart beating faster with every second. “My dear-”

“NO!” Castiel shouted. “No, no, how could you? How could-?” She began to hyperventilate. Dean was at the bottom of the lake. They were all at the bottom of the lake. Fleur said her sister was smaller than Cas. She couldn’t even be the age of a first year. They were all children. They didn’t sign up for this. How could-?

“Miss Novak, you need to breathe!” Madam Pomfrey reached out a hand.

Castiel took a breath to scream. “NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” A part of her was horrified that she was yelling at the woman she most respected on the staff, but the larger part of her didn’t care. “GET OUT! GET OUT!”

She vaguely registered the hurt on the woman’s face before Pomfrey left the medical tent, leaving Castiel alone. She heaved a shuddering breath and fell to her knees.

_ Panic, _ she recognized, flooding her system. Dean was at the bottom of the lake. He might have been spelled to have some protection, to keep him from drowning, maybe stasis, but that would probably wear off at ten-thirty, an hour after the task starts.

Dean was at the bottom of the lake and their plan won’t save him. A few tears slipped out.  _ I can’t save him. _

~~_ Yes, you can. _ ~~ Unbidden, Castiel’s hand reached into the pocket of her cloak, pulling out the jar she had prepared the ingredients in. They were mixed together in the proper ratios, almost ready to be used.  ~~_ You can save him. _ ~~

Dean didn’t like the ritual. He didn’t like it all, from the idea of it to the name. He didn’t want Castiel to use it. He’d rather her fail the task than use the ritual.

~~_ But that was before it was Dean’s life on the line. What matters more to you? Dean’s wants? Or his life? _ ~~

It would be breaking his trust, something Castiel had already done too many times. Surely, if Castiel was unable to rescue Dean, then they would bring him back up when the hour was over?

~~_ You can’t trust wizards. They’ve let children die in this tournament in the past. They’re the reason Dean needs rescuing in the first place. _ ~~

Castiel didn’t want to believe that Dumbledore or any of the other adults in charge of the Tournament would actually let them drown... but she couldn’t trust that. Too many people have turned their backs on their word,  ~~_ herself included, _ ~~ to trust that. What’s that human phrase? Trust, but verify? Castiel would make sure herself that Dean would survive.

Pulling the curtains around one of the medical beds, Castiel gave herself the privacy needed to complete the ritual. She made a small magical fire around the jar of ingredients, slowly stirring the mixture with her angel blade. In less than a minute, she had a thick, lilac coloured paste.

Cancelling the fire, Castiel pulled her shirt off over her head and scooped some of the paste out with her fingers. She absently was grateful that her vessel had not gone through puberty yet. It would be extremely cumbersome to have to work around a developed chest.

She began to chant as she drew runes onto her body with the paste. With three of her fingers, Cas spread the paste across one side of her ribs then to the other side of her torso. Picking up more paste, she drew a line down from the underside of her chin to her collarbone, already feeling the lilac substance seep into her skin. It would probably be the most visible of all the lines.

Dipping her two index fingers in, Castiel coated her bottom eyelid next. With the shade of the mixture, hopefully it would just look like she was extremely tired.

The chant was done. There were only three more steps left. Five minutes until the task starts. She had time. Castiel opened her mouth and stuck two of her fingers in to the back of her soft palette, making two matching lines on either side of her tongue. As soon as she had withdrawn her fingers, she immediately made her tongue flush with the roof of her mouth, sealing her lips.

She resisted the urge to gag on the taste of the paste. This was probably the only time that she wished things still tasted like molecules. However, if she swallowed the paste or spat it out, the ritual wouldn’t work.

_ One step left. _

Castiel smashed the jar and hid the remains just outside the tent, not knowing the vanishing spell to get rid of it for her. Putting her shirt back on, careful not to mess up her runes, she stepped back outside, not even bothering to put her cloak back on.

Harry had arrived in the ten, maybe fifteen minutes Castiel had been gone. It looked as if he had ran here. She wondered if he knew about Ron.

Mr. Bagman had a quick word with Harry as Castiel wandered out to the edge of the lake. She could feel Viktor giving her a side eye, possibly thinking about how she was going to handle this. She didn’t look back at him.

Harry finally lined up at the edge of the lake with the rest of them, Castiel refusing to look at anyone despite Harry’s obvious attempts to try and get her attention. She couldn’t-  _ wouldn’t- _ open her mouth. She would not ruin her chance.

“Sonorus,” Mr. Bagman called behind them, voice booming out across the dark water to the people in the stands. “Well, our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my 320 whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. If they only knew what was waiting for the champions in the lake.

Castiel waded into the lake up to her waist.  _ The final step. _

Her angel blade slipped out from her sleeve into her palm. She quickly made a cut across her left hand and pressed the bleeding wound the the center rune on her stomach.

Preparation was over. A bright light flashed. Castiel fell into the water.

The Drowning Ritual had begun.

* * *

  
  


Castiel’s eyes were fused shut before she hit the water. She hadn’t closed them. The lids had fused together, paste covering both eyes completely. Castiel was effectively blind.

The freezing water stung her skin, but Castiel did her best not to struggle. Struggling would do nothing for her. It would only cause her to lose oxygen faster.

Out from the paste, she felt something slip over her. Feeling as though multiple eggs had been cracked over her skin, the slime stretched to cover her body, spreading over her mouth and nostrils, cutting her body off from any outside influence.

She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t inhale oxygen that her body was using up remarkably quickly. Couldn’t exhale dangerous carbon dioxide building up in her lungs. It burns.  _ It burns, it hurts, I can’t breathe. _

Through her closed eyes, black spots began to swim in her vision. Had she failed? No, she had to stay conscious. She was almost through.

Castiel felt knives drag where she had drawn lines across her ribs. She bucked in the water involuntarily as she felt blood come from the wounds. Water rushed into the direct opening to her lungs. This wasn’t going to help her breathe, this was going to drown her faster-

But it didn’t. She pushed the water out as easily as she did air. The carbon dioxide was gone, oxygenated water in its place. Water was pushing in and out of the open wounds as if they were gills. It stung, but soon enough, Cas had grown used to the semi-painful sensation.

She could see again. Her eyes had not opened, rather, her eyelids had become see through. Glancing down at her body, she saw that most of her skin was now about as transparent as low-grade plastic, tight around her bones and veins, highlighting grotesque features Castiel didn’t even know she had.

Recreating the feeling of being choked, something pressed from the line she had drawn on her throat, pushing all the way through her body to her spine. More of the not-plastic in a shape akin to a dorsal fin had sprouted from her back, allowing her more maneuverability in the water. There were also small sharp spines coming out from her wrists and ankles, giving her strokes greater power.

It was a good thing she no longer required her throat as a source of air flow. The pressure being put on it was uncomfortable, but Castiel found herself adapting and moving on.

Grabbing her angel blade from where it had fallen on the bottom of the lake, Castiel began to swim towards the center where the mermaid’s song was coming from.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces . . . faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. . . . The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder.

Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson. Ron was tied between Hermione and Dean Winchester. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were rolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second he thought of the knife Sirius had bought him for Christmas - locked in his trunk in the castle a quarter of a mile away, no use to him whatsoever.

He looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. He swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

"We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice.

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely (but only bubbles issued from his mouth), and he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing.

The merpeople suddenly hissed and began pointing above Harry’s head. Harry looked up and gasped. It was Castiel… yet it wasn’t.

Whatever spell Castiel had performed, it distorted her features. Her skin was now white and partially transparent, allowing Harry full view of the veins and organs in her neck and various bones all over her body. There were sharp fins growing out of her wrists.

But most changed was her face. Castiel no longer had a mouth. Where one should be, there was just a white expanse of skin with no particularly defining features. Her eyes were permanently open because they were permanently closed. The clearness of her skin was peaked in almost diamond shapes around her eyes.

The entire effect was like something out of a muggle horror film, which might be the reason that Harry flinched when Castiel began speeding past him.

She swam straight up to Dean, going to put her hands on either side of his face, before pulling away when one of the spikes on her wrists touched him. She swam down to the seaweed ropes, pulling out a silver dagger that Harry had never seen before. With one quick motion, she slashed the ropes, surprising Harry. Considering the ropes size, the blade must be extremely sharp to be able to cut through them.

Dean bobbed up slightly, eerily drifting in the ebb and flow of the tide.

Castiel glanced over at Harry, who managed not to grimace at the sight of her. She then looked over to Hermione, then Ron and Fleur’s sister. She began to swim to their ropes, ready to cut them free as well.

At once, several pairs of strong gray hands tried to seize her. "You take your own hostage," one of them said to her.

When one of their hands brushed her arm, Castiel’s blade was instantly at their throat. Even with her face distorted like it was, she was quite effectively glaring at them. The blade at one of their owns throat gave them pause.

Castiel pulled the blade back, cutting Hermione’s rope, followed by Ron’s and Fleur’s sister. Keeping her eyes on the mermaids, she put the blade away up her sleeve and put her right arm carefully around Dean, reaching under one of his arms and gripping his left shoulder tightly. Giving one last glance to Harry, she began to swim away, taking her hostage to safety.

Harry considered just taking Ron and leaving, but he didn’t like the idea of Hermione or the little girl being left in the mermaid’s ‘care’. Krum came by soon enough, but Fleur didn’t show. The mermaids weren’t as afraid of his wand as they were of Castiel’s knife, but it did the trick. He was able to save both of them.

* * *

 

 

Castiel struggled in getting Dean to the surface. Not only was she much smaller than Dean, but she also had to be careful of the placement of the spines on her wrists. She didn't want to accidentally stab him with one. The way she ended up carrying him was very similar to the hold she had on him when she was raising him from perdition. She could even feel her hand over the previous imprint she had left.

Soon,  ~~ _but not soon enough,_~~ they had reached the area before the judges' table. Castiel was hesitant to get out of the water, not quite knowing what would happen, but wasted no time in pushing Dean's head above the water level. He took a deep breath of air and tried to stand in the shallow water.

Castiel remained lying parallel to the ground, looking up at Dean through the water. He seemed to be searching for her. Cas reached out and pulled at his pant leg, startling him into looking down.

Dean's eyes bugged out at the sight of her, dropping to his knees in the water next to her. He began shouting something that she couldn't hear. Not even the usual sounds that one hears from underwater. She reached up to touch her ears. The clear coat had covered that opening, too.

Dean was calling to someone on the shore. Why was he doing that? Was he hurt? Did Castiel do something wrong? She looked Dean over. Nothing seemed to be out of place with him.

Castiel saw two pairs of legs splashing through the water towards them. Looking up, she found that they were Mr. Bagman and Professor Karkaroff. Mr. Bagman flinched violently at the sight of Castiel while the Head of Durmstrang's eyes widened. She couldn't hear what they were saying, so she went back to checking Dean. He was talking at the two adults, but neither seemed to be listening. Dean frowned, shaking his head. What were they saying?

Suddenly, a large pair of hands gripped her under arms and smaller hands around her ankles. They were trying to lift her out of the water! Her makeshift gills had not faded yet! She couldn't get anything out of air! She'd suffocate!

She struggled with all her might, trying to keep at least her torso under the water, but Professor Karkaroff had a strong grip, enough to bruise her. She twisted, but couldn't get out. They heaved her out of the water and the effects were immediate. She started to hit the area over her chest to communicate that she couldn't breath, still trying to get out.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Dean yelling at the men, despite not hearing a word of it. She kicked Bagman, getting him to drop her feet. She pulled her feet under her, already feeling dizzy and used all her strength to stomp on Karkaroff's foot. That surprised him enough to let go and Castiel fell back into the water, swimming towards Dean's legs. He would keep her underwater until it was safe.

She curled around Dean as he sat back in the water. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with concern. Castiel would have smiled if she still had a mouth to do it with. But her mouth was almost the first thing to go, with her tongue melding to the roof of her mouth.

A splash came from near Castiel's feet. She stuck her head out up until her neck, her 'gills' still underwater. It was Madam Pomfrey. Her face heated up as she recalled shouting at the witch earlier. Dean's face was twisted toward's hers, so Cas couldn't see what the two were talking about.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey knelt next to Castiel and tried lifting her shirt, face paling at the sight of her six cuts to her lungs. Cas knew that if she could hear it, Pomfrey would be lecturing about foolish use of magic and dangerous rituals. That thought was amusing for some reason.

The world was darkening. It was becoming red. Her eyes were closed again. They were always closed, but her skin had lost it's transparency. She made a tighter hold on Dean's hand, calling his attention to it.

There was an uncomfortable sliding sensation as the spines and dorsal fin sunk back into her skin. Her 'gills' began to sting more and more as they pushed water out, no longer accepting it back in. Cas tried to use Dean to pull herself up, but Dean just moved her hands to around his neck and picked her up easily.

She couldn't breathe again. It was a horrible, awful feeling that she hoped never to experience again. She gripped the back of Dean's shirt tightly, burying her face in his chest.  _Please, let it be over soon._

Cas could feel vibrations coming from Dean's chest and throat, low and soothing, even though she couldn't make out the words. Her vision swam with black dots again, but she tried to focus on Dean.  _It's almost over, it's almost over._ "It's almost over, Cas, c'mon, you've got this."

The clear skin pulled back from around her nose and mouth to inside her throat where it originated. She pushed back against Dean's chest, Castiel falling back into the water for the umpteenth time that day. Only this time, she pushed herself above water and began coughing. The once lilac, now clear paste had gathered in her throat and was getting in the way of her breathing.

After a full minute of coughing up the clear substance on the beach, Castiel sat back and blinked hard.

Dean was standing in front of her, eyes filled with worry. Why was he worried? Castiel gave a faint smile. They were both alive.

She had completed the second task.

Castiel grabbed at her ribs, which where aching very painfully. Taking hold of Dean's hand, she pulled/was pulled out of the water for what had better be the last time. Leaning heavily against him, they both made their way to the medical tent to fix up the still bleeding wounds in her side before she passed out, again. But, if she did, at least it would be with Dean there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *discussing this fic and plans for new chapter, paraphrased*  
> friend: you better not hurt Cas. she is precious and cannot be hurt  
> me: *hysterical laughter that peters out to near crying* bet  
> friend, worried: ur evil  
> me: perhaps
> 
> (sorry, not sorry)
> 
> (I'm going into hiding now)


	37. This is Bulls***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is recovering from the ritual. Her friends are worried about her. What's new?  
> Dean. Dean wasn't here last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late... I'm so sorry. I had no idea what to call this chapter or what exactly I wanted to have happen in it. I just- I'm sorry. Shoutout to SansationalSans, for calling me out on her fic, Finally, and making me post this chapter. It's not a good chapter, you deserve better.  
> Hopefully next chapter will be in one week, Monday again. And it will be better. I'm so sorry.
> 
> On a happier note, a classmate of mine gave me a potato! I don't know what to do with it, but I have a potato now! ...yay!

**This is Bulls*****

Madam Pomfrey didn’t look Castiel in the eyes, even as she fussed over her, muttering under her breath about dangerous rituals and proper safety precautions. She just looked over to Dean, who was still holding her hand and worrying over her.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas promised from underneath the multitude of warm towels that had been placed on her.

Dean scoffed. “You have six  _ still healing _ gaping holes in your side.”

“But they’re healing quickly,” she countered. “In a few hours, it will be like they were never there.”

“Not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when the tent flap opened again. In came four first years: Sam, Laura, Owen and Kevin. Dean instantly dropped their hands, noticing how close they were together. Castiel gave a quick frown at that, but was soon distracted by an armful of Laura.

"We were so worried!" Laura cried out as she squeezed Castiel in a big hug.

Cas flinched hard and gasped. "Hurts."

Laura pulled back immediately. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? Did something happen down there? What happened?" she asked worriedly. "All we saw was a flash of light and then you were underwater. The commentating didn't really cover you well."

She wasn't that surprised about that fact. If it was Mr. Bagman commentating, he would've focused on the other champions more, especially seeing as Castiel looked rather horrific and Mr. Bagman was oddly focused on Harry for some reason. She might have to look into that later. "The ritual I used had some unfortunate side effects," Cas explained. "I'm currently healing some cuts in my chest."

"I'm sorry," Laura said, looking guilty over the fact that she caused her friend pain. "You're going to be fine, though, right? Nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix, yeah?"

Cas nodded. "Should be gone by tomorrow morning at the latest." She looked around at the rest of her friends. "What happened to the others?"

Owen took over from Laura, standing right next to the girl. "Fleur came back about half an hour in. Said something about water demons. She seemed really distraught. Didn't really understand that until later, when Harry showed up."

"Harry?" Cas asked. "What did Harry do?"

"Er, well, Krum got back a few minutes after you with- with Hermione," Owen continued. "Harry was last, about ten minutes later."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "But Harry got to the hostages before I did. I cut the ropes for all of them. He shouldn't have taken that long."

"See, there's the thing," Owen said. "He waited to see if Fleur was coming, and then brought both Ron and her sister back with him."

Dean frowned. "Wait, did he actually think that they were going to let us drown?"

At this, Castiel snapped to Dean. "They told you what they were going to do?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "Put us in stasis and at the bottom of the lake. If you didn't get us, the mermaids were going to take us up."

"If you knew what was going to happen," Castiel asked slowly, "then why did you let them? What if the spell failed? You could have drowned!"

Dean crossed his arms. "You think I didn't think of that? If I didn't agree, they would have just asked the next person. What, did you expect me to let Sam, or Laura get put down there?" He scoffed. "As if."

Castiel glared at him. What on earth was going on inside his to think that any of this was at all okay? "It is not your job to be in danger in their place, Dean. Danger shouldn't have been an option for you in the first place."

"I know that, but better me than them!"

"People, _children_ have died in this tournament before and they brought in more children. Every single person they put in that lake was underage! This entire tournament is disgusting and shows the flaws in humanity," Cas almost spat out.

"Yeah, humans are the worst! I'm not disagreeing with you here!"

"Guys!" Sam interrupted. They both turned to glare at him now. He didn't even flinch. "You guys aren't disagreeing, okay?! You aren't mad at each other, you're mad at the people in charge! So, stop being pissy and lets just  _move_   _on_!" Sam huffed and left the tent.

Castiel crossed her arms and looked away from Dean, cheeks heating with something like embarrassment. Was she fighting with Dean simply because he was there and the judges weren't? The idiocy of the judges made her blood boil. Children.  _Children._ Fleur's sister couldn't have even been double digits yet. If the stasis charm had failed, if anything had gone wrong... the thought made her almost physically sick. And for something as simple as entertainment. They could have chosen an easier task, without hostages. But, no. They chose it. And put eight lives at risk instead of four. Anger wasn't really a strong enough word for what Castiel was feeling.

But Dean didn't deserve that from her. "I apologize, Dean," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Me too, Cas," he said back. "Want to go out there and yell at the judges?"

She grinned. "Let's find out my score first. Then we can yell at them."

 

* * *

 

 

Gifted with a soft, warm robe from Madam Pomfrey, Castiel left the medical tent for the shore, followed by Dean, Laura, Owen and Kevin. They pretty much surrounded her as she went towards where the other champions were waiting with the judges. Her jaw clenched at the sight of them. She forced herself to look away. Unfortunately, only people who participated in the task were allowed to get close, so Castiel's Hufflepuff friends were forced to wait behind.

"Hey, Cas," Harry called. "I was worried, what happened to you?"

She stood next to Harry with Dean by her side. "A problem developed with the ritual I used. Had to go to the medical tent."

"So, that's what you did. I was wondering." Castiel looked over at Harry with a deadpan expression. He was quick to cover himself. "I mean, I searched through every book I could find in the library and nothing I found could have done that, so I was really concerned."

"It's an old ritual, archaic really. I wouldn't recommend it. What did you use?"

"Oh, er," said Harry, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "A... friend, gave me some gillyweed. It's a type of plant, rare apparently. I didn't ask where he got it."

That she could understand. She didn't ask where Elise had gotten the ingredients needed for her ritual. Though, somehow, her brother had gotten involved with that. She didn't truly want to know. "That sounds much easier than what I had to do."

Once again, Mr. Bagman put a Sonorous charm on himself and began announcing the points. Dean put an arm casually around her shoulders as they listened to him list off places and scores. Castiel didn't particularly care about her score. She was mostly focusing on surviving. However, she wasn't surprised to find that she was in first place. Harry getting in second, was much more of a shock. Viktor was third, Fleur was obviously last, having had to be pulled from the lake. With the cumulative scores from both tasks, Castiel and Harry were now tied for first place.

“You and Harry are tied for first?” Kevin gasped. “That’s amazing! And you two are the youngest competitors!”

“Yes,” Castiel said, softly. It seemed rather improbable. Especially considering who they were up against. She was highly suspicious of this all.

Was the person who entered Harry manipulating the whole thing to give him a higher standing? What would be the benefit of that? There would be an advantage for them both in the third task. Perhaps something was going to happen then? It  _ is _ supposed to be the most dangerous task. It wouldn’t be a complete surprise if one of them were to die then. It all seemed highly improbable.

Hermione walked up, still wrapped in a towel. "Castiel? Is it alright if I talk with you for a second?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, a much bigger angle than it would be if they were both their normal heights, with a questioning look. He seemed to be responding, 'it's your friend, go on.' Castiel turned back to Hermione and they moved away from the crowd a bit. "Yes, Hermione? Is something the matter?"

"I was about to ask you that," she said. Cas tilt her head. "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at the judges. You had your jaw clenched, your fists closed and it looked like you wanted to set them on fire." Was she really that obvious? She needed to work on that. "So, don't try and deny it! What's wrong?" Hermione finished in a softer tone.

With the way Hermione was looking at her, it was clear that she wouldn't accept any platitudes. Cas sighed. "You can't honestly think that there is anything right about this?" she whispered in a dejected voice.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing about this is alright. I'm a first year. Harry's a fourth year. Fleur is seventeen and Viktor is eighteen. They are barely of age, while Harry and I are nowhere  _near_ them in terms of magical power or knowledge. It's bad enough that we are being forced to compete in a tournament that has claimed lives in the past. But involving you? That is unacceptable."

Hermione squared her shoulders. "How so?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Castiel responded in a clipped tone. "The fact that not one of you signed up for this? That all of you are underage? You, Ron, Dean, Gabrielle, none of you are considered adults. You are not legally allowed to do anything without your parents consent. Harry and I? We're magically bound to this tournament, we have to participate. The 'hostages' today? No, they had to get permission from your guardians to put you down there. Your parents are muggles, there is no way they would have allowed this. Ron's parents? No. They definitely didn't contact Dean's father, I can assure you. And Gabrielle? I heard Fleur talking to Harry, and she's  _eight._ In what world, is this considered okay?" Her eyes were burning. "I have accepted that I am in this tournament, whether I like it or not. I get that I am putting my life at risk with every task that I must do, but I cannot,  _will_   _not,_ stand for putting innocent children who have no obligation, no responsibility, and no say in this to be in mortal danger.

"And, on top of that, the whole Tournament in and of itself is a farce," she continued, picking up in her rant. "Magical cooperation through competition? That is one of the most idiotic things I have heard in a while. This is life or death, not _cooperation_. That only works with non-lethal sports. How about next year we do the Olympics?" she sarcastically suggested.

"The tournament was discontinued over two hundred years ago because of the death count getting too high. They brought it back, told us they made it safer, yet how is it safer? Hmm?" A stressed smile on her face, Castiel motioned to everything around her. "Not only are more children than necessary being put at risk, but there are two,  _two,_ underage contestants. Think on it." She scoffed. "They brought dragons in for the first task, knowing that. Knowing a first year would have to go against that. It takes teams of highly trained wizards to control  _one._ Now, they put an  _eight-year-old_ at the bottom of the Black Lake, in the middle of the merpeople's village. They were pointing  _spears_ at us. They don't even have extra medical personal! It's still just Madam Pomfrey! The only difference they've made in terms of safety is that she is closer to the people more likely to have life-threatening injuries!" Cas was hysterical. "This isn't right! None of this is right! There was a reason that this Tournament was banned! Most of the things about it are downright illegal!"

Castiel took a deep gasping breath. "It's too much! Too much is wrong with this!" A few tears slipped out. "I can't see a single thing right with this, Hermione! I could die and I would just be another student who died in the tournament! There wouldn't be an uproar, there would be a statistic! I am a  _person!_ Not a number!"

She sighed and stepped back, looking at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were shining and her mouth was covered with both hands. Cas ran her hand down her face and tried to compose herself. There were many things wrong with what was going on. Hermione didn't deserve that rant, but it felt good to get all of that out.

"... Cas?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that, I'm sorry."

Castiel swallowed her guilt. "There's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do."

Hogwarts was waiting, with it's many solitary spaces. Many places to wander to take your mind off the mindless idiocy that surrounds you in every day life. It will always be there to welcome you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the Triwizard Tournament. It's blatant hypocrisy, the illegality of it, the child endangerment. I'm not happy. You can tell, can't you?  
> Thank you for still reading this absolute pile of garbage.


	38. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout of Castiel's rant. She's not feeling too hot. Rita Skeeter is a horrible woman (we been knew this). And there's a fight!
> 
> I- I just kinda wrote this after being tired of seeing it partially finished for so long. I had a plan. It changed multiple times. I hope it seems cohesive to you, because I'm just writing here. help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, how long has it been since I've updated? Like, a month? I'm sorry. And before you forgive me, know that I've had this chapter half-written on my laptop screen for almost two weeks now, and I just finished it today for some reason. Thankfully, both school and exams are over. Hopefully, I don't get overworked for the chores my mom keeps giving me! Oh, wait, the house is under construction again! I'm not going to be able to post anything! s a v e m e
> 
> The theme songs for the chapter are: Lonely Dance (Set it off), Normal (AJR), Brooding (Mike Shinoda) and Words Fail (Dear Evan Hansen) for that last POV, because I want to force my weird taste in music on others and I'm feeling angsty. Though, if you want full on angst, wait until the next chapter, I'll give you even MORE angstier songs! Should I include warnings?

**Social Media**

It was a week after the second task and Castiel was doing what she had been doing every morning, lying in bed. She hadn't just woken, she'd been awake for a few hours now. Her sleep had gotten more disruptive and restless since drowning. In the mornings, Castiel tended to wake up before the sun filtered through the high up windows on the wall. And she would just lay on the bed.

Eventually, the others girls in her dorm would wake up and start moving about the day and Castiel didn't really have an excuse not to get up anymore. Her roommates could tend to be noisy during their morning routines.

But right now it was quiet. Light was just beginning to peek through the curtains. Castiel wasn't moving an inch. She was barely thinking. Just existing.

After ranting to Hermione, Castiel had just felt burnt out. Exhausted. She and Dean didn't even yell at the judges like planned. Castiel just sort of turned to them and said "How could you?" in a soft voice. That honestly might have had more of an effect than yelling because all of the judges either look deeply ashamed or embarrassed. Good.

Except it didn't feel good. It felt hollow.

Part of her felt like she was going on autopilot, half-asleep going through the day. The only times she felt awake were when she was around her friends, around Sam and Dean, but even that was getting harder to wake up for. She was just so tired. Her energy was constantly being drained by everything. By all the pretense, pretending everything was fine, that she was as normal as she could be. The tournament, the people she barely knew complimenting her, like they cared about her when she wasn't being sensationalized. It wore her down, more than she cared to admit.

Castiel was starting to get a bit hungry. Earlier in the year, had she woken up this early, she just would have gotten up and went to get food herself. Now she knew if she laid there long enough, the hunger would fade. Besides, it couldn't be as bad as last Saturday had been. Laura had slept in and Castiel didn't want to get up without her. Eventually, Castiel got hungry enough to open a packet of her gummies and eat those. It was Twin Snakes. They were pretty good. But having only them on her stomach made her feel slightly nauseous. Once Laura was up, Castiel went and got some real food. She felt better after that.

Someone else stirred in their bed. Soon enough, they would all wake up and start going to breakfast. The day would begin, just like all the others, and Castiel would get through it, just like all the others. She sighed. When did her existence become so repetitive? This was, as Dean so eloquently put it, 'a freaking magic school'. How could it not be fascinating? No day should be 'just like all the others'. Every day on the earth was special, unique, different. Yet, it hadn't felt like it the past week.

To be honest, it hadn't felt like that all year.

Far too soon, Castiel heard her roommates getting ready for the day. She drew her curtains and saw Laura stretching in the bed next to hers. "Morning, Cas," she yawned.

"Good morning," Castiel whispered. That was strange. Her voice was fainter than normal.

Laura frowned. "You alright, Cas? You look pale."

"I'm fine," she tried to say, but her voice came out even quieter. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Laura?" Almost nothing.

Now her friend was fully awake, looking over at her with worry in her eyes. Laura pushed back the covers and was by her side immediately. "Cas?" Laura asked as she put her hand on Castiel's forehead. "I don't think it's a fever. You feel a bit clammy. Let's go get you some food, see how you feel."

Castiel had just passed the threshold on hunger that she no longer felt hungry, but knew that Laura probably had a point. She dressed as quick as she could, arms feeling oddly numb around the edges, but still useful. Taking deep breathes was also more difficult than it should be.

Laura was next to her as soon as she was dressed enough to go out into the school. Castiel felt strangely dependent on her to lead them from the dorm to the Great Hall. It shouldn't have been that hard, but everything felt like too much. Just too much.

She didn't quite remember the journey, but suddenly, she and Laura were at the Hufflepuff table, Laura setting a plate of food in front of Castiel. Cas tried to explain that she could do it herself, but this time her mouth wouldn't even open. The effort of talking suddenly hit her and it was much too difficult to even think of talking.

_Laura,_ Castiel thought, because that was all she could do.  _Laura, please. Help. I don't know what is going on._ Laura kept putting food on her plate.

Castiel's eyes widened as she poured the distant emotions into them. It was silly to think that Laura could hear her, but the fact that she couldn't made Cas want to cry. It made her want to scream at the unfairness that she couldn't even speak to a friend that was right next to her. That she couldn't communicate that something was wrong because she  _couldn't even m o v e._

Her hands rested on the table, not quite touching the utensils. They were part of her body, yes, but they felt removed. Numb. With a great deal of effort, Castiel stretched out her right hand, but it curled back into a loose ball. Not even a fist. Her head was swimming, yet she still couldn't quite do anything. Everything felt too heavy, or too distant, or like she just couldn't control it. She couldn't control a single. Damn. Thing. This was  _her_ body. She should be able to control it. But she couldn't. She couldn't. And that was terrifying. It was horrible. It was, it was...

...it was like she had become a vessel.

Again.

Except this time, there was no one else in charge.

She was just... an empty vessel.

* * *

 

Castiel took a deep breath. And another, just because she could. Her body felt like it was actually hers again.

How long had it been. Minutes, maybe? She and Laura were no longer alone, Kevin and Owen having joined them at some point. And they were talking about... batteries? Castiel vaguely recalled Laura speaking about how they might be able to get them to work at Hogwarts. Possibly getting a few bits of technology in the school. They really should talk to Elise.

Castiel reached out her hands in front of her, marveling at the fact that she  _could_ , and wrapped both of them around an apple, pulling it close to her body. She took a bite and felt herself calm as she chewed. Her focus was beginning to return and she listened in on her friends, able to pay attention and hear what they were saying.

It was amazing, she thought, all the simple movements we do without thinking. Except she was now doing them consciously. Stretching out her toes inside her shoes, tapping her fingers against the apple, straightening her spine, shifting in her seat. Moving simply because... because.

"Are you feeling better, Cas?" Laura suddenly asked after a pause in the conversation.

Castiel finished the apple and put the core back on her plate. "Yes, much," she tried to smile. "I think I just needed some food."

"Is that why you were looking a bit space-y earlier?" Owen asked, with tact almost as bad as Castiel's. "You sure you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

She looked down at her plate at the thought of seeing the kind, motherly old woman that she had yelled at and screamed to get away from her. "No, I'm fine now."

There was a small bit of fluttering that was their only warning before a swarm of owls came into the Great Hall carrying this morning's mail. Castiel ignored it and tried to eat some more food. A copy of the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Owen and Kevin, who was still fascinated by the moving pictures, despite having seen them every morning for the past six months. Owen picked up the paper and glanced over the title, eyes widening.

A bunch of whispers broke out across the hall. The article must be a good one. Or, at least, a controversial one. Skeeter seemed to be good at that sort of article, perhaps she was the one behind this masterpiece today. Castiel didn't particularly care.

"Um, Cas?" Owen asked. She looked up at her friend. He was quite pale and shaking as he handed her the paper. "You might want to read this."

Cautiously, Castiel took the Prophet from him and opened it up to read.

 

**TriWizard Tournament Unacceptable! Claims Castiel Novak**

**"The whole Tournament in and of itself is a farce." by Rita Skeeter**

> You read that correctly, dear readers! The youngest of the Triwizard Champions, Castiel Novak, has lost faith in the Tournament! At the end of the second task, she gave a rather impassioned speech upon all of the flaws inside the competition, even claimed it was violating some major laws and safety violations. After expressing her disappointment to her peers and to the judges themselves, she left the Task without further comment, even with her rather unexpected victory.
> 
> But, why does she denounce the Tournament now? If you recall correctly, the young girl has been against her and Harry Potter’s involvement in the Triwizard Tournament from the beginning, not believing they would survive given their level of teaching and magical skill. The first year has been plagued with worries of death ever since her name was drawn. In my first interview with the nice girl, she had faith, if a bit shaky, that the adults in charge would make sure that there were no deaths. Recently, however, Castiel’s views have become more disparaged. “I could die and there wouldn’t be an uproar, there would be a statistic!”
> 
> When did the sweet, young girl that we support, become so disillusioned? Is it possible that this Tournament is taking more of a toll on a young mind that we could see? Is the Tournament really as bad as she now believes? What was it about the Second Task that brought forth this dramatic change?
> 
> For readers that were unaware, the Second Task of the Tournament involved a person close to each of the Champions being selected and put into a dangerous situation for the Champion to rescue them from. These persons ranged from friends to family members to significant others. Castiel’s person was a Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor 5th year that has been identified as Dan Winchester, a life-long friend of Castiel’s, according to friend Dennis Creevey. “He and his brother followed her all the way from America! I wish I had friends like that!”
> 
> There’s no denying that the two of them are close. The others taken were two more Gryffindor students in the 4th year, and a younger sibling of a the Beaubaton’s Champion, not even old enough to attend the school in question.
> 
> And this, it appears, is what sent our young Champion off the rails! With not a single one of these children over seventeen, young Castiel lost hope in thinking that the adults in charge of the Tournament were actually thinking of her safety.
> 
> “I can’t see a single thing right with this!” Castiel rather dramatically declared. And readers, I find myself agreeing with her!
> 
> Is the Ministry endangering these children? Is the Tournament actually safer than it has been in the past? If this is the effect it is having on one Champion, how are the others handling the pressure? Could they crack? Have they already? Continued on page six.

 

_How did she know?_ Castiel thought, brow furrowed. Skeeter was nowhere near her while Cas was talking- ranting, more accurately- to Hermione. There is no possible way for her to have known about what she had said, unless she was spying on them.

Skeeter disgusted Castiel almost as much as the Tournament did. Taking real lives, real events and twisting them to sell more papers. Sure, the basis was true, but Skeeter was implying that Castiel had lost mental function, had gone insane under the stresses of the Tournament, along with Harry, Viktor and Fleur. Skeeter is using what is happening to them to poke at the government. Sure, the Tournament is putting them in a dangerous position, but this woman is taking advantage of it for selfish reasons.

Castiel suddenly became aware of the whispers around the hall. They were about her. They were staring at _her_. Her pulse quickened as she calmly put the paper down and  picked up her drink. She didn't think she was shaking, but she might have been. With the way her day was going, it wouldn't surprise her.

"It's a bunch of rubbish, really," Owen said. "It's Rita Skeeter. She's a glorified sensationalist, that's all!"

"It's the glorified part that worries me," she said softly. "People talk about her. They know her name. Which means they pay attention to what she does."

Owen shook his head. "Anyone worth their galleons doesn't give a lick about her. I mean, she didn't even get Dean's name right."

True. Though, that was a possible misprint. If that was a misprint, it was a rather important mistake. Getting someone's name wrong could have serious consequences. "That hasn't stopped them from listening to her in the past. And it doesn't help that she's right."

"What are you talking about? You haven't cracked! Honestly, I think you're a bit  _too_ level-headed sometimes," he pointed out. Well, at least she was fooling someone.

"I meant the quotes," Castiel said. "These are almost word-for-word things that I've said. And I have no idea how she got her information, but it's obviously accurate. She has taken it out of context and reworked it to fit her story, but I said these things. Everything she quoted. She knew which students were taken and their ages. She knew a lot of things that it seems impossible for her to have known."

Though her voice hadn't risen at all, her friends were taken aback as if she had just shouted at them. Laura spoke up. "You honestly think if you died, we wouldn't make an uproar?"

Castiel straightened. "You might. But everyone else? They don't know me. They don't really care. They'll be sad, but in the end, I'm just someone they've read about in the news." She took a deep breath. "And what good would it do? I'd already be gone. The Tournament would be over. Someone else would've won, and we'd all go back to our normal lives. I wasn't planning on being her next year anyway."

With that, Castiel stood and left the Great Hall, feeling the weight of the stares on her back.

* * *

 

The day slowly got worse as it progressed.

Skeeter's article was passed around and, soon enough, everyone had read it. Castiel had made a mistake that morning and ended up alienating her friends for the day. They were too nervous to speak to her, even though they were still sticking up for her. They didn't allow anyone else to talk to her, to say anything about the article at all.

It was both similar and far too different than how she felt earlier. Where she had felt strangely dependent on her friends, she now felt as though they were too close and she needed to be alone. Where she had needed to talk, she had no reason to. And she couldn't even if there was. It was both comforting and isolating. And horrifying.

When Dean and Sam came around for lunch and couldn't bring Castiel out of it, then she really worried. Dean had been there, right across from her, talking, telling her everything was going to be okay, cracking jokes to lighten up the mood, insulting Skeeter. Yet, she couldn't do more than look at him. She couldn't even match the smile on his face. He was worried about her, no doubting that, but he was giving her space while staying there.

She really wished she could smile back at him, just once. No. Castiel just watched him smile at her, memorizing every detail of that smile and locking it away in her mind, so it would never leave. This was the best possible version of Dean. And she wanted to remember every second of it, even if she couldn't feel it.

There was something wrong with her and she didn't know what. She didn't know how to fix it. It felt hopeless and confusing and impossible to explain, lack of speech notwithstanding.

She couldn't go on like this. This was wearing her out, down to the bone. She needed to get out of her head.

So she did what no one expected.

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t having the best of times at Hogwarts. He never really did. At the beginning of the year, he had thought, maybe. Maybe this year would be better than the others. Then those Winchesters showed up.

Suddenly, Castiel wasn’t talking to him as much. She was too busy hanging out with her old friends. Even when she wasn’t with the two boys, Castiel hardly looked at the Slytherin table for Draco to motion over to him.

His existence was barely tolerable before, but now he was being ostracized by the people who he almost thought of as friends. No one directly talked to him except for Zabini and, occasionally, Nott. Even they didn’t dare sit near him unless they had to for class.

And no one had really noticed how it was affecting him, or if they did, they didn’t say anything. It was like he wasn’t there. He was less than a ghost. And it hurt.

It wasn’t the first time Draco had fallen into a depression, but for some reason, this time it felt different. Like it would never get better.

So, there Draco sat, not touching his dinner, contemplating whether any of this was really worth it, when the oddest thing happened.

Castiel sat down. Across from him. At the _Slytherin_ table.

Everyone within ten meters instantly hushed. It was unheard of for someone to sit at the Slytherin table who was not a snake, nor a snake to be welcome anywhere else. But there she was, sitting there, looking as if nothing bothered her.

At least, to the average observer. During those months where Draco and Castiel were each other’s only confidants, he had picked up on a few things. One: don’t look at her face to know her emotional state, look in her eyes. There was something wrong.

"Castiel," he said. There was a bit of question in his voice. What was she doing here?

She looked up slightly and he was taken aback by the look in her eyes. Castiel was completely lost. Her eyes could barely focus on Draco for a second before wandering off and coming back, each time a bit more lost. It was like the table was attracting her gaze while she wanted to look up.

Her mouth opened, there was a slight inhale as she was going to say something, but nothing more came out. Castiel looked at him and tried again. Nothing. Nothing. Draco tilted his head, like Castiel was so fond of doing when she didn't know what was going on. Nothing.

Eventually, "Draco," came out of her mouth, barely more than a breeze.

"What's wrong?" he found himself asking, though he was trying really hard not to care.

Castiel moved her head, not even a centimeter in either direction, a very faint shake of her head. She doesn't know.

Unbidden, a scoff comes out of Draco's mouth. Castiel looks at him, but nothing seems to be registering. He scoffs again. He doesn't know what he's doing, but suddenly, he's laughing, a hollow, hysterical, laugh.

Castiel still doesn't speak.

But Draco can.

"Two months," he says. "Two months since we've last spoken, and you come to me now, to try and figure out  _what's wrong with you?"_ He doesn't mean for it to come out that way, but it does.

Maybe Castiel's mouth isn't working, but her eyes still do.  _I'm sorry,_ her voice whispers in his mind.

"No, no, sorry isn't going to cut it," he says, shaking his head. "Your friends from America came and you dropped me. You  _dropped_ me. You know what I gave up for you? You should! I told you everything! I told you more than I've ever told anyone in my entire life! I trusted you completely! After the ball, after everything went to shit for me? That was when I needed you most. But where were you? You were out with your precious Dean and your precious Sam! Because they matter to you more than I do!"

_No, I didn't mean_   _to_ -

"No, you cannot just- just come back! Like nothing happened!" Draco stood. "You were my  _best friend,_ Castiel. But it's clear now I was never yours! The _Winchesters_ are."

It almost looked as if Castiel was going to cry, but the tears weren't coming.  _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please._

Draco rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I can't do this, Cas, whatever  _this_ is," he said, gesturing at the space between them. "Coming to me when you need me, but not being there for the two  _worst_ months of my life. No, I'm done. I'm done. Go to Sam, Castiel. Go to Dean. Maybe they can help you."

He was about to walk away, but he had one more thing. "You know, I was okay with the fact you weren't telling me everything. I got that it was complicated. I didn't care. Because you tried. It felt real. Then it wasn't the moment they showed up. Now, it all feels like a lie."

Draco turned his back on Castiel. People were starting to look at them. It didn't matter. They couldn't have heard anything he said, he wasn't an impulsive idiot who shouted every feeling he had across the Hall. But he was an idiot. His first friend was behind him, clearly hurting, and he was walking away.

"Wait!" reached his ears, just barely loud enough to be heard over the din.

He looked up to see Castiel standing upright, supported by one hand on the table. She was breathing heavily and her words came out much quieter than the one that had got his attention. "'m sorry. Wanted... tell you. Couldn'... sorry. Want- want... please. I don' know..." She blinked hard and put her other hand on the table to keep her upright. He resisted the temptation to run to her. But she needed help...

"Cas!" someone yelled. It was Dean Winchester. Draco's mind clouded.

Yes, Castiel might need help. That doesn't mean she needed him.

Dean tried to help her up, but Cas pushed him away with one arms and looked pleadingly at Draco.

This was it. This was his last chance. Either walk away and get out. Or go back and try again.

He squared his shoulders and turned away from Castiel and left her behind.

She didn't need him.

He didn't need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... was that too much?  
> *hides under a rock, promising to write the next chapter faster than four weeks*


	39. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New POV! It's the Monday after the events of last chapter, it's been about four days, and a pair of Aurors show up to Hogwarts to talk to Castiel. But... um... well, let's just read the chapter. Apologies in advance.
> 
> WARNING: Please read the tags. Please. I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, having an internal dilemma: why do I hurt my characters? I love them, so much!  
> devil!me: it's because you're a sadistic little shi-  
> me: no! no, no, they're like my children! like little extensions of me, my thoughts and feelings out in the world!  
> devil!me: oh, so you're a masochistic little shi-  
> me: no! none of that in this household!  
> angel!me: it's because you love them, want to see them grow, be loved and realize they deserve love. they need to start low to be built up.  
> me: yes! that, right there, that is beautiful! why can't you be helpful like that?  
> devil!me: hey, i am helpful! who do you think wrote this chapter?  
> me: ...  
> angel!me: ...  
> devil!me: ha, i'm gonna go listen to destructive music and internalize it  
> me: ... well, shi-

**Too Much**

It was a rather dull Monday, even for Ministry work, when Tonks got her assignment. She had only recently finished her training and become a full Auror so, she wasn't expecting much of an assignment any time soon. Mostly, it had been paperwork and menial calls from overexcited witches and wizards who heard an intruder at any unfamiliar sound. Nothing too grand. Boring, more like.

Her bright pink hair changed to a fun yellow, like the sun. Tonks shrugged. If the day is boring, she certainly wouldn't be.

"Tonks!" a voice called, and she startled, taking her feet off of her desk. It was Kingsley, her partner/mentor in the Auror Corps since Moody had retired. He gave her an unimpressed look. "Come on, we've got an assignment."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, hair returning to pink.

Kingsley stared right at her. "No. I'm kidding. Come on, Bones wants us in her office."

* * *

 

Numb. That would be an appropriate descriptor of how she was feeling. She wasn't particularly feeling anything, actually, she was avoiding her feelings.

Once she left the Great Hall, she basically collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out. She had felt so useless. Worse than useless, she was  _harmful._ She was the exact opposite of what she was trying to be. Nothing was going right. Nothing had been going right all year. So, yes. She cried. She cried because there was nothing to be happy about. Well, other than the fact that she was alive  ~~ _was she though, was she really_  ~~ and that wasn't exactly an accomplishment.

All of these feelings that felt way too big for her much too young, too small body. It was easier to just feel nothing.

In the morning, she didn't get up. Laura walked over to her bedside and called her name. She didn't open the curtains around her bed. She didn't even move other than to bury her face in the pillow.

Laura went away eventually.

~~_Just like they all will._ ~~

* * *

 

"But I just got out of school!" Tonks grumbled under her breath.

"If you can't be mature about this, Auror Tonks," Madam Bones said, "then I can always give this assignment to someone else. I'm sure Shacklebolt would love to go back to tracking down Sirius Black."

Tonks sat up straighter in one of the chairs across from the desk. "No, no, I can handle it."

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow. "Good, it's not exactly a difficult assignment." She picked up a small file from her simple desk. "The only reason you're going at all is because the minister wants to be seen as doing something. Surely you've seen the chaos that's been going on ever since that article was published?" Tonks nodded. "It doesn't make him look good."

 _It'd take a miracle to make Fudge look good._ She kept that thought internal as it wasn't exactly a polite thing to say. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do about it?"

"Just go to Hogwarts, talk to the champions, the staff, Madam Pomfrey. Check over what safety measures they will have for the third task and report back. A nice first assignment. Not too strenuous."

Tonks nodded. "Of course, won't be a problem."

Part of her was hoping it would be a bit more excitement, but it was a start. It was something.

It would be good to finally get out there, in the field. And she already knew Hogwarts! She was the most recent graduate of the Aurors and she was a Hufflepuff just like Castiel! They already had something in common. It will be easy to talk to her!

* * *

 

Movement has become surprisingly difficult. It shouldn’t be. She’s been moving her entire life and other people have as well. Around her, she hears everyone moving and it suddenly becomes impossible. Even after they leave. Only rarely can she get the strength to get up and walk around, but never when another’s in the room. When Laura is close, she can barely breathe.

Mostly she only walks around the dorms, maybe to the bathroom. She drinks water from the sink, does her business, maybe wash her face if she has the energy.

She doesn’t look in the mirror. She doesn’t want to  _~~see what failure looks~~ - _ She doesn’t want to see what she looks like.

* * *

 

Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace into the Three Broomsticks rather gracefully, while Tonks fell forward and almost landed on her face. Thankfully, he caught her arm before that happened.

"Oh, thanks," she said, dusting herself off. "The floo hates me."

"No, you're just extremely clumsy. It's amazing that you passed the stealth course."

She grinned cheekily. "Almost didn't!"

Kingsley sighed. Ever the professional, he just kept moving. It got very quiet on the way up to the castle itself. Tonks could barely keep herself from skipping along. No, she was a professional, a very serious Auror, who solved crimes and fought Dark wizards. She can't be seen skipping to her old school.

But it was all very exciting! Her first case! She did end up grinning a little.

"So, what house were you in?" Tonks asked. "I don't remember you saying."

"I didn't say," he replied, a bit shortly.

She almost pouted. "Well, I'm a Hufflepuff! Loyal til the end and fair's fair! I like to think the hat put me there because I'm stubborn."

"Really." Kingsley obviously wasn't interested. That kind of put a damper on her mood. Her hair wasn't quite as bright pink as it normally was.

Was pink too much? She was on assignment. Perhaps she should change her hair to something more serious? Maybe not her normal brown, but, like, something a bit more toned down? Maybe purple? Or blue? Both?

Her partner interrupted her musings. "What is it?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair is all over the place," he pointed out. "What is it?"

"Oh, er-" Tonks consciously got her hair to stop on a muted pink color. "I just- well, I want to be taken seriously, so I was thinking, maybe pink isn't the best option, really?"  Kingsley groaned. "Yeah, I know, it's silly-"

"Yes. It is," he said. "Because the answer is obvious."

She wasn't expecting that. "Well... would you like to tell me, or..?"

Kingsley looked about ready to smack himself on the forehead. "You showed up to your first day of training with sparkly bubblegum hair and a muggle t-shirt. You didn't care what anyone thought about you. You were happy with yourself and managed to be the best recruit there. If you want to be taken seriously, it doesn't matter what you look like! It didn't matter then, it doesn't matter now!"

Tonks stopped in the path. "You really mean that?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, get back to your annoyingly bright self, we've got work to do."

Her hair got lighter and she smiled nice and wide as she followed him to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

You know, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that remembering to eat is as difficult as it turned out to be. After going millions of years without needing a meal, why should it all change over the course of a few months? Maybe because her body was supposed to tell her it was hungry and needed food. But her body wasn’t quite working that way. It suddenly began crying for food, then quieted once food was in front of her.

Perhaps something was wrong.  ~~_ Something was wrong. _ ~~

If it wasn’t for Catcher, she wouldn’t have eaten anything at all. At least, she assumed it was Catcher that was leaving food out for her. It appeared like the food in the Great Hall, so it must be a house-elf. Hm.

Who else would bring her food?  ~~ _Who else cared?_~~

* * *

 

Tonks looked at her watch once they got to the doors. "Everyone should be at breakfast right about now. Should we just let ourselves in?"

Kingsley, of course, had already gone inside.

She grumbled a bit internally, because really? He couldn't have waited thirty seconds? before going in after him.

It was really strange walking through the halls without anyone else in there. It was nearly silent, other than their own footsteps and the talk of the portraits. Is this what ghosts felt like all the time? And in the summer time, there would be no one at all. Tonks shuddered at the thought.

Silent as the grave.

* * *

 

Existence is wild. If you think about it, someday you just became part of the universe. And then you developed awareness. And then everything you did suddenly mattered.  ~~_ Did it always matter? _ ~~ And, one day, you won’t be around to see the results of you existing. You won’t really matter anymore. Not like you did before.

It’s not like your existence just stopped, though. You died. She died. Multiple times. It hasn’t stuck yet, but one day it will. And it’s going to hurt. Because the empty is waiting for her. It won’t be Heaven. It won’t be Purgatory or Hell. It will be empty. Nothing will matter. She’ll be alone, unaware, for the rest of eternity.

No, if she didn’t exist, that means she never existed, at all, because any existence causes an impact. She had an impact.

She ruined things.

The Shadow put her in this position with the intention to save Harry Potter, or just him and everybody else alive. But what had she done? She just put herself in danger. And she ruined the people around her, even before she was stuck.

If she didn’t exist, Draco never would’ve been betrayed, he would still have high standing in his house and with his family. Someone else would’ve been picked as Hogwarts Champion, someone who actually wanted this. Her brothers never would’ve fallen, she wouldn’t have failed them. Dean…

Dean never would’ve met her. She would never have raised him from perdition.

… maybe her existence had meaning.

* * *

 

Weirdly, Tonks felt like knocking before entering the Great Hall. The doors were wide open, like always, but there was no sound coming out of them. Like there was no one on the other side of them. She and Kingsley exchanged a look, both noticing something was off.

They went inside and the atmosphere was stifling. It was oppressive, unwelcoming, everything that Hogwarts shouldn't be. Her hair fell to a dark shade of magenta. There wasn't anything bright, or warm, or happy in this Hall.

The students looked up from their plates to the Aurors, recognizing their uniform for what it was. A few whispers broke out, but nothing like what Tonks had expected.

What could be so bad that the Hogwarts gossip mill had been stymied?

...because it had to be something bad. Something truly awful.

Tonks suddenly felt very small.

* * *

 

_ I’m a failure. _

It was true. She ruined everything. All of her plans backfired and made things worse. Instead of saving Harry from being part of the tournament, she just put herself in the same position. Dean and Sam were never supposed to be involved and Dean was put in mortal danger. And Draco, she used him and forgot about him, too caught up with the tournament and with the Winchesters. She was constantly lying to him even before the Winchesters were involved. She had no excuse for that.

She was a complete failure! It’s her own fault, everything that was happening. She tried,  _ so hard _ , and it didn’t matter.

She should have stayed asleep in the Empty.

~~_ It’s not like she actually felt alive anyway. _ ~~

* * *

 

~~~~ Dumbledore stood to greet them, his voice surprisingly loud in the quiet of the Hall. "Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks," he smiled, but the twinkle in his eye wasn't quite as bright. "Might I ask as to what brings you to Hogwarts today?"

While she and Kingsley approached the faculty table, Tonks observed the students. The younger Hufflepuffs seemed to be the most affected by whatever was going on. Almost all of the first years barely lifted their heads from their plates. A couple of third years looked between the first years, some Gryffindors and the Slytherin table. Her housemates. Something was happening to the 'Puffs and she was trying to figure out what.

For the Ravenclaws, they were quiet, but it didn't seem quite as personal, until she got to the first years again. Two of them seemed to have their heads stuck together, never really looking at anyone but each other. With the Gryffindors, the first years seemed to be off as well, but it was more four older students who seemed to be a bit agitated. One light brunette boy kept glaring in the direction of the Slytherin table, before sadness made him turn away.

The Slytherin he had been glaring at sat away from the others in his house, isolated, no one sitting within five feet of him. It was her cousin, Draco Malfoy. And he looked  _awful._ There were dark circles under his red eyes and he was hunched over the table, picking at his plate. Everyone else at the table didn't appear bothered, but remained silent.

Something terrible had happened to one of the students, on that connects these people. A first year, definitely.

Kingsley stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore. "We're here to check into the situation with Castiel Novak. Maybe we speak with her?"

Normally, no one would have heard him. But his hushed tone carried over the silent Hall. A girl at the Hufflepuff table started to quietly cry. The boy from Gryffindor's fists balled up. Draco looked even more distraught, if possible.

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility at the current time," Dumbledore hedged.

It clicked together in Tonks' head.

* * *

 

You know, she’s been stabbed, burned, shot and has spontaneously combusted, but she never really felt any pain as an angel. Only when she was previously human had she truly understood.

Sometimes, lying down on her bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, she had some interesting thoughts.

_ What would happen if I cut myself? Not on the wrist, I don’t want to risk bleeding out, but… a thin, shallow cut on my leg. _

_ Or across my side, similar to the ritual. _

_ Across my palms, that felt interesting. _

_ I wouldn’t just automatically heal from it. _

_ Constant stinging sensation that would follow me around, except I can finally pinpoint where it’s coming from, I’ll know exactly what hurts and why. _

Sometimes, that made sense to her. More than anything else.

Her father gave her a knife, after all.

* * *

 

"Why can we not speak with her, Professor?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks hoped she was wrong. She really did.

But nothing else made sense.

The Hufflepuffs were the most affected. The first years.

And didn't the article say something about a Gryffindor fifth year boy? And didn't Draco go to the Yule Ball with her?

Dumbledore sighed and seemed ancient, bearing an unfathomable weight. "Miss Novak hasn't been seen in nearly four days."

Tonks' hand flew to her mouth.

* * *

 

Was she awake? Or asleep? How long has she been here?

She was struggling. She could admit it to herself, if nobody else. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be out. Moving freely. Eating meals with her friends. Enjoying existence. Doing something worthwhile. Without pain, without doubt, knowing what she was doing was good.

Yet, she couldn’t. It was like something was holding her in place. She was only vaguely aware of the passage of time.

She wondered if anyone was missing her.

* * *

 

Castiel closed her eyes and pulled the quilt tighter around her. Her head hurt and her mouth was dry. Maybe there was some water on her bedside table, but she didn't feel like reaching over and checking.

A weight dipped into the bed and Castiel felt an arm curl around. It tucked her into a warm embrace.

She didn't bother opening her eyes. She didn't really care. Resting her head on the arm beneath her, she allowed her mind to drift like it had the past few... days?

There was a small vibration going through the person's body, and Castiel realized that they were humming. It was a tune without meaning, with every meaning. A simple melody she remembered from her time in the creche with her siblings, soon after she was born.

Castiel burrowed deep into the arms of her brother.

"It's okay, Cassie." A small kiss was pressed to her temple. "I've got you know. I'll bring you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devil!me: ok, so, i'm really liking I Will Fail You (Demon Hunter), By Myself (Linkin Park), Karma (AJR), Wake Me When It's Over (Aviators)-  
> me: stop that!  
> devil!me:-You Wouldn't Like Me (Sleeping at Last), Midnight Thoughts (Set it Off), Easier to Run (Linkin Park)-  
> me: you already gave a Linkin Park song!  
> devil!me: Oh, there's also Numb, Castle of Glass, Waiting for the End, Robot Boy, In Between, etc. does it look like i give a shi-  
> me: no!  
> devil!me: fite me, they're good songs!  
> me: yes, but those are the sad ones! and the one's that aren't sad give a sense of hopelessness! why not listen to the happy ones?  
> devil!me: do they fit with this chapter? no, didn't think so. you can let feathers pick next chapter!  
> angel!me: don't call me feathers, it's demeaning.


End file.
